Avatar: The Journey Begins
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Sooner or later the peace would have to end. Team Avatar never knew it would only be two years after their  hundred year war ended. Join the gang in a whole new adventure with surprising twists and lots of romance. Lots of Kataang fluff and suspense.
1. Chapter 1: The New Mission

...Chpt 1- The New Mission...

***Aprox 2 years after the defeat of The Pheonix King***

Team Avatar sat around the meeting table in the FireLord's palace waiting to find out the reason they had been summoned so urgently. FireLord Zuko walked into the room causing everyone to become quiet.

"Hey Zuko, Is everything okay?" Avatar Aang asked standing up to greet his friend.

"I have some bad news." Zuko answered looking at Aang and the rest of his friends. "Azula has escaped from prison last night. I've sent guards out looking for her, but she is no where to be found."

"Well, this is just GREAT!" Sokka whined flailing his arms in the air. "The Lunatic Lighting Loser Lady is on the run again."

"Do you ALWAYS have to nickname everyone with stupid names?" Toph remarked obviously annoyed by his constant immaturity.

"Yes, and they're NOT stupid! I happen to have a GIFT and I intend to..."

"Sokka not now." Katara interrupted shutting her brother up. Sokka glared angrily at his sister as he crossed his arms and pouted like an immature child.

"What do you think we should do?" Aang asked as he kept his attention on Zuko. Zuko's gaze shifted to Katara and then back to Aang.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure you guys are going to like them." The FireLord answered with a cold serious look on his already stressed and exhausted face.

"We are willing to do anything to make sure that the world remains safe and at peace." Aang replied as the others nodded in agreement. "What are your ideas?"

"Azula's very crafty and knows that she can't easily escape out of the firenation without being noticed so my thoughts are she is probably going to be residing in the small towns gathering soldiers and people who are against the Harmony Restoration Movement. She's probably going to be creating an army of her own and win approval from the small villages eventually leading to a revolt." Zuko informed slowly pacing back in forth over the massive table that had the picture of the whole world painted skillfully on it.

"So we split up and search out the small villages to find her and take her down." Katara stated holding her hand out in her usual habit as she shared her suggestion to everyone.

"It's not that easy... With so many fire nation loyalists already trying to start a revolt it's going to be very hard to find out who is on our side and who is against us. They will stay quiet until Azula gives orders to attack." Zuko replied sitting down with the rest of the gang.

"What do you suggest?" Sokka asked unfolding his arms and putting his hands on his knees.

"Aang, Sokka, and I will stay here and protect everyone in the firenation. Toph will go to the Earth Kingdom with Uncle and keep their eyes and ears open for any information on Azula."

"What about me?" Katara asked.

"You will return to the Southern Water Tribe where you will be safe." Zuko instructed.

"Are you kidding me? Why can't I be involved in this?" Katara shouted rather than asked.

"Azula will be after you. You're just bait, and we can't afford to have you getting hurt or killed. It's not safe here for you." Zuko calmly replied.

"Well what about you? She has just as much of a grudge toward you! Plus I've already beat her once... I can do it again." Katara fumed as she fought the urge to waterbend some sense into the stupid FireLord.

"Katara, you beat her only because I SAVED you from HER LIGHTNING BOLT! You don't stand a chance against Azula." Zuko's voice became even more impatient. Katara's whole body seemed to be boiling with anger and frustration.

"I was The one who ended up beating her and SAVING you! If it wasn't for me YOU wouldn't be alive right now and SHE would be FireLord!" Katara shot back enraged that Zuko was even thinking that she was weak and helpless in anyway.

Zuko closed his eyes in frustration. When he opened them the sternness in his amber eyes caused a massive cloud of tension to form in the air.

"Katara, you are leaving for the Southern Water Tribe and that is Final! I will banish you from the Fire nation if I have too." Zuko threatened.

Katara stood up fixing to knock some sense into the new FireLord, but Aang's arm blocked her.

"Katara.." Aang's voice full of loving concern shot through her rage. She looked down at where Aang sat and stared into his calm grey eyes. "Zuko has a good point. If you stay here Azula will be after you. You aren't safe here. As much as I hate to say it... I think it would be best if you did what Zuko has suggested and go back home until this matter is resolved."

"What?" Katara yelled feeling betrayed that Aang would take Zuko's side on this matter. "Aang, I have NEVER left your side! I have fought in countless fights right beside you! You can't expect me to just up and leave just because Azula's escapes."

Aang remained calm as he sincerely replied, " It's for the best, Katara. If Zuko says that you need to go somewhere safe.. Then we have to trust him." Katara sighed heavily seeing that Aang wasn't about to change his mind on the matter.

"If that's what you two think is best.." She whispered accepting her defeat in the matter. Then getting up from the table she left the room glaring at Zuko as she past him.

"She'll be fine just give her sometime to cool off." Sokka said to Zuko after Katara the slammed the door forcefully behind her.

"I know. I'm not worried about her being mad at me." Zuko replied dully then he turned his attention to the blind earthbender."Toph, you need to leave immediately and go to Uncle's Tea shop. Give him this message when you get there. He will explain all the plans to you."

"Alright , I'll head over there." Toph stood up and yanked the scroll from Zuko's extended hand.

"I'M NOT GRUMPY." Zuko gritted through his clenched teeth in an effort to keep from yelling.

"Sure you're not." Toph replied back while walking to the door, and slamming it on her way out just to emphasize how tough she was. Zuko moaned as he closed his eyes and shook his head. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and turned his attention to the young men sitting in front of him.

"Sokka and Aang, you should probably take Appa and go to the outer regions of the Firenation and begin searching for Azula. You guys can leave tomorrow if you would rather do that."Sokka knodded his head as he accepted the new mission while Aang looked at the FireLord with worried eyes.

"What about Katara? How is she going to get to the Southern Watertribe without Appa? I assumed I would be taking her there to make sure she gets home safe." Aang asked in is concerned voice.

"There is no time. I will give her a small fleet ship to get back home with a few guards to keep her safe.. She will be fine Aang." Zuko reassured as he stared at the Avatar's stressed face.

"I still don't like the idea of her being without us... But if you feel it's safest and crucial to the mission... I will do what you think is best." Aang stated with an unsureness in his soft voice.

Back at the firenation house the gang was staying in, Katara was packing up her belongings. Toph had already came and gone ready to start her mission, but Katara had no reason to rush since she was going home to do absolutely nothing. Aang and Sokka entered the house discussing their part of the mission. Sokka soon went into his bedroom stating that he had to pack and write Sukki a letter explaining the mission he is now a part of. Aang left Sokka to his business and walked into Katara's room. He watched his beautiful waterbender pack up her things as he leaned against the door frame.

"I still don't see why I have to go home at a time like this. I'm just as good of a warrior as Zuko is." Katara complained to Aang while throwing some clothes in her traveling bag. Aang could tell she was still very upset about leaving everyone.

"Azula is just like Ozai, Katara. She is crafty and sneaky and can easily defeat Zuko if she wanted to. We are only doing what is best. I don't want you hurt, Sweetie. I agree that you don't need to be here right now considering the circumstances. The only thing I wish I could do is take you the Southern Water Tribe instead of you traveling on a ship without us.." Aang explained while walking up to where Katara stood beside her bed.

"I know what you mean.." Katara sighed looking at her blue traveling bag. "I'm just going to miss you, Sweetie." She said while turning and throwing her arms around Aang's neck in a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sweetie. I will be down there as soon as I can... I promise." Aang replied holding his love tightly burying his face in her soft wavy hair. He released her from the hug and stared into her deep blue eyes. "As soon as I find Azula I will head straight to you Katara. I promise." He tenderly repeated as he looked into his love's tear filled eyes. The waterbender smiled and her eyes brightened at the promise.

"I hope it's soon." She whispered in a soft loving voice. Aang ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed his love's smooth olive face. Slowly he leaned into Katara's soft gentle lips kissing her passionately, just as they had done that beautiful day outside of Iroh's Jasmine Dragon Teashop.

The next morning Katara sat staring off into the bright morning sky. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Katara reluctantly stood up from where she was sitting and opened the door. Standing before her was the new FireLord.

"What do you want Zuko?" Katara asked in a frustrated tone.

"The ship is ready to set sail. I came to escort you to the ship's dock. I want to make sure you're safe." Zuko answered as he stepped inside the house.

"I don't need an escort." Katara spat out as she walked away to go get her bags. When she returned Aang and Sokka were in a deep conversation with Zuko. Once seeing the Katara had finally returned, Aang walked over and took Katara's bag from her.

"Lets head out." Zuko ordered as they went and got in the firenation carriage. The gang arrived a few minutes later at the ships dock. The smell of the salt water sailed with the slight breeze that occasionally flew through the air. As they neared the ship, Sokka gave his sister a long bear hug.

"Be safe out there sis. Take care of Gran-Gran and Dad for me, and write once you get there." Sokka instructed while still holding his little sister.

"I will." Katara replied as they let go of eachother. Zuko then stepped forward.

"Hopefully you won't hate me for making you do this, Katara. Be safe." Zuko stated giving her a quick hug goodbye.

"I'll do my best." Katara replied with a half smile on her face showing she was done being upset with him.

Aang then walked up to her and pulled her into him in a tight embrace.

"This is going to be so hard not having you with me. I hate that you are leaving where I can't protect you.. I'm going to miss you so much, Sweetie." Aang said as his grip around her tightened.

"I know. This is going to be so hard...I'm going to miss you so much!" Katara replied with tear-filled eyes.

"OKAY GUYS! You are giving me the Oogies AGAIN!" Sokka interrupted them putting his hands over his eyes to emphasize his uncomfortableness.

Katara pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace and was about to jump down her brother's throat for talking about his "Oogies", but the Caption of the fleet ship called down to her from the ship and told her they needed to be heading out. Katara gave Aang a quick peck on the lips and a loving hug and then ran on to the ship waving bye to them with tears streaming down her face. Aang also couldn't keep a few tears from escaping from his concerned eyes. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Katara's a strong spirit." Zuko reassured the young Avatar.

"I know. It's just going to be tough without her being with me. Ever since we have met we have never been apart for longer than a week. I'm going to miss her." Aang replied with a deep heavy sigh as the young men watched the ship disappear in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

********Chpt 2- The Journey Begins*********

**Note: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fan-fiction. It's my first real fan-fic. Please let me know what you think! :D**

_**I do not own Avatar. **_

Katara stood on the ship's deck watching the waves crash along the side of the ship. She hadn't been gone for more than a day, and she already felt empty and alone without Aang and Sokka. She began thinking about that day when all this began and how everything has changed so much in two short years.

"Who would have thought two years ago that the war would finally be over and the Avatar would be my boyfriend?" Katara thought to herself. "Aang... my boyfriend.." The thought made a smile come across her face. Her thoughts then drifted back to the day she first met Aang. He was just a little boy.. so full of life and innocence and all he wanted to do was play games... Now only two years later he is known as Avatar Aang, he saved the world, nearly mastered all four elements, and is now the love of her life. He'd grown up so much in such a short time. She'd grown up alot herself. She's now a master waterbender, has traveled all around the world, fought in the biggest battle to save the world, and has made so many new friends along the way.

"Master Katara, I just thought I'd inform you that we have just passed Kyoshi Island, and we should be at the southern watertribe by dusk tomorrow evening." Caption Kotori's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you Caption for informing me." Katara smiled. His nice gestures and informing Katara about things made the trip very pleasant and welcoming. "You've been very nice to me the whole time I've been here. I will be sure to send Zuko a letter complimenting your staff and yourself on making the journey a very pleasurable one."

"Thank you Master Katara. It is my honor to be able to assist such a valiant warrior and hero of the world." The Captian complimented while bowing in respect to Katara. Katara bowed in return, smiling proudly at the compliment she had just received.

Back in the Firenation, Aang and Sokka flew on Appa scouting for any signs of Azula.

"See anything?" Aang asked Sokka who was peering through some binoculars the Mechanist had given him as a reward for helping save the world.

"Nothing yet!" Sokka yelled over the wind that was blowing through them as they flew on.

"There are no signs of firebending, fights, or anything. I don't even see guards anywhere! It's like she never escaped." Sokka continued as he Placed the binoculars aside.

"Maybe we should land in that small village over there and ask the residence if they have seen or heard anything about Azula." Aang suggested pointing to a small firenation village on the coastline.

"Good idea..." Sokka agreed. "We might not want to go in there as ourselves though. Remember Zuko told us that there are many loyalists who are not happy about the Harmony Restoration Movement. They might not give us any information, because we're the people who started all this."

"Oh yeah... That's true. You know I don't care what people say about you Sokka. You are pretty smart sometimes." Aang complimented.

"Eh.. What can I say? I'm just awesome like that." Sokka boasted leaning against Appa's saddle. They soon landed just outside of the village, and put on their normal Firenation disguises they had always worn before the war ended.

"You ready?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Yeah... Uhh Aang? That's a dead give away right there Buddy." Sokka commented as he pointed to Aang's arrow on his head.

"Oh... yeah.. You're right. Well, what do you think we should do?" Aang asked while rubbing his bald head.

"Hmmm.. Wait here!" Sokka ordered while running out into the village. A few minutes later he came back and placed a wig on Aang's head along with his headband to cover up the rest of his arrow.

"That should do it." Sokka stated proudly as he crossed his arms.

"Thanks Sokka!" Aang said as they walked into the village.

"Who do you think would have any information on Azula?" Aang asked Sokka as they scouted out the crowd.

"Hey Kuzon." A familiar voice said from behind them. Aang jumped around surprised to find OnJi standing there.

"Oh, Hi OnJi. What are you doing here?" Aang asked as he put his hand behind his head kind of embarrassed at being scared by the surprise.

"My Father's here on a business trip, and I had to come along with him." OnJi answered with a smile.

"Oh.." Aang said not really knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still smiling.

"Umm... My friend.. Uh.. Morine and I were just exploring new places in the firenation and decided to come here to this village. These past few days We've been hearing rumors about Princess Azula though." Aang replied while looking at Sokka who caught on quickly to Aang's thoughts.

"Yeah, we heard that Azula has escaped from Prison and is now on the loose." Sokka added while studying OnJi to see if she would give any information.

"Oh, yes I've heard about Princess Azula's escape. Everyone in school was talking about it before Dad was called on this business trip." OnJi replied knowingly.

"Do you have any information on where she might be?" Aang asked her feeling comfortable enough to cut to the chase.

"No, but my Dad might. He's a part of the royal guard and is assigned to keep these surrounding villages safe. You can talk to him tonight if you will join me for dinner." OnJi offered mainly staring at Aang.

"We'd love to." Sokka blurted out before Aang could even reply.

"Great! I'm staying in the house right on top of the hill over there. I'll see you both at dusk tonight. Bye Kuzon." OnJi replied while still smiling at Aang.

"See you then." Aang replied back waving bye.

"Well, the good news is 1. We have a meeting set up with a Royal Guard who is bound to know information about Azula, and 2. Katara's not here to get jealous about little liking you." Sokka stated while elbowing Aang playfully.

"She doesn't like me. We're just friends." Aang denied with a scowl.

"Uh huh. Sure she doesn't." Sokka replied sarcastically while walking over to a restaurant.

"She doesn't.." Aang argued while running up to meet his friend at the restaurant.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Sokka said ignoring Aang's comment as they walked into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

********Chpt 3- The Meeting*******

**Note: Don't have much to say..One of my shorter chapters. Hope you are enjoying the story! Please review!**

**I Do NOT own Avatar.**

"You almost ready to go Aang?" Sokka asked while fiddling with his sword. Aang stood by Appa putting on his wig and headband.

"Yeah I'm ready." Aang answered as he turned around to face Sokka while tightening his headband.

"Finally." Sokka sighed as they began to walk toward the path that led to OnJi's house

"Do you think OnJi's Dad is going to give information to two everyday teenage kids?" Aang asked as if the thought just crossed his mind.

"We can always try." Sokka stated with a determined look on his face.

As they walked closer to the house they noticed OnJi outside playing with a little boy about three years old.

"Awe." Aang said as a soft smile came across his face. OnJi who was tickling the little boy jumped up and turned around after hearing Aang's voice behind her.

"Oh, hi Kuzon. I was just... Well... Haha.. This is my little brother, Omnar. He wanted me to play chase and tickle with him and I didn't expect you two to be here so soon. Please forgive me, I'm sure I'm all a mess." OnJi stammered as she frantically tried to fix her hair and dust off her school uniform.

"Don't apologize. I think it's sweet that you play with Omnar." Aang stated with a soft smile. OnJi blushed a little and grabbed Omnar's little hand.

"Kuzon and Morine please follow me. I'll lead you to the dining room where my Dad will meet with us for dinner." OnJi told the two young men while leading the way into the house.

The house was beautiful and comfortable. It kind of reminded Aang of the house they were staying in while in Ba Sing Se.

"Dad will be here in a minute. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." OnJi said as the two young men sat down at the table.

"Your house is nice." Aang complimented while scanning the place.

"Oh, thank you." OnJi replied with another smile. "What would you two like to eat?" She asked after an awkward silence.

"Any thing that's meat." Sokka replied almost before OnJi finished the question.

"Our maidservant, Liki, just made some roast duck so you are in luck. What would you like Kuzon?" OnJi asked turning her attention to the disguised Avatar.

"Um a salad or some fruit would be fine. I'm not really that hungry honestly." Aang answered trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Okay, I'll have that right out." OnJi smiled and walked out of the room.

"This is awkward. OnJi is never taking her little lovestruck eyes off you." Sokka commented while looking at Aang with a little smirk.

"Really? I didn't notice." The young Avatar lied while blushing a little.

OnJi soon returned with a plump grey headed woman in an apron. The woman placed roast duck on the table along with some fruits and salads. Then she bowed respectfully to the young men and walked out of the room. After the old woman walked out, a tall strong man who was the spitting image of a royal guard entered into the room. "Kuzon and Morine, this is my Father, Baron of the Royal Guard. Dad, these are my friends Kuzon and Morine." OnJi introduced.

"Good evening Kuzon and Morine, it's a pleasure to meet both of you." Baron greeted with a respectful bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." Both the guys replied almost in unison bowing back.

"So what did you two young men come here for? OnJi told me that you two needed to ask me something." Baron asked as they sat down to begin eating.

"We wanted to know if you knew any information of princess Azula's whereabouts." Aang answered sitting confidently in his chair. Baron's whole demeanor changed instantly.

"Son, that information is classified. I can't tell go around telling people crucial information. If I do then it could easily get back to Azula and then she would go into hiding. I'm sorry, but I can't give you that type of information." Baron answered looking at Aang and Sokka as if they were crazy for asking.

"We need this information, Baron, Sir. We aren't just regular kids. We are on your side.. We need the information so we can inform FireLord Zuko. Please tell us what you know" Sokka pleaded in his mature businesslike voice.

"I'm not going to disclose that type of information to two kids, and that's final." Baron answered rather harshly. Aang and Sokka looked at eachother. Sokka, seeming to read Aang's thoughts, knodded to his best friend. Aang then stood up capturing the attention of Baron and his daughter.

"I'm not just some kid... I'm the Avatar." Aang revealed as he took off the wig and headband. OnJi covered her mouth with her hand in shock, and her dad looked just as surprised. "Please we need any information on Azula's whereabouts." Aang continued as he watched Baron get out of his seat and bow to the floor in complete respect to the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, I am honored that you have came to get information from your humble servant. I didn't realize that it was you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Baron stated as he lifted his head to stare at Aang.

"It's okay. You did what any loyal guard would do." The young Airbender replied with a smile. Baron then stood up and sat back at the table.

"Do you have any information you can give us?" Sokka asked growing a little impatient at the guards procrastination in answering their question.

"No, I'm afraid I do not have any information on Azula's location. However, the Royal Guard is having a meeting a week from now. Some of the men have information on Azula, but they aren't going to discuss it until next week for privacy reasons. You are welcome stay with us here and attend the meeting with me. It would be an honor to have the Avatar and his friend at the meeting." Baron informed.

"That would be great." Aang answered. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It is my honor, Avatar Aang." Baron replied with a smile. "OnJi take the Avatar and his friend to the guest room upstairs." He ordered while looking at his daughter. OnJi still shocked by the surprise stood up and did what her Dad told her. Aang and Sokka said goodnight to Baron and followed OnJi upstairs.

"Here is your room." OnJi stated as they entered into the cozy guest bedroom. "If you need anything at all just let me know, and I will get it for you right away."

"Thank you. We will be sure too." Aang replied looking around at the small cozy room.

"Well, I should probably let you get settled in. Goodnight." OnJi said as started walking out of the room.

"Goodnight." Aang replied back. OnJi turned around with a big smile and accidentally backed into a jar of water near the doorway. "Oh Dear!" OnJi exclaimed embarrassed that she just knocked over the water.

Aang picked up the jar and quickly waterbended the water back into the jar. OnJi's eyes grew huge. She had never seen waterbending before.

"Wow. That's incredible!" She exclaimed in amazement.

"Thanks." Aang replied with a smile and a slight blush.

"Well, I should probably let you get settled in. Umm.. Goodnight Avatar Aang." She Stated while blushing a little herself. She then left the two guys alone for the night.

"Her lovestruckness just went to a whole new level. That girl is crazy about you." Sokka piped up with a little smirk. Aang shot Sokka an annoyed look.

"I'm going to go meditate." He sighed as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, go unstress yourself almighty Avatar Aang." Sokka mocked while laughing. Aang ignored the comment as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Home At Last

*****Chpt 4- Home At Last*****

**Note: Still don't have much to say. Please review!**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

Katara peered out into the crystal sea as the ship approached the icy glaciers that was her home.

"Wow." Katara gasped in amazement. Her home had grown so much. It wasn't a tiny village with a bunch of little tepees anymore. It was already half the size of the northern water tribe. The houses and walls were magnificent. Everything was gorgeous and captivating. As soon as she was off the ship she was tackled by all the little children that she had known and loved.

"Katara!" They all exclaimed asking tons of questions at the same time. Katara giggled and crouched down hugging all of children that were swarming her.

"Excuse me, little ones. I would like to see her too." A voice interrupted the happy hugs and squeals. The children then moved out of the way as Kanna walked up.

"Gran Gran!" Katara shouted as she ran and hugged Kanna with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Katara. I have missed you so much. It's so good to see you my beautiful granddaughter." Kanna said as tears also fell from her eyes. "You've grown so much."

Katara smiled big as she hugged Kanna again. "I've missed you too Gran Gran. It's so good to be home." The two women held eachother close in a long awaited, happy, and cheerful reunion.

Paku soon walked up beside them. "Hello Katara. I'm glad your Journey was successful." He said as Katara ran up and hugged him too. He seemed a little surprised by the sudden hug, but he soon hugged her back with a smile.

"It's great to see you to Paku." Katara replied joyfully. Suddenly footsteps were heard walking up behind the young waterbender. Katara turned around to see to Chief Hakota standing there with a big proud smile on his weather worn face.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed as she tackled him.

"Hello Katara." Chief Hakota said as he embraced his beautiful daughter.

"I've missed you so much." Katara said as she looked up at him, tears of joy were now streaming down her face.

"It's so nice to be home." Katara repeated with a happy sigh. "It's grown so much since I've been gone. I hardly recognized it." She stated as she looked around at all of the beautiful new houses and roads.

"Yes, many people from the Northern Watertribe decided to come help out our sister watertribe after I explained what a mess the Southern Watertribe had become. They soon came with many waterbenders, and we rebuilt this village to it's old majestic stature." Paku replied with a proud look on his face.

"I love it. It's just wonderful." Katara complimented with the biggest smile.

"Katara!" Sonyi, Katara's childhood friend, yelled in surprise. Her loose long wavy black hair was flailing around in the wind and her sky blue eyes were fixated on her dearest friend as she ran to the group. She had on a light blue parka that fit perfectly on her thin frame.

"Sonyi!" Katara yelled back as she dashed to meet her best friend. The two young women hugged eachother cheerfully. "How have you been?" Katara asked breaking the hug but still holding on to her friend's arms.

"I've been wonderful! Mother just gave birth to my little sister a few days ago!" Sonyi replied as if she couldn't wait another second to tell Katara the wonderful news.

"That's great Sonyi! I'm so happy for you!" Katara exclaimed hugging her excited friend again.

"The best part is that you're not the only waterbender now." Sonyi continued. " My sister, Arial, is a waterbender!"

Katara was shocked by this news and screamed with excitement while jumping up in down just like a little girl.

"Oh Sonyi, thats amazing! I want to go see her." Katara yelled with excitement. The two young ladies left Kanna, Paku, Hakota, and the gang of kids alone as they rushed to go see the new little baby.

"Well, we just got upstaged." Hakota stated as Paku and Kanna watched the two young women running off.

"Yep." Paku agreed.

"You two give the girls a break. Katara is excited that there is another little waterbender in the southern watertribe. She has always dreamed about the day a new little waterbender was born." Kanna said to them. "Now let's go get everything set up in Katara's new room. I need strong men to carry in her luggage."

Both men didn't argue as they followed Kanna into the village.

"Katara, what a pleasant surprise. It's so good to see you again. My how you have grown." Sonyi's mother, Maine, said as she hugged Katara. Maine was a beautiful woman with hazel eyes, tan skin, and long dark brown hair that was put up neatly in a bun. She wore the traditional dark blue and white Watertribe clothes that flowed loosely on her slender body.

"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Maine." Katara replied hugging the beautiful woman. "Congratulations on the newest arrival to your family."

"Thank you sweetheart. Would you like to see my little Arial?" Maine asked as they pulled apart from the hug.

"Yes please." Katara answered almost unable to contain the excitement in her voice.

"I figured you would. Please follow me." Maine stated as she led the two girls down the hallway and into a small cozy room at the back of the house.

Katara slowly walked into the room covered in different animal furs. A small wooden cradle with thick silky blue sheets bursting out the sides of it was standing in the middle of the bedroom. Katara approached the cradle cautiously not wanting to wake the baby. Her eyes filled with wonder as she saw the beautiful little newborn baby girl laying sound asleep in her comfortable bed.

"Aww. She is absolutely beautiful." Katara whispered while placing her hand on her heart. The little baby dressed in a sweet white gown stretched out her hands and feet as it moved around in it's peaceful sleep. The baby then stretched it's arm up into the air and moved it around as it was dreaming. Katara watched in awe as a few tiny drops of water lifted into the air.

"That's how we found out that she was a waterbender." Maine said with a huge smile. "I just hope that she grows up to become just as good of a warrior as you."

"Thank you." Katara said as a few happy tears fell from her eyes. She sat in wonder watching this innocent little waterbender sleep soundly in her peaceful paradise.


	5. Chapter 5: Relaxing Day

******Chpt 5- A Relaxing Day******

**Note: Things are fixing to start getting intense! ;)**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

"May I join you?" A voice interrupted Aang's daily meditation. He opened his eyes to see OnJi standing beside him.

"Sure." He answered with a little sideways smile. A nice warm breeze flew through the back porch carrying the sweet smell of the ocean.

"Avatar Aang." OnJi started as she sat down beside him.

"Please, just call me Aang." Aang interrupted her.

"Aang, I just wanted to say thank you for everything... You are my biggest hero." OnJi said with a huge blush. Aang blushed slightly himself looking at the ground for a moment.

"Thank you OnJi. I only did my responsibility and what I thought was right.." Aang replied as he watched two birds tweeting to eachother as they landed on a tree branch.

"I can't get over that you pretended to be a firenation colonist kid and taught us to dance. You really helped us all." OnJi continued, her gaze still focused on the young Avatar. Aang's blush grew even more brighter.

"It was nothing really." He said turning to see OnJi's sparkling eyes staring at him in amazement.

"It meant the world to us." OnJi remarked while scooting a little closer to him with a big smile plastered across her face.

"I'm glad I could help." Aang replied as he smiled back at the young firenation girl. He soon turned his attention back to the birds fluttering about. An awkward silence passed between the two teens.

"Oh, this is for you. It just came in this morning." OnJi broke the torturing silence. She handed him a letter that had a watertribe seal on it. Aang tore it open anxiously, hoping it wasn't bad news.

_Dear Aang,_

_I just wanted you to know that I have successfully made it to the Southern watertribe. It has grown so much since we left! Paku and some other water benders have built the village up to its original magnificence! I cant wait for you to come and see how much it's changed. Also a new baby was born. Her name is Arial, and she is a waterbender! She's adorable! I can't wait for you to meet her. How is everything going with finding Azula? I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love, Katara_

"Is everything okay?" OnJi asked when Aang put the letter aside.

"Yes, it was a letter from Katara. She was just telling me about the Southern Watertribe." Aang smiled sadly then frowned. His body slumped down a little as he thought about his beautiful waterbender being so far away.

"Your waterbending teacher? That was nice of her." OnJi stated as she began to pet Momo who was laying curled in between Aang and her.

"She's more than just my waterbending teacher. She's my girlfriend, my best friend, and the love of my life." Aang replied watching Momo purr with enjoyment as OnJi continued petting his back.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." OnJi whispered almost to herself. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I miss her so much." The saddened Avatar continued with a heavy sigh. He didn't seem to notice OnJi's disappointed demeanor; he was too lost in his own world.

"I'm sorry... Hopefully you will be able to see her in a few days. After all, the meeting with the National Guard is tomorrow." OnJi encouraged as she tried to cheer him up more.

"Your right. I'll be able to see her before too much longer." Aang said as a smile crossed his face. "You're a great friend, OnJi. Thank you for making me feel better." OnJi brightened at getting a compliment from the Avatar.

"It's my pleasure, Aang. I am always here if you ever need anything." She replied with a big smile on her sweet face.

Katara sat outside watching the little children pretending to be saving the world.

"Look Katara, I'm Avatar Aang. I'm coming to save you from the evil FireLord Ozia." A little five year old boy, Kiran, yelled as he ran up to her.

Katara smiled and hugged him tightly when got close enough to her.

"Look out! Here comes the evil FireLord!" Kiran warned as he ran and jumped on the little FireLord Ozia.

"My hero." Katara played along as the little boy fought for her.

"That's so sweet." Sonyi commented as she walked up to where Katara sat.

"I know. They are pretending to be Aang and be fighting to save the world." Katara said with pride. She giggled as one the kids threw a snowball and hit the poor little FireLord in the face.

"He's become Everyones hero." Sonyi replied as she also giggled at the children's playing.

"Yes, he has. Honestly, he has always been my hero. The first day I met Aang... I knew that he would one day save the world." Katara reminisced with a sparkle in her eye.

"It's so sweet to see you so happy everytime you talk about him." Sonyi giggled as she watched her friend's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Well, I love him. It's hard not to be happy whenever you have such an amazing boyfriend." Katara responded her blush still very visible against her olive complexion.

"You are a very lucky girl, Katara." Sonyi remarked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes, I am." Katara agreed as they both continued watching the children play Avatar.


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster Strikes Part 1

******Chpt 6- Disaster Strikes (Part 1)******

**Note: The Intenseness begins ;)**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

Katara woke up early the next morning, yawning she stood up and looked out her bedroom window. The cool breeze wrapped around her as she breathed in the comforting smell of her home. "I think I'm going to take a walk." Katara said to herself as the put on her usual Watertribe clothes and jacket.

She was soon walking along the shore of her peaceful village. It was such a calm and beautiful morning. The sun was just rising over the snow covered glaciers, and a cool northern breeze blew through Katara's chocolate brown hair. The peaceful ocean waves splashed along the icy shores. Katara took in all of the surrounding sounds and smells as she watched a flock of penguins play in the water. Katara smiled when she thought of Aang and her riding those chubby creatures through the glaciers. The young waterbender looked across the sea admiring it's beauty. Something soon caught the her attention. She noticed a black spot far off in the distance. "Hmm... I wonder what that is.." Katara whispered to herself as she strained to see what it could be. She soon dismissed the thought and walked on her way convincing herself it was probably just an oil ship or something like that.

"Aang, I'm sorry to wake you this early, but the Royal Guards have arrived. Dad told me to come and get you for the meeting." OnJi stated as she entered into Aang and Sokka's dark room. Aang woke up, yawned, stretched, and then sleepily got out of his comfortable bed.

"What about me?" Sokka asked stretching and getting out of bed himself.

"You're welcome to attend the meeting also." OnJi answered as she looked away embarrassed to see both boys in their undergarments.

"Why is the meeting so early?" Aang asked while putting on his shirt.

"The Royal Guards want to get the meeting over with early in the morning so that way they are not seen leaving our house. If it gets out that we have information, my family could be in danger. They also said it was urgent and couldn't wait until later." OnJi replied still looking away until she was sure both men were fully dressed.

"Well, then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Aang said as he tightened his belt and walked up to OnJi.

Aang and Sokka followed OnJi out of the room and downstairs into a dim lit basement. A group of five men stood up when Aang and Sokka walked into the room.

"Avatar Aang and Master Sokka, it is an honor to have you join our meeting." One of the men, Qui Yong, greeted as the group of men bowed in respect to them.

"Thank you sir." Aang replied as Sokka and Aang bowed back in return. They soon sat down and started to discuss the meeting.

"What is the news that you have heard on Azula so far?" Baron asked the congregation of men who sat around the table.

"There is a rumor that Azula is hiding away in the old caverns of Ba Sing Se. Countless people have reported hearing excruciating screaming and cries for help from just under the ground.. Although no one can ever find where the screams are coming from. We already have massive search parties searching the caverns, along with the world's best earthbenders, King Bumi and Toph Be Fong leading the search." One of the men, Chi Yen of the National Earthkingdom guard, informed.

"I've heard a rumor that she is hiding away in a dormant volcano just off the eastern coast of the firenation. We have yet to send guards to search out the area. I will send the fleets over there as soon as I return." Another man, Lee Rin of the National Firenation guard, spoke up. The last two men in the group sat quietly listening to the rumors their fellow guards were sharing.

"Sufay of the national guard, have you heard any rumors on the whereabouts of Azula?" Baron asked as he stared at the young guard sitting in the corner.

"I'm afraid I do not. I have sent countless fleets of soldiers around the northern Watertribe and northern airtemple, but sadly there has been no sign of Azula anywhere." The ashamed young guard replied looking down at his corse and callused hands.

"Qui Yong?" Baron directed his attention to the forty year old guard.

"I have heard many different rumors so far. Some witnesses have claimed to have seen a firenation battle ship sailing past the southern tip of the earth kingdom. Many commoners have claimed that the ship is not docking anywhere for any reason and just keeps heading south toward Kyoshi Island." Qui Yong stated as he looked around at the crowd of men gathered before him.

"That's rather strange that a firenation Battle ship is sailing all the way to Kyoshi Island without stopping." Lee Rin commented clearly in deep thought.

"What is even stranger is that a second firenation ship came following in the same course a few days later. This is causing some major suspicion as to why two firenation battle ships are heading toward Kyoshi Island. I don't see a reason why any firenation ship would need to travel all the way over there." Qui Yong added.

The group of men sat quietly pondering the possibility of those ships being controlled by Azula.

"Katara left a week ago to go back to the southern water tribe. That would explain the first firenation battle ship heading toward Kyoshi Island. As for the other ship.. I'm not sure." Sokka piped in as everyone stared at the young warriors face.

"Katara's in the Southern Watertribe? Is she alone?" Qui Yong asked as a surprised look came across his face.

"She has her waterbending teacher, Master Pakku, with her but other than that she is. We figured she would be safe in the Southern Watertribe." Sokka replied looking curiously at the older guard.

"That would make sense then.." Qui Yong said almost speaking just to himself.

"What would make sense?" Avatar Aang asked looking intently at the general. Aang felt his heart start racing as the national guard closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment...

_** (To Be Continued)**_

_**Cliffhanger! XD I will update soon! Let me know what you think. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster Strikes Part 2

*****Chpt 7- Distaster Strikes (pt 2)*****

**NOTE: Second part of Disaster Strikes chapter! Comment ;)**

**I do NOT own Avatar**

"Avatar Aang...There is one last rumor that I haven't been able to tell you. Some people claim that Azula has been going through the fire nation and earth kingdom stealing pregnant women who could possibly be carrying a child that might possess a bending ability. A pregnant firenation woman and pregnant earth kingdom woman have both mysteriously disappeared this past week. We aren't completely sure that she will be heading over to the Southern Watertribe, but it is a very high possibility since seeing two different firenation battleships headed in that direction." Qui Yong explained as he watched the Aang and Sokka grow pale with the sickening thought of Katara facing Azula alone.

"So Katara's in danger?" Sokka managed to ask looking at the group of men in utter disbelief.

"It's a possibility... We aren't completely sure, but if so.. Yes. Katara is in danger." Qui Yong answered as he scanned both of the young men's faces.

Aang jumped up from the table. "We have to go." He said as he bowed to the men and sprinted out the door. Sokka quickly followed behind him leaving the five men alone in the basement.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him..." Qui Yong sighed as soon as he was sure the Avatar was gone. "We know for

a fact that the other ship is Azula's...our fleets couldn't sink or capture the ship... The guards were too powerful... By the time the Avatar gets to the Southern Watertribe... I fear it will be too late." The old guard hung his head in shame as his fellow guards looked at him in complete shock and disbelief at what had just happened.

Katara sat outside with Sonyi laughing and telling her dear friend about all the crazy adventures with Aang and the rest of the gang. Katara was right in the middle of telling the story about being stranded in the desert after Appa was captured.

"Then Sokka was complaining about being thirsty so he went over and cut open a cactus plant. I told him not to drink the strange plant, but like always, he didn't listen. As soon as he finished drinking the juice, he turned into this even more crazy goof. He was telling me 'drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya. It's the quenchiest!' I was all like 'no thanks, I'll pass.' Then he was talking to a giant dust cloud calling it his giant mushroom friend!"

Sonyi burst out laughing at Katara's story. "I would love to have seen that." She managed to say through her laughter.

"And get this, as soon as his head cleared from the cactus juice he licked the wall of a cave and got all woozy!" Katara continued with her story laughing along with Sonyi at the stupidity of her brother.

"I was all like, 'SOKKA What are you-" Katara stopped dead in her story as she saw a very familiar and unwelcoming sight fall softly on her lap. "Oh no.." Katara gasped as she picked up the black piece that fell from the sky. Sonyi immediately stopped laughing and sat up from where she was laying in the snow.

"What is it?" Sonyi asked scanning over Katara's horrified face.

"Black soot.. From a firenation battleship." Katara answered while rubbing her fingers together crushing the small piece of evil material. More and more black flurries flew down to the earth quickly creating a black and white mixture on the ground.

"Sonyi, you need to go inside with your Mom and Sister. I don't think this is going to be a very nice visitor." Katara ordered with a frown on her worried face. Sonyi knodded her head, stood up, and ran over toward her house.

"Katara." Master Pakku's voice called from behind her. Katara stood up and ran over to her step-grandfather's side. "Do you know anything about a firenation battleship visiting our village?" He asked looking at his step-granddaughter.

Katara looked down closing her eyes. "Something tells me this isn't going to be a friendly visit from FireLord Zuko." Katara answered staring firmly at the sky raining the unwelcome sign of unwanted company. Suddenly a crash sounded at the western edge of the small village. Katara watched horrified as a massive metal ship crashed through the protective ice fortress causing many women and children to scream in panic. A few long anticipated seconds passed by before a loud hissing sound shot through the air as the door on the ship slowly opened.

Two dozen masked soldiers in the old evil firenation armor marched on to the land. Katara raced up to the men freezing the soldiers feet into the ground. "Who are you and why are you hear? Don't play around either. I have no patients for games." Katara demanded as she confidently stood her ground against the group of men.

A familiar pure evil laugh rang from inside the ship. The sound of the laugh shot an icy shiver down Katara's spine.

"Well well, what have we here? I came here on a mission, and ended up finding a wonderful long awaited surprise. Hello Katara, I'm glad to finally see you again." Katara's eyes opened wide as Azula, clothed in firenation armor, stepped out of the dark shadows of the ship and into the sunlight.

"What's wrong, Katara? Surprised to see me?" Azula mocked in her monotone voice as an evil flash of anger and vengeance shined in her dull evil eyes.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked, her eyes angrily watching Azula's every move bracing herself for a surprise attack.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula asked smiling evily. "I'm raising an army to ambush and to crush my big brother along with that stupid Avatar. I just need one little person to make my mission complete... I believe her name is.. Arial?" Katara's eyes widened with horror as she thought about the new born waterbender asleep in her little cradle.

"But first, I think I'm going to deal with the filthy peasant who took away my crown and locked me in jail to rot!" The evil firebender screamed in a rage.

"I don't think so.. You're not hurting or taking anyone in my village without a fight." A strong voice sounded from behind Katara. Katara turned to see Chief Hakoda with his sword drawn, beside him was the brilliant and powerful Master Pakku in his battle stance. All of the rest of the warriors were gathered behind them armed and ready for battle.

"Very well.. Have it your way.. Guards attack, but leave the girl waterbender alone.. She's mine!" Azula ordered as the roar of army soldiers clashed into eachother. Azula then flashed up in the air on her blue flame jets. Flying down toward Katara she laughed mincingly with cold merciless revenge in her eyes.

_** (To Be Continued)**_

_**Last Cliffhanger for now! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Disaster Strikes part 3

*****Chapter 8: Disaster Strikes (pt 3)*****

**NOTE: Last part of the chapter Disaster Strikes. This is the most intense part! XD**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

"Come on, Appa. We have to hurry." Aang urged his sky bison as they soured through the sky. Aang's loyal companion growled back obeying the order as he picked up his speed a little bit more. All Aang could think about was Katara facing the crazy powerful firenation princess alone. Sokka was feeling the stress himself as he sat silent in deep thought. His eye brows were furrowed and hand over his mouth as he looked out into the deep blue sky.

"I've never felt this out of control before.. I feel completely powerless.." Sokka admitted as he broke the long silence.

"I know what you mean.." Aang agreed. His whole soul ached inside of him with the fear of Katara possibly being hurt.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Sokka asked concern surfacing in his voice.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "We will...we have to." A long silence followed Aang's reply as if his words hung heavily in the air.

"Uhh.. Aang?" Sokka broke the silence with a little bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"What?" Aang asked looking back at his best friend. Sokka pointed at a bag in the back of the saddle.

"Is it just me or is that bag... moving?" He asked not taking his eyes off the bag.

The bag squirmed a little as Aang cautiously walked up to it. Sokka grabbed his boomerang out of his belt as Aang bent down and untied the bag. The two boys jumped back in shock as a beautiful firenation girl fell out of the bag.

"OnJi? What are you doing here?" Aang asked completely taken back by the surprise stow away.

"Hi Aang, I overheard one of the guard's rumors about Azula coming to the Southern Watertribe, and I came along to help you. I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked... so I sort of... snuck on." OnJi answered standing up and dusting off her dress.

"Really now OnJi? We can't afford to have you getting hurt." Sokka stated as he looked at the girl in aggravation. "We already have to go save my little sister, and now we have to babysit you. You shouldn't have come."

"I'm not vulnerable, Sokka." OnJi remarked feeling annoyed at his comment.

"Oh really?" Sokka said sarcastically letting his stressed angered voice seep out.

"Yes, really." OnJi replied taking a deep breathe in order to keep her cool.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Aang said with an exasperated sigh. "Just promise me you'll keep out of harms way. I don't want you getting hurt." Aang continued turning to the young girl.

"Aang... I can take care if myself in a fight. Trust me." OnJi remarked crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Okay." Aang replied distractedly as he turned his back to them and stared out into the sky.

OnJi sat down sighing a little bit at the Avatar's lack of interest in her. "How far away is the Southern Watertribe anyway?" OnJi asked trying to start a conversation with the two men.

"We should be at there by dawn." Aang answered still looking intently at the sky.

"Oh.. Where are we going to camp for the night?" OnJi wondered still just trying to keep a conversation going.

"We're not! You will sleep right here on Appa's saddle. We have to get to the southern Watertribe as soon as possible. My sister is in D-A-N-G-E-R!" Sokka replied this time giving her an are-you-stupid look.

"The faster we get to the Southern Watertribe.. the better." Aang added with a deep sigh. 'Hold on Katara. I'm coming." The young Airnomad whispered out into the sky.

Lightening crackled exploding two feet away from Katara as she skillfully dogged the attack. Katara spun around creating a huge wave that she threw toward the crazed firebender. Azula who was still flying on her fire jets quickly dodged the water.

"Surely that's not the best you can do?" Azula mocked shooting two blue fireballs toward the waterbender. Katara counteracted the attack by flinging two huge waterballs into the flames. Katara then took the opportunity to create razor ice discs that she flung at Azula. Azula dodged every single one of them flinching a little when one disc flew a few inches away from her face. Katara then formed a huge rolling wave that hit into the unexpecting evil princess, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm just getting started." Katara replied in a confident tone.

Azula growled in anger as she jumped up dodging the waterblast Katara threw at her. Three huge flaming fireblasts circled around Katara as the waterbender quickly and gracefully flew over them using a waterwhip. Flipping backwards, Katara avoided another fireblast from the crazed royal pain. Katara quickly shot back with a powerful water blast that pushed Azula all the way across the southern Watertribe. The powerful waterbender used Azula's moment of weakness to her advantage by enveloping the princess in a circle of waves and froze it shut.

Katara then lashed a waterwhip at five soldiers who were surrounding her Dad. Grabbing the men with the waterwhip she pulled them to the ground where she froze them to the earth. Hakota smiled thankfully at his daughter then continued fighting the evil men.

"Katara look out!" Master Pakku warned shooting a powerful stream of water right behind Katara at a guard who was about to hurt her.

"Thanks Pakku." Katara said as she froze three soldiers up to their shoulders in a block of ice. Suddenly the frozen ice barrier that Azula was captured in exploded. An enraged princess ran out shooting multiple fireblasts with her fists and feet. Katara attempted to block all the blasts with an ice shield, but the last fireblast pierced through the barrier throwing Katara up against the ice wall. Azula screamed jumping in the air with a high pressured explosive blue flame in her right hand. Katara waterbended an ice pillar up from the ground hitting Azula straight in the abdomen. The waterbender then spun her left leg around and pushed another ice pillar from the wall hitting Azula in the chest causing her to fly into the side a house.

"You filthy pest." Azula hissed wobbling as she stood up. "You will pay for that!" Azula darted her eyes scanning the environment as if planning an evil scheme. With an evil smile Azula squatted her legs down and lifted her hands in the air causing a wall of flames to shoot up into the sky. Katara gasped as she quickly created a huge ice wall to keep everyone safe from the wall of flames. Azula jumped over the remains of the wet steaming water throwing more fireblasts at the tired waterbender. Katara blocked the attack by creating a water tornado around herself.

"You're not going to bring me down!" Katara yelled grabbing Azula around the waist with a waterwhip and slamming her into the wall. Azula looked up from where she was on her knees and smiled evilly at the young waterbender. Azula slowly stood up shifting her eyes scheming a plan in her demonic mind. With one fluent motion Azula summoned lightening to her fingertips and fired them. She didn't fire them at Katara but at Hakoda who was fighting villiantly. The whole world turned in slow motion as Katara watched her father fall to the ground in pain. "NO!" Katara screamed in a panic, tears rushing into her eyes. "Dad!" She screamed running to try and reach him. Azula shot another blast of lightning barely missing the young waterbender.

"No no no! Dad!" Katara cried as she grabbed her unconscious father. Pakku ran up to try and help get to Katara, but before he could Azula shot him down with a powerful ball of fire burning his left arm and side. Azula's guards picked the old man up and threw him over to Kanna. The rest of the southern warriors were overtaken by the benders and were quickly tied up to prevent any more attacks.

"It's a shame.. isn't it? He suffered your punishment. How ironic isn't it Katara?" Azula's mocked as she walked over to her ship. Katara quickly started trying to heal her unconscious father tears burning down her tan face.

"Now if you'll excuse me.. I have a little waterbender to take." Azula walked over to Maine and snatched the baby out of her arms as her soldiers held Maine in place.

"No, not my baby! Please don't take my baby!" Maine pleaded crying in a dispare. Azula laughed as she entered into the ship carrying the crying terrified baby with her. Katara closed her eyes as her tears kept falling from her face.

Katara listened as the ship screeched backing out of the ice. The sound of the broken mother's helpless screams filled the air with sorrow.

Katara opened her eyes with determination. "No matter what happens to me... I am going to get Arial back." Katara said to herself.

"This will not end this way! Not now.. Not ever again!" The brave waterbender yelled as she stood up from where her father was laying. She screamed in a rampant rage toward the evil devil sailing away. Taking all the energy she could muster inside of her, she summoned the ocean to her. A river of water swept around Katara as she swung her arms around in a circle. Jumping into the air, Katara lured the the water forcefully in the air moving the water in a thousand different ways until the form of a blue ice dragon formed. Screaming she ran toward the ship throwing the water dragon against the side of the ship. Katara ran on the water splashing huge hurricane size waves into the ship's side. Everyone watched in wonder as the ocean lifted up in submission to the noble waterbender.

"AZULA, You are fixing to pay for EVERYTHING you've done!" Katara roared thrusting her arms forward causing the water dragon to resurface.

"That's it... Just a little closer.." Azula smiled evilly as the enraged Katara came closer and closer to the ship. "Perfect." Azula evilly whispered to herself as she formed her lightening.

The Villiagers watched intently as the battle raged on. Suddenly the sky flashed with a rumbling lightening shot. Everything was dead silent as the villagers watched in horror as the once billowing ocean water immediately returned back to it's calm state. Azula's evil, menacing laughter pierced through the silence.

"At last, The pesky waterbending peasant is DEAD! Victory is mine!" The evil princess' shouted for everyone in the watertribe to hear. Shouts and applause could be heard from the ship as it sailed further and further away.

"No..." Kanna cried in disbelief as tears streamed from her face. She held Hakota's unconscious body in her arms as she watched her little waterbender's waterbending disappear, along with her.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Late

*****Chpt 9: Too Late*****

**NOTE: Liking it yet? It's only going to get better! XD**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

Lightening crackled brightening the stormy night sky as the thunder roared over the sleepless village. All was quite. No one spoke, and if they did it was in a barely audible whisper. The loss of the two last Southern Watertribe waterbenders devastated the village. Many of the children were seen crying in their mother's arms after seeing Katara fall so tragically. The signs that a huge battle had taken place were still very evident. Pakku was the only one who could bend all of the evidence away, but he couldn't since he was injured.

Sitting inside the Chief's beautiful new icehouse, Katara's small family sat in mournful silence in the livingroom.

Kanna was gently pressing healing ointments on Hakota's torn up chest, crying for the loss of her little Granddaughter. Pakku was rubbing some of the ointment on his severely burned flesh as he stared into the flickering fire that was centered in the middle of the spacious room. Just like his beloved wife, he had tears falling from his old weathered face. Every so often a painful groan from the unconscious Hakota pierced the mournful silence.

"I can't believe she's gone, Pakku." Kanna cried as if still trying to wrap her mind around what happened earlier that afternoon. "My precious little waterbender... Is gone." Kanna's voice broke as her face fell into her hands weeping uncontrollably. Despite the excruciating pain, Pakku scooted over to his wife and held her close comforting the broken elderly woman.

The sun was rising in the East as Aang and his friends neared the village. Sokka sat on Appa's head guiding the tired beast toward their destination. A few hours earlier, Sokka had persuaded the stressed young Avatar to get some rest, and when the Avatar reluctantly agreed Sokka took his place. He watched the beautiful pink and orange sunrise peek over the icy glaciers. With every minute that passed by, Sokka could feel them drawing much closer to his home. Just above the horizon the small village appeared.

"Oh no.." Sokka gasped as if the breath had been taken out of him. Aang hearing his best friends tone jumped up sleepily.

"What is it?" The Airbender asked looking at Sokka. The young warrior couldn't say a word as he lifted his hand and pointed toward the Watertribe. Aang followed his hand and his eyes widened in disbelief. Fires were burning on some of the houses, steam was still floating up from the mixture of ice and fire, and there were multiple huge gaping holes in the ice wall.

"No..." Aang grimaced he as hung his head in shame and anger. OnJi stared at the once majestical village with pity and sadness as Sokka landed the large bison in the middle of the tribe.

"Avatar Aang! Sokka!" The children yelled running and clinging to the Avatar and Warrior's legs.

"I'm so happy you're here, Avatar Aang. We were so scared." Mirey, a little five year old girl, admitted as she hugged Aang's legs. Aang reached down and hugged the child before walking up to the Adults who stood crowded together. OnJi followed Aang feeling alittle insecure at her new surroundings.

"Who did this? Was it Azula?" The Avatar asked looking at the crowd of people.

"Yes, Azula and a group of about two dozen soldiers." Answered a warrior standing in the crowd.

"Where is Katara and Chief Hakota?" Aang asked next while still scanning the group of people. Everyone stood silent looking at the young Airbender and the two others beside him.

Kanna suddenly ran out of her house and tackled Sokka in a tight heartfelt embrace. Sokka hugged her just as tightly back. When she leaned out of the embrace, the two young men could completely see her distraught face. Her eyes were red and swollen from an endless night of tears, and she had dark circles under her deep blue eyes.

"Where's Dad and Katara? Are they okay?" Sokka asked his voice shaking with worry. Aang drew closer to them his heart racing inside his chest. Kanna closed her eyes bowing her head at the question. Just then a strong hand clasped the old woman's left shoulder. Master Pakku stood behind her. He had nothing on except his trousers and white bandages wrapping around him from his waist to his left arm.

"Sokka... Avatar Aang... Azula with a fleet of about two dozen soldiers ambushed us. They were on a mission to capture the new waterbending baby, Arial. However, Once Azula saw that Katara was here.. She went after her. Katara fought fiercely and was defeating Azula... Then Azula, being the crafty devil she is, shot a lightening bolt at your father..."

Sokka's eyes widened with shock and worry, but he stayed quiet to hear the rest of the story.

"Katara immediately ran over to where your dad was and started trying to heal him as best she could.. I.. I tried to help, but as I was running to them, Azula shot me down as well. Azula took Arial away from her Mother and was leaving as she taunted Katara... Katara lost it and ran after her performing the most powerful waterbending I have ever seen in my life... But in the heat of the battle... we saw a lightening strike..." Pakku stopped trying to keep his composure as Kanna fell on her knees crying.

"After the shot.. Katara's waterbending receded.. Then Azula.. She.. She shouted out that Katara.. was dead.." Pakku choked out while holding his dear wife.

Aang fell to the ground tears bursting from his eyes. "No, This can't be happening. Katara can't be gone." Aang whispered to himself trying to keep himself as collected as he could. Sokka stood beside Aang, shocked and unable to move, his tears streaming down his face.

"Katara's...dea...d...dead. My little sister is.. Dead?" Sokka gasped out of his breathless body.

"Yes Sokka...Katara is... Dead... We've sent warriors searching for her body... But Katara's body is no where to be found..They have only found her robes laying in the water... along with this..." Pakku took something out of this pocket and slowly handed it to the grieving warrior.

"Her necklace.." Sokka choked then fell onto the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "This can't be happening! Not my Sister! Not my sister!"

Aang took the necklace from Sokka's trembling hand and held it open revealing the sparkling engraved silver ornament hanging from the blue ribbon. All of the memories with Katara flashed before his eyes. The first day they met, the daily waterbending lessons, the fortune teller's prediction, the first time they held hands, the way she laughed, her mesmerizing blue eyes, her comforting embrace, the feeling of her soft touch, the Cave of Two Lovers, the first time they kissed, the day they kissed outside of Iroh's Teashop, the pleading look in her eyes- begging him to let her stay with him in the firenation- whenever he stupidly sent her away.

"NO!" The heartbroken Avatar screamed in pure agony. The wind began picking up speed around the group of people. Aang's tattoo's began glowing in the intense bright white radiance.

"KATARA!" The Avatar's voice harmonized with hundreds of others screaming her name as he began slowly floating up into the air.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Soldier

**Chpt 10: The New Soldier**

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

"NO!" Aang's avatar voice screamed in turmoil once again. The wind had now drastically picked up it's viciousness as Aang continued floating higher and higher in the sky.

Sokka managed to gather himself together enough to grab Aang by the wrist, just as Katara had always done.

"Aang, I know you miss her. I miss her too.. She's my sister.. And I know you love her.. I love her too.. I know it hurts.. It's hurting me too... But you can't do this.. You have to snap out of the Avatar state.. You will end up destroying everything that is a part of Katara.. Including us.. We are still a family Aang.. She's still watching over us... Just like Yue.. Please Aang.. Snap out of it.. Please.. For Katara!" Sokka pleaded with his friend while pulling Aang down and hugging him.

OnJi, seeing that Aang needed extra comfort to exit the Avatar state, pushed through the ferociousness of the wind and hugged the broken Avatar and warrior crying for the loss of their beloved waterbender. Soon the vicious winds deceased, and Aang fell to his knees with Sokka falling right with him. The two grieving best friends hugged eachother crying uncontrollably.

"This can't be happening, Sokka. Katara can't be GONE!" Aang sobbed as they stopped hugging but still clung to each other's arms. Kanna walked up to them and reached down enveloping both of them in a comforting embrace. Pakku soon joined the group placing his good arm on Kanna's back. OnJi still held both guys in her arms, trying to ease their pain the best that she possibly could.

"Why are you here?" A firenation guard named Xing asked the slender firenation soldier.

"I have orders to take care of the watertribe kid." The confident voice of the woman informed while moving to enter the doorway. She was stopped; however, by the muscular arm of the guard.

"Hold it right there. Why are you taking care of the kid? What are your orders exactly, and who are they from?" The rough guard interrogated.

The soldier's annoyed piercing blue eyes stared deep into his soul as she answered, "It's none of your business what I am ordered to do. The mighty Highness, Azula, sent me with a special assignment that I must do. Now let me pass before I have to go get the Highness herself!"

After receiving that threat, Xing quickly moved out of the annoyed soldier's way and allowed her to pass.

Upon entering the prison cell, the firenation soldier gasped at the sight of two heavily pregnant women chained to the wall. The baby waterbender was sleeping in a rickety old cradle just to the right of the two women.

"Why are you here?" The soldier asked in surprise as she approached one of the women who was dressed in tattered green earth kingdom clothes.

"You tell us. You are the evil ones who kidnapped us." The woman answered coldly while shooting a glare at the soldier. The other woman who was dressed in firenation colony clothes scanned over the soldier as the soldier approached her.

"Are you okay?" The young soldier asked in a concerned voice.

The firenation prisoner was taken back by the gentleness in the young woman's voice.

"Not really, I have been chained to this stupid wall for days." The prisoner answered with a grimace.

"Here.. Let me help you both." The young soldier offered. Then she took the cuffs and carefully unlocked the chains. She then repeated the task for the Earth Kingdom woman who gratefully thanked her.

"It's so hot in here." The young soldier stated as she unthinkably took her helmet off. "I wish I could open some of these vents up for you both." The earth kingdom woman gasped at the sight of the woman without her helmet.

"Katara?" She whispered so that way the guard wouldn't hear her. The young woman spun back around with a shocked expression.

"How did you know it was me?" The beautiful waterbender asked dropping the helmet that was still in her hand.

"I remember seeing you and the Avatar at Aunt Wu's. I'm Fie Yen, the young woman who was told I would get proposed to by a man with a rare white Panda Lilly." The pregnant earth kingdom woman answered while smiling tenderly.

"Oh.." Katara answered as she opened a sack she was carrying and waterbended some milk out of it to feed the crying baby. "From the looks of you.. It seems like Aunt Wu's prediction was correct." Katara added with a slight smile.

Fie Yen giggled a little. "Yes, it did come true. I married the most wonderful man." The woman brightened at the thought of her husband.

Katara smiled at the beautiful young woman. "What is your name?" She asked, turning her attention the the firenation woman.

"My name is Mo Li. I am from the firenation colonies." Mo Li introduced herself with a respectful bow.

"It's nice to meet you both." Katara said as she poured some milk into two bowls. "Here is some milk to hold you over until I can get you both some food." She explained as she handed the two women each a bowl. The women accepted it gratefully and drank the beverage down very quickly.

"It seems my escape plan is going to need some renovating. I only expected to be rescuing Arial.." Katara stated as she laid a soft blanket over the child.

"You don't have to rescue us, Katara. You need to get the child out of here as soon as possible." Mo Li stated as she stood up on her feet and handed Katara her bowl.

"No, I'm not leaving anyone held captive here. I'll figure out a way for all of us to escape together." The determined young waterbender said in a stern yet comforting voice. Suddenly a loud knock shook the barred metal door.

"What's taking you so long?" The cruel guard's voice shouted through the small opening in the door.

"Give me a second! I'm almost done you impatient slob!" Katara yelled back in annoyance as she quickly chained the two women back against the wall. "I will come back with food and hopefully a plan as soon as I possibly can." She whispered to the two women. Then she put on her helmet and walked out the door.

...

**You didn't think I would seriously kill off Katara did you? Sorry if I worried some readers. :p Katara's safe so everyone can breathe now. :) Don't forget to comment! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Chpt 11: The Plan**

_Note: This chapter took a whole bunch of writing and re-writing. I hope you all like it :)_

**I do NOT own Avatar**.

The creaking sound of the battle ship in the darkness of the night caused an eire feeling to envelope the young waterbender as she laid in her hammock. "I have to figure something out. How can we escape without my identity being revealed and without them getting hurt?" Katara mused to herself as she sat up with a long drawn out sigh.

"Maybe I can help." A deep strong voice suggested. Katara spun around with a gasp. A high ranking officer walked up to her. His strong broad figure could be seen through his firenation uniform, and his tall stature made Katara feel like a helpless child as he came closer to her.

"Don't worry. You're secrets safe with me. I knew from the first time I saw you that you weren't from the firenation. Truth is, I'm not either. My name is Sheng, I'm from the firenation colonies. I disguised myself as Admiral Zhuang in order to make sure that the prisoners are well cared for." Sheng explained as Katara relaxed with a relieved sigh. "I've been trying to figure out an escape plan since being on this ship, but I haven't had anyone to help put my plan into action... Now I do." Sheng continued while flashing a bright smile. His sensitive, compassionate demeanor, and caring auburn eyes put Katara at ease.

"It's nice to meet you, Sheng. I'm Katara of the Southern Watertribe." The young waterbender introduced herself as she examined the young man. His black hair was held back in a bun, in a style that was like Zuko's. His uniform gave him a strong muscled appearance, but his face clearly showed that he was still young. 'He couldn't be any older than 17.' Katara thought to herself.

"Ah, so you are the waterbender that everyone has been saying fought against Azula? That's what I figured." The young soldier smirked, bringing Katara out of her own thoughts.

"Yep, that's me." She answered, suddenly looking a little downcast as she thought about her family thinking she was dead. A loud clank from the opening door caused both of them to gasp. Xing stepped into the room with a scowl on his face.

"You may have tricked everyone else in this ship into believing you are on our side, but you don't even for a second fool me." Xing said in anger as he walked up to Katara. Turning his attention to Sheng, he grabbed Katara by the collar of her uniform and dragged her in front of him.

"This girl is an imposter, Admiral Zhuang." The rough guard continued. Sheng and Katara were relieved that Xing hadn't heard their previous conversation. However, Katara wasn't enjoying being dragged around, and she quickly started squirming and yelling at the disrespectful guard.

"Do you have proof that this woman is not from our fleet?" Sheng asked in a surprisingly calm and controlled voice.

"Well, no. I just know she isn't." Xing stated still clutching Katara's collar.

"Unless you have some way to prove that this young woman is an intruder, then we can't do anything about it." Sheng informed as he pulled the struggling girl out of the rough guard's grasp.

Xing growled in annoyance. Then suddenly stopped and stared at them with his dull amber eyes. His furrowed eyebrows and intense stare made it obvious that he was thinking about something.

"Actually, I think I do have a way to prove it. All of the soldiers on this fleet are firebenders right?" Xing finally spoke after a long silence. Sheng simply knodded 'yes' to the crude guard.

"Well then firebend for us little lady. If you're really a soldier then prove it." Xing challenged as he stepped closer to the disguised waterbender with a sinister smile on his dirty face.

"You want me to firebend? Fine! I'll show you firebending you will never forget!" Katara yelled then quickly taking some oil from a pouch, she waterbended it into a candle causing a massive flame to burst. She quickly pushed the mixture of fire and oil at the surprised guard, making it appear that she was a firebender. Xing yelped alittle as he blocked the fire. After the fire vanished they saw the guard standing there in shock. His eyes wide with surprise, yet somehow a humbled look appeared on his face.

"I guess you aren't an intruder after all. Please forgive me for my misjudgment." Xing apologized as he bowed in respect to the girl.

The clever waterbender knodded her head with a proud smile.

"Next time don't be so quick to judge." She commented with an authoritative tone. Xing then bowed again and left the room. Once Sheng was certain that Xing was gone, he turned his attention to the confident young woman.

"How did you do that?" The disguised firebender asked in amazement and confusion.

"It's a waterbending trick I taught myself. I waterbend some oil out of this hidden pouch in my uniform, and then I run the oil through some fire and bend the mixture. I call it Oilbending." Katara explained while demonstrating her newly found skill to him. The amused young firebender shook his head with a big smile plastered across his face.

"I must say, Master Katara, you are one of the most intriguing women I have met. Your courage, quick wittedness, and determination is very attractive." Sheng flattered, walking a little closer to the blushing waterbender.

"Oh, thanks." Katara said uneasily as she uncomfortably messed with a strand of her hair. "So do you have a plan?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I think what we should do is somehow cut a hole underneath the chamber that the prisoners are in. There is a storage chamber underneath where the prisoners are being kept. If we can have one person cut a hole in the metal, and the other person can lower them down into the storage room. From there we will go through the hallways and into the pumptank that causes the ship to move. With your waterbending skills we can walk our way through the pump and out into the ocean." Sheng explained while taking a blueprint of the ship out if his pocket and showing Katara the layout of his plan.

"That's a real good plan, Sheng. When will we escape?" Katara asked while scanning over the blue prints.

"As soon as possible. Maybe tonight?" Sheng answered looking at the poised Watertribe girl.

"Sounds good." Katara agreed handing him the blueprints. Sheng smiled once again as he admired the young woman's confidence.

A few miles outside the Southern Watertribe, a heartbroken avatar cried while staring out into the crystal clear sea. His eyes were bloodshot, and his nose bright red from the bitterly cold wind and from his never-ending tears. He felt like he had no energy, no drive, no reason to keep living in this world. He sat there in a haze of dark depression that threatened to suck the life right out of him.

"Aang?" A concerned OnJi called from behind him. Aang couldn't find enough strength to even turn around to look at the face of the young woman. OnJi soon cautiously walked over and sat next to the grieving young man. She draped her arms around the broken avatar in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Aang." OnJi finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down Aang's face as he closed his eyes. "I... I just c..c..can't believe she's.. she's gone." He choked out through forceful sobs that shook his entire body. "She's my one and only.. The love of my life!"

OnJi held him close as he continued sobbing uncontrollably. "I know... But this isn't the end.. Love will come again, Aang. You'll see."

At that statement, Aang broke free of OnJi's arms while standing up and facing the surprised girl. "WHAT? How can you say that? I will NEVER find another person that I could possibly love more than Katara!" The heartbroke Avatar yelled. "She is my ENTIRE WORLD!"

OnJi stared at the snow-covered ground in sadness. "I know you may feel that way right now, but love always comes again, Aang. New love forms and old love eventually fades. Destiny is surprising Aang. Sometimes you have to let old lovers go to see the true love that's standing before you." OnJi's comment enraged the young Avatar.

"I can't even BELIEVE you are saying this! KATARA is the ONLY woman I will EVER love! Don't FORGET it OnJi!" He yelled over his shoulder as he stormed off. OnJi watched with a heavy sigh as the grieving Avatar jumped to the top of a huge glacier and disappeared out of her sight.


	12. Chapter 12: The Great Escape

**Chpt 12: The Great Escape**

**I do NOT own Avatar**

"You ready to escape?" Katara asked Fie Yen as she unlocked the chains and then unlocked Mo Li's chains.

"Oh yes, I've been ready." Fie Yen replied as she rubbed her wrist to ease the soreness caused by the cuffs. Katara picked up little Arial from her crib and gave her to Mo Li who was standing beside her.

Three knocks pounded underneath the floor, signaling the beginning of the escape. Katara quickly waterbended some water out of a pouch and sliced a large circle into the metal floor. Sheng instantly grabbed the falling metal and softly placed it on the floor. He then carefully caught Fie Yen and Mo Li as they climbed down through the hole. By the time the young firebender sat Mo Li down, Katara had already jumped through the hole and was grabbing the metal piece. Sheng helped Katara lift the metal and then welded it back into the floor using his firebending.

"Alright let's go. Quickly now, we have no time to lose." Ordered the young firebender as he led the way down the dim muggy damp hallway. "Katara, once we get to the pump you are going to have to freeze the gears in order for us to be able to get through the passage safely."

"I'm on it." Katara replied as they turned to the right to enter another hallway. Suddenly the group of escapees heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. "Hurry hide in here." The young waterbender ordered as pushed the two women into a small storage closet and closed the door behind them.

"What are you two- Admiral Zhuang, sir. I didn't recognize you at first." One of the three guards said as they came closer to the two disguised heroes. The young men bowed respectfully to Sheng. "Sir, If I may ask.. What brings you and the soldier down to the engine room?" The one guard asked.

"I'm just making my rounds. I want to make sure everything is in perfect condition. The mighty Highness, Azula, will be furious if anything possibly delays her return to the forbidden island." Sheng stated in a fake deep rough voice. The three men looked at eachother but didn't argue or ask any further questions.

"Very well, sir. We're sorry to trouble you." The guard stated as he looked over at Katara's thin hourglass frame. Katara noticing his wandering eyes scooted closer behind Sheng in an attempt to get out of the man's lustful stare.

"Go on your way." Sheng ordered in an aggravated tone when he noticed what was going on.

"Yes, sir." The guard replied then the three men bowed respectfully and continued walking down the hall. Once they were sure the annoying men were gone, Katara opened up the door and let the two women out.

"Let's go." Sheng ushered as they continued walking down the hall and down to the pump. The pump was a wheel of huge spiraling pedals linked together. Just underneath the spiraling wheel was the way out of the floating metal prison.

"Katara, the baby is starting to get restless." Mo Li stated as little Arial began to softly moan. Katara quickly pulled out a bottle of milk that she had made right before the escape and gave it to Mo Li. Arial soon calmed down, and the group continued their escape.

"Instead of freezing the pump, why don't we just clog it up with some cut pieces of metal. That way no one knows I'm alive, and no one will know that you were involved in the escape." Katara suggested as she picked up a piece of rusted metal that was laying on the floor.

"Good idea." Sheng agreed as he to began picking up scraps of metal and jamming the rutters. Before long the rutters completely stopped rotating, and the group jumped down into the exit. Katara formed a bubble around the group as they began running through the huge pipe. Within a few seconds the escapees were in the ocean floating in a bubble as Katara waterbended them back toward the Southern Watertribe.

"Aang, Please come down from that glacier!" OnJi pleaded as she still sat in the same spot she had been sitting in for over two hours.

Silence...

"Aang, please. I'm sorry about what I said. You need to come down from there, you've been hiding up there for hours. You need to eat, you need to get out of this depression. Please come down here with me." OnJi begged the hiding Avatar.

More Silence...

"Please Aang... For me?" The frustrated girl tried one last tactic, but it also failed just like the others. OnJi sat there in pure frustration still trying to figure out a way to get the heart broken air nomad out of his hiding place.

Suddenly a huge splash was heard on the other side of a small glacier. OnJi silently stood up and cautiously walked up to where the sound came from. She gasped when she spotted, what she thought was, a firenation soldier standing at the edge of the water. The soldier hearing her gasp turned around and stared at the frightened firenation girl. OnJi didn't know what to do as the guard started to approach her.

"Well, there's no turning back now." OnJi thought to herself as she went into her battle stance. "I have to fight.." She whispered to herself as she took a deep breathe and turned around punching into the air. A fierce blast of fire came out from her fists as she attacked the invader. The soldier quickly and gracefully dodged her attack and then took off running down the snow covered sea shore.

**Oops sorry about the cliff hanger.. :P I already have up to chapter 14 done, but I'm pacing myself so that way you guys aren't smothered in non-stop chapters. I'll update the next chapter in like a day or two :) Tell me what ya think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Katara Returns

**Chpt 13: Katara Returns**

**I do NOT own Avatar**

"Your not getting away that easy." OnJi yelled feeling a stroke of courage course through her veins. She then raced down the shore shooting multiple blasts at the invader. The soldier gracefully dodged the blasts and maneuvered away from OnJi. After a few minutes of running the young soldier found herself cornered between a glacier and her attacker. Having no other choice, the young soldier prepared herself for battle.

With a growl OnJi sent a powerful blanket of fire toward the soldier. The young firenation invader bended the fire back toward OnJi nearly knocking the girl off her feet. With a swift movement the invader kicked OnJi's feet right out from underneath her. The next thing that OnJi knew, the firenation soldier was swiftly on top of the her with her fist reared back ready to punch the poor girl.

"AANG! AANG! HELP ME!" The now terrified OnJi screamed. This action shocked the firenation invader into quickly backing up off of the young firebender. OnJi almost instantly jumped back on her feet sending blasts of fire toward her opponent.

"AANG COME QUICK! ONE OF AZULA'S SOLDIERS ARE HERE!" OnJi continued yelling as she continued shooting fireblast after fireblast at the disguised waterbender.

"Will you shut up? I'm not with the firenati...Ahh!" The young waterbender attempted to explain as she was hit with a powerful fireball that knocked her off her feet. OnJi still continued screaming for Aang to come rescue her as the disguised water tribe girl tried to get her to calm down.

"I'm not firenation. Please stop attacking me!" Katara pleaded as she dodged another fireblast. Just then an airblast hit into the unexpecting Watertribe girl forcefully knocking her into the side of a glacier. The force of the impact knocked the helmet off of her face as she fell on her knees. OnJi reared back and sent an enormous fire blast toward the disguised waterbender. Katara screamed and quickly shot up an ice wall to shield her from the attack. The mixture of ice and fire exploded sending OnJi flying backwards and Katara shooting back up against the glacier.

Aang stopped instantly after seeing the waterbending. He slowly walked closer to the young woman who sat on her hands and knees breathing heavily from the battle. Her hair had fallen messily onto her flawless tan face as her deep blue eyes looked up to meet his misty gaze.

"Katara is that you?" The young Avatar asked as he cautiously inched closer to the beautiful waterbender. Katara smiled at him and knodded her head. Tears began streaming down Aang's eyes.

"Katara!" Aang yelled in joy as he swooped down clinging tightly to the love of his life. "Oh, Katara you're alive! I thought I lost you! I'm so sorry I made you go away from me. I promise I will never make you leave again. Oh, Katara I was so lost without you." The Avatar held the love of his life tightly while allowing tears of joy to roll down his face.

"Oh Aang," Katara said his name with a peaceful sigh as she leaned deeper into his warm embrace. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry that you had to go through the pain of thinking you lost me. I want you to know that I will always be yours. My heart will always be with you, Aang."

At those words Aang's grip around Katara tightened. After a few minutes of silently hugging eachother, Aang picked Katara up on her feet still refusing to let her go. He stared into her mesmerizing blue eyes as he gently caressed her soft cheek with his thumb.

"My heart belongs to you Katara. My life.. Belongs to you. You are my whole world, and I will never let you leave me again." Aang whispered as he slowly drew her lips to his, kissing her with such tender and heart felt emotion that Katara instantly melted into his arms. OnJi walked up to both of them with a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"I'm so confused! How did you Firebend and waterbend? I thought only the Avatar could master all four elements! You just used firebending against me earlier and.. and just now you waterbended?" OnJi's stressed voice interrupted Katara and Aang's heartfelt moment.

"I didn't firebend; I used a different form of waterbending that made it appear that I firebended." Katara replied with a slight giggle. "I will explain it all in a minute, but I have to go get the rest of my group. I had them hide until I figured out if the coast was clear." Katara stated as she glanced lovingly into Aang's eyes before breaking their embrace and walking up to a glacier. She then melted a part of the ice revealing the two pregnant women, Sheng, and the little baby all huddled together for warmth.

"N..n.n..next T. I'm helping you f.f..fight." Sheng shivered while stepping out of the ice and blowing fire into his hands in an attempt to warm himself up.

"Katara are you okay?" Fie Yen asked running up to her young friend with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. It turns out that my attackers were my boyfriend, Avatar Aang, and Um.. What is your name?" Katara stated as she turned her attention to OnJi.

"My names OnJi. I'm from the firenation colonies. I'm sorry for attacking you, Master Katara. I shouldn't have charged at you before knowing your motives." OnJi answered with an embarrassed blush.

"It's okay." Katara replied with a warming smile. "I probably would have done the same exact thing."

"I wouldn't put it passed you after seeing what you did to Xing." Sheng agreed while giving Katara a mischievous grin.

"Hey..He had that one coming." Katara sounded in a joking defense as she walked up beside Aang.

"That he did." The young firebender laughed and then turned his attention to the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, I must say you have quite a remarkable girlfriend." Sheng commented with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, I do." Aang said smiling proudly at his blushing waterbender. "What is your name?" Aang then asked turning his attention back to the confident firebender.

"My name is Sheng, I'm from the firenation colonies." Shang stated as he bowed respectfully to the hero of the world. "This is Mo Li, she is also from the firenation colonies, and Fie Yen is from the earth kingdom colonies." Sheng continued as he pointed to the young women standing beside him. They all bowed respectfully to Aang.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Aang commented bowing back to the group of people.

It was dusk and the sun began to set with beautiful shades of red and orange painted across the Southern Sky. "It would probably be best to camp here for the night and return home in the morning." Katara stated as she looked at the setting sun.

"I agree." Sheng replied as he sat down in a soft patch of ice. "Where will we camp though?" He asked as he scanned the vast icy shore line.

"Aang can earthbend a shelter for us to stay in for tonight." Katara suggested looking over at her smiling boyfriend.

"I'll do that right now." Aang happily stated as he instantly earthbended a large cave up from the ground.

"Wow! That's huge!" Sheng admired the cave as he ran inside. "You even made separate rooms with beds in them!" The young firebender soon regained his cool calm composure when he noticed the group giggling at his excited exclaimation. "It seems you have thought of everything, Avatar Aang." Sheng continued after clearing throat in embarrassment.

"I just figured the two women would like to have their own privacy.. You know.. Since both are expecting children soon." Aang shyly stated while casting a quick glance at Katara who was standing by his side. Katara gave him a quizzical smile; she knew all too well that wasn't the main reason Aang bended rooms into his cave.

"Thank you Avatar Aang." Fie Yen said with a bow.

"Yes, Thank you Avatar. We really appreciate you doing that." Mo Li agreed as she cradled the fragile waterbending baby.

"You welcome... Is that the little waterbender?" Aang asked staring at the little baby in Mo Li's arms. Mo Li knodded as Aang walked up to the cooing little baby girl. She was wrapped in a tattered red fire nation blanket for warmth, but her little nose was bright red from the brutal winter wind. Aang smiled tentatively at the little child as she began lifting her hands in the air reaching for the young air nomad.

"I think she likes you." Mo Li stated with a little giggle. Aang laughed softly himself as Mo Li handed him the precious baby. Katara watched with a soft loving smile as Aang cradled Arial in his arms.

Back on the firenation battleship..

"Your Highness, Azula." Her most trusted firenation soldier, Ji, cautiously opened the door to her chambers. Azula sat in a corner seated in a chair that was similar to the firelords. Blue flames burned in front of her as a barrier between her and the man.

"What is so urgent that you must disturb me by entering into my chamber unannounced?" Azula asked in her low monotone voice.

"It's the prisoners, your highness. They have... Escaped." Ji mumbled the last word as he bowed to the floor.

"What?" Azula yelled more than asked. Blue fire shot up to the ceiling at the news.

"I'm sorry your highness. Were not even sure how they managed to escape. Admiral Jhuang and a firenation soldier, Kya, have disappeared along with them. We assume they helped the prisoners escape. The guard, Xing, said that he overheard Admiral Jhaung saying something about Kyoshi Island. We assume that the prisoners are heading over there." Ji informed his face still touching the floor. Azula's blue flames died down to their normal state.

"Very well, then we shall go to Kyoshi Island. I have some unfinished business to attend to there anyway... Inform the Captian. Tell him to take us to Kyoshi Island. I have an old friend that I have been dying to see." The evil princess stated with an evil crooked smile.

"Yes, your Highness." Ji obeyed as he stood up and bowed before exiting the chamber.

"My old friend, you and your leader will pay dearly for everything you both put me through." Azula hissed to herself as she let out a menacing evil laugh which caused wall of fire to shoot to the ceiling.

**Do I have your attention? Do you want more? Then let me know! :) comment and rate please! :))**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain and Regret

Chpt 14: Pain&Regret

**I do NOT own Avatar.**

"How's Dad doing?" Katara asked her boyfriend once they were alone. Earlier that evening, everyone was telling Aang about their carefully thought of escape; so Katara sat back and let everyone talk. She didn't want to bring up any personal questions about her family until after everyone was asleep or in their rooms. Now it was just the two of them staring into the warm campfire.

"As far as I know, Your Dad is still unconscious. I didn't really listen to details though.. I was too broken to really think about anything but you." Aang answered looking intently at his lover. A slight frown etched across her beautiful face.

"Oh," Katara sighed as she stared into the camp fire Aang had lit once the sun had completely set. "I'm sorry you had to go through the pain of thinking I was dead.. I know that must have devestated you all."

Aang sidled up to Katara and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a soft embrace. "It's okay, you are hear now..That's all that matters." Aang whispered as he lightly kissed her temple. Katara sighed while leaning further into his warm embrace. She always felt so safe and secure when Aang held her in his arms.

"I just wish that Dad wasn't hurt.. And Sokka wasn't heartbroken thinking that I'm dead." Katara explained with another heavy sigh. "I hope Dad's going to be okay. I'm really worried."

"Don't be.. your Dad's going to be fine. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning so that way you can see him. Everything is going to be okay Katara... I know it will." Aang comforted his girlfriend as he ran his fingers through her soft lush hair. Katara looked up into his loving grey eyes and smiled softly at his enthusiasm.

"You always know just what to say, Aang." Katara stated as she buried her face into his chest. "Thank you." Katara finished still buried securely into her Air Nomad's chest.

"Your welcome, Sweetie. I'm just glad I can make you feel better." Aang replied while tightening his grip around Katara's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know what I would do with out you, Aang." Katara confessed while looking up to meet his loving gaze.

"I Love You, Aang." Katara whispered with a beautiful shining smile. Aang's heart jumped inside him when he heard those four words come out of her mouth.

"W-what?" Aang asked just to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding her.

"I Love You." Katara repeated confidently. Aang's heart exploded with love and passion for Katara. He tackled her pushing her to the floor causing her to yelp in surprise. The young Watertribe girl giggled as her lover straddled her peppering kisses all over her smiling face. After a few seconds of kissing her face, Aang leaned into her soft lips letting all of his passion and love for her flow through his kiss.

"I.. love... you.. too... Katara.. With.. All.. My.. Heart.." Aang confessed between the small breaks of their temporarily parting lips. Katara couldn't help but smile slightly at her boyfriend's unending love for her.

'How did a girl like me become so lucky to have such an amazing man?' Katara asked herself as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and deepened their heartfelt kiss.

After a few minutes the two lovers reluctantly parted their lips from eachother in order to catch their breath. Aang noticing his position on top of Katara, quickly scooted off of her. He sighed with contentment as he stared into his waterbender's sparkling blue eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he softly moved a piece of her hair out of the face. Katara blushed at Aang's complement and gently scooted into Aang's protective embrace.

They laid there in eachothers arms for hours whispering words of endearment to eachother and occasionally giving eachother a soft kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe she's gone... What am I going to do without my little sister? Why did I let her leave? What kind of brother am I? Katara was always there for me when I needed her.. Now when she needed me.. I let her down.. I didn't protect her.. She.. She needed me.. Oh Yue.. Why did this happen?" Sokka thought as he stood in tears at the top of the ice fortress looking across the glistening ocean. The night was still and quiet as if it knew this was a night of mourning. However, The stars still shined brightly lighting up the sky with glorious beauty along with the full moon in all of her angelic radiance. Sokka didn't care about any of the scenery though; all he wanted was his little sister back.

"Hey Sokka, have you seen Aang anywhere?" Master Pakku's voice brought the distraught warrior back into reality.

"Hm? what?" Sokka asked turning to Pakku with depressed dim eyes. Master Pakku placed his good hand on the young man's shoulder in a manly attempt to comfort his new step-grandson.

"Have you seen Aang today? He's been gone all day.. Along with OnJi." Master Pakku asked once again in a patient voice.

"No, I haven't. I've been up here pretty much all day. I guess I just.. Didn't notice he left. He probably just needs some time alone.. you know?" Sokka stated staring back into the ocean. "He really loved her.."

The old waterbender looked at the young man with compassion. "I know he does... We all do." He added while still holding on to his grieving step-grandson's shoulder.

"I can't believe she's dead Pakku. I.. I shouldn't have let her come here alone. I should have been here to keep her safe.. Maybe then she would be still alive..." Sokka choked out as he let his face fall into his hands.

"I know, but if you would have came with her.. There is no telling what would have happened to you. I know it hurts that Katara is gone, but if something were to happen to both of you... then I don't think your Gran Gran, Dad, or Aang could have handled the pain. I know you are hurting Sokka, but there is nothing you can do to change the past.. Just don't blame yourself for your sister's death.. It wasn't your fault. What happened back then was what was meant to be.. as hard as it is.. We don't need to focus on what happened in the past.. What matters most is what's happening right now, and right now you need to go and help your dad. He is going to need all of the support he can get in order to recover. I'm sure that's what Katara would want you to do." The wise man said as he turned Sokka to face him. Tears were streaming down the heartbroken warrior's face as he knodded slowly. To Pakku's surprise Sokka jumped into his arms, just like a little child.

"You're right Pakku.. Thanks.." The young man stated as he broke the hug and turned around walking back toward the village. The old man stood silent watching Sokka disappear from his sight. As soon as he was alone, the waterbending master turned his attention to bright shining full moon. He grasped onto the ice railing and let out a deep quavering sigh. His eyes were no longer the proud and strong eyes of a powerful bender; they were the vulnerable, broken, and tear filled eyes of a grief stricken grandfather.

"My precious Katara.. You will be missed so much. Your legacy will live on in our hearts for the rest of eternity. You may not have realized it, but you have taught me so much.. You taught me that love could find a way, that hope is never lost, and that you are never to old... to have a family.. I never got a chance to thank you.. Thank you for changing my life Katara.. And for returning hope to this crippled old soul.." Pakku whispered looking up at the moon as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Just like Sokka.. I too wish I could have saved you.. When you needed me most."

...

I know it's kind of a sad chapter... But hey at least y'all got some Kataang! The next chapter will be happy! :)) Let me know what you think! :)


	15. Chapter 15:Home Sweet Home

Chpt 15: Home Sweet Home

**I do NOT own Avatar**

_Thump thump.. Thump thump.._

"What is that sound?" Katara thought to herself as she started slowly waking up._ Thump thump.. Thump thump.. _The noise kept getting louder as Katara drifted into consciousness. Slowly opening her eyes she tried to remember where she was. The sun was barely peeking through the entrance of the cave as she looked around still trying to wake up. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt someone's arm tighten around her waist. Katara lifted her head up to see her boyfriend fully dressed in his firenation uniform sleeping peacefully underneath her. "Did we really fall asleep in eachother's arms?" Katara thought to herself as a blush rose on her cheeks. She watched her love sleeping contently as she carefully brought one of her hands up to gently caress his cheek. He moved alittle at her touch while mumbling something in his sleep. Katara couldn't help but smile at her sleeping Airbender. She laid there a few more minutes before attempting to get up without waking him. However, once she was just about to free herself from his grip he suddenly pulled her back into his chest. The surprised water bender yelped a little before looking up at the young man. A small smile crept on the air bender's face as a sure sign that he was awake. Katara giggled at his playfulness and leaned in to give him a sweet passionate kiss. The soft touch of her lips caused Aang's eyes to finally open.

"Good morning." Katara said when their lips parted. Aang sighed with a content smile as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning, my love." He replied back while sitting up and looking around. "I guess we must have fell asleep near the fire last night." Aang added after observing their surroundings then standing up and helping his girlfriend up as well.

"Yes, we did." Katara looked to the ground a little embarrassed. It was their first time to actually fall asleep in eachother's arms, but she had to admit that it was amazing. The young waterbender looked up to see her lover's blushing expression mirrored her own.

"Morning guys." Sheng greeted the blushing couple with a loud yawn. His hair was hanging messily in his face, and he was shirtless revealing his muscled chest. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything. I was just wondering when we were planning on leaving." He continued with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Sheng. Um I think we will be leaving before too much longer. The sooner I can get to my Dad and brother the better." Katara informed as she bent some water into a cup for the two young men.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Sheng stated as he took the cup with a grateful smile.

Just then a loud screaming sound echoed through the cave causing the two young men to jump. Katara instinctively ran into the room that held the screaming baby.

"Shhh Arial. I'm here.. I'm here.." Katara comforted the little crying baby as she picked her up out of the cradle that Aang earthbended the night before. After getting the baby all changed and ready for the day, she took her back to the entrance of the cave where Aang and everyone else was sitting. By then everyone was awake and eating some rice Mo Li had cooked.

"Is she okay?" Fie Yen asked as Katara walked closer cradling the baby.

"Yes, she was just scared. She's been through a lot this past week. I think that's why her screams sound like she's being tortured.. Thankfully she won't remember any of this when she gets older." Katara answered while looking affectionately at the cooing baby waterbender.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as if pondering over the events that had taken place the past few days.

"She's very fortunate you came to her rescue... We all are." Fie Yen stated with a soft smile. Katara blushed a little as the others agreed with Fie Yen. Before Katara could say anything in reply, Arial started to slightly moan and squirm around in her arms.

"Is she okay?" OnJi spoke up for the first time that morning concern filling her voice.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a little hungry." Katara answered as she waterbended a mixture of milk and herbs out of a cup and fed it to the tiny baby. "Is that better little Arial?" She asked the content child before giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

"You are going to be a great mother someday Katara." Mo Li praised as she watched the girl carefully feed the child.

"Oh.. Thank you." Katara replied with another blush. Across the room, Aang sat there with shimmering eyes.

"I agree with Mo Li. She is going to be a great mother." He whispered with a dreamy sigh. OnJi, who was sitting next to him, looked at the waterbender then stared at the ground with her eyes squinted in jealousy and annoyance. "Oh, I'm sure she will be a perfect Mother." OnJi spat out with a hint of sarcasm.

...

About a half an hour later everyone was ready to go head out to the village. Sheng and Aang carried the luggage so that way the women didn't have to worry about it. Katara was still cradling Arial, and the two pregnant women and OnJi simply walked and talked about different things. After a few hours of walking the tired group made their way over the top of another dome of ice for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You know... I never realized how far away I went. It didn't seem to take that long to get there yesterday." Aang said with a weary sigh.

"That's probably because you flew on your glider." OnJi stated while kicking some snow with her shoe.

"Oh, yeah that might be why." Aang laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. OnJi couldn't help but giggle at Aang's big cheesy grin.

"So you're a firebender." Aang pointed out after an awkward silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked staring curiously at the young firebender. At that question, OnJi's face became a little more solemn as she looked at the ground.

"My parents never let me tell anyone.. They were too scared for my safety. Women who were firebender's were sent off to help in the war, and so my father insisted I keep my bending ability a secret at any cost. He told me that firebending is a gift that I can never tell anyone about or else they might take me. I guess since I have grown up hearing that my whole life.. I never thought to tell you." OnJi replied looking at the Avatar's curious gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You do have a gift OnJi. Maybe it's time to show it to everyone. You're a real talented firebender." Aang smiled nicely at the blushing girl.

"I still have a lot to learn though.. I'm no where near being a master. I just don't have a teacher, and I don't think Dad will pay for someone to give me lessons." OnJi said with a sigh as they kept walking along side eachother.

"Well, I could teach you." Aang offered still staring at the girl. The young firebender looked up at him in surprise.

"You would do that?" She asked trying to keep herself under control.

"Of course." Aang answered giving her another one of his goofy smiles. Right after he finished speaking, OnJi tackled him with a huge hug.

"Oh Thank you Aang! You are the best guy ever! You have no idea how much this means to me!" OnJi squealed as her grip around the Avatar's neck tightened. Katara who had been listening to their conversation and watching them interact frowned and rolled her eyes clearly irritated by what she was seeing. Her irritation instantly disappeared whenever they reached the top of a glacier that overlooked the large plain of ice and snow.

"There is is!" Sheng exclaimed as they caught a glimpse of The Southern Watertribes fortress. A huge smile flashed across Katara's face as she picked up her pace carefully running towards her home with the little baby cradled in her arms.

"Come on!" Katara cried out in excitement as everyone followed behind her. Once at the ice wall, Aang waterbended the wall down to allow the group to enter the city.

Everyone stood deathly still when seeing the wall crash into the ground.

"Katara.. It's Katara!" A little child's excited cry pierced the silence. Instantly the crowd of people ran to greet the group of escapees asking them millions of questions.

"Katara! Oh my beautiful precious granddaughter, you're alive. Thank the Heavens you're alive!" Kanna cried tears of joy as she burst through the crowd and tackled her grand daughter.

"Oh Gran gran, I'm so sorry you had to go through the pain of thinking I was dead. I'm sorry you had to see me go down like that." Katara apologized as tears slid down her face. Kanna instantly wiped them away and smiled gently at her.

"You don't have to apologize my sweet child. I'm just so happy you are alive and well." Kanna reassured the young girl before pulling out of the embrace and turning her attention to the rest of the group. Unlike last time, the crowd of people still circled around the group eager to know what happened to their brave waterbender. As much as she would have loved to tell everyone about the adventure, she knew that she had a delivery to make before then. Katara slowly fought through the crowd with the little child in her arms. Once outside of the group of people, Katara made her way over to Maine's house.

...

"Can I help-KATARA! YOU'RE ALIVE! OH MY GOODNESS YOU SAVED ARIAL!" Sonyi's voice screamed with excitement as she opened the door to her home. She then tackled her friend in a joyful embrace as cry tears of joy fell down her face. "Oh please come in! Come in!" Sonyi ushered as she practically pulled her best friend inside the house.

"Mom come quick!" Sonyi yelled causing Maine to rush to the livingroom in concern.

"What is it? Katara- Oh my... Arial!" Maine cried tears of joy as she swept the child up into her arms. "Oh thank you Katara. Thank you so much for saving my little Arial." The overjoyed mother thanked as she cradled her baby into her chest. Katara smiled tenderly at the woman and child.

"Your welcome." Katara replied as Maine embraced her.

"We owe our lives to you, Katara." The older woman stated through the knot in her throat.

"No, please don't say that. I only did what I thought was best." Katara humbly said as they let go of the embrace.

"Oh Lee! Lee come quick! Arial's back! Katara brought Arial back!" The older woman exclaimed as she ran to find her husband. Katara stood there watching as the whole family gathered around in a huge hug crying tears of joy. Not wanting to ruin the family moment, Katara quietly left the house and headed into the street.

"I only wish that we could have rescued you Mom.. Maybe then we could have been happy again... Just like them." Katara whispered as she looked up into the clear blue sky.

...

"Katara! Where's Katara? I heard she's here.. where's she at?" A happy but frustrated Sokka pushed through the crowd searching for his beloved sister. "KATARA!" He screamed as soon as he saw her walking down the street towards their house. Before Katara could even respond, Sokka tackled her giving her a huge loving kiss on the cheek. "You're alive! I'm so happy you're alive!" Sokka exclaimed squeezing his sister in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too Sokka." Katara managed to say as she was being crushed in his heartfelt embrace.

"Easy Sokka, don't kill your sister now. You wouldn't want to squeeze her to death." Master Pakku commented as he approached the young warrior and his sister. Sokka let her go with a quick apology but still hovered closely to Katara's side.

"I am so relieved to see that you are alive, Katara. The Watertribe isn't the same without you." Pakku stated in his usual formal tone. Katara quickly hugged the old man with a beaming smile.

"Thank you for trying to save me." Katara said as she looked up at her waterbending teacher and step-grandfather. At those words, Pakku's eyes softened with compassion and he quickly hugged her back tightly.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He remarked while giving her a soft kiss on top of her head. Aang and the rest of the group stood in the background watching everyone cheerfully crowd around the young waterbender who had just returned home.

Alright so this chapter has taken me a good amount of work too. I haven't brought in Hakoda or Azula in this chapter simply because I told you this would be a happy chapter. It's a break from all of the intense scenes. Sadly it's the only a one chapter relief break. I have a whole bunch of scenarios coming up. How's chief Hakoda? What's going to happen with Azula at Kyoshi Island? Do I sense a little jealousy in Kataang land coming up? ;) Hmmmm... :p

Comment! Voice your opinion! :D


	16. Chapter 16:A Sad Goodbye

Chapter 16- Sad Goodbye

**I do NOT own Avatar**

"Your Highness, Azula, I just thought you would like to know that we are a few hours away from arriving at Kyoshi Island. We should be there by dusk." Ji informed as he opened the door to her chamber. An evil smile formed on the former princess' face.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think we'd never get there." She commented while standing up from her throne and walking over to the bowing soldier.

"When we land in Kyoshi Island you will come with me as my personal body guard and loyal assistant. You have proven your loyalty to me this whole time we've been on this mission." Azula stated as the soldier stood up from the ground.

"It would be my honor to protect you with my life, princess. Ever since you have been on this mission I have made it my personal duty to keep such a beautiful treasure safe." Ji replied while giving Azula a smile.

"Is that so? Well since you are being open with me.. I guess I have no choice than to tell you a few things, but only this once. You have become my most trusted soldier. Frankly, I have grown quite fond of you, perhaps whenever we complete this mission for Shinue we will be able to rule the firenation.. Together." Azula's words caught Ji off guard. Sure he had feelings for the princess, but he never thought she would see him as anything more than a peasant.

"Your Highness, I..I don't know what to say. I'm honored.." Ji stuttered as he watched the firenation princess flash a quick subtle smile at him.

"Don't say anything..Just go report to your duties." Azula ordered returning back to her emotionless voice as she walked over to a mirror. The young soldier bowed silently before walking to the door. "And Ji.. Just call me Azula." She added with a slight smile right as he was opening the door.

"As you wish.. Azula." Ji replied with a small smile of his own before he closed the door leaving the former princess to get ready.

...…...

"How is Dad doing?" Katara asked once they entered into Hakoda's new home.

"He's still unconscious, but we don't really know how serious his injuries are...that's why I was hoping you could tell us." Sokka answered as he pulled back the curtain and allowed Katara to enter into her Dad's room. Katara immediately waterbended some water out of the air and started examining his injuries using her healing abilities.

After a few seconds, Katara stopped healing and let the water drip off his chest. Her shoulders slumped forward and her head stared solemnly down at her hands that laid lazily in her lap.

"Katara?" Sokka walked over to his kneeling sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?" He asked hesitantly not knowing if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"He's... not going to make it." Katara whispered as a few tears streamed down her face and fell onto her folded hands.

"What?.. What do you mean?" Sokka gasped taking a few steps back after hearing that news.

"He's giving up, Sokka... He's.. dying. There is nothing I can do to save him." The young waterbender cried as she cupped her face in her hands.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do? Why don't you just use your healing powers?" Sokka asked still trying to hold back tears in his eyes.

"He's not strong enough, and the wounds are too deep.. I can't do anything.." Katara replied sobbing a little harder with every word she spoke. "Please.. Go get Gran-Gran." Katara ordered through her forceful sobs. Sokka did as he was told and ran to the living room with eyes filled with tears. The room was dead silent as everyone was waiting anxiously for the news.

"Hey Sokka, How's.." Aang stopped midsentence when seeing tears streaming down the warrior's face. Kanna instantly ran up to her young grandson.

"What is it, Sokka? What did Katara see?" She asked quietly while gently wiping away his tears.

"He's not going to make it.. He.. He's dying.. And Katara can't do anything to stop it." Sokka answered while moving Kanna's hand away from his face.

"Oh no.." The elderly woman gasped in shock as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm going back in with Katara. She..needs me." Sokka managed to say as he turned and walked back into Hakoda's room. Kanna and Aang immediately followed behind him. As soon as they entered the room, Aang's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. He watched helplessly as Katara leaned over her Dad weeping bitterly. He saw Sokka gently grab the weeping girl and pull her into him while softly whispering something in her ear.

"It's all going to be okay Kara." He whispered lightly rocking her back in forth as she cried even harder. "It's going to be okay."

"He's giving up on us Sokka. He's not even trying to live anymore. He's letting himself die." Katara choked out as forceful sobs continued to rack her whole body.

"You don't know that Kara. I'm sure he's doing all he can to stay alive." Sokka comforted his sister while still holding her in his arms.

"Kara..." A weak raspy voice sounded. Everyone gasped and looked up to see Hakoda fighting to keep conscious.

"Dad." Katara cried as she hugged him gently.

"Katara... I want you to know how.. Proud I am of you. You have become a noble woman and a very powerful waterbender.. Ive watched as you have faced so many losses in your life with maturity and strength... I couldn't be more proud of you. You have become such a beautiful young woman.. Just like your mother." He whispered as he weakly wiped away her tears. "Don't cry my little Kara.. This isn't the end...You have a wonderful life ahead of you.. A life filled with love, peace, and happiness... A life with Aang.. " He weakly smiled as he turned his attention to the young Avatar who was walking up to his bedside. "Aang..son.. Ever since you have came into my children's lives.. You have become a part of our family.. My family..I have always done my best to protect my children..however..I'm afraid I.. Can't win this battle against death...and I need a strong man to take care of my daughter.. I can't think of anyone that I would trust more than you.. You have proven that you love Katara more than anything in the world..and that you will protect her at all cost.. I want to give you my approval in advance.. to marry my daughter... Take care of her.. Protect her...love her.."

"I will Chief Hakoda. You have my word." Aang responded while kneeling down beside the bed tears streaming down his own face.

"Dad.." Katara started before Chief Hakoda put his hand up to silence her. He then turned his attention to his weeping son.

"My boy.. My Son.. You have grown into a smart, brave, and strong young man. I've watched as you have become a much better swordsman than I ever was.. I can't express how proud I am of you... You traveled the world with the Avatar, faced many trials, and ultimately helped save the world.. Your courage and bravery outdoes any man in this Watertribe.. Which is why I want to have my sword.." He said as he pointed to the blue crested sword sheathed inside it's holder laying against the wall.

"That sword is passed down from my great great grandfather who was given that sword by Avatar Kuruk himself..as a present for his daughter, Ummi's, hand in marriage... Take it and use it wisely.. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer..When I pass on.. I need you to take my place as Chief of the Southern Watertribe.. Lead and guide our people like the good powerful leader you are.." Chief Hakoda continued as his breathing became faster.

"I will Dad. I promise.. I'll make you proud." Sokka said through tears.

"You.. Already have.. Both of you have made me the proudest Dad in the whole world.. I love you both.. So much..." Hakoda coughed out before closing his eyes with his breathing labored and rigid.

"Please Dad don't leave." Katara cried while shaking her Dad's shoulders.

"I'll always be with you.. My little Kara.. I'll always be watching over you.. Both of you.. Please Take.. Care.. of.. My daughter.. Aang..I trust to leave.. Her in.. Your hands..." Hakoda breathed out as his body fell limp. "Oh..Kaya I've missed you..so...m..uch." With those last words Hakoda breathed his last breath.

"No! Dad no!" Katara screamed as she fell on her Dad's chest crying uncontrollably. Aang instantly grabbed Katara and pulled her into him allowing her to scream into his fire nation uniform. "No! Dad.. Come back to me! Dad!" Katara pleaded as Aang held her close gently rocking her back and forth. Sokka and Kanna sat by his bed crying as well at the loss of their loved one. OnJi, Fie Yen, Mo Li, and Sheng stood at the doorway with a few tears cascading down their faces as they watched the valiant Chief Hakoda take his last breath. No one new what to say; they all just stood there silent while listening to the heart broken waterbender and warrior cry for their father.

...

Everything was shimmering with bright white radiance as Hakoda walked through the white tunnel. He couldn't see anything at first; everything was just white and misty. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The former Chief called out as he slowly crept along in the misty haze. After a few more seconds the mystical haze started to disappear revealing a single beautiful woman standing in the middle of a lush grassy meadow. Hakoda's eyes filled with tears as he dashed up to the woman, picking her up, and twirling her around in a circle. "Kaya.. Oh my beautiful wife.." He exclaimed as he held her in his arms for the first time in years.

"My dear Hakoda.. Oh how I've missed you my husband!" The beautiful older woman greeted as she leaned into her love's embrace. The woman looked like the older image of Katara. Her long dark brunette hair cascaded flawlessly down her back, and her bangs were pulled out of her face creating hair loopies. She wore the traditional Watertribe outfit that contrasted beautifully with her olive complexion.

"You look just as beautiful as I remembered." Hakoda sighed as his eyes examined his long lost wife.

"Oh Hakoda.." She began to respond but was cut off by a long awaited kiss from her husband. Once they parted from eachother, Kaya's eyes filled with tears. "I only wish this would last." His wife remarked as she snuggled closer to Hakoda.

"It will last, Kaya." Her loving husband replied while kissing the top of her head.

"No.. It won't." The older woman countered as she pulled away from her husband's embrace.

"Kaya, what's wrong? What do you mean it won't last?" Hakoda asked clearly taken back by her sudden change of mood. The older woman looked at the ground before staring into her lover's concerned blue eyes.

"You can't stay here Hakoda." She replied bluntly while taking his hands into her own.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy I'm here? Don't you want me with you?" He asked clearly shocked by his wife's statement.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Koda, I've missed you terribly all these years I have been gone... But Your work on Earth isn't over yet.. Katara and Sokka need you still.. You gave up to early. Dear, you have to return home." Kaya explained while moving a little closer to her husband.

"What? No Kaya, I'm not leaving you. I have waited so long to be able to hold you in my arms again.. I'm not going back." Hakoda responded while cupping his wife's face gently in his strong hands. "Katara's in good hands.. Aang will take care of her... And Sokka is 17 years old now.. He's the same age I was when I became Chief. Please don't ask me to leave, Kaya.." Hakoda reasoned while pulling his wife in a warm embrace. "I can't lose you again."

Kaya was silent, pondering over what her lover just told her. With all her heart she wanted her husband to stay with her, but he had to return to his body.. A battle raged inside of her as she fought what she knew had to be done and what she wanted with all her heart.

...

**So now we have Azula having a love interest! Wow didnt see that one coming did y'all? Also who is this Shino guy she's working for? You'll learn more about Katara's nickname "Kara" in later chapters. We also had Hakoda dying and meeting his long deceased wife, but she's telling him to return back to earth? However Hakoda doesn't want to obey what she is saying. What's going to happen next? You shall find out soon! Hope this is getting interesting to you all!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Ps. I looked up how to speak Kaya's name and this was how the creators spelled it. I thought is was spelled Kya, but it's not.**


	17. Chapter 17:Unexpected Circumstances

**Chpt 17: Unexpected Circumstances**

**I do NOT own Avatar**

"When are you going to leave?" Ty Lee asked Suki as she did the Chinese splits.

"As soon as I can... Judging from this letter from Sokka.. it's pretty urgent." The Kyoshi warrior's leader answered as she examined the letter she had just received.

"What does it say?" The former circus performer asked curiously while finally standing up and walking closer to the young warrior.

"It doesn't say much.. It just says that some terrible things have happened at the Southern Watertribe, and I need to come as soon as possible." Suki responded handing the letter over to Ty Lee.

"Hm.. Maybe I should come with you. If it's urgent I could probably be able to help you some." Ty Lee offered while returning the letter back to Suki.

"That would be great." The Kyoshi leader agreed with a small smile.

"You two might have to hold off on your trip for a little while.. We have trouble." Mira, one of the Kyoshi Warriors, interrupted as she ran into the training house.

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked tilting her head a little.

"See for yourself." Mira responded as she pointed to the ocean.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise.." Suki remarked sarcastically as she observed the firenation battleship docked near their land. Ty Lee ran over to the window with eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's Azula.." The ex-friend hissed with squinted eyes.

"Yep... Mira go gather the girls. We are going to end this thing." Suki ordered turning her attention to the young warrior in the doorway.

"Right away." Mira responded before sprinting off to gather the rest of the warriors.

"Well, Ty Lee it's time to put your training to the test." Suki stated as she turned her attention to the newest addition to their group. Ty Lee smiled at the comment.

"I'm ready." The bubbly girl said confidently as she put grabbed her fans and flashed a big beautiful smile.

"Then let's go." Suki ordered as she ran out the door with Ty Lee following close behind.

...

"You liars! Where are you hiding the prisoners? I know they are here!" Azula yelled at the governor of the island of Kyoshi.

"I.. I don't know what you are talking about. There have been no prisoners escape to Kyoshi." The governor answered truthfully wincing a little as the former firenation princess growled in anger.

"Very well. If you refuse to cooperate then I will just have to give you a little something to persuade you." She smirked then with one fluid motion Ji jumped out from behind the princess and snatched the governor. "Give us the prisoners and no harm will come to your precious leader; however, if you don't.. Well.. He will be joining your precious Avatar Kyoshi in the Spirit World." Azula threatened as Ji held a flame to the frightened leader's throat.

"We honestly don't have any prisoners here, your Majesty." One young woman spoke up her voice quavering in fear.

"You pitiful liars! You have left me no choice...Ji, finish him." Azula ordered with an evil glare at the girl.

"Yes your highne-Ah!" Ji screamed in pain as a sharp blade cut into his arm. He instantly let go of the governor and grabbed his severly bleeding arm. Just then Suki, Ty Lee, and four other Kyoshi warriors ran up to the two evil troublemakers.

"Well well if it isn't the legendary Kyoshi Warriors and my unloyal betraying friend, Ty Lee." The firenation princess said with hate feeling her voice.

"Give up Azula. You are outnumbered." Suki told the deranged young woman as she pulled out her fans and opened them in an attempt to intimidate the princess.

"Oh someone help me. The skilled fighters, the Kyoshi Warriors, have outnumbered me. Whatever will I do?" Azula mocked with a slivery smile climbing on her face. "Wait I know.. Guards...Kill them." At her orders twenty four armed soldiers dashed out of the ship toward the group of six warriors. Suki instinctively jumped over the blasting guards making her way toward the princess when all of a sudden a blast of fire knocked her to the ground. Before she could get up on her feet Ji stood over her with his fists reared back ready to strike.

"Your finished." The enraged and injured soldier hissed. Right before he could blast the fallen girl he was knocked down by Ty Lee who flipped over the men and hit into him in the knick of time. Behind the two women the other skilled warriors were using their chi blocking techniques to temporarily paralyze their opponent. Ty lee instantly flipped over to the firenation princess and started fighting.

"You are a betrayer Ty Lee! You are nothing but an unloyal useless savage." Azula degraded as she dodged Ty Lee's attacks.

"You are the one who is the useless savage!" Ty Lee screamed only throwing more fierce and swift punches in an attempt to paralyze the evil intruder.

"I was only doing what was best for the Firenation! You turned your back on your country!" Azula replied back while flinging a series of fireballs at the acrobatic girl.

"You were going to kill your brother and one of your best friends! I was protecting my friends and the people I love, you heartless meany!" Ty Lee countered as she dodged Azula's attacks and continued throwing punches.

A few feet away Suki fought with Ji. She was dodging his fierce flames to the best of her ability while trying to block his own chi paths. However, since he towered over her and was a skilled fighter, it was difficult to pull a fast one on him.

"You are not going to defeat me kid." Ji commented while blasting a huge fireball toward the skilled warrior.

"It's a little too early in the game to be talking trash don't you think?" Suki remarked as she flipped up in the air and kicked him in the stomach. Ji sat the for a second trying to regain his breath as Suki reared back fixing to nail one of his pressure points.

"Ugh!" Azula's sudden gasp turned Ji's attention to the fallen girl. His eyes widened as he saw Ty Lee standing on top of the paralyzed girl fixing to hit her with a painful blow to one of her pressure points. With one instinctual motion Ji dodged Suki's attack and firebended himself over to where the two girls sat. He then threw a flaming fireball at Ty Lee. Consequently, the young girl couldn't react fast enough, and the powerful fireblast shot her backwards onto the ground as she screamed in pain. Ji immediately grabbed Azula into his arms firebending a fire circle wall around them and cleverly used that distraction to escape into the woods. Once the fire cleared everyone gasped at the sudden disappearance of the two criminals; however, everyone's attention soon turned to her young burned girl laying on the ground crying in painful sobs.

"Ty Lee!" Suki yelled as she ran over to her crying friend. "Are you okay?" Ty Lee only cried harder at the question as she gripped her hands to her stomach in an attempt to lessen the pain. "Get some ointment!" Suki ordered as one of the women ran into a house to retrieve some medicine.

"I can't believe I let them escape." Ty Lee cried through her painfilled sobs.

"It's okay. You did the best you could. Don't worry, We will get them." Suki comforted as she helped the injured warrior off the ground and into a house.

...

Up in the mountian Ji and Azula sat watching the crowd scatter and some of the earthbender's rip holes in their ship causing it to sink.

"Thank you for saving me Ji." Azula thanked as they watched the last of their ship go under water and their soldiers get picked up and thrown into jail.

"I promised I would protect you no matter what Azula,and unlike that girl.. I intend to keep my promise." The soldier replied as he held the paralyzed girl close.

"We should probably send a letter to General Shino, and tell him that this mission is going to take a little longer than planned." Azula suggested as Ji picked her up bridal style and carried her into a cave.

"I will do that." Ji stated as he sat her down against the wall.

"You have too, Dinwhit. I can't even move at the moment." Azula remarked with a little laugh. She didn't know what it was about Ji, but something about him just put her mind at ease. He made her world a little bit of a brighter place, but only a little bit. Azula soon snapped out of her thoughts once she noticed the blood dripping from Ji's left arm.

"You're injured." Azula remarked as he grabbed a pen and paper out of his uniform.

"Oh it's nothing but a scratch..I've had worse injuries." Ji replied as he looked at his arm then returned back to writing the letter.

"Well, you should wrap that scratch of yours up so you don't die from blood loss. You are critical for this mission you know." Azula tried to hide the concern in her voice but failed miserably.

"I suppose you are right. I will do that right now." The young soldier smiled and ripped off the end of his uniform. He then did as the firenation princess instructed and wrapped his bleeding arm.

...

_ "I don't remember walking outside." Katara said to herself as she walked along the icy streets of her village. Everything was quiet; in fact, the whole water tribe was vacant. No life existed, no sound was heard, and everything was silent._

_"Hello? Is anybody here?" The young waterbender called out only to have her own voice echo back in reply. "Aang? Sokka? Gran-Gran? Anyone home?" She called out with no answer. A cold chill shot down her spine at the feeling of being completely alone. The fear only increased the longer she was searching for some form of life. Katara began sprinting down the roads of her village calling out numerous names of people from the village, but just like her other cries, they were not answered. Finally far off in the distance two figures stood side by side in the middle of the snow covered street. _

_"Hey!" Katara yelled with relief as she ran closer. "I'm so glad I've finally found someone. I've been searching every- Mom? Dad?" Katara gasped when she saw her parents standing there._

_"Mom! Dad! You're alive!" She screamed as she ran up to hug them only to fall through them and land face first in the snow. The confused girl sat up and stared the the two lone figures._

_"Why didn't you save us?" They both asked in unison their faces were emotionless and soulless._

_"I..I tried. I..I'm sorry.." Katara stuttered with tears filling her eyes._

_"You failed and now we are dead.. And it's all thanks to you!" They both stated in unison as tears streamed down their young daughter's face._

_"You should have saved me Katara! Why didn't you save me? Why?" Kaya asked as burns started to appear all over her face and arms. To Katara's horror holes started appearing in her Mother's clothes revealing bleeding scorched flesh. The older woman started gurgling and screaming in pain as she fell to the ground. _

_"MOM!" Katara screamed sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Why couldn't you save me, Katara? Why!" Hakoda also asked as he ripped off his shirt revealing the open oozing burned flesh near his heart._

_"I..I'm so sorry.. I..I.. Tried!" Katara cried as she tried to run over to both of them but was stopped by her feet becoming frozen in the snow._

_"Sorry doesn't stop the pain! It doesn't being us back to life! You FAILED! You failure!" They both screamed in unison as they slowly started decaying away into bones. Their voices still ranted over and over in her ears._

_"You failure! How could you let us die! Failure! Failure!" _

_"Stop! Please! Stop!" Katara screamed as she gripped her ears in an attempt to drown out their painful rants._

"Katara..Katara wake up." A familiar voice said as strong arms shook the screaming girl awake.

"Stop! Please..please..Mmmm." Katara muttered with tears streaming down her face as she slowly began to wake. When she opened her eyes she saw a concerned Aang sitting on the side of her bed while holding her shoulders. Katara immediately fell into his arms crying.

"Shhhh Katara... It's okay.. You are okay..." Aang comforted as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I failed Aang! Mom and Dad said I failed!" Katara screamed into his bare chest.

"Don't say that, Katara. You did the best that you could. You didn't fail." Aang whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I..I did Aang! Because of me they are dead! It was aweful Aang..I watched them..watched them die right in front of me again!" Her sobs racked her whole body as Aang drew her closer to him.

"It was just a dream, Kara. It was just a dream. None of this was your fault." The young Avatar told his love as her cries began to die down.

"Wha- what did you just call me?" Katara asked looking up into Aang's eyes.

"I called you Kara." Aang told her in a gentle, comforting voice while wiping away some of her tears that had fallen down the side of her face.

"How did you know my nickname?" She asked a little surprised.

"I heard Sokka call you that yesterday. I figured it was a special name. I didn't mean to call you that..it just kind of slipped out." Aang answered his voice still just above a comforting whisper. Katara leaned back into the young Avatar's chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"That's what my Mom used to call me when I was sad or scared." Katara whispered while listening to the slow pounding of her lover's heart.

"Oh..I didn't realize your Mom came up with that name. I won't call you that if you don't want me too." Aang replied still gently rocking his beautiful girlfriend.

"No, you can call me that. It actually helps to hear you call me that... It's a comfort name." Katara said as she looked up into his eyes and smiled. Aang then leaned down and planted a small sensitive kiss on her forehead.

"You need to get some rest my beautiful Kara." The young Avatar whispered while gently laying her down into the bed. Katara didn't argue but allowed her love's arms to gently push her down into her pillow. She smiled lovingly as Aang pulled her covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered as he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to walk out of her room.

"Aang." Katara called out with a sense of urgency filling her voice. The young man stopped immediately and turned around to see his waterbender sitting straight up in her bed. He couldn't help but notice how unsure, terrified, and vulnerable she looked. "Please..Don't leave me. Can you stay with me for tonight? I.. I'd feel safe if you stay with me. I.. need you." Katara pleaded her eyes still fixated on her lover. Aang smiled tenderly as he walked over to her bed.

"Of course I will stay with you, Katara." He answered as she smiled brightly and scooted over to allow him to lay down. She soon snuggled up into his arms and rested her head on his bare chest.

"Thank you Aang." She thanked as she leaned up and gave him a quick but heartfelt kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome Kara." He replied as the young waterbender snuggled back into his chest. He laid there watching as the sound of his heartbeat lured the girl in his arms to sleep.

...

**_ Whew! I'm experiencing some writers block. It's getting harder to write. This one took a whole bunch of work. I hope you like it though. :) I added some sweet Kataang in there. It's been a little while since we've had some. Also added some Jizla (Ji and Azula). We will be learning about General Shino pretty soon and hopefully in the next chapter we will be hearing some more from Kaya and Hakoda :) Thank you so much for reviewing! My story would be nothing without you guys! I've decided to be nice and add 3 chapters in one day. I've been having problems with the Doc uploaded so I had to like type in all the HTML codes so I am having to upload this chapter to make sure it works before doing it with the rest of my chapters. :P _**


	18. Chapter 18:The Calling

**Chapter 18: The Calling**

**I do NOT own Avatar!**

"Kaya for the last time I'm not leaving you." Hakoda's voice had a twinge of annoyance in it. Kaya stood near the edge of a lake staring into the water. Hakoda stood behind her his arms crossed and eye brows a little furrowed in aggravation at his wife's persistence that he leave her.

"You have to return home, Koda. Sokka and Katara need you. Think about our children Hakoda! The war finally ends and now their own Father gets killed. They are orphans! They are too young to lose both of us." Kaya argued now turning to face the man she loved with all her heart.

"Honey.. I have already told you. Katara has Aang, and Sokka has Suki! They all have eachother. Aang will protect Katara and Sokka both to the best of his ability. I have left them under Aang's protection." The dead chief reasoned as he walked a little closer to the beautiful woman.

"He is 15 years old Hakoda. He doesn't need that responsibility placed on his shoulders. You have to return back to earth." Kaya countered turning her back away from her husband.

"Kaya, Aang is the AVATAR. He's supposed to protect people." Hakoda stated with a sigh. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Kaya was being so persistent about him returning back to earth.

"Yes, and his responsibility is to the world; it's not to Katara and Sokka. Aang is denying his responsibility to protect the world, because he is trying to protect Katara and Sokka who you placed under his care before you died." Kaya informed while finally turning around again and meeting Hakoda's gaze.

"What do you mean? I thought it was Aang's responsibility to keep people safe." Hakoda asked uncrossing his arms and staring into the worried ocean blue eyes of his wife.

"The Avatar's responsibility is to the world and nothing else." A tough voice answered from behind the former chief. Hakoda swung around to see a tall strong middle aged man in a blue parka standing before him.

"Who are you?" Hakoda asked while pulling Kaya behind him in an instinctual protection reaction.

"I am Avatar Kuruk, one of Aang's past lives. I too was left with a responsibility to protect my wife, Ummi, whenever her father passed away. I took my responsibility to protect Ummi so serious that my responsibility to the world became second in my priorities. I would let the world figure out their own problems and create their own peace. I didn't realize that since I was denying my responsibilities as Avatar that the Spirits would take matters into their own hands. They saw Ummi as a distraction and a threat to the balance of the world; so they took her from me." Kuruk stated as Hakoda relaxed and listened to the knowledgeable man speak.

"So they killed her?" The former chief asked with a sense of concern in his voice. Avatar Kuruk shook his head no and stared intently at the deceased warrior.

"The spirits did take her away, but they sent an evil spirit to do the job. Koh the Face Stealer was sent to take Ummi away from me as a punishment for my lack of responsibility." Kuruk informed while looking to the ground in an attempt to control his frustration. "Koh stole my beautiful wife's face to store it in his collection.. I have tried for 500 years to kill Koh and free Ummi, but I always fail. Aang cannot suffer the same fate as I did. He has a responsibility to protect the world, and he has to fulfill it.. Or else your daughter will pay the price." Kuruk continued while returning his piercing gaze toward the shocked Chief.

"The spirit's are already getting upset with the Avatar's failure to do his responsibility." Another female voice spoke up. Hakoda looked over to his side to see a woman dressed in, what looked like, Kyoshi Warrior clothing. "I am Avatar Kyoshi, another one of Avatar Aang's former lives." Kyoshi introduced herself. Before Hakoda could say anything the former Avatar continued speaking. "The spirit's are being a little more lenient with Aang since he is the youngest Avatar to ever have to face these trials and responsibilities; however, his procrastination to fulfill his duty will not be tolerated much longer."

"Well, can't you call Aang to the spirit world and tell him this information?" Hakoda asked a little bit horrified by what he was hearing.

"No." Both of Aang's past lives answered in unison.

"Avatar Aang is in no condition to journey into the spiritworld at this time. He is so focused on keeping Katara safe that I'm not sure he would even listen to the wisdom we have to share." Avatar Kyoshi further informed.

"If Aang continues denying his responsibilities then your daughter will be taken by Koh, and if Aang takes Katara with him to help defeat Azula and Shino, while she is still grieving over your death... Then she will be killed." Avatar Kuruk added as he watched Hakoda's eyes widen by this news.

"That is why you must return back to the real world. You have to save Katara from Koh or possibly from her own death." Kaya spoke up with tears in her eyes. Her husband stood speechless from the news he just heard. His mind was still trying to process all of the information of impending danger that was yet to come if actions were not taken.

"Even if I wanted to return back to life, how could I possibly do that? I have been dead for two days now." Hakoda asked his voice still filled with concern.

"Your daughter." The mystical rich voice of a woman caused the group of people to turn around and stare out across the water. There a beautiful spirit dressed in flowing white robes floated above the water. Her face was stained with detailed red paintmarks on her face, and her long flowing black hair fell flawlessly underneath the huge white hat she wore. She was a gorgeous and heavenly sight. "I am Yeng Qui, known to the world as The Painted Lady. Your daughter once disguised herself as me in order to save a river village that was being polluted by a firenation factory. Her bravery and loyalty is very honorable. I have a fondness of your daughter and have interceded for her to the High Spirit Council. I am going to give you all some information that may be beneficial to you all in your quest to save the young waterbender. No one but the spirit's know this information, but I feel this is vital to the mission that is at hand. Katara has been granted a special ability from the Spirits. She has been given the ability to bring those she loves back to life by using a certain type of healing technique. Avatar Aang is one of these people whom she brought back to the mortal world, therefore saving the Avatar's reincarnation cycle. Katara believes it was the Spirit water from the oasis that brought Avatar Aang back alive; however, that is not the case. It was Katara's undying love for the young Avatar that saved his life." The Painted Lady informed as she continued floating mystically over the water.

"How can we inform her about this ability?" Chief Hakoda asked the gorgeous spirit.

"Someone very close and dear to her heart must travel to her in the time of day when she is closest to the Spirit World. For mortals, the only time they are ever near the Spirit World is in their dreams. One of you must travel alone to the great dream spirit, Worryn, and ask him to allow you to speak to the girl in her dream." The mystical spirit answered while examining the group of people.

"I will go." Kaya offered as she stepped forward. "Katara and I have a connection.. Her necklace. I'm sure that could be of some help to be able to reach her in her dreams." The brave older woman added with a smile.

"That's perfect. Worryn resides in a golden mansion just across the great Divide, which in the mortal world is known as the Serpants Pass, but you must hurry. The Spirit Council is growing restless, and Koh is becoming hungry for another person to add in his collection. I am not sure how much longer I can intervene for Katara's life, but I shall try to buy you as much time as I possibly can in order to protect the life of such a precious soul. Hurry, there is no time to waste." With those final words The Painted Lady vanished into the white billowing fog.

...

"Those insolent failures, I would have swore that surely those two firenation prodigies could have handled this mission!" General Shino vented to himself as he slammed the letter down on his desk. The middle aged man had the usual amber eyes, that were a common trait in most fire nation people. His short beard was a reddish-brown color along with his hair that was pulled neatly back in the traditional firenation style. He wore the uniform of a highly ranked general of the Firenation army.

"Would you like for me to send out new soldiers to rescue them, General Shino?" The guard who delivered the message asked his master.

"No, I will handle it. If you want something done right; you have to do it yourself." The middle aged man answered. He then stood up tall and approached the young guard. "Tell Fire Lord Zuko that I request to have a meeting with him later this afternoon. Tell him that it is urgent matters concerning his sister." General Shino ordered whlie confidently pacing back and forth in front of the guard.

"Right away sir." The young man said with a respectful bow before turning a hurrying out the door. Once he was alone, an evil smirk came across General Shino's face.

"Oh Azula, you have lost you mind. Don't worry I shall retrain you in the way that will make your father proud. Then, with my help, you shall defeat the Avatar and your betraying brother. Then you and I shall rule the world!" General Shino announced to himself with a hearty evil laugh.

...…...

"Good morning Aang." OnJi greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning OnJi." The young shirtless air nomad replied back while yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. OnJi couldn't help but notice his firm chiseled chest and abs as he sat down next to her.

"Dang, he's so flamin.." She thought to herself, but she quickly looked away in an attempt to keep from blushing. She then scooped up a bowl of rice and handed it to the exhausted young Airbender.

"You seem awfully tired this morning." OnJi noted after hearing another yawn come from the quiet young Avatar.

"Yeah.. I was up majority of the night with Katara. She kept waking up crying and having nightmares all night." He answered while flashing her a soft weary smile.

"Oh.. I guess you slept with her last night?" OnJi whispered alittle unsure if she wanted to know that answer.

"Yeah, she didn't want me to leave her alone last night. This wasn't the first time we slept together though." Aang replied nonchalantly while eating some of the food.

"Oh.. Well that must have been interesting." OnJi remarked a little annoyed and disgusted at the same time.

"Huh?" Aang's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright pink at the realization of what she was thinking. "I didn't mean it like that! We.. We didn't do THAT. We didn't do anything but sleep. What I mean't was she wanted comfort and to feel safe.. Like you know...just sleeping... Nothing like THAT.." He said frantically waving his arms back in forth in front of him as if to fight away the thought. OnJi relaxed after hearing the very embarrassed Airbender's stammered explanation.

"Oh okay. I understand what you meant." She giggled slightly then continued eating her breakfast. A few minutes later Katara walked into the livingroom. Unlike Aang, she was completely dressed, and her hair looked perfect as usual. The only thing that made her look a little different was the small circles under her eyes caused by the lack of sleep. Aang was the first one to notice Katara because of his earthbending senses. He quickly stood up and walked over to where Katara stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Aang greeted as he gave her a hug. He couldn't help but notice that something was different about Katara this morning.

"Good morning Aang. I'm doing fine..thanks for asking." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. She broke their embrace and walked over to the door of their house.

"Morning Katara." OnJi greeted a little reluctantly.

"Goodmorning." The young waterbender replied while opening the door to their house.

"Um..Where are you going?" Aang asked while raising one eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I'm going to take a walk for a little bit..." She answered just before attempting to leave; however, she was stopped by Aang's protective hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"That's not necessary Aang but thank you. Why don't you teach OnJi some firebending? Since she's a part of the gang now, she's going to need some training." Katara suggested while continuing to stare out the door.

"Um.. Okay.. You're right I guess." Aang responded a little disappointed by her sudden cold behavior. Her distant demeanor made Aang feel worried. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" He asked his love once again. She turned around to face him and gave him the best possible forced smile that she could.

"I'm fine Aang. Just go teach OnJi some firebending stuff." She replied as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door. Aang stood there a moment watching Katara disappear in the distance. Once she was out of his sight, he turned around to see an excited and eager firebender.

"You ready to go practice?" Aang asked his new pupil. OnJi jumped up dashed outside with a cheerful giggle.

"Beat you there!" OnJi challenged the young Airnomad. Aang smiled playfully at the young girl sprinting away in the distance. Aang instantly took off running toward the young Firebender.

"I'll meet you outside the city walls." Aang yelled as he zoomed passed the already panting girl. A few minutes later OnJi jogged up to the young Avatar who was sitting in a meditation pose.

"I.. Should have.. Known.. Better.. Than to.. Challenge an.. Airbender.. To a race." OnJi panted as she placed her hands on her knees; Aang laughed at the girl's comment.

"I agree, but I guess we can count that as your warm up." He commented with one of his classic smiles.

"Okay, that sounds great." OnJi replied finally catching her breath.

"Alright let's get busy on your training." Aang stated as he Airbender himself off of the icy ground. "I guess I should start by asking, what all do you know how to do?" Aang continued while eyeing the young girl curiously.

"Well, I know how to shoot fireballs, small ones, and I learned how to shoot a blanket of fire out of my hands. I also know how to create a small fire wall. Other than that, I don't know much else." OnJi answered truthfully while giving her new teacher an embarrassed grin.

"So you pretty much know the basics of firebending?" Aang concluded while getting into his fighting stance.

"Yeah, I mean.. I guess so." OnJi said with uncertainty in her voice. Aang smiled slightly at his pupil's unsure answer.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Aang exclaimed all of a sudden in his normal happy voice. "We will battle eachother so that way I can get a better feel for where we should begin teaching!" The young Avatar stated flashing one of his irresistible grins. OnJi's eyes widened at the thought of dualing the Avatar, and her fears became evident on her now pale face. Aang noticed her demeanor change almost immediately, and quickly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you OnJi, and you aren't going to hurt me. I just need to see what level you are on in your training. You can trust me." The always cheerful Airbender reassured while getting into his fighting stance. OnJi knodded and flashed a quick smile before getting into her battle stance and beginning the dual.

...…...

** Well we have some interesting stuff coming up for sure! Please review! Let me know what you think! ;) Thank you all for sending me such nice reviews! It makes me super happy! :D You guys are the bomb! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19: Frozen Heart

**Chapter 19: Frozen Hearts**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!... Sadly. If I did I can assure you that y'all would have a book 4-6. With tons of mushy Katasng! XD**

"You did a great job today, OnJi. You are a natural." Aang complimented causing a huge blush to surface on the firenation girl's face.

"Thank you, Sifu Aang" She said with a bow. Aang nodded and bowed back wearing a huge smile.

"We should probably head to the house. I'm sure Katara is back from her walk by now." Aang said after a short but awkward silence.

"Yeah your right. Judging by the sun's position, it's probably a quarter past mid-day.." OnJi commented while looking at the sun.

"What?" Aang asked looking up into the sky. Sure enough the sun was right in the middle of the sky. "We've been training half of the day?" He asked almost in a rhetorical tone.

"I guess so. We must have been having so much fun we didn't even realize how long we have been training." OnJi answered with a small smile. Aang, on the other hand, had a horrified expression on his face.

"I have to get back to Katara! She's probably really upset." The young Avatar said as he blasted off leaving the now snow covered girl alone.

"Aang!" She called out, but he was already to far away for him to hear her. OnJi sighed a disappointed sigh before slowly walking back to the tribe.

...

"Katara, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to be training OnJi for so long.. I..I.." Aang stuttered as soon as he entered the house.

"Aang.. It's fine...Don't worry about it, okay?." Katara interrupted him while giving him a bowl of noodles and walking back to finish washing dishes. Her demeanor was even more distant, and Aang noticed it immediately.

"Are you sure? I mean.. I feel terrible. I should be with you since you know..." Aang stated while watching his girlfriend continue washing dishes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm a strong girl; I don't need your sympathy." The words fell straight out of Katara's mouth before she could stop them. She immediately winced knowing what was coming next.

"What? Katara what's-" Aang's sudden silence made his girlfriend turn around to see her brother standing in the doorway.

"Katara.." Sokka choked out before breaking down in a huge sob. The young waterbender instantly ran over to her brother and held him in her arms.

"Shhh..Shhh.. it's okay, Sokka." Katara comforted as she gently rocked him side to side. Sokka had been very strong that whole day, going through meetings, and getting preparations made for his own Dad's funeral. He just couldn't handle anymore pressure and ran to the only person he could break down to.. His mother-like sister.

"I..I.. can't do it Katara! I can't lead this village! I'm..not ready." Sokka admitted his weeping only becoming even harder.

"Yes you can, Sokka. You are a natural born leader. You're strong, smart, and brave." Katara's tone held a compassionate motherly tone.

"No I'm not Katara..Dad never taught me.. I don't know the first thing about leading this village..I just..I need DAD!" Sokka yelled out now in a hysterical state. "I want him back! I want Mom back!" He yelled as his hands dug into the back of Katara's shirt.

"I know... I know you do Sokka, and I would give anything if I could bring them back to you, but I know that you are going to be a great leader..just like Dad. You are ready for this, Sokka. Dad and I both know you are. Dad wouldn't give you his blessing if he knew you weren't ready, and neither would I." His younger sister said her voice barely above a whisper. After a few minutes, Sokka's crying died down enough to where Katara could slowly get him to stand up. "I'm sorry Katara.. I should be the one comforting you.. Not you comforting me." He managed to choke out. Katara wiped his tears away from his face and gave him a gentle sideways smile.

"Let's get you to your room. You need to rest." She stated while taking his arm in hers and gently walking him back to his room. Aang watched silently as Katara led Sokka out of the main room.

"She's so strong." Aang thought to himself while milling over all of the events that had just taken place.

"Her strength comes with a price." Kanna's voice commented as if reading his mind. He was so concerned about Sokka that he hadn't even noticed the elderly woman walk up beside him.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked turning to fully face the woman.

"Her strength causes her to shut down. Katara did the same thing whenever her mom died. She pushes everyone she loves away. After Kaya died, Katara's joy and loving nature disappeared. She would be a mother figure for Sokka, but she would never let anyone get close to her. Her joy, youthfulness, and happiness was gone all those years..In fact, I never saw my beautiful little waterbender's joy return until you came into her life." Kanna explained as she moved a little closer toward the young Airbender.

"Really?" He asked his mind still trying to process this information. Kanna nodded 'yes' before continuing. "It took you coming into her life to fill the emptiness in her heart, but now that she has lost her Dad, I fear she may never come out of this self protection state of mind." Kanna finished with a frown plastered on her face. Aang's eyes widened at the thought of the love of his life being trapped in her own grief.

'I can't just let her fall into this non-emotional state." He thought to himself. It became very obvious what he was going to do; He knew he had to talk to her.

...

"Come in, General Shino." Zuko welcomed formally as the middle aged man entered and bowed to the ground. "What news do you have?" He asked when the man stood up.

"I have received whereabouts on your sister's location, my Lord. She is on the Island of Kyoshi." Shino informed standing completely still and looking into the Firelord's eyes.

"The island of Kyoshi? How did she get all the way to Kyoshi?" Zuko asked his face full of confusion.

"Well, your majesty, it seems Azula has her own miniature army. They captured a small fleet ship from Ember Island and sailed to Kyoshi." The general answered with a fake disappointed sigh.

"What's the status as of right now? Is she captured or is Kyoshi captured?" The new FireLord asked trying to hide his frustration on the whole matter.

"She is still just off the shore. No moves for a fight have been made." Shino lied while still staring confidently at Zuko.

"What do you suggest we do?" The FireLord inquired while staring intently at his most trusted general.

"I would like to request your permission to allow me to sail to Kyoshi and retrieve the deranged young princess before any harm comes to anyone." Shino stated while examining the Firelord's expression carefully.

"That sounds good. What all will you need for your journey?" Zuko agreed and Shino relaxed a little bit at the FireLord's willingness to entrust him with this mission.

"I would like to request a large battle ship along with a troop of about 40 soldiers to accompany me. I've heard rumors that Azula's companions range anywhere from 15 to 30 powerful soldiers, not counting her guards." The general suggested his voice filled with confidence and strength. Zuko nodded his head when hearing Shino's request.

"I give you my permission. Use whatever battle ship that you think would be best for the mission, and choose the 40 men you think would be best suited for the task. I'm counting on you, Shino. Bring my sister back." Zuko accepted his request before writing a letter to the officials in charge of the security of the firenation's war inventory.

"Thank you your Highness. I will be sure to bring the princess home. My only wish is to please you." Shino said with a bow before exiting the throneroom with an evil smile plastered across his face.

'Oh,I shall bring her back..as the powerful and feared prodigy that she once was. Then we will conquer and defeat this coward that calls himself FireLord, and I shall become the rightful ruler of the firenation.. And then I shall raise an army against the Avatar.. Once he is out of the way.. The whole world will be mine!' Shino thought to himself as he laughed evilly. His plan was going perfect.

...

"This must be it." Kaya said to herself as she approached the huge golden mansion. It was a heavenly place that shined brighter than the sun. The sight of it would make any normal roaming spirit stop and marvel at the beauty of this mystical castle, but Kaya couldn't afford to buy time to admire the mansion. She hastily walked up to the huge golden door that had big carriage wheel size wooden door-knockers on both doors. She hesitantly pulled back the knocker which took both hands to lift, and knocked on the door. Unlike the usually knocking sound, a beautiful chiming sound was heard from inside the mansion. It sounded similar to a bell. The doors immediately opened with a great burst of white smoke, resembling clouds. However, what surprised Kaya the most was the spirit sitting on top of the cloud. He was no more than 5 inches tall, had a purple sleeping hat on his head and only wore a suit that was covered in the swirling colors of red, yellow, blue, and green. His face was a pale white, as was his short hair and beard. He had green eyes that shined with a beautiful radiance. Kaya was shocked by the sight of this tiny spirit.

"May I help you?" He asked in a deep rich voice, which further added to Kaya's shock. The woman stood silent a moment before finally finding the words to say.

"Yes, I'm here on urgent matters... I need to reach someone in the mortal world through their dreams." Kaya answered while still trying to completely get used the spirit's appearance.

"Follow me." Worryn ordered as he floated off into the mansion with middle-aged woman swiftly following behind. The inside of the mansion was just as breathtaking as the outside. Inside there were dozens of cascading diamond chandeliers handing from the ceiling, the floor was soft white fabric that felt like the coat of a bunny-bear. Along the walls were paintings of children sleeping peacefully on clouds, and behind each cloud was the Child's national emblem. Dozens of twisting crystal staircases ran to different floors of the mansion. Kaya observed the glorious sight in awe.

"Who do you wish to see?" Worryn asked causing Kaya to come back into reality. She noticed that he was now sitting behind a large golden desk that contained a single old hardcovered book on it. The book was worn and antique looking; she figured it was a good 2,000 years old.

"I'm searching for Katara of the Southern Watertribe. She's my daughter, and I have an urgent message that I have to tell her." Kaya answered while still observing the book sitting on the table. Worryn put on some tiny reading glasses and with a flick of the wrist the book opened and started scanning through the pages.

"Kabel, Kaser, Katan, Ah here we are Katara of the Southern Watertribe age 16, wife of the AVATAR. Oh wait.. Correction.. FUTURE wife of the Avatar Aang. Room 23105 next to Avatar section." The dream spirit read aloud then stared at the eager women. "This should be simple to reach your daughter since she is destined to become the Avatar's wife. The Avatar's wives also have a strong connection with the spirit world, though it's not near as strong as their husband. They can still have visions and warning dreams from their lost loved ones and spirits." Worryn continued while moving out from behind the desk. "Please follow me." He continued as they both made their way over to a section of the mansion. There were thousands of doors on both sides of them as they kept walking down a large hallway. Finally, after what felt like a 15 minute walk, they reached a hallway had the inscription "Avatar's wives" written on the golden arch hanging above the entrance.

"Okay now just look for the door number 23105." He told Kaya as they both scanned the area. After about another 5 minutes, Kaya finally came to Katara's door.

"Great Spirit Worryn, I found her door." The beautiful woman called as she examined it. Something was different about the door, instead of it being a warm golden color like the others.. It was a purple blue color with a thick coat of ice surrounding it.

"Wonderful! Now we can- Oh my!" Worryn gasped when sighting the frozen door.

"This Isn't normal is it?" The concerned Mother asked while feeling the icy surface of the door.

"This isn't good. It isn't good at all." Worryn said while holding his hands up to his shaking head.

"What is it?" Kaya asked worry and panic pouring out her usually calm voice.

"Your daughter has a... frozen heart." Worryn replied while tilting his head down to face the floor.

"What's that?" She asked her voice filled with horror. The spirit then looked at her with serious eyes.

"A frozen heart is when a person pulls away from everyone they love in an attempt to protect themselves. It's when a person loses hope, ambition, and forgets what it's like to love. This occurrence is very rare, and it generally only happens to those who have experienced tremendous loss and heartbreak. During this time, they are unreachable by anyone in the spirit world." Worryn explained to the panicked Mother.

"Well, when can I visit her? I have to visit her soon! When will this frozen heart thaw?" Kaya asked in urgency. She didn't have any time to spare, and her daughter's life was in danger.

"Whenever her joy and love returns to her heart.. If it returns before the frost bitten stage begins." The Dream Spirit stated while turning around to exit the hallway.

"Wait! What happens in the frost bitten stage?" Kaya asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"If Katara continues to stay and grow more cold hearted. If she forgets love altogether then her door will turn black as coal and begin to decay. At that time the effect is irreversible and her connection with the spiritworld is severed until she dies." Worryn informed in a cold emotionless voice. "All you can do is wait and pray that she recovers.. And recovers soon. Or else your urgent message will never be sent." Worryn finished his statement before exiting the hall and leaving the scared woman alone by the icy door to her daughter's heart.

...

**Did you go OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? When you read that last section? :P Well you will just have to wait and find out! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Right now it is 3 in the morning! I couldn't stop writing and I've been having some serious writer's block so I wasn't about to stop writing now that I had ideas! Comment! Let me know what you think! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Strength and Brokeness

**Chapter 20: Strength & Brokenness **

**I still do NOT Own Avatar. :( **

Katara stood on the ice fortress overlooking the magnificent ocean. It was late at night and everyone in the village was asleep. The stars and moon shined brightly lighting up her hair that hung lazily down her shoulders. Aang stood behind her thinking of how angelic she looked under the moon's rays. He didn't want to disturb her alone time, or even ruin the moment of watching his oblivious lover stare out into the ocean. However, he knew he had to. Katara couldn't keep running away from love, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Hey." He greeted softly which sent a surprised Katara yelping and flinging a waterwhip that Aang effortlessly caught and disposed of.

"Oh Aang, You surprised me." Katara said while turning back around to face the glorious waters which yield to her command.

"I tend have that effect on people." Aang laughed a little before walking over to the railing and standing beside her. There was a dead silence between them for a few minutes before Aang finally spoke up. "Katara.. I'm getting real concerned about you." He cut straight to the point causing his girlfriend to finally look at him.

"And why is that?" She asked rather coldly and emotionlessly. Aang winced a little; he hated hearing her voice sound so soulless.

"Because you are not letting anyone close to you.. Not even me." Aang explained attempting to move a little closer but to his aggravation Katara scooted further away.

"Aang... I just need to be alone right now." She said in her new monotone voice. Aang frowned a little at her lack of interest in what he had to say.

"No." Aang stated confidently. Katara's eyes shot wide open and narrowed as she turned and faced him.

"What did you say?" She asked her voice now having a twinge of anger, but Aang wasn't intimidated in the least. "I said no. I'm not going to let you run away from this..run away from the people you love and who love you.. I'm not going to let you run away from me." He answered confidently but compassionately while walking up and grabbing her shoulder.

"UGH! Leave me alone Aang!" She yelled tears filling her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"No, Katara. I will NEVER leave you alone.." The young Avatar said in a stern voice before allowing his voice to turn to a soft nurturing tone. "You're the love of my life. I could never leave you alone when you need me the most." At those words Katara screamed in anger and turned to face him, tears were now cascading down her face like two waterfalls.

"I DON'T NEED YOU, AANG!" She yelled while poking his chest and attempting to walk off. Aang wasn't about to let her lies get the best of him. He instantly grabbed Katara by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. The young waterbender fought to escape his grasp by throwing waterballs at him. Aang easily counteracted the waterblasts using airbending and held her still.

"Do you honestly think you can get away from the Avatar?" Aang asked in almost a whisper. Katara was now sobbing uncontrollably while pushing her body away from Aang's in an attempt to escape. Aang took one of his hands and gently raised her head up to meet his loving and patient gaze. He was finally taller than her, and she had to look up to meet his gaze. Aang held Katara there staring into her eyes as she cried. Her eyes held pools of sorrow and grief. She was broken, and Aang was determined to fix her.

"You can't run from this Katara." He whispered to her in a loving tone. "Just like you told me in Serpant's Pass, you can't turn away from the people you love and not feel anything." He continued while gently wiping away one of her tears.

"You don't understand Aang." She choked through her sobs. "You don't know how I feel." Aang smiled a little as he watched Katara quit fighting his grasp and just let her tears roll down her face. This is what she needed to open up again.

"Then tell me Katara. How do you feel?" He asked his grip on her becoming a little softer but not enough to where she could escape.

"I feel.. I feel useless, stupid, broken, numb! I feel responsible for my parent's death!" She cried now jumping into Aang's arms and sobbing in his shirt. "I feel scared..." She mumbled through his robes. Aang held her close wishing he could take the pain away, but he knew she had to go through this.

"You're not useless Kara.. You are a priceless jewel that I love with all of my heart. You are sweet, beautiful, caring, compassionate, and everything any man could ever dream of." He whispered while tenderly kissing her forehead. "You have no reason to be scared, Kara. I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you." At that Katara surprised him with a huge wave crashing and pulling him away from her.

"NO!" She screamed at the completely surprised Avatar. "No one is risking their lives to save me! I won't allow it! I'm not letting you die Aang..I'm not letting anyone ever die because of me.." Katara said in a bitter tone, and then she turned around and ran off.

"Katara!" Aang called out, but he knew she wasn't going to come back. Aang sighed softly and slowly stood up airbending the water off him. 'Oh spirits.. What am I going to do?" He said to himself while walking back to their home.

...

Katara ran..all the could do was run. She couldn't lose Aang; she couldn't lose anyone. How could she live with herself if someone else was killed because of her? She felt like a fragile little girl again all she wanted was for Aang to hold her, but she couldn't get close.

"I can't get close. I can't get close.. I can't risk losing them because they love me. I can't.. I can't." Katara cried as she ran through the icy roads. She knew she was treating Aang aweful, but she couldn't help it. She had to keep him away. She had too.. Her heart burned inside her as her eyes stung from the constantly flowing tears. She ran until she was in the middle of nowhere. She was alone that's all the wanted was to be alone. She waterbended a chair of ice and sat down on it while catching her breath and trying to collect her thoughts. Aang's words had opened her heart; he was the only one who could do that. This gave her more reason to run away; she couldn't be vulnerable. After about a half an hour, Katara was calm enough to finally decide to start walking home.

"I probably need to start heading back." Katara said to a penguin that had waddled up to her. Then standing up she petted the penguin and turned to walk away.

_Click click click click.._

"What the? Whose there?" Katara asked as she looked all around the deserted Iceland. After a few seconds, Katara shrugged and walked off occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking up on her.

Just over the hill an impatient spirit crawled around in circles. His face constantly changing to different faces he had collected over the years.

"When can I get her?" He asked impatiently as he looked over to a white glowing spirit, Pi La, that had the same form of a male human.

"We are giving the Avatar a little more time to change his ways. Be patient Koh." Pi La stated as they both watched the girl walk off.

"I want her beauty." Koh hissed changing his face Ummi's. "She's has a special beauty and ability that only her ancestor, Ummi, has. I need that girl!" Koh continued as he watched her disappear behind the gate.

...

"Welcome aboard Soldiers." General Shino addressed the group of 40 men standing in a straight military line. "I am General Shino, your leader and commander of this battle ship. FireLord Zuko has placed you under my control so I suggest you listen and obey my every order, and we won't have any problems." He continued while stopping and staring one soldier in the eyes. "As many of you know, we are going to go rescue the firenation Princess from Kyoshi Island. Yes, I said RESCUE! Your loyalty no longer belongs to that FireLord Zuko. Your FireLord is a fake and is unfit for the throne. So we will go to Kyoshi to retrieve the true heir to the throne, and when we do we will gather the rest of the Mighty Azula's fleet and attack FireLord Zuko!" The crazed general stated with an evil smile on his face.

"YOU TRAITOR! We will never betray our FireLord or our nation!" One brave soldier spoke up flinging a fireball at the calm general. Before the fire could reach him, a wall of rock flew up blocking the flames. Suddenly 10 Di Lee agents jumped from the ceiling and grabbed the guard.

"That was a big mistake, Zhong Shi. Hmm interesting name.. Doesn't that mean Loyal and Dedicated? Well, you definitely are loyal and dedicated, but your dedicated to the wrong person. I'm giving you one last chance Zhong. Get back in your line and follow me or suffer the consequences." The cold hearted general stated while the Di Lee grabbed ahold of the young man.

"I'd rather die." Zhong Shi said through gritted teeth. Shino frowned at the young man before turning around and walking away.

"Very well.. Di Lee, throw him overboard." The general ordered as the Di Lee grabbed the young man and walked over to the edge of the ship. Then the men picked to the brave soldier and threw him over the flying airship ship.

"Is there anyone else who would like to join him in the spirit world?" Shino asked turning his attention to the group of now 39 men. Everyone was silent and still. "Good. Meet me in the main room at dusk tomorrow. I will give you your orders then. Dismissed." With those final words the men all scattered in fear.

...

_In the spirit world..._

Kaya sat at the door to her daughter's heart. About two hours ago the ice began to thaw, but now the ice only doubled in size. The door was also turning a darker purple.

"Oh my little Kara. Please open your heart. Please." She begged her daughter hoping there was some way her daughter could hear her. She knew that they were running out of time. Koh was already in the mortal world, but Pi La ,one of the five council spirits, was restraining him a little longer thanks to Yeng Qui's persuasion. The door was slowly turning a darker shade of purple. "Oh, my precious daughter please." Kaya started to cry grabbing the door. "Please open your heart.." Suddenly Yeng Qui appeared before her. Kaya immediately stood up to see the spirit's worried gaze.

"What is it, Yeng Qui? What news do you have?" The concerned Mother asked fear smothering her voice. The spirit averted her gaze from the beautiful woman.

"The Council Spirit's say we only have until nightfall tomorrow to inform her and Aang to change his ways.. before they will release Koh to take her." The spirit informed tilting her head to the ground.

"No that's not enough time! Her heart is frozen! Did you tell them her heart is frozen?" The panicking woman asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, but they said that Aang cannot deny his responsibilities any longer. The peace of the world is in danger, and they can't lose anymore time...I'm sorry." Yeng Qui answered while watching the distraught Mother fall on her knees.

"Katara, please open your heart! Please hear my voice! Your in Danger! You have to bring your Father back to life! You have to!" She screamed pounding on the frozen door. "PLEASE!" Her mother sobbed as she slowly slid down the side of the door.

...

**Okay I have decided that instead of uploading my chapters on random days, I am going to start uploading them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Getting interested? Please let me know what you think! :D **


	21. Chapter 21: Only Hope

**Chapter 21: Only Hope**

Sokka, Aang, and OnJi sat silently eating ther breakfast in main room of the house. Katara stayed far away from everyone while keeping herself occupied by doing household chores. Katara hadn't spoken one word to Aang since their discussion the night before, and it was really bothering the young Avatar. Not to mention he had received a letter from Zuko earlier that morning informing him that Azula is at Kyoshi. He was torn. "I can't just leave Katara here.. She needs me, but Zuko needs me to go help this General Shino guy capture Azula..And if I tell Sokka that Azula's at Kyoshi, he will become even more stressed and that is the last thing he needs right now. Ugh! What do I do?" Aang silently asked himself while trying to make the right decision. Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Katara said as she walked over to the door. Sonyi was standing there her eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Oh hello, Sonyi. Is everything okay?" Katara greeted her friend. When tears began to form in her eyes Katara ushered her inside. "What's wrong?" She asked her close friend.

"It's Arial.. She's dying." Sonyi blurted out to Katara's horror. Katara immediately ran out the door leaving the girl in the entrance of the door. Aang and OnJi ran up to the young crying girl.

"What is it? What is going on?" Aang asked while kneeling down and pick the girl up of her feet.

"My sister.. She's dying." Sonyi managed to choke out. Aang and OnJi gave eachother concerned glances before returning their attention back to the girl.

"Take me to your home." Aang ordered as they left the house.

...

Katara dashed into the small house and ran into little Arial's room. "Maine! What happened?" Katara asked as she ran to the sobbing mother.

"Arial just started breathing strange and screaming like she was in pain...then she just..just passed out. I..don't know what's wrong with her." The mother said as she held her child close. Katara slowly took the child from Maine's arms and started examining the unconscious baby with her healing ability.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Maine asked as Katara worked diligently on the child. The young healer's eyes furrowed in confusion as she rubbed her hands across the baby's abdomen.

"I..I don't know. Arial's condition makes no sense. She has all this energy built up in her stomach and heart." As soon as Katara finished her sentence the baby started gasping for breath.

"What's going on?" Maine asked in horror as her baby's body started shivering. Katara's eye widened at the horrible realization of what was going on; Arial was having a heart attack.

"No.. No Arial stay with me baby. Stay with me. No no Arial don't do this." Katara begged the little child. "Ugh! nothing's working! Arial don't give up on me sweetheart. Come on..Arial.." Katara pleaded as the baby's shivering became more intense.

"What's going on?" Sonyi asked as the rest of the gang ran into the room. Before Katara could answer, the child's shivering began to die down, and her breathing became soft and rigid. Everyone stood motionless as they watched Katara beg the child to stay alive.

"Arial.. No. No Arial! Don't give up..Ar-" She stopped dead in her sentence as the baby's body fell limp in the young healer's arms. The room was deathly silent as Katara sat in utter shock at feeling the life of this new soul leave in her arms. Maine's heart wrenching scream filled the room as reality set into the Mother's broken heart. "I failed Arial..I failed everyone..again" Katara whispered to herself as she held the lifeless body in her arms. Suddenly the sound of Maine screaming drowned out, everything became quiet as a white light flashed around her. She was suddenly in a room with a young woman holding a little newborn child in her arms. As she walked closer, she noticed who the new mother was. It was someone she loved with all her heart; someone she would always run to for comfort. It was Kaya. She was holding a new born baby girl.

"What will you name her?" A familiar female voice sounded from behind her. Katara turned around to see her Gran-Gran standing proudly at the edge of the bed. She looked nearly the same as she did now. The only difference was she had streaks of black running through her grey hair.

"I will name her.. Katara." The new Mother answered while cuddling the crying child in her arms. Katara gasped at realizing the baby was her. She was so young, so vulnerable.

"Mommy!" A high pitched voice yelled as a little toddler ran into the tent. Katara watched as the tiny 2 year old boy with short black hair and deep blue eyes ran up to his Mother. He looked curiously at Katara and a big bright smile formed on his adorable face. "Sissy?" He asked as he pointed to the baby. Kaya giggled a little and knodded.

"Yes, Sokka. This is your sister, Katara." Kaya stated while leaning over to allow the fascinated new brother look at his sister's face.

"KARA!" He yelled in excitement while jumping up and down.

"Not Kara, Sokka. Ka-T-Ar-a." Hakoda corrected his young son.

"It's okay, Koda. He will get her name in time. I actually think that's an adorable nickname..Little Kara." The new mother said as she gently rocked the child to sleep.

"So that's how I got my nickname." Katara said to herself with a gentle smile. "But why am I here?" She asked now looking around. Right as the words excited her mouth a large wind blew causing smoke to rise and erasing the scene she was observing. The next thing she knew, she was standing in a dim lit room. Kaya was leaning over a cradle crying as Hakoda hugged her comfortingly.

"What's going on?" Katara wondered as she walked closer.

"What are we going to tell Sokka?" Kaya asked her husband as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not sure." Hakoda answered in a grave voice. Kaya then touched the lifeless body of the newborn baby laying in the cradle. Katara's eyes widened when realizing who the baby was.

"It's me.." She gasped taking a few steps back.. "I..I'm dead, but how.." She immediately stopped when a bright flashing light brightened the room. The two young parents and observing daughter all gasped. A spirit that Katara had so often seen in her dreams stood before them. She was dressed all in white with beautiful pink and white flowers hanging in her long flowing black hair.

"I am Rui Zi, The spirit of life. I am here to return your Child's life. You're daughter has been chosen by the 5 Council Spirit's to play a very important role in the destiny of the world. She will be the mother of a nation, the wife of the last of his kind, the healer of the world." The glowing female spirit said while moving closer to the child. Katara's eyes widened at hearing her words. "Give me your necklace." The spirit continued while focusing on Kaya. The young woman immediately obeyed and took off the beautiful blue necklace. Rui Zi grabbed the necklace and placed it on Katara's lifeless body. Katara watched in fascination as her young body began glowing and rising out of the crib. "Katara of the Southern Watertribe. I return to you.. your life. Along with a special ability that you shall learn about in time." Rui Zi told the baby as she gently laid her down. "You are destined for great things." The spirit whispered as she disappeared. As she left a cry sounded from the crib, and the overjoyed parents picked the baby up, crying tears of joy. Katara watched this scene with complete fascination.

"Why didn't they tell me about this?" Katara asked herself.

"Because they didn't understand and didn't want to worry you." A voice answered. Katara spun around to see Rui Zi standing there. "Hello, Katara." The spirit greeted with a smile.

"What's going on? Why am I seeing these visions from the past?" Katara asked as she felt her heart growing warmer from the spirit's presence.

...

_In the Spirit world..._

Kaya stood frowning at the door that continued turning even darker purple, black dots now started forming at the base of it.

"The darkness is overtaking her." A voice sounded from behind the woman. Kaya turned to see a serious Worryn sitting on a cloud. "If her heart becomes any colder.. The frostbitten stage will begin." He continued while observing the door. Suddenly a loud cracking sound came from the door. The beautiful woman spun around and watched as another sheet of ice formed on the door, now making the ice a foot thick.

"Katara! Open your heart! Katara!" She screamed pressing herself against the door.

"It's hopeless, Kaya.. Her heart is too cold. She can't hear you." The great spirit stated while moving closer the distraught Mother.

"No! I won't give up hope. She needs me!" She screamed as she started pounding on the door to her daughter's heart. "Katara snap out of it! PLEASE!" Her Mother begged while slamming her whole body against the frozen ice. "You can do this, Katara! Please!" She encouraged. Her tears now streaming down her face. After a few minutes of encouraging and pleading, she felt hopeless. "Maybe Worryn is right..it's hopeless." Just as soon as she said that a drop of water fell on her face. Kaya looked up, and a huge smile flashed across her face. The ice on the door to her daughter's heart was melting.

"Yes! Yes Katara! Continue opening your heart." The middle aged mother said as she continued banging against the door.

...

"I have brought you here to tell you about your ability." Rui Zi started as she took Katara's hand and led her away from the house and into a shining light. Once through the shining light she saw a beautiful woman who looked almost exactly like herself. The only difference was this young woman had green eyes. She wore a light blue Watertribe Parka, and her dark hair fell flawlessly down her back. She was waterbending near the ocean of the Southern Watertribe. Only the Watertribe was huge; it was even bigger than the Northern Watertribe. Katara marveled at her home.

"Do you know who that woman is?" Rui Zi asked the young Watertribe girl.

"No, I don't." Katara answered while observing the graceful waterbender.

"This is one of your great ancestors. Her name was Ummi, Chief Korwa's daughter and future wife of the former Avatar Kuruk." The wise spirit informed as she looked at the curious waterbender. "She too had a special ability that I gave her.. The same as yours." Rui Zi continued. Katara's eyebrows furrowed at this statement.

"What ability is that?" She asked the spirit turning her head sideways a little.

"The ability to return people she loved back to life." Rui Zi answered with a smile before continuing. "You two are the only people who the spirit's have deemed worthy of such a gift. Both of your hearts are full of love and compassion for the needy." Katara's eyes widened at the spirit's answer.

"You mean I can bring people I love back to life?" Katara asked trying to maintain her excitement.

"Yes, and you already have. You brought the Avatar back to life; therefore, saving the Avatar cycle and the world." Rui Zi informed to Katara's amazement.

"It was your love that brought him back, and your love that healed him." Rui Zi stated with a smile.

"I always thought it was the Spirit water from the North Pole. I never knew I brought him back to life." The young waterbender said almost rhetorically. The wise spirit nodded. "And you can do it again to save the Child's life." Rui Zi added as she began to fade away.

"But wait! How do I access that ability? Rui Zi!" Katara yelled running toward the disappearing spirit.

"All your answers will come to you..but you have to open your heart." The Spirit answered as she disappeared.

...

"KATARA!" Aang yelled for the fifteen millionth time. She had been sitting there with her eyes closed clutching the baby for over an hour. No one could release the deceased child from her arms or get her to open her eyes.

"Katara, please open your eyes." Aang begged as he gently shook his girlfriend. To his relief, her eyes started twitching, and she slowly opened them.

"I know what to do." The young waterbender smiled while jumping up and running out the door. Aang sat there dumbfounded, along with OnJi, Sonyi, Sokka, and Maine.

"She's officially lost it." Sokka stated as they all stood up and raced after her. They followed her all the way into the newly erected Watertribe spirit oasis.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Aang asked once they reached her. Something about the air felt full of energy..cosmic energy. Aang knew without a doubt this oasis was a border between the spirit world and mortal world. "Katara?" Aang dismissed his observation and focused on his lover who was holding the young lifeless body.

"I'm bringing her back to life." Katara said simply and waterbended an ice bed to place the child on. Aang took a few steps back at her confident statement. He was about to ask more questions before a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Kanna standing beside him.

"She will explain later. Right now she needs to concentrate on the task at hand." Kanna told the young Avatar. Aang took the hint and silently walked to the entrance where the rest of the group was standing.

Katara silently waterbended some water into the palm of her hand and began attempting to heal the child, but nothing happened.

"Ugh! What am I doing wrong?" She asked in frustration. Suddenly she heard the voice of Rui Zi.

"Open your heart; listen to it's wisdom." The wise spirit said. Katara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew in order to save Arial's life, she would have to become vulnerable and open her heart. She felt her chi flow through her body as she faced the reality of her Mother and Father dying. Tears fell down her face as she painfully dealt with the loss that she had been grieving over for so long. It felt like an eternity before she finally felt her chi unblock and flow completely through her body. A wave of unexplainable power swept over the waterbender's body. She instinctively waterbended to separate bodies of water around in a circle. Aang and the others watched in awe as they saw the two bodies come together forming the Yen and Yang sign, the sign of equality and harmony. Suddenly the sign began to glow a bright white color as Katara placed the water on the child.

"Love brings harmony, balance, and life. It brings restoration and new beginnings. It's the only thing that gives us hope, joy, and happiness. It's our only hope.. Return Arial.. You still have much to do in this world. Come back alive." Katara said as the bright light flashed nearly blinding everyone around them.

"Katara!" Aang yelled in worry. Once the light disappeared he gasped in shock at the sight he saw.

...

"Yes! Worryn, come quick! Katara's door is changing! She has opened her heart! Come quick!" Kaya called in excitement as she ran to go find the dream spirit. Worryn immediately floated up to the excited woman.

"Impossible! How did that happen?" The spirit asked in amazement as he examined the now shining golden door. "I'm not sure; it just did. Now can I go in and see her? I have to reach her before nightfall." Kaya said remembering her mission and time limit.

"I'm afraid you can't unless she is asleep." He told her with a frown.

"There has to be some way that I can reach her." Kaya stated as she looked at the spirit. He was silent a moment before pulling out a device that looked like a thermometer.

"The only other way you can reach her is if she is in a spiritual place and is surrounded by a certain amount of cosmic energy. I highly doubt that she will be, but I will check and see. If she has enough energy than you can appear to her in person." The spirit stated while floating up to the door.

...

"Arial!" Maine cried pushing past the young Avatar and running up to Katara. The young waterbender stood there holding a cooing little baby in her arms. "You brought her back to life! Oh thank you Katara. You brought my precious Arial back to life!" The older woman thanked as she took the child in her arms. Tears of joy fell down the Mother's face as she hugged and kissed her little baby. Katara smiled at the mother and baby. It was so wonderful to be able to bring back happiness to this family.

"Your welcome, Maine." The young healer responded. She then looked over to her side to see Aang standing there smiling at her.

"How did you do that?" He asked her clearly fascinated by his love's ability to return life.

"It's an ability the spirit's gave me when I was only a baby. While I was holding Arial, the spirit of life took me and showed me many things that happened when I was a baby. She told me I am one of the only two people in all of time to be granted with this ability." Katara responded while turning to look into her boyfriend's shining grey eyes.

"That's amazing! How does it work?" Aang asked eager to know all about Katara's new ability. The young waterbender smiled while taking Aang's hands in hers.

"Well, I have to trust my heart and open my heart. It's my love that brings people back.. I can only bring people I love back to life or for people I love.. People like you." Katara answered moving a little closer to her boyfriend.

"Wait? Your love brought me back to life?" Aang asked surprised that Katara had loved him for so long. The young healer nodded.

"I fell in love with you almost as soon as I met you, but I was too scared to open my heart up. Whenever you died, I did open my heart to you and only you. I couldn't think of my life without you, and since I opened my heart.. I brought you back to life. After that my love for you only grew, and it's still growing." As soon as those words exited her mouth, Aang pulled her into his arms while kissing her with such passion that she was nearly overwhelmed. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. All she could think about was the freedom she felt in his kiss, and the security she felt while in his strong embrace. After a few minutes, they reluctantly broke their kiss in order to catch their breath.

"Aang, I'm sorry for pulling away from you. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I just-Mmm." The waterbender was cut off by Aang pressing his lips tenderly on hers. It was a short sweet kiss, but it spoke numbers. Katara looked into his hazy eyes. She could see his love and affection pouring out of his soul.

"You don't have to apologize, Katara. I completely understand." He said as he pushed a lose stand of her hair out of her face. Katara pulled him into an embrace and leaned her head against his chest.

"I promise I will never do that to you again.. I love you Aang... With all of my heart" Katara's words caused tears to form in the young Avatar's eyes. He pulled her even closer and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I love you too, my beautiful little Kara." He whispered while giving her a soft kiss on the head.

...

**_Well, I hope you liked the ending of this chapter! Yay KATAANG! XD Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please review! You guys are what give me the initiative to keep writing this fan fiction! :D_**


	22. Chapter 22: Koh Returns

**Chapter 22: Koh Returns**

** I DON'T own Avatar**

"I can't believe this! Your daughter has just enough energy for you to be able to travel to see her. This is a miracle." Worryn said as he examined the spirit meter. Kaya's face lit up at this news.

"Oh thank heavens!" She yelled as she walked up to the door.

"Just open the door and walk through. You will be able to see and talk with your daughter. When you are done just focus about returning to the spirit world and you will return." Worryn said with a smile.

Kaya nodded her head as she slowly opened the door. Her excitement to finally see her beloved daughter after all these years gave her butterflies, but she also knew she had a mission to fulfill before it was too late. As she stepped through the white light, her smile turned into a frown. The sun was setting. "I don't have much time." Kaya thought to herself before completely walking through the portal.

...

Katara and Aang sat the holding eachother while the small family rejoiced in the resurrection of their little baby. Katara felt completely at peace, completely safe, and extremely happy. Suddenly a bright white flash of light shined from the small pond near where they were standing. To the groups surprise the figure of a woman stepped out. Once the light evaporated, the identity of the woman was revealed. Katara slowly walked toward the woman with a shocked look on her face.

"M..Mom?" The young waterbender asked as she approached the water's edge. Kaya smiled at Katara and walked over to where she was standing.

"Oh my beautiful daughter, you have grown up so much." Kaya said with tears filling her eyes. Katara's face flashed a huge smile as she ran and jumped into her long lost Mother's arms.

"Mom! Oh, I have missed you so much!" Katara cried joyfully as she wrapped her arms around her Mother's slender waist.

"I have missed you two my dear..I have missed you both." Kaya stated as she looked over at her son who looked just as surprised as his sister. Sokka was only standing a few feet away whenever his beautiful Mother looked at him. "Sokka, my strong, handsome son." She welcomed as she held out her arm as an invitation to join the embrace. Without thinking another second longer, Sokka flew into his Mother's arms.

"Mom.. I can't believe you are here." Sokka choked out as tears began to also fall down his face.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to finally see both of you.. I wish I was here on a good notice, but I'm afraid I'm not. I have a mission to fulfill." Kaya informed as she remembered the task at hand. Katara and Sokka looked at eachother questionably then back at their long deceased Mother.

"Katara, my dear, you are in danger." Kaya spat out causing everyone's eyes to widen. Aang instantly was next to Katara's side looking at the beautiful woman in concern.

"What do you mean? What kind of danger?" Aang asked before anyone else could have a chance too. Kaya looked at the Avatar with a serious but gentle face.

"Avatar Aang, my husband Hakoda left our children to your care whenever he died. Since that time you have devoted all of your time making sure Katara and Sokka stay safe from any possible harm. You have had two major responsibilities placed on you, the responsibility of taking care of my children and the other to the world. I would like to thank you for looking out for my children and keeping them safe through all of this time. It is an honor to have you as my son-in-law.. Or future son-in-law." Kaya started while watching the young Avatar and Katara blush at the title son-in-law. "However, the spirits are not happy about you neglecting your responsibility to the world. With Azula and Shino out trying to disturb the peace, it is your responsibility to go and capture them. Since you have been neglecting that responsibility the council has given you only a few days to change your ways. Sadly I wasn't able to warn you since the death of Hakoda has made both of you so distraught that no one from the spirit world could reach you. This doesn't change the council's verdict. As punishment, they have sent Koh the Face Stealer to come and take Katara away. Once Koh is released he will track Katara down and take her. unless we can stop him before he's released." Kaya explained while watching all three of the children gasp at the news.

"F.. stealer..I'm not sure I like that too much." Katara stuttered while horrified at this possible attack. Aang's mouth was agape at this terrible news.

"What can I do to stop this?" Aang asked Kaya in urgency. Kaya looked at him and shook her head.

"As of right now, there is nothing that you can do. You are bound by two responsibilities. You have to keep my children safe, and the world safe." Kaya answered while looking up at the setting sun.

"Then I'll take them with me. I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." Aang stated while slapping his forehead with his hand.

"No! You can't bring my children along. If you do.. Azula will kill Katara." Kaya warned as Aang let out a growl in aggravation.

"The only way to prevent this is for.. Katara to bring back Hakoda." Kaya tried to hide the pain of the thought of losing her love, but she failed and it flowed from the tone in her voice. Katara looked at the ground then back up at her saddened mother.

"There has to be another way. As much as I miss Dad... I can't separate you and Dad from eachother." Katara said looking at the ground. Kaya closed her eyes for a second and walked up to her daughter.

"Katara you have too.. Or else Koh will be released by nightfall." Kaya told her daughter with a frown. Aang's eyes widened even further.

"Nightfall! Koh's being released tonight!" Aang yelled his eyes completely widened. "Katara you have to or else he is going to take you away like, Ummi." Aang pleaded turning his attention to the love of his life.

"You know of Ummi?" Katara spoke up looking shocked that Aang knew about her ancestor.

"Yes, Katara. She was stolen from Avatar Kuruk, and he's been trying to rescue her since then! You have to bring your dad back Katara." Aang begged as he walked up to his girlfriend. Katara immediately heard a voice in her head. The voice of Rui Zi.

"There is another way. Search deep within yourself, the answer you seek will be given to you. Only you can provide the way for Koh to be permanently defeated by the Avatar." Katara opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She then turned to her mother and was about to respond when a loud crashing sound was heard from above them. Aang's heart dropped into his stomach when seeing a vengeful Koh flying down toward the Earth.

"Everyone Get out of here NOW!" Aang yelled as he airblasted the gang of people out of the oasis. Kaya also disappeared at Aang's orders, leaving only him and Katara. "Katara, you can't show any emotion. Koh can't steal your face if he doesn't sense emotion!" Aang told Katara as Koh dropped down to the earth with a load crash.

"Finally! After all these years I am able to come and steal the beautiful face of an Avatar's wife. Your beauty shall be a fine addition to my collection." Koh hissed while circling around Katara. Aang fought back a grimace at the thought of losing Katara to this monster. Katara was terrified, and it took everything she had to managed to maintain the emotionless expression. She felt as if her heart was nearly drummed straight out of her chest. "Come child, you know you are scared." Koh taunted as he moved his face in front of her while changing his face to a crazed baboon-Lion. Katara fought the urge to wince in fear.

"You are a strong girl; I'll admit that. However, you can't stay emotionless forever. Tell me Katara, does this face look familiar?" He continued taunting while switching his face into the beautiful face of Ummi. "Oh yes, and you know what she told me to tell you, Katara? She told me to say...Your next!" The evil spirit screamed as he continued circling around her.

"Leave her alone Koh!" Aang yelled in an emotionless voice. The spirit turned his attention to the Avatar.

"I will leave her alone.. As soon as I have her face and soul!" He hissed and returned to circling the young waterbender. Katara gulped and closed her eyes.

"I'm listening! Now would be a wonderful time for you to fill me with knowledge about this creature!" Katara prayed inside herself as she tried to focus out the fear that was threatening to block her chakra. One of Koh's scaly legs rubbed against her arm as he swirled around her. Katara's body flinched, but she managed to keep her face emotionless. "You fear me Koh." Katara blurted out. She had no idea where those words came from; they just flowed right off her tongue.

"Why should I fear you?" He hissed as he moved his ever changing face a few inches from hers.

"Because I'm the only person who can take away your immortality." Katara responded instantly while keeping her face emotionless. Koh scooted back a little before replying. "You cannot!" He yelled changing to the face of a beat up bloody man. This face didn't shake Katara in the least. She had a new power, no doubt it was the power from deep inside her.

"Yes, I can. You know as well as I do the powers I possess. Powers given to me by Rui Zi, the spirit of life. The spirit opposite of yourself. She only gave the power to me and one other person in this world. A person you mercilessly took away out of fear of being destroyed. Avatar Kuruk's wife, Ummi, my great ancestor." Katara responded while Koh began circling around her faster.

"Shut up you insolent child. You don't know what you are talking about." The evil spirit ordered with anger. No doubt the person deep within her was speaking through her. Relief and calmness became her best companions at this point in time.

"Hah! You know fully well that I know what I am talking about Koh." Katara replied almost in a taunting tone. Koh growled in rage with his faces turning every second.

"If you don't shut up you little rat then I will take away the Avatar's face before your own!" Koh threatened walking over to Aang who felt tons of pressure on him at the moment. Katara laughed at this threat.

"You think I believe that old lie Koh? I know all of your powers and your limitations. Don't forget I have a part of Rui Zi in me; therefore, all of her knowledge get passed down to me. She is married to Bi long, the spirit of fate and destiny. I know everything about you! You can't steal the Avatar's face and wouldn't even if you wanted to! That pathetic lie of yours has been around long enough. You are finished Koh." Katara countered as Koh screamed in rage.

"You pathetic disgrace of a woman!" He screamed as Aang accidentally scowled at the evil spirit. Nothing happened, it was true Koh's abilities didn't work on the Avatar.

"I am getting tired of your temper tantrums Koh. Let's finish this now shall we?" Katara stated as she picked up two bodies of water and began to perform the life reviving process. As soon as the water touched Koh's scaly skin, he screamed in pain and immediately froze.

"Love brings harmony, balance, and life. It brings restoration and new beginnings. It's the only thing that gives us hope, joy, and happiness. It's our only hope.. Koh, you have taken countless of innocent people captive in your prison cell; you have separated them from their family and friends for countless years. Now it is time for them to be free, and for you to suffer the ultimate punishment. For my love for Aang, Sokka, Mom, Dad, Gran-gran, and the rest of the world.. I now bring you back to life. Making you mortal and able to be destroyed...Return to Life Koh Jing!" Katara ordered as the light flashed in a blinding light. Koh screeched in pain as everyone watched his evil centipede like shell dissolve and break apart until all that was left was a middle-aged black haired man. He was very built and tall. Even in mortal form, he was intimidating. Katara didn't expect him to be anything but an ordinary man. Koh Jing stood up from the ground his amber eyes burning with hate and rage.

"You Will PAY!" Koh screamed as his blasted a huge fireblast toward the unsuspecting waterbender. Right before it hit her, Aang stepped in the way and blocked Koh's attack then he earthbended the evil man into a wall. Aang took that short amount of time he had, to pick Katara up and move her to a safe spot.

"Aang, you have to kill Koh in order to free the prisoners." Katara spoke as Aang placed her on top of the icy temple beside the oasis. Aang furrowed his eyebrows, and sadly nodded his head in knowledge of what he had to do. He then turned around and jumped down leaving Katara on the roof watching the upcoming battle.

"You will face my wrath Avatar, and after I'm through with you, I will kill your precious wife..or your would-be future wife!" Koh stated boldly as he stood in his battle stance. Aang also stood in his battle stance.

"I think you should be worrying, Koh. Your reign is about to be over!" Aang proudly corrected the despicable former spirit. "You will never come near my wife again!" Aang yelled before realizing what he just called Katara. His voice echoed in the dead silent oasis. Katara smiled at hearing Aang call her his wife; It sounded right and heavenly. She was soon brought out of her haze by a lightening bolt shooting into the temple. Their battle had begun.. The reward to the winner.. Her.

...

**Oh yeah! Now we have some action starting XD Next chapter will be action packed! :)) let me know what you think and thank you for reviewing! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle and Defeat

**Chapter 23: The Battle & Defeat**

**Random person: Do you own Avatar? Me: Do you pigs fly? Random person: No Me: Then the answer is No I don't own Avatar. Random Person: Oh okay. *Walks away slowly as I start crying***

Aang barely avoided the lightening blast that Koh had cleverly shot toward him. The blast struck the temple that Katara was on. He quickly waterbended some water into the hole in the temple. He didn't want it to collapse with the love of his life on top of it. Koh took that to his advantage and shot another lightening at the young Avatar. Aang countered his attack with a wave of water. Aang then used airbending to fly up to an ice pillar near the small pond. Once on top of the pillar he spun around releasing a swirling mixture of fire and air. Koh stood his ground counteracting the mixture with a wall of fire. Koh was strong.. Super strong.

"Oh Bi Long, please be in my favor today." Aang whispered to himself with a sigh. Down on the ground, Koh was still recovering from the blow. Even though he didn't show it, that blast he counteracted took a whole bunch of energy out of him.

Suddenly Aang jumped down from the pillar blasting Koh with another slice of air and fire. He then formed ice sickles and shot them at the former spirit. Koh jumped out of the way of the mixture blast only to have to dodge the sharp ice flying towards him. He couldn't escape every ice sickle blade and screeched in pain when one ice sickle stabbed through his arm. Aang then sideswiped his opponent with a huge wave causing the injured man-spirit to hit up against the side of the temple.

"Give up, Koh. I don't want to have to kill you." Aang threatened as the man attempted to stand up.

"You seem so sure of yourself Avatar. However, I know your weakness. Don't let Katara get killed, Avatar." Koh stated with an evil smile. He then threw a huge fireblast into the side of the temple causing it to shake violently. Right after that, he shot multiple blasts of lightening up to the top of the tower. Aang heard his lover's piercing scream, and immediately flew up to where she was.

"Katara!" He called out only to find her waist deep in fallen rocks. Aang immediately earthbended them off her and rushed to her side.

"Aang look out!" Katara screamed as her boyfriend turned around to see Koh standing there forming another shot of lightening. Aang acted instinctively and formed an earth wall to shield them. Next thing Aang knew there was a flaming spear headed toward his neck. It was counteracted by a large waterwhip made by his girlfriend. Aang then sent a large wave of water over to knock Koh down; however, he was too quick and dodged the attack. The young Avatar growled in frustration and shot multiple air balls at the former spirit. Koh tried his best to avoid the currents of air, but ended up getting hit and plummeting to the ground. He landed with a huge thud. The young airnomad jumped down to go check on his opponent. Once on the ground, Aang returned to his battle stance as the former spirit slowly started standing up. His breathing was rigid, and he had blood seeping out his mouth.

"If I die then She dies with me!" Koh yelled as he formed an insanely powerful lightening and shot it to where Katara was standing and watching the two opponents. Everything ran in slow motion for Aang as he airbended himself up on the roof and pushed her out of the way before turning and catching the lightening. He caught the lightening the wrong way but still managed to redirect it. He shot the lightening into an ice wall about four feet above the man.

"Agh!" Aang screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Koh laughed mincingly as Katara ran to Aang's side while yelling his name in concern.

"Ha! You lose Avatar. I win!" Koh taunted as he firebended himself up to where the young couple was. Katara was kneeling beside the unconscious Avatar trying to heal him as much as she could.

"Now to finish you!" Koh growled as he prepared to launch a lightening bolt at the girl. Katara immediately jumped up forming a huge five foot thick ice wall between them and the evil former spirit.

"Aang please wake up." Katara begged her boyfriend as she drug him inside the top of the temple. Once she got him into the building, Koh broke through the ice barrier and charged toward her. Katara immediately ran out of the temple and sent a large wave toward Koh. He effortlessly dodged the wave and threw a blanket of fire at Katara. The young waterbender made a water hurricane counteracting his blast. She then jumped down off the roof and ran toward the river creating an octopus form out of the water. Koh laughed when seeing this action.

"You don't stand a chance against me child!" The attacker shouted toward the young waterbender. He then flew down to where she stood near the pond. Katara dissolved the octopus and began flinging huge sheets of razor edged ice disks toward the man. He effortlessly counteracted them with a wall of fire. While he was distracted, Katara attempted to swing around about to strike him, but when she tried she was blasted with a huge fire ball and thrown forcefully against a pillar.

"Did you honestly think you could kill me?" He asked the young girl who was struggling to get up. Katara groaned as she fought to get back on her feet. "Well look at you now...on the ground..at my mercy... Unfortunately I don't give mercy. Say goodbye Katara! You're finished!" He hissed as he formed another lightening. Just before he released the lightening, A strong gust of wind threw him against the opposite pillar.

"No KOH! You are finished!" Aang screamed then his eyes and tattoos flashed the bright white glow. With one fluent movement the four elements flocked to the powerful Avatar's hand. "Never again will you hurt people or separate loved ones from eachother!" The powerful Avatar yelled as he airbended himself toward the former spirit and struck him with the mix of elements. The impact caused a huge explosion of blinding green and white light along with a heavy smoke.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she slowly stood up and wobbly ran over to the huge crater in the ground. "AANG! ARE YOU OKAY? AANG!" She called out his name as she fought to see through the choking white smoke. Suddenly some people started slowly exciting the crater; They were men,women,children, and even animals. Some were firenation and other's were Earth kingdom. There were even Watertribe people and Air nomads. Hundreds upon hundreds of people exited the mouth of the crater. Although Katara was excited to see that the people were free, she was beginning to really worry about her lover's safety.

"Aang!" She screamed now starting to feel panic overtaking her. "Oh Bi Long, please I can't live without Aang." Katara pleaded as she fought to clear away the smoke, but she was too weak to do much of anything to clear the smoke. Tears started forming in her eyes as the last few people exited the smoke filed crater. The longer Aang didn't return, the more she started to cry. She was too weak and dazed to even attempt to climb down the crater; she felt hopeless. Suddenly she saw a figure in the smoke. It was walking slowly, but there was no doubt in her mind who that form was.

"AANG!" The overjoyed Watertribe girl cried out as her victorious hero walked out of the smoke. He was shirtless and had multiple scratches and bruises on his bare chest, but he was safe. Katara felt relief flood over her once seeing him. As soon as Aang heard the voice of his love, he raced over to where she was sitting on the ground. Katara attempted to stand up, but before she could Aang slid down beside her taking her affectionately in his arms.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She whispered while leaning into his embrace.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Aang replied while running his hand across the side of her face. The young Avatar slowly moved his face toward the love of his life while closing his eyes and meeting her soft tender lips. The kiss was deep, meaningful, and passionate. At that moment, no one existed to them. It was just the two of them in eachother's arms expressing their deepest love for each other.

The crowd of freed spirits gathered around smiling at the couple that saved their life. Among the crowd of people there was one couple that watched with the most happiness and proudness. The wife had deep green eyes, long flowing black hair, and wore a light blue parka. Her husband wore a darker blue parka, he had dark black hair and beard, and his bright blue eyes shined with happiness.

"Remind you of anyone?" The beautiful green eyed woman asked her husband. Avatar Kuruk looked into her eyes.

"Yes it does..us." He told her before taking his long lost love in his arms and following Aang's example.

...

"Ugh! I hate this!" Azula growled as she picked up some sticks for a camp fire. "I should never have to be living like this. What is taking Shino so long to get here? That fool should have been here a day ago?" She continued complaining while throwing the sticks on the ground and plopping on the hard ground. Ji looked at her in amusement before lighting the fire with a flick of his finger and sitting next to the princess.

"Be patient Azula. We only received the letter from him three days ago. We will be out of here before too long." He told the irritated Firenation Princess.

"Don't you tell me to be patient!" Azula huffed as she glared at the man. "You are used to living like a peasant! I'm not!" She screamed getting up and storming into the makeshift tint. Ji sighed and followed her into the tint.

"I know, but you grow used to it, Azula. It actually gets relaxing just living in the woods." Ji tried to reason with the spoiled princess.

"Ha! Ji, you are ridiculous if you think this is what's relaxing. I've been pampered my whole life. Before Dad was captured by that stupid Avatar and my idiot brother, I would get anything I wanted with just the snap of my fingers." Azula continued while sitting down on the floor if the camp.

"I think I know how to pamper you, if you would like. I might be able to make this next day a little more tolerable for you." Ji stated as he walked up to the young woman.

"Really? How is that?" She asked him suddenly in a better mood.

"Well, I can go and steal some supplies to make a more comfortable tent and get better food for you." He offered with a small smile. When he looked at her, he noticed a whole new look on her face. Something he had never seen before..It was a face of vulnerableness and fondness..and possibly..love?

"Actually Ji..I think I have an even better idea." Azula stated walking up to the young man with a smile.

"And what is that princess?" He asked oblivious to her mischievous look.

"This." She said before pushing him down to the ground and jumping on top of him kissing him passionately.

...

** Oh My Gosh this was the HARDEST chapter to write! Action scenes are super difficult! I hope you like it. We will learn more about Katara's special ability later. I realized we haven't heard anything from Azula and Ji. So I added some stuff with them too. Please review! :))**


	24. Chapter 24: Thanks and New Beginnings

**Chapter 24: Thanks&New Beginnings **

**I do NOT own Atla.**

**Previously on Avatar...**

_ "I know... I know you do Sokka, and I would give anything if I could bring them back to you." Katara told her crying brother. _

_"This is one of your great ancestors. Her name was Ummi, Chief Korwa's daughter and future wife of the former Avatar Kuruk." The wise spirit informed as she looked at the curious waterbender. "She too had a special ability that I gave her.. The same as yours." Rui Zi continued. Katara's eyebrows furrowed at this statement._

_"What ability is that?" She asked the spirit turning her head sideways a little._

_"The ability to return people she loved back to life." Rui Zi answered with a smile._

**And Now...**

After a few moments of kissing, Katara and Aang finally parted their lips but continued staring into eachother's eyes with such unimaginable love for each other.

"I love you Katara." Aang told the young Watertribe girl. Katara smiled brightly at this and gave him another quick loving kiss.

"I love you too Aang...More than you know." She replied while Aang slowly helped her up on her feet.

"Thank you Avatar Aang and Master Katara for saving my wife." A familiar voice greeted the couple. Aang looked over to see Avatar Kuruk standing before them with a gorgeous young woman standing beside him.

"Your welcome, Kuruk." Aang replied with a gentle smile.

"I am indebted to you Young Avatar. You have freed me and given me my life and freedom back. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Ummi asked with a respectful bow.

"Your welcome..I'm just glad I could help..there's not much you can do.. I have everything that I need, but thank you." Aang replied giving a small smile and bowing back. Ummi stared at the young Avatar with an amused expression, but she didn't say anything. The former Avatar's wife then turned her attention to Katara.

"You have a very bright future with Aang, Katara. You have a major responsibility to take care of in the future." At those words Katara blushed brightly. She knew Ummi was talking about repopulating the world with little airbenders. Ummi laughed at Katara when realizing the embarrassed expression on the young waterbenders face."I know it is not going to be an easy task, but since we both contain the power of Rui Zi, I can help you if you ever need help. In a way, I am your reincarnation. Just like Aang, you have been blessed with the ability to travel to the spirit world. That is the reason Koh wanted to defeat you, like he did me. Together you and Aang can conquer any obstacles that threaten the world. You are a team that is inseparable, in battle and even spirit." Ummi told Katara as she gave the young girl a hug. "Get Aang to train train you to go into the spirit world." She instructed with a giggle once seeing Aang's mouth agape in shock.

"Oh I definitely will be doing that. Thank you, Ancestor Ummi." Katara said also giggling at her boyfriend's reaction.

"As much as I hate to leave so soon.. I think it's time my wife and I return to the spiritworld." Avatar Kuruk stated while taking hold of his wife's hand.

"You both come visit when all of these conflicts with Azula get resolved." Ummi added while they started to disappear.

"We will be sure too." Aang responded as the two young benders waved good-bye to the re-united couple.

"I'm so glad to see them finally re-united." Katara commented once the older couple was gone. Aang turned to face her while taking her hands in his.

"Me too, Sweetie." He agreed as he began slowly leaning toward his lover's lips.

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka's called out in relief. Before Aang could have a chance to kiss Katara, Sokka was in between them giving them a sideways hug. "I'm so glad you guys are safe. I was starting to worry about you two." He stated smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks for helping." Katara stated jokingly.

"Hey, you guys had it all under control. Plus dealing with evil face stealing spirits isn't my speciality." Sokka explained his voice cracking a little. Katara crossed her arms while raising one of her eyebrows.

"I don't think it's anyone's specialty, Sokka." Katara argued with a little smirk. Before Sokka could reply back a bright light flashed in front of them.

"Well done Aang and Katara." A heavenly voice praised as the bright light began to dim. There standing before them was Chief Hakoda and Kaya.

"I am so proud of both of you." Kaya stated while pulling Aang and Katara into a deep hug.

"Thank you Lady Kaya." Aang thanked formally once the happy woman released them.

"Please Aang, call me Kaya. After all you are my daughter's future husband. You are a part of our family." The beautiful woman responded with a gentle smile. Both of the young hero's blushed at that statement. Sokka stuck out his tongue in disgust while gagging a little. Everyone ignored his immaturity on the matter.

"I'm proud of you both too" Hakoda stated while walking closer to Aang. "Aang, thank you for protecting my daughter from Koh. I want to apologize for placing such a responsibility on your shoulders. Your responsibility is to the world..my responsibility is to look after my children. I.. I gave up the fight for my life too early. I'm the reason all of this has taken place. That is why I am going to return back to life." Hakoda continued as he placed his hand on the young Airbender's shoulder.

"Hakoda, you didn't place any responsibility on me. I love Katara, and I had already promised myself a long time ago that I would protect her with my life." Aang said with a smile. Hakoda nodded his head as a silent thank you before turning his attention to his daughter.

"Katara, It's time to bring me back to life." He told her trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. Katara nodded her head in obedience and began walking to the infirmary where his body laid. The whole way there she was in deep silence. The other family members were also silent as they followed the young waterbender. Once in the small room, Katara removed the white ceremonial cloth off her father's body.

"Good bye Hakoda." She heard her mother say in a whisper. The pain that filled her Mother's voice was almost unbearable to listen to.

"I'll return to you soon, my love. I will miss you so much." The Chief said to his wife while tenderly hugging her. They gave eachother a long meaningful kiss before Hakoda turned around and walked over to his body. Katara silently began waterbending the water in it's Yen and Yang form then placing it on her Father's chest she began reciting the chant.

"Love brings harmony, balance, and life. It brings restoration and new beginnings. It's the only thing that gives us hope, joy, and happiness. It's our only hope.."

Katara winced as she heard her Mother begin to softly sob. "Return-No." Katara stopped bending which caused everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"No?" Hakoda asked her in surprise. Katara stood up and looked at her Dad and Mom.

"I'm not bringing you back to life." She stated boldly.

"What? Why not?" Hakoda asked in disbelief.

"Mom needs you.. You have been separated from her for long enough. Sokka and I will be fine. We have Aang and eachother." Katara explained to her surprised parents.

"No.. I can't let you both be parentless. I wish there was another way, but there is not. I will be fine." Kaya said a little sad but forcing a reassuring smile.

"Maybe there is another way." Aang commented while slowly walking toward them.

"What do you have in mind?" Katara asked while tilting her head a little.

"Maybe you can bring Kaya back to life too." Aang suggested. Katara instantly brightened at that idea.

"Your right!" The young Watertribe girl yelled in excitement then she turned her attention to her mom. "Would you like to come back?" She asked her beautiful mother. Kaya's face lit up at the thought.

"Of course!" She answered with a huge smile. Katara then quickly turned to her Dad's body.

"Here, let me bring Dad back and then I'll bring you back to life too." She stated then began the whole process again. Once her Father was back in the living, Katara turned to her Mother. "I'm going to have to revive you like I did Koh. Just stand still.." Katara then started waterbending the basic technique then with one fluent motion she wrapped her mother's whole spirit in the water. A huge flash lit up the whole room making everyone shield their eyes. Once the light died down, Katara was seen hugging her mother who was completely human again.

"It worked!" Sokka yelled happily as he ran in to join the hug. Hakoda then also joined the family hug. Aang sat there with a smile on his face watching the family.

"Aang, get in here. You are just as much of a part of our family." Katara ordered as she held out her arm. Aang didn't argue and joined the happy family.

...

_In the Spirit World..._

Seven highly esteemed spirits sat around a huge wooden circle table. The five identically dressed council spirits sat in lotus positions on top of floating lavender pillows. They wore glowing white robes that reached down to their ankles, and they had a sparkling gold sashes around their wastes. Each of the spirits had pale skin, snow white hair, and silver eyes. Even though they were over 1000 years old, they didn't look a day over 20 years old. Across from the five council spirits, Rui Zi and Bi Long sat in some chairs. Rui Zi had her normal outfit on, and her husband was dressed in a dark green robe that looked similar to the Earth King's robes. He had pale green eyes, porcelain skin, and short black hair. He also had a black full beard that gave him a wise superior appearance.

"Now that Katara knows of her ability, we should tell her about the limitations and requirements." Pi La began. Rui Zi, Bi Long, and the other four council spirits nodded in agreement.

"We should tell her soon.. Not today though. The girl has been through too much for one day." Son Yu, one of the council spirits, stated looking at all of the spirits gathered with them.

"Who will tell her?" Bi Long asked looking at the council spirits.

"I will.." Rui Zi offered causing everyone to stare at her. "I would be the one she would be most comfortable with, and since I gave her the ability I could explain it better to her." She added.

"When will you tell her?" Bi Long asked. Rui Zi sat silently in thought for a moment.

"When she has mastered her ability to revive life and her ability to travel to the Spirit world." Rui Zi stated. "However, I will go to her in a dream a few nights from now and tell her the basic rules."

"Why are you waiting so long to tell her all of the details?" Son Yu asked a little indignantly.

"Because she will not be able to fully comprehend the rules until she learns to discern and feel the spirit." Rui Zi answered patiently.

"I agree with Rui Zi. She needs to learn to feel the spirit before learning all of the rules and limitations to her power." Bi Long agreed with his wife. "Rui Zi you must teach the girl how to feel the spirit before she gets has some unfortunate circumstances come." His wife looked at him and simply nodded her hand in obedience.

"So it's agreed Rui Zi will teach the girl more of her ability and then tell her the limitations." Pi La confirmed then stood up and walked out. He was never a formal type spirit, and he could only endure those meetings for so long before he'd go crazy.

"I guess the meeting is now over." Son Yu stated clearly amused at Pi La's disrespectful exit. The spirits laughed and left the spirit council meeting.

...

**So I decided I am going to start doing the "Previously on Avatar" to kind of set the tone. Please review and tell me what you think! Your feedback keeps me inspired to write more. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Untold Info

**Chapter 25: Untold Info **

**My dream: I own Avatar Reality: I am just a huge fan writing fan-fiction.**

**AND NOW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Previously on Avatar:The Journey Begins...**

_ "If I tell Sokka that Azula's at Kyoshi, he will become even more stressed and that is the last thing he needs right now. Ugh! What do I do?" Aang silently asked himself while trying to make the right decision. _

...

_"What is taking Shino so long to get here? That fool should have been here a day ago?" Azula complained while throwing the sticks on the ground and plopping on the hard ground. _

...

**And Now...**

"Wow! That is so cool!" Sheng exclaimed once Sokka finished telling the story of the defeat of Koh. Of course he tended to over exaggerate some parts and add some scenes where he was being the hero, but it was still pretty accurate. "Dang Katara, you just keep on getting more and more rockin." Sheng complemented giving her a sly look. Aang frowned at the colonist's comment toward his girl.

"Thanks, but Aang is the one who is the hero. He saved me. I just brought Koh back to his mortal form." Katara responded while passing out bowls of rice to everyone.

"It wasn't just me, Katara. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even been able to defeat him." Aang stated while he watched his girlfriend sit down next to him.

"Thanks Aang." Katara thanked sincerely as she took his hand in hers. OnJi, who sat on the other side if Aang, narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

'I'm going to get Aang to be mine eventually..' OnJi thought to herself as she continued to eat her food. After a few minutes the group heard the front door open and close. They all turned around to see Chief Hakoda and Lady Kaya enter the house.

"Katara, dear, you should have told me it was time for dinner. I could have cooked it." Kaya said when walking into the house with Hakoda.

"Oh..It didn't even cross my mind honestly. I'm so used to cooking it just becomes second nature I guess." Katara replied while handing her mother and father a bowl of food.

"Well, I'm here now. You don't have to worry about cooking or cleaning or anything for now. I think it's time that you get to become a kid again and have fun." Kaya stated while sitting down at the table. Katara just sat there silently at her Mother's comment.

"Um..Okay." She managed to say after a short silence. 'I haven't done anything but chores and taking care of the family for years..How can I just stop?' Katara thought to herself, but she wouldn't dare argue with her Mom.

"Don't worry..I'm SURE you'll be able to learn how to have fun again. It will just take some practice...Well maybe a little more than some.." OnJi told the young waterbender with a smirk. She didn't know why, but making Katara feel inferior in some way made her feel good. The Watertribe girl glared at the firenation girl.

"I'm sure I will, and Aang will teach me. He's the best at having fun." Katara stated boldly grabbing Aang's hand and causing him to blush. OnJi frowned at this action.

"Well you are going to have to wait, because Aang promised me that we will go train first thing tomorrow morning. Isn't that right Aang?" OnJi asked the severely blushing Avatar while locking her arm into the crook of his.

"Well..Uhhh..ummm.." The poor Avatar stuttered around uncomfortably. Katara was about to say something but decided against it; instead, she smiled and leaned over and placed her head on Aang's shoulder causing the air nomad to smile. OnJi fumed at this action.

"You little-" She started while pointing a finger at Katara.

"ANYways, what are we going to do about Azula? Where is she at right now?" Sokka interrupted OnJi while giving her a shut-your-jealous-little-mouth look. A long silence followed his question.

"Don't everyone speak at once." The young warrior sarcastically stated in an attempt to end the silence that fell over the group.

"We aren't exactly sure where she is at the moment." Katara answered truthfully. Her face was a little downcast at the thought of Azula still on the loose.

"Oh.." was all Sokka could mutter. During this time, Aang shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. 'I can't tell them just yet. Not with them being so happy.' The young Avatar thought to himself. He looked over to see Sheng looking equally uncomfortable. 'Hm.. he must know something too.' Aang continued thinking to himself.

"Aang..Aang..AANG!"

"Huh?" The young air nomad said as he snapped out of his thoughts to see everyone staring at him.

"I was asking, what do you think we should do? Do you have any thoughts or know anything we should know?" Sokka asked clearly a tiny bit annoyed from Aang's daydreaming. Aang started shifting around more uncomfortably.

"Uhhh...No...nope. I don't know anything at all.. Nope... nothing at all.." The Avatar lied while smiling hugely and rubbing the back of his head. "But I am tired.. I think I'm going to go to bed..." He continued with a fake yawn. Then he quickly stood up and walked outside, leaving everyone staring quietly at the door he just exited.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked clearly confused by his sudden mood change. Everyone else shrugged and continued their conversation. Katara sat there in the group staring at the door in concern.

'Aang knows something.' She thought to herself before quietly excusing herself from the table and heading outside.

...

"There it is.." General Shino said with an evil smile. One of his new soldiers looked out at the forest covered coast in confusion.

"What is here, sir? I don't see anything but the forest and sea shore." The soldier remarked as he continued scanning the area. Shino simply smiled and gave the signal to dock at the edge of the seashore.

"You will find out in time." Was the General's simple answer then he jumped from the boat and onto the hard ground below him. Twenty-Five guards soon followed behind their new leader. Once they were on the coast, Shino walked confidently into the forest. It was pitch dark and the sound of the nocturnal howling wolf-owls made a cold shiver run down the soldiers' backs. They felt as if someone was watching their every move, eager at any moment to attack.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A harsh voice called out of the darkness. The soldiers jumped and braced themselves for attack. Shino, on the otherhand, stood very confidently and unfazed.

"The one who seeks a better world." The General responded almost instantly. At those words, five men dressed in blue clothes jumped from the trees and landed a few feet from the group if firenation soldiers.

"It is a privilege for us to be visited by such a high ranking general and most trusted friend of FireLord Zuko. What may we owe this honor, General Shino of the Firenation?" The oldest warrior asked with a respectful bow. He was about Hakoda's age. The warrior had board straight shoulder-length black hair that fell lazily on his shoulders. His eyes were a deep green, and his face was very worn and weathered from many years of battle. He had on a watertribe outfit that was almost identical to Chief Hakota's and a black sparrow-monkey feather dangled on the left side of his face.

"Greetings Huang Fu, I have come to you to request a favor.. I have a certain mission that I need your help on. A mission that involves the daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe." Shino began immediately capturing the attention of the middle aged warrior.

"Come back to the colony. We will discuss this mission further in the privacy of my house." Huang Fu said as he turned around and led them to the small village that looked like the old southern watertribe. It was small and homey; the only difference was there was no snow. It was all green grass and trees surrounding them for miles. Once inside Chief Huang Fu's house, they sat down at a table in the main room.

"What is your mission, General Shino?" He asked getting straight to the point. The middle aged general smiled at the question.

"The mission is simple.. Break the Avatar's heart by taking away his most treasured possession." General Shino answered causing the Chief's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What? Why would Firelord Zuko want to hurt his best friend, the Avatar?" Huang asked in shock.

"Firelord Zuko doesn't have any idea of this plan; I made up the mission. The world needs a new ruler, a better stronger one. The only way for that to happen is for me to take out the Avatar..and then that so called Firelord Zuko." Shino explained causing Huang to growl in anger.

"You traitor! Why would I ever help you complete this awful task?" Shino yelled while standing up enraged by what he was hearing.

"Because if you don't, I will make sure your precious village is burned to the ground, and your village's women and children taken as our slaves. I will make sure your wife and children become my personal slaves." Shino threatened staring intimidatingly at the man. After a small silence the Chief sighed.

"It seems as if I don't have a choice.. how do you want me to complete this mission?" Huang asked while hanging his head in defeat. The general smirked at this response.

"I understand your son, Chang, is seventeen correct?" Shino started while placing his arms on the table and intertwining his fingers together. The old Chief nodded 'yes', while the evil man smiled mincingly. "Then here is what you will do.."

...

**CLIFF HANGER! Muahahaha! XD "Did you go Omgsh what's next?" Or "Aaahhhh why?" Are you on the edge of your seat? Are you ready for more? Please Review! Your opinions and thoughts are so important for me. You guys have no idea how much it inspires me to know people are reading this fic. Thank you all so much! :) **


	26. Chapter 26: The Missions

**Chapter 26: The Missions**

**I Do Not Own Avatar...WAHHHH! :'(**

**_JUST SO YOU KNOW..Chapter contains a little bit of lemon. Just a little._**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_ 'Aang knows something.' Katara thought to herself before quietly excusing herself from the table and heading outside. _

...

_"I understand your son, Chang, is seventeen correct?" Shino started while placing his arms on the table and intertwining his fingers together. The old Chief nodded 'yes', while the evil man smiled mincingly. "Then here is what you will do.."_

...

**And Now...**

Aang stood outside on the ice fortress looking out at the ocean. 'I'm going to have to go alone. I can't risk anyone's safety. There has been enough sadness and separation already. Ugh..why does all of this have to be happening right now?' Aang thought to himself with a heavy sigh. He was soon taken out of his thoughts by very familiar foot vibrations coming up from behind him. He smiled when recognizing who the vibrations belonged to.

"I knew I would find you here." A sweet heavenly voice whispered softly as arms wrapped around the Avatar's chest. Aang melted when feeling the warmth of her touch and the sound of her angelic voice.

"You always know where to find me." The young airnomad laughed softly as he turned away from the ocean only to see two gorgeous shining blue eyes looking at him passionately.

"Well..I know you, and I know something is bothering you." Katara said wrapping her arms around Aang and moving her body closer to his. She knew he would try and break free from her grasp after hearing those words so she drew even closer. Surprisingly the Avatar only grew closer to her.

"It's nothing Katara." Aang replied with a half smile. Katara smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"I also know when you're lying.. Aang you can tell me anything.. That's why I am here.." Katara reassured while giving Aang a gorgeous smile he couldn't refuse.

"It's just that.. I know where Azula is.." Aang started only to see Katara's eyes widen in surprise.

"You do? Where is she?" The watertribe girl asked pulling away a little only to have Aang's grip around her waste tighten.

"Kyoshi Island.." Aang mumbled the answer causing his girlfriend to gasp.

...

A strong young man stood confidently before Shino as the general examined him. He had short black hair that was similar to Jet's hairstyle, tan skin, and pale greenish-blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless watertribe shirt that looked similar to Sokka's outfit. His appearance was muscular and strong, and he was a waterbender. He was the only waterbender of their tribe; not to mention, he was also the Chief's son and heir.

"Do you understand your orders, Chang?" General Shino asked the young man.

"Yes, sir." The young man answered rather reluctantly and refusing to make eye contact with the betrayer.

"Good. We are heading to Kyoshi Island, and I am positive Katara and the Avatar will be there. When the time is right you will join their group and do your mission. But let me warn you, one slip up or warning and your whole village will be burned to the ground." Shino threatened as he picked up a small wooden chest. "Do your mission, and don't return until it is finished." He ordered and shoved the box in the young man's hands.

Chang looked at the wooden box with saddened eyes. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to destroy the Avatar's heart, but he had to if he wanted his people safe. That thing inside of the small wooden box was his freedom and village's safety. That small box held his entire future..a girl, the Avatar's girl, holds his future.

...

"How do you know she is at Kyoshi?" Katara asked her voice still just above a whisper in fear that someone might hear their conversation.

"Zuko sent me a letter telling me that she was at Kyoshi, and he is sending a man, General Shino, to capture her. He told me he needed help, but I couldn't just leave you when you just lost your Dad." Aang told his girlfriend pulling her into a heartfelt hug.

"Aang, the world is more important than me." Katara stated gently pulling out of his arms.

"No Katara..You are the world..my entire world." The young airbender explained as he tilted up her chin to give her a kiss, but Katara broke free of his grasp.

"Aang, that mindset is the exact reason Koh was sent to take me. I can't be first...The world has to be before me..How long ago did you receive that letter?" Katara asked as she turned her back to him and stared at the ocean.

"I received the letter yesterday..Why?" Aang asked while ignoring Katara's comment about her having to be second in his life.

"Okay, good there is still time. We will leave to go to Kyoshi tonight." Katara stated causing Aang to take a few steps back.

"What? No, Katara. I can't put you in that kind of danger." Aang told her in a stern voice. Katara turned around to face him. Her face was determined yet patient.

"Aang..I AM going with you. You are not winning this one. We are a team remember? Together we can do anything." The young waterbender persuaded her boyfriend. "Don't leave me behind..Please." She continued as she wrapped her arms around Aang and smiled an innocent pleading smile. Aang felt his whole insistence on her staying at the tribe wash away.

'How does she do that?' Aang thought to himself as he sighed a defeated but happy sigh. "Alright.. I'll let you come." He finally agreed with a side ways smile. At his answer, Katara's eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Aang." The watertribe girl thanked and then pulled him to the house to get some supplies. "We will leave tonight once everyone is in bed." Katara ordered on the way there.

"I thought I was the one supposed to be telling you this stuff." The Avatar joked with a little laugh. Katara turned around and looked at him with a mischievous childish look in her eyes.

"Sorry.. I already beat you to it." Katara giggled as they walked into the house. Little did they know, a certain firenation girl was sitting on the couch in the dark listening to their conversation. "I'm also looking forward to some alone time with you." Katara whispered with a seductive wink. Aang blushed brightly at that comment which caused the watertribe girl to giggle some more. OnJi grew furious when hearing Katara's last comment.

"We will see about that." OnJi stated with a frown as she watched the couple go into their separate rooms.

...

"Do we have everything we need?" Aang asked his girlfriend once he finished loading up the bags on Appa.

"Yep, I think so." Katara answered as Aang jumped off Appa.

"Well then my Love, I think it's time to go." The romantic Avatar said as he picked Katara up bridal style and placed her on Appa. "Let me just get Appa on his way and then I'll come back here." Aang stated with a wink causing Katara to giggle. Aang then airbended himself up to Appa's head. A few minutes later, they were just above the clouds and at a safe height to leave Appa in charge of flying.

"It's about time." Katara joked with a smirk. The young air nomad laughed a little before sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Appa would be okay flying alone." Aang apologized with an innocent smile. Katara smiled back seductively.

"Well then.. I think I can forgive you for that, but you have to make it up to me." The seductive Waterbender whispered as she positioned herself to sit in Aang's lap and let her arms rest lazily on his strong shoulders. Aang blushed bright red; he definitely wasn't used to the seducing side of Katara. Before he could even reply, Katara pressed her lips against his in a passionate lustful kiss. The young airbender let out a deep moan as he fell back into the saddle with Katara on top of him.

'She's irresistible.' The Avatar thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmmm..Katara..Mmm." Aang moaned lustfully as she deepened the kiss. Katara couldn't help but let out a few moans of seduction herself as Aang tightened his grip around her waste causing her to lay on top of his body. Her hands started slowly and softly caressing up and down his shoulders and across his tone chest causing Aang to let out multiple deep moans.

"Oh Katara.." Aang whispered his voice raspy from all the emotions raging inside him. 'Her touch, her kiss, her warmth.. It's addicting. It's irresistible..' The young Avatar's mind reeled as began slowly caressing up and down her waist. They had never taken it this far before, but neither of them wanted to stop. The raw emotion was too powerful for them to control. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment...or so they both thought.

"Ugh! What are you two doing?" A voice screeched in disgust. Katara instantly jumped off Aang leaving him completely dazed and wanting her warmth again.

"What are you doing here?" Katara yelled causing Aang to snap out of his lustful fog and look up to see a disgusted OnJi sitting on the luggage.

"I was spending the night with Appa. He seemed lonely so I decided to stay with him. I was asleep under those blankets and woke up to..you two..." OnJi answered still looking a mix of furious and disgusted.

"You liar!" Katara yelled pointing a finger at the girl. "You heard us talking and snuck on!" She accused the firenation girl.

"You have no way of proving that, Katara." OnJi spat out crossing her arms. Katara growled in anger. Aang sat there listening to the two girls bicker back and forth.

"Katara..OnJi.. GIRLS!" The Avatar yelled quieting the girls instantly. "Fighting isn't going to change anything. There is nothing we can do now anyway." Aang stated sitting up from where he was laying.

"I guess you're right." Katara agreed reluctantly uncrossing her arms with a sigh.

"We should probably land for the night. I need to get some extra food for us in the morning." The young waterbender said while sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Plus, Aang promised he would train me first thing tomorrow morning, and the Avatar never breaks a promise. Right Aang?" OnJi flirted while giving him a sweet innocent look.

"Uhh..Right." Aang answered looking real uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go steer Appa." Katara sneered and then walked over and sat on Appa's head.

"Katara-" Aang started before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Let Katara be. Trust me that's the BEST thing you can do." OnJi lied while sitting down next to him. Aang sighed again and stared at the back of his girlfriend's head.

...

** Well you had some Kataang lemon. I'm not sure if it was good or not. I didn't want them to get too physical just yet.. But yeah.. Let me know what you think. :) How are guys liking the new characters? You will learn more about Chang later on. *For later Chapters* Please keep in mind that Chang isn't a bad guy at all. He's actually a great guy. Hope you guys are staying interested in the story :) **


	27. Chapter 27: The Threat

**Chapter 27: Threat**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"How long ago did you receive that letter?" Katara asked as she turned her back to him and stared at the ocean._

_"I received the letter yesterday..Why?" Aang asked while ignoring Katara's comment about her having to be second in his life._

_"Okay, good there is still time. We will leave to go to Kyoshi tonight." Katara stated causing Aang to take a few steps back._

...

_"Ugh! I hate this!" Azula growled as she picked up some sticks for a camp fire. "I should never have to be living like this. What is taking Shino so long to get here? That fool should have been here a day ago?" Azula complaining while throwing the sticks on the ground and plopping on the hard ground._

**And Now...**

"Aang you are so funny!" OnJi giggled as they walked up to the now cleaned up campsite. Katara frowned whenever she heard that fake flirtatious laugh coming up from behind her. Katara was already upset because Aang had set their plan aside to make Onji happy. The original plan was to leave for Kyoshi at sunrise, but OnJi just HAD to get her daily lesson from the Avatar. So Aang and OnJi had been out for the past hour and a half fulfilling Aang's "Promise" while leaving Katara to clean up the campsite and pack everything.

"Hey Katara, sorry it took us a little longer than expected to get finished with practice." The Airbender apologized as he walked up closer to the waterbender who was leaning up against Appa.

"Yeah, we were having so much fun. We just lost track of time. Of course it's hard not to have fun when you have such a powerful firebending teacher." OnJi stated flirtatiously causing a slight shade of pink to form on Aang's face. Katara noticed the blush form on the Avatar's face and squinted her eyes in jealousy.

"It's fine. Let's just go." Katara ordered rather coldly as she climbed on Appa. "We are already behind on schedule anyway." She continued while grabbing Appa's reigns. Aang frowned slightly at Katara's upset attitude.

'What is going on with her?' Aang thought to himself as he jumped on to Appa's saddle.

"Do we have everything?" The waterbender asked before they had to leave.

"No I don't.. I forgot something." OnJi called out to the watertribe girl sitting on top of Appa's head.

"What do you need to get?" Katara asked in aggravation as she looked at the young firenation girl.

"My red and black bag.. It has my stuff in it. I accidentally left it over where Aang and I were practicing." OnJi answered as she turned around to go run and get it.

"Wait. I'll go get your bag for you. I can get it faster since I'm an airbender." Aang offered as he turned around and went to take off running.

"Oh thank you Aang! You are the sweetest guy ever!" OnJi flirted as she gave him a big hug before he took off running. Once Aang was out of sight, OnJi turned around to see a glaring Katara standing right behind her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and her piercing blue eyes held such rage in them that OnJi felt herself becoming pretty scared.

"Umm..Are you okay?" The young firebender asked backing up a few steps. This question only made the waterbender even more furious.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Katara hissed through clenched teeth. OnJi simply shook her head 'no' while attempting to act completely innocent.

"What's wrong?" The firenation girl had enough nerve to ask even though she knew exactly what was wrong. Katara's hands clenched in a fist at OnJi's games.

"You know exactly what's wrong! You are flirting with Aang." Katara hissed an answer as she stepped closer. OnJi managed to hold her composure and stand tall and confident.

"What? No I'm not.. I don't see why you are getting so angry. All I am doing is spending time with him. I'm not doing anything wrong, Katara. So just relax." OnJi remarked boldly while scowling at the waterbender. Katara's mouth dropped for a second before her face turned bright red with rage.

"Don't you even DARE act like . I know exactly what you are doing. Let's get one thing straight..OnJi. Aang is MY boyfriend, and if you know what is best for you and your precious little face then you will leave him alone and stop flirting. Do I make myself clear?" Katara threatened through her teeth as she poked OnJi in between the chest. OnJi frowned at the watertribe girl's threat, but didn't say anything. She just nodded her head in understanding before Katara turned around and climbed back up on Appa. A few minutes later Aang came running back carrying OnJi's bag.

"Here you go OnJi." The young airnomad said as he jumped on Appa and gave the girl her bag.

"Thanks Aang." The young firenation girl thanked with a grateful smile.

"Yip yip." Katara's still aggravated voice immediately summoned the bison to sore into the sky with one of his usual growls. Aang couldn't help but feel all of the major tension in the air.

'What in the world happened when I was gone?' Aang wondered silently as he noticed OnJi's distant behavior and Katara's aggravated demeanor. He knew that this was going to be a long quiet trip.

...

"Azula, wake up." Ji said as he slightly shook the young princess awake.

"How dare you wake me you unloyal pest! Go on your way, and leave me alone before I strike lightening clean through your heart." The half awake Azula threatened as she buried her head in her arms that she used as a pillow. Ji was not fazed by her threat and continued to wake the young girl up.

"Azula, General Shino just sent me a letter saying that he is now on the southern coast of Kyoshi Island. We have to leave to meet him." The soldier told his new girlfriend. At those words, Azula jumped up from bed and began dressing herself. She was only wearing her undergarments to sleep in since sleeping in armor wasn't comfortable at all, but to Ji's surprise she was fully dressed within 30 seconds.

"Come on Ji. Let's go." The princess ordered as she ran out the cave and down to the shore. After a few minutes of running they came across a fleet of firenation soldiers walking up from the coast.

"Here they are!" One of the men yelled to the rest of the men. Azula and Ji stood in their battle stance just in case these men weren't general Shino's men.

"Ah.. Princess Azula..Ji.. It is so nice to see you both again. I take it your mission wasn't a successful one. No worries.. I will be sure that you have a chance to redeem yourselves, but for now I have a plan that I need you both to help me on." General Shino greeted as he began leading them back to where the ship was docked.

"What is it that you need us to do?" Ji asked cutting straight to the point. He knew there wasn't much time for formalities considering the situation they were in.

"You both are going to pretend to fight Chang, Chief Huang Fu's Son. He then is going to single handily defeat you both with waterbending and cause you to flee. This will catch the Avatar and Katara's attention, and then Chang will go with them in order to fulfill his mission." Shino informed as they entered into the ship that was docked on the coast.

"The plan sounds good Shino, but Katara is dead. I killed her myself." Azula informed with a prideful tone.

"Katara is not dead, Azula. She is the reason you guys are in this mess and why I don't have all four elements under my control." General Shino responded with a disapproving frown.

"How do you know?" Azula asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say that you aren't the only person working for me." Shino answered with an evil smile. "Katara is alive, and they are on their way to Kyoshi." He informed while Azula and Ji stood silently trying to figure out who his helper could be.

"General Shino, sir. We have brought the prisoner that you have requested." One guard said while shoving the young waterbender into the room.

"Greetings Chang, I was just instructing Princess Azula and Ji on the plan we have." The general greeted the young man. Chang just stood silently looking at the ground.

"So let me get this straight. We are going to pretend that Chang is defeating us in order for him to gain the trust of the Avatar and Katara?" Ji asked for conformation on the plan.

"Yes..." Shino responded while returning his gaze back to his companions.

"Why do you want Chang to join their group? What if he betrays us?" Azula asked as she examined the young man.

"Chang's duty is none of your concern. Trust me, Chang won't betray us. If he wants his family alive and village safe then he will do exactly as I have ordered." Sheng informed while looking at the silent young man. "Do I have your cooperation?" He asked returning his gaze back to Ji and Azula.

"We will do it." Ji answered for both of them. "Now how are we going to place this plan into action?" He inquired while taking a step closer to the older man.

"This is what you will do..." Shino started to answer as the gang huddled closer together.

...

"Katara? Aang?" Sokka called out their names as he started running through the house. It was midday already, and he couldn't find them anywhere. "Have you seen Aang or Katara anywhere?" He asked his Mom when he entered the kitchen.

"Actually I am afraid I haven't." Kaya answered while cooking some kimono chicken for her son and husband. "I'm sure they are just waterbending or something like that." His mother reasoned with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sokka agreed but was still obviously unconvinced.

"Good.. Lunch should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Kaya informed as she turned her attention back to the fire stove she was cooking on. Sokka then walked outside of his house only to see Sheng running up to him.

"Have you seen Katara or Aang anywhere today?" The firebender asked his new friend. Sokka shook his head 'no' as a silent answer to the other man's question.

"I haven't seen them all day today." Sokka added to his silent response.

"Appa and OnJi are gone to." The firenation soldier said which caused the watertribe warrior to slap his forehead.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked, his voice cracking from delayed puberty after effects.

"I looked in his stable, and I have searched everywhere for OnJi." Sheng replied in a That-was-a-stupid-question tone.

"Do you know where they could be?" Sokka asked his new friend. This question caused Sheng's eyes to become all shifty eyed.

"Well..yes I have a feeling I know where they went." Sheng honestly responded while looking at the ground.

"Really? Where?" Katara's older brother asked.

"They probably are at Kyoshi Island...Azula is there right now." Sheng answered much to Sokka's horror.

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed causing the firebender to flinch. "Oh those two are so going to get it! Come on Sheng.. We are going to Kyoshi right now!" Sokka said as he grabbed Sheng's arm and drug him over to one of the small watertribe ships.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Sonyi asked the two men as the boarded on of the small ships.

"I'm going to get my stupid sister back before she and Aang do anything dumb." Sokka answered her while preparing the sails for the ship.

"I want to come. I've always wanted to get out of the watertribe." Sonyi stated as she climbed into the boat.

"No, it's too dangerous. Plus, I really don't feel like babysitting a girl." The watertribe warrior remarked harshly as he walked up to the girl.

"Babysitting? Are you kidding me, Sokka? I could still beat your butt anyway. You know I'm a skilled warrior." Sonyi countered while placing her hands on her hips.

"No you couldn't!" Sokka's voice cracked in frustration.

"Want to bet? Plus, you can't go anywhere without a third person helping with the rafters." The young woman smugly added much to Sokka aggravation.

"She does have a point, Sokka." Sheng agreed while getting rewarded with a smile from the watertribe girl.

"Ugh..Fine." Sokka reluctantly accepted defeat as he turned around and walked into the sleeping chambers. "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sonyi told Sheng before racing back down the boat and over toward her house.

...

**Hmmm.. i wonder who is this person is that's secretly working for Shino? I Hope you guys are liking the story! :) **


	28. Chapter 28: Chang

**Chapter 28: Chang**

**I do Not own Avatar. **

**Previously on Avatar:The Journey Begins...**

...

_"Do you understand your orders, Chang?" General Shino asked the young man._

_"Yes, sir." The young man answered rather reluctantly and refusing to make eye contact with the betrayer._

_"Good. We are heading to Kyoshi Island, and I am positive Katara and the Avatar will be there. When the time is right you will join their group and do your mission. But let me warn you, one slip up or warning and your whole village will be burned to the ground." Shino threatened as he picked up a small wooden chest. "Do your mission, and don't return until it is finished." _

**And Now...**

"There it is." Aang's voice said as he pointed out to the coast of Kyoshi. "It's about time." OnJi commented while looking at the coast.

"I know.. Where's Katara?" The Avatar asked looking out at the setting sun.

"She's asleep." was all the firenation girl replied while moving to sit next to the young airnomad.

"Oh..well..I'm going to go wake her up I guess." Aang said as he attempted to stand up, but before he could OnJi grabbed his hand.

"No, Aang just let her sleep. For once, it's peaceful and quiet. I really don't want this peacefulness to end." The young firebender remarked while attempting to pull Aang back down next to her.

"No OnJi, I'm going to wake up Katara. Now let go of my hand please." The blushing Avatar ordered as he moved toward the saddle. OnJi reluctantly obeyed and watched him jump into the saddle.

'Ugh.. This is going to be harder than I thought." The young firebender thought with a soft sigh.

Aang sat down next to the love of his life. She was sleeping soundly in the corner of Appa's saddle. Aang didn't want to wake her, but he knew he needed to. The young airbender laid down next to her sleeping body and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He then gently and lovingly kissed her lips causing her to mumble something and bury her head in her arm. Aang smiled at this and slowly moved her face out of her arm. He then leaned in and kissed her with a little more passion and less gentleness. The avatar was so lost in the comfort of her lips that he didn't even notice Katara starting to kiss him back. Before he knew it, he was on top of her body kissing her with force and loving passion. After a few minutes, Aang reluctantly pulled his lips away from her. He smiled when he saw a huge blush on the waterbender's face.

"Good morning, my love." Aang greeted her with a loving smile.

"Goodmorning, Honey. I have to admit.. I really like the way you wake me up." Katara replied with a shy smile as her blush became even darker. Aang then laughed and leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips before jumping off of her and helping her up.

"You deserve the best." Aang responded sweetly as he took her hand in his. "We are about to be at Kyoshi. I wanted you to be fully awake just in case we get attacked or something." Aang continued in a more serious tone. Katara smiled at Aang's thoughtfulness.

"Uhh..Aang? How do I land Appa?" OnJi asked causing the young airnomad to walk over and take the reigns from her.

"I'll do it. Thanks for watching him while I was waking my girlfriend up." Aang responded rather firmly. Katara smiled at Aang's comment but couldn't help but wonder what went on while she was asleep.

...

"Welcome Avatar Aang and Master Katara. We are so glad you have came to visit Kyoshi Island again." The governor greeted with a welcoming smile.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Aang replied with a bow. "Do you know where Suki is? I need to talk with her." The Avatar asked.

"Yes she's in the training room. Do you wish for me to get someone to escort you there?" The governor answered with a smile. Aang shook his head 'no'.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." The young airnomad added to his unspoken reply.

"Very well, if you need anything at all just let me know. I wish you the best of luck in capturing the firenation princess." With those words the governor excused himself with a bow and walked off.

"I guess we should probably start heading over there." Katara stated as she led the way down to the training house.

...

"Katara! Aang! It's so good to see both of you!" Suki exclaimed as she tackled the young couple in a tight embrace.

"It's great to see you too." Katara responded with a smile.

"Who is this?" The Kyoshi Warrior asked when noticing OnJi standing at the door.

"This is our friend OnJi. She's a firebender from the firenation." Aang introduced while gesturing for the young girl to walk closer.

"It's nice to meet you, OnJi. I'm Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka's girlfriend." Suki greeted with a welcoming smile which Onji returned. "Speaking of Sokka, is he with you? I would figure he would have wanted to see me." The Kyoshi warrior asked scanning the small group.

"No, he would have loved to come, but he couldn't.." Katara vaguely answered while averting her eyes from Suki's disappointed gaze.

"Oh." Was all the female warrior could say as she looked at the ground.

"So what happened to Azula? I heard she was on a battleship just off the coast." Aang inquired while trying to get off the topic of Sokka before Suki asked anymore details on his absence.

"Azula was here a few days ago. She was saying something about us hiding some escapees from her ship. She was about to kill the governor before my girls and I attacked her. I battled a rough firbender while Ty Lee fought Azula. We had the upperhand until Azula was paralyzed by Ty Lee. Once her body guard saw that she was hurt, he burned Ty Lee and escaped with Azula into the woods. We can't find them anywhere now. I have sent my girls out multiple times to search for them, but they can't find them anywhere." Suki informed looking downcast.

"Is Ty Lee okay?" Katara asked with a concerned voice.

"She's fine now. She's still recovering, but she's able to fight and practice with the group again." Suki reassured while returning her attention back to the Avatar. "We need to go find Azula. The longer she is free, the more people are at risk of being injured or kidnapped." She continued while intently looking at Aang.

"I agree. Let's go." The young airnomad stated while running out the door. "You and OnJi search the forest regions. Katara and I will go search the mountian." Aang ordered while grabbing Katara, opening up his glider, and flying toward the mountain.

...

"Aang, I think we should start heading back now. We've been looking for them for over an hour, and it's getting dark." Katara suggested while walking up closer to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right." Aang agreed with a defeated sigh. "Let's head back." He said while grabbing her hand and walking down the hill.

"HELP!" OnJi's voice screamed out causing Aang to let go of Katara's hand. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"I'm coming OnJi!" The young Avatar yelled as he blasted off leaving Katara alone in the dark.

"WAIT! Aang!" Katara called after her boyfriend, but he couldn't hear her. "Ugh.. Well this is just great..." She sighed in disappointment.

"He could have taken you with him couldn't he? He should have." A familiar evil voice remarked from behind her. Katara's eyes widened in horror. Without wasting another second more, the fierce waterbender swung around blasting slice of water toward Azula, the owner of that voice. Azula quickly dodged her attack and blasted a few fireblasts.

"You are smart Katara. I'll give you that. I thought that I killed you, but I soon found out I was wrong. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. You're dead!" Azula mocked as she dodged another water slice. Katara then created a huge wave and hit into the princess.

"Not this time Azula." Katara stated boldly. Before she could hit her with another huge water slice, the waterbender was hit by a huge ball of fire. She yelped in pain as she was thrown against the side of the mountain. Ji jumped down from a ledge and prepared to finish off Katara while the girl was struggling to get back up.

Suddenly a huge waterwhip picked Ji up and slammed him into the rock wall. Katara looked up thinking it was Aang, but she soon noticed it wasn't. A handsome man jumped out of the trees and quickly waterbended a huge wave that was two times bigger than Katara's. He then blasted Ji off the cliff. Then he turned to Azula, picked her up with a water whip, and threw her off the same cliff.

"Wow.. Thank you for saving me." Katara thanked while standing up. Her arm was burned, but other than that she was okay.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I could assist such a beautiful young woman. My name is Chang." The handsome young man introduced himself while walking close to the girl.

"I'm Katara." The blushing waterbender replied with a smile.

"It's not safe to be out here in the mountians at night. Are you out here all alone?" Chang asked looking around. Katara looked at the ground with a slight frown.

"Yes, my boyfriend was here earlier. He left when he heard a friend of ours call for help." Katara answered wincing as she felt her burn get brushed with the slight breeze.

"Well, that's not smart of him. You should never leave a girl alone in the woods.." The male waterbender commented with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, I know, but OnJi was in trouble. I guess my safety wasn't on his mind at that moment..Ouch!" Katara reasoned almost to herself as she tried to heal her arm.

"Here allow me. I'm sure it will be less painful if another waterbender heals you." Chang offered while sitting her down on a rock and gently waterbending some water on the girls burned arm.

"Thank you." Katara thanked with a grateful smile. 'At least someone was looking out for me.' She silently thought to herself as the young man continued healing her wound.

...

"OnJi! Where are you?" Aang called out while walking around in the woods.

"I'm over here! In the rocks! Please hurry!" She responded as the Avatar ran to where the sound of the voice came from. He gasped when seeing OnJi pinned waste down in rocks.

"What happened? Where's Suki?" The young Airbender asked as he earthbended the rocks off the young girl and helped her up.

"Suki's unconscious in that bush over there. Azula came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head before shooting the cliff with lightening and covering me with rocks." OnJi informed as she watched Aang run over to where Sukki lay unconscious.

"Suki!" He yelled as he gently picked her up.

"Mmmm.. Aang? Azula.." Suki started before Aang waterbended some water for her to drink.

"I know.. We need to get you back to camp." He interrupted her while picking her up. "OnJi, grab the top of my glider, and hold on tight." Aang instructed as he opened it and prepared to blast into the sky. OnJi obeyed and with a yelp from both girls they were in the air. Once Aang got to the house, the Kyoshi warriors came and took Suki into their house.

"Where's Katara?" Suki asked once she gained a little more consciousness. The Avatar's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh No! I left her in the woods whenever I heard OnJi scream. I have to go get her!" Aang yelled as he dashed out the house.

"You idiot! Why did you leave Katara all alone?" He screamed at himself as he flew toward the mountain. A few minutes later he saw a small glimmer of fire on the ground near a cave. He swiftly and silently landed near the cave. Aang stealthily walked towered the entrance of the cave bracing himself to attack.

"So when are you going to return to Kyoshi?" A male voice asked from inside the cave.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm not walking out there with it being as dark as it is. Plus I'm sure Aang is busy taking care of OnJi." The voice of his lover answered causing Aang's eyes to widen.

"Katara." Aang instantly called out as he entered the cave causing Chang to send a slice of water toward the Avatar. Aang quickly caught the water and sent it back toward the waterbender. The male waterbender was unable to stop the waterblast in time and was thrown against the side of the cave.

"No Aang! Don't attack him! He saved me." Katara defended the young man as she ran to pick Chang back up. Aang stood there silently for a minute as he watched Katara help the young waterbender up.

"Katara, I am so sorry. I-" Aang started to try and explain.

"It's fine. I'm safe, and I'm guessing OnJi and Suki is too?" Katara interrupted as she finally turned to her boyfriend. He could tell she was still very much hurt by being abandoned by him. Guilt filled Aang's heart as he looked into her disappointed eyes.

'It is my duty to protect her. Why did I leave her behind?I could have just taken her on the glider with me..' He thought to himself. "Yes, they are safe. Azula attacked them. OnJi was trapped in rocks and Suki was knocked unconscious, but they are okay." Aang informed while noticing the bandage on part of Katara's arm.

"That's good. Azula attacked me too, but thankfully Chang saved me before I was seriously injured." Katara responded with a smile towards Chang. Aang's guilt only doubled when hearing Katara was attacked.

"Thank you Chang. I am forever indebted to you. You protected the most impotent person to me." The Avatar thanked with a respectful bow.

"It is my pleasure, Avatar Aang. I have actually been on a quest to come and help you. I have a bone to pick with Azula and would be honored if you would allow me to join your group." Chang said as he walked closer to the Avatar.

"Of course you can join us. We need all of the warriors we can get." Katara answered for her boyfriend. Chang turned around and smiled at the Avatar's waterbending master.

"I agree. Anyone who saves my girlfriend deserves to be able to join our group." Aang agreed still having a huge amount of guilt crowding his mind. Katara then went and stood beside the Avatar, but her demeanor was clearly distant and upset.

"Thank you both so much." Chang bowed with a smile.

"No, Thank you." Katara responded. "I would probably be dead or a prisoner if you hadn't of saved me." She continued while returning a bow back to him.

'You IDIOT! You left her vulnerable and alone! Now what is she going to think of you? You're her BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" Aang mentally screamed at himself as he just stared off into space.

"So Aang, are we going back to the village or not?" Katara asked her boyfriend in a clearly mad tone. Aang winced a little at her tone, but he knew she had every right to be mad at him.

"If you would like." He answered while turning his attention to his furious girlfriend.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would." Katara stated as she snatched the glider from Aang's hands and held on to the back of it. "Come on Chang. You'll fly on top with me." She told the young man. Chang hesitantly obeyed and grabbed a hold of the glider. Aang sighed sadly as he grabbed both handles on his glider and prepared for take off.

"You guys ready?" He asked them before getting ready to blast off.

"Yes, Aang we are ready." Katara spat out. The Avatar winced again before blasting off into the sky.

...

"Sooo you're from the Firenation huh?" Sokka asked after a long LONG silence between the two guys. It was late at night so Sonyi was in the sleeping chambers, leaving the two men alone on the ship's deck.

"Yep." Sheng answered while tightening one of the rafters on the small boat.

"Oh, That's cool.." Sokka responded while lazily leaning against the side of the boat.

"Yep.. And you're from the Southern Watertribe?" Sheng asked trying to keep the conversation going even though it was pretty awkward.

"Yeah.. I've lived there all my life.. Well, besides the past few years traveling around the world. So technically I can't say I've lived there all my life since I've traveled around the world." Sokka rambled while fidgeting around uncomfortably.

"I get what you are saying. That is kind of like me. I lived in the firenation colonies until I was 14. When I was 14, I joined a special secret Earth Kingdom group that helped keep people safe from harm. It was run by other teenagers and young adult benders. I ended up stowing away on Azula's ship, and a few months later I met your sister with a similar task as mine." Sheng explained as the curious warrior listened intently to his past.

"That's cool. What did your parents think about you joining that squad at such a young age? That's pretty dangerous. I'm sure your Mom drove you crazy with her worrying." Sokka stated while feeling less uncomfortable. Sheng frowned and looked out into the blue ocean water.

"I didn't ask my parents." He replied with anger sketched across his face. Sokka's curiosity instantly raised to a whole new level of nosy.

"So I'm guessing you ran away?" The watertribe warrior inquired while walking closer to the young man.

"Yes and No. My parents were killed in a firenation raid when I was 13. My older sister and I were taken in by a family friend of ours, but it still wasn't home. During that first year, my sister was married off to some firenation guy in another colony, and I was left all alone. One night I snuck away to be alone, I saw a man being robbed and immediately jumped in to save him. An earthbender soon assisted me and together we defeated the robber. After that he told me I was a prodigy, and his gang could use my help. I ran away with him, and the rest was history." Sheng explained some more. His voice was saddened and grief filled.

"I know how you feel.. Katara and I lost our mother in a raid, but she's alive now. That is all thanks to my sister's ability to bring people back from the dead. I know.. It's weird. Anyway whenever my mom died the first time, I was only about 7... A few months after her death my dad left too. Even though we had Gran-gran.. It still wasn't the same. Katara was really strong about it and helped me a whole bunch. She was still so vulnerable at that time, and Dad left me as Katara's protector. I guess I've grown up looking at her as my responsibility to protect. That's why I hate it whenever she leaves me behind. I have to keep her safe." Sokka statement caused Sheng to look at him in both curiosity and sympathy.

"I know how you feel about having a responsibility to protect your sister. Do you know Mo Li? She is one of the pregnant firenation escapees that Katara and I brought with us." Sheng asked as Sokka also turned to face him. The watertribe warrior nodded his head 'yes'.

"Well, Mo Li is my older sister. She was taken as a prisoner from her home. I'm not sure where her husband was at the time, but he didn't protect her. I recieved news of her capture by one of my group's spies. I knew I had to protect her, so I left. I snuck on the ship and promised to protect her anyway I could." Sheng admitted while looking at Sokka's shocked face expression.

"Wow.. That's crazy." The young warrior remarked while turning his gaze to the ocean.

"Yep." was all the firenation warrior said back.

"So do you got a girlfriend?" Sokka asked after another long silence.

"A what?" Sheng looked at the warrior curiously.

"You know a BABE, Your Babayyy, the Light to your darkened world, , The girl you kiss, hug, laugh, flirt with, that kind of stuff." Sokka explained with mischievous grin on his face.

"Umm.. no.. I've never had a female companion." Sheng answered. Sokka's mouth dropped in disbelief. He stood there dumbfounded for a few more seconds before shaking his head.

"You've never had girlfriend? And how old are you?" The young warrior inquired while pointing his finger at him. Sheng scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess I never really had time to think about a girlfriend. I've always been busy on missions and stuff. The only girl I've ever really talked to is your sister, and she's already taken by Aang. I was considering your sister as a possible companion before I learned she was the Avatar's girlfriend. Oh, and I'm 17." Sheng admitted a light blush appearing on his face.

"Wait? You were thinking about dating my sister? You like her like THAT? YUCK! Aang was enough to deal with.. Now I have two of you who like my sister! Ugh! Gross!" Sokka panicked while throwing one of his usual Oogie strokes minus the falling to the ground part. He left that part off unless it was Aang, simply because it hurt.

"Sokka, I can't help it. I'm not going to try and win her heart. I don't think I would win an Agni Ki against the Avatar anyway." Sheng remarked with a slight frown. Sokka's mouth dropped once again at this remark.

"You were going to challenge Aang to an Agni Ki before you knew he was the Avatar?" Sokka asked completely dumbfounded at that statement.

"Well, yeah. That's the only way to win a girls affections in the firenation. It isn't the same in the watertribe?" Sheng clarified feeling his cheeks only flush more.

"Win AFFECTIONS! Ugh! NO We don't do that! You were seriously going to fight over KATARA? To win her AFFECTION! EW!" Sokka gagged as he held his hands to his ears.

"Well, I mean she does have a great personality and her body is-" Sheng started to ramble out of uncomfortableness.

"LALALALALALA! AGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR "ATTRACTION" TO MY SISTER. THAT IS SOOOOO GROSS!" Sokka interrupted as he covered his ears and ran off to go steer the boat.

"Well that was awkward." Sheng stated to himself before continuing to tighten the rafters.

...

"Chang's in the Avatar's group now." Azula confirmed to General Shino.

"Good..Good." The middle-aged man responded while sitting on his throne like chair.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, Shino." The firenation princess remarked with a frown.

"I got you out of that wretched prison, didn't I? I gained your idiot brother's trust, didn't I? I'm the one who just rescued you, am I not?" The General asked in a stern tone before standing from his seat that was in his chamber.

"Well yes." Azula answered while watching the man approach her.

"Then why are you worried about one peasant? He is loyal to his village. He isn't going to risk all of his people for the Avatar." Sheng informed while lifting up Azula's head to meet his gaze. "Besides as long as you are with me then you have nothing to worry about. I know fully well what I am doing and what I want." Before Azula knew what was happening, Shino captured her lips as his own and pulled her into him. The princess pushed away from him spitting and wiping her lips.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked in disbelief at the General's actions.

"Receiving my reward for saving your life." Shino simply stated before grabbing the princess again.

"No Shino! Keep your putrid lips to yourself. Unhand me at once! I will not tolerate this behavior from you!" She ordered as she fought to escape the despicable man's grasp.

"And why not Princess?" He asked clearly amused at her response to his affections.

"Because I love Ji!" Azula screamed as she continued fighting to free herself. Shino instantly dropped the girl from his arms. His face was full of shock.

"You love JI? He is a commoner!" Shino spat out in anger. Azula stood and braced herself in a fighting stance.

"Yes, I Love him. I love that peasant! He is patient, loving, and protective. He is everything you are not, and he is more fit for the crown than you are." The firenation princess remarked while watching Shino turn red with rage.

"How dare you?" He screamed as he blasted the princess up against the metal wall. He was soon on top of her with his fist reared back. "I would kill you right now, but I need you to fulfill my mission. From now on you are my Slave! You will do exactly as I say, when I say! Now leave you ugly rat! Get out of my sight!" He ordered as he picked Azula up by her hair and threw her out the door.

"Azula!" Ji called out when seeing what happened. Shino looked at the young soldier in disgust.

"Azula is now a slave to me. She is no longer a princess; she is a stupid dispicable peasant, like yourself." Shino growled before spitting on the girl and storming back into his chamber.

"Azula, what happened? What did you do?" Ji asked his lover as he picked her up and took her to his room.

"He tried to use me.. He started to kiss me.. I told him no.. I told him that I love you, and he became furious. He took away my freedoms and now I'm a slave." Azula told the soldier as she hugged him tightly.

"Did you just say that you love me?" Ji asked in disbelief. The former princess nodded her head.

"I do love you Ji. You are the only person who brings out any good in me." Azula admitted while Ji laid her on his bed.

"Oh Azula." Ji whispered lovingly as he fell on top of her, kissing her with all of the passion he could possibly gather within himself. "I love you too." He replied before continuing to claim her affections as his own.

...

"Katara, I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you." Aang apologized for the 30th time that night.

"Aang, I already told you that it's fine." His girlfriend remarked as she sat down by the window of their temporary home and looked at the crescent moon.

"No it's not.. I know you are mad at me." The Avatar said with a distraught tone as he bowed his head and slumped his shoulders in sadness. Katara couldn't help but walk up to him and hug her love.

"Aang, I am not mad at you anymore. I'm disappointed that you left me alone in the woods, but I could never stay mad at you. Reality is OnJi needed you and so did Suki. You're the Avatar.. it's your responsibility to protect the world and people of the world. I am just going to have to get used to being second in your life."

Katara said in a comforting voice. Aang mumbled something in her hair, but she couldn't understand what he said. She slowly pulled back from the embrace and cupped his saddened face in her hands. "Don't beat yourself up about it." She repeated before giving him a soft lingering kiss. This made the young airnomad smile slightly.

"It's hard not too." was Aang's simple yet sincere response. Katara then kissed him again with a more heartfelt kiss.

"I love you Aang." She whispered with a smile. Her smile only became bigger whenever she saw the light in Aang's eyes return back to it's normal glow.

"I love you too Katara..more than you will ever know." He replied while pulling her into an embrace.

"It's time to get some rest. Let's head back to the rooms. We've both had a long day." The waterbender suggested to her lover as she took his hand in hers and walked down the hallway to their rooms. "Goodnight Aang." Katara whispered before giving him a quick peck on the lips and opening the door to her room.

"Goodnight my Love.. And Katara, thank you for understanding. I don't know how I would live without having you in my life." Aang told his girlfriend as he too opened the door to his room.

"I feel the same way, Aang." Katara responded with a smile before closing the door behind her.

...

**So we have tons of stuff happening now. One of the major ones is that.. CHANG IS A PART OF THE GROUP NOW! YIKES! We Had some (Hopefully) funny Sokka sequences with Sheng. We learned more about Sheng's background. Kind of tragic isn't it? We also had some Jizla. Who knew Azula could actually LOVE? O_o Maybe some good things will come out of it. Shino now treats her like a slave after trying to take advantage of her.. I know.. He's a major Jerk. Of course, Aang made a dumb move by leaving Katara alone, but I couldn't keep Katara mad at Aang for too long. There is tons more drama for them in the future though. This is just scratching the surface of the major trials that are heading their way! *Suspense* Sorry no spoilers. ;) Please review and let me know what you think! YOU GUYS ARE MAJORLY IMPORTANT AND AWESOME! :) Thank you all soooo much! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Rui Zi's Warning

**Chapter 29: Rui Zi's Warning **

**Sokka: Hi..Uhh.. Yeah.. My names Sokka.. I'm Katara's sister.. Ahh no! I mean't Brother. Katara's my sister.. I'm her BROTHER.. Yeah Uhh.. She's dating the Avatar.. He's the guy in the middle of the crowd with the blue arrow tattoo on his head.. He is not hard to miss.. Anyway.. Yeah.. So.. Uhh.. Brunetteangel95 has a message for all of you. *Takes out note and clears throat dramatically* Brunetteangel95 states that she does NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender.. That is all. *Scoots off stage***

**Previously on Avatar: the Journey Begins...**

...

_"Now that Katara knows of her ability, we should tell her about the limitations and requirements." Pi La began. Rui Zi, Bi Long, and the other four council spirits nodded in agreement._

_"Who will tell her?" Bi Long asked looking at the council spirits._

_"I will.." Rui Zi offered causing everyone to stare at her._

...

_"Do your mission, and don't return until it is finished." He ordered and shoved the box in the young man's hands. Chang looked at the wooden box with saddened eyes. That thing inside of the small wooden box was his freedom and village's safety. That small box held his entire future..a girl, the Avatar's girl, holds his future._

...

_'I'm going to get Aang to be mine eventually..' OnJi thought to herself as she continued to eat her food._

...

...

_"They probably are at Kyoshi Island...Azula is there right now." Sheng answered much to Sokka's horror._

_"WHAT?" Sokka screamed causing the firebender to flinch. "Oh those two are so going to get it! Come on Sheng.. We are going to Kyoshi right now!" Sokka said as he grabbed Sheng's arm and drug him over to one of the small watertribe ships._

...

_"I know how you feel.. Katara and I lost our mother in a raid, but she's alive now. That is all thanks to my sister's ability to bring people back from the dead. I know.. It's weird. Anyway whenever my mom died the first time, I was only about 7... A few months after her death my dad left too. Even though we had Gran-gran.. It still wasn't the same. Katara was really strong about it and helped me a whole bunch. She was still so vulnerable at that time, and Dad left me as Katara's protector. I guess I've grown up looking at her as my responsibility to protect. That's why I hate it whenever she leaves me behind. I have to keep her safe." Sokka statement caused Sheng to look at him in curiosity and sympathy._

...

**And Now..**

"Wow... I haven't had this dream in years." Katara mused to herself as she walked along the edge of a magnificent river. The water was crystal clear and had an angelic glow to it. Along the river, there were thousands of gorgeous flowers captivating her with their hues of reds, whites, pinks, blues, and yellows. The air was crisp and refreshing as a cool spring breeze fluttered through the air. Katara used to always be in this same exact place whenever she would dream of Rui Zi. Although Rui Zi would generally only appear for a second and then vanish without saying anything. However, this time was different. Rui Zi had a message. A message of warning.

"Hello Katara." A heavenly voice greeted the young girl. Katara spun around to see Rui Zi floating before her.

"Spirit Rui Zi. It is a privilege to be honored with your presence." Katara humbly stated with a respectful bow. "Come now Katara, there is no need for such formalities. We spirits are not near as serious natured as most mortals portray." Rui Zi remarked with a soft laugh. The young waterbender smiled brightly at this comment. She couldn't help but feel comfort when around this highly esteemed spirit of life.

"Why am I here?" Katara finally asked while glancing around at the familiar scenery she had seen so often in her childhood.

"I am here to inform you more about your ability to return life. I will not tell you everything until you are completely ready and have mastered this ability; however, some of the information cannot be placed aside for that long." The angelic spirit answered, her face growing more serious.

"What is the information?" The curious waterbender inquired. If there was any information on her rare ability then she was eager to learn about it.

"Katara, what did you have to do to be able to access the ability?" Rui Zi started by asking the young girl.

"Well, I had to open my heart." Katara answered curiosity filling her voice.

"You answered correctly my dear. You had to open up your heart to be vulnerable and susceptible to breaking once again. In the spirit world your heart is in the form of a door. The reason for this is because your heart is the door to the spirit world. Since you are a part of me, you are also the Spirit of Life. The spirit of Life draws her power from the air chakra, which is located in the heart. Therefore, the only way to have access to you or for you to have access to us is through the your heart." Rui Zi began to explain.

"Wow... That is kind of like what Aang was telling me about. Except he had to unblock seven chakras in order to master the Avatar state." Katara stated in fascination.

"Yes, this is true. The Avatar is very fortunate to have access to all seven of his chakras. Majority of spirits can only grant access to one chakra in a mortal, which is unfortunate if it is to become blocked." Rui Zi responded with a grave look suddenly flashing across her face.

"Why is it unfortunate?" The young waterbender asked while examining the spirit closely. Rui Zi was silent a moment as she watched some quail-fish swim about in the river.

"Since you have opened your chakra you have had constant cosmic energy flowing through the door to your heart. This gives you the ability to heal and return life to people. For the rest of your life you will be able to access this ability with the great spirits permission. However, you must be very careful and examine the state of your heart. If your chakra is blocked and you try to access your ability then very serious consequences will follow." Rui Zi warned the young girl. Katara then looked at her with curiosity and fear.

"What will happen?" She asked the spirit while moving a little closer to Rui Zi.

"If you attempt to return life back to someone when your chakra is closed.. You will lose all memory of who you are and all of your past. You will forget the ability to return life and the ability to waterbend." The Great Spirit answered with a solemn look on her face. Her hair grew grey and the flowers in her hair turned red. "The worst of it all is you will forget the ones you love, and the ones who love you. Be careful my child; be constantly aware of the state of your heart." Katara took a few steps back in horror at the terrible warning. Before she could respond Rui Zi disappeared. The water turned a smokey grey hue and the flowers withered away to nothing. The once crisp air was now humid and suffocating. The beautiful blue sky turned black as the night on a new moon, and a ghostly fog floated around in the air.

"Rui Zi!" The terrified girl screamed only to have her voice echo a reply in the now barren oasis.

"Ahhh!" Katara yelped as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest as she gasped for breath. "It was just a dream..it was just a dream." The scared girl convinced herself while laying back down on her pillow and attempting to find rest.

...

In another bedroom just down the hall, a wide awake young man laid silently in his bed. His blue eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him while he mind skimmed over multiple ideas to complete his mission.

"Ugh! How am I going to complete this mission when she's so in love with the Avatar." Chang mused to himself as he stood up from his bed. Realizing the fact that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while, the powerful bender grabbed his night cloak and walked outside.

"Oh, Spirits..what am I going to do?" Chang asked himself as he walked down a forest pathway. The slight cool spring breeze caused the young man to shiver. It was a chilly night, but it was very beautiful, silent, and peaceful. However, the silence was soon punctured by the sound of a girl growling in frustration. Chang immediately ran to where the sound was and braced himself for an attack.

"Ugh! How am I going to make him love me?" The voice cried out while flinging a bright flash of fire into a rock. "That stupid waterbender! I wish she wasn't even here! All she is doing is make my job harder!" OnJi yelled while blasting another fierce fireblast into a log.

"So I take it you don't like Katara and the Avatar being together either?" Chang spoke up causing the surprised firebender to blast a fireblast at him. The skilled waterbender counteracted the blast with some water before walking up to her.

"What would make you think something so ridiculous?" She asked as she tried to make him think he misunderstood her ranting.

"Oh don't even try to pretend. I heard you raving about Katara and the Avatar's relationship." Chang told the girl with a clearly amused smile. OnJi sighed a defeated sigh.

"I guess you really did overhear me..It's just I like Aang.. I'm the one who is supposed to be with Him.. Not that watertribe girl.." The firebender stated while glaring at the ground. 'This could be exactly what I need to complete my mission." Chang thought to himself. "I know how you feel.. In fact, Katara isn't even supposed to be with Aang." He remarked with a frown. This statement caught OnJi's attention.

"Why is that?" She asked while tilting her head to the side. Chang was silent a moment before pulling the small wooden box out of his pocket.

"The reason is simple.. Katara is my intended." The master waterbender replied while opening the box revealing a gorgeous shining blue betrothal necklace. Onji gasped at this news, and a huge smile formed on her face.

"So Katara can't be with Aang!" OnJi exclaimed in excitement only to frown when she saw the downcast look on the man's face. "What's wrong?" She asked the solemn looking waterbender.

"It's just that Aang is the Avatar. I can't just take Katara away. She would have to break up with him in order for us to safely be wed." Chang explained while looking at the ground.

"Well, the only way for Katara to end her relationship with Aang is if he is caught being unfaithful." OnJi responded thoughtfully before her whole face lit up. "I have an idea." She exclaimed with a mischievous grin. Chang looked at her in curiosity.

"Like I said, the only way that Katara would possibly break up with Aang is if she catches him cheating... or if it looks like he is." She continued while placing one of her hands on her hip.

"I'm listening." Chang encouraged the girl to continue while crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

...

_The Next Morning_

"We are here!" Sokka exclaimed while pointing to the coast of Kyoshi Island. Sonyi and Sheng soon ran up to where the young warrior was standing in order to gaze upon the small village. The morning sun had barely risen over the mountain tops casting beautiful rays of pinks, yellows, and pastel purples across the southern sky.

"Wow..It's so pretty!" Sonyi marveled in awe. Sokka and Sheng just laughed at the girls enthusiasm.

"Sonyi, you haven't seen beautiful until you have travelled to the Northern Watertribe or Ba Sing Se. Those places are beautiful." Sokka piped up while leaning against the boat.

"Well, I can't wait to travel with you guys and see all the gorgeous places." The watertribe girl stated with a huge smile.

"Wait, Hold on a minute. What makes you think you are going anywhere with us after this?" Sokka inquired while crossing his arms. Sonyi just smiled at him and placed one hand on her hip.

"I just am. I have been dying to get out of that stupid tribe for years. I'm already traveling with you all so I don't see a reason of stopping now." She responded simply before loosening a rafter.

"Oh no! You, Missy, are going straight home after we get Katara." Sokka told her in a stern voice as he flung his hands around in front of him.

"Ha! We will just see about that Sokkie Wakki." Katara's close friend taunted causing Sheng to die laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sokka screamed his cheeks turning bright red which only made both of his traveling companions laugh harder.

"Is that Sokka's nickname?" Sheng asked through laughs.

"Yeah, Katara and I always used to call him that when we were little.. Well before her mother died. Katara actually came up with the name." Sonyi replied while giggling herself.

"You know what? You two lower the anchor and get ready to dock the ship." The watertribe warrior ordered as he stormed off to into the ship's sleeping chambers.

"Sure thing Captian Sokkie Wakki." Sheng mocked with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Sokka growled as he slammed the door behind him. This action threw the two mockers into brawling laughter.

"Hahaha! You gotta love Sokka." Sonyi giggled as they obeyed his orders.

"Yeah, he's a pretty funny little guy." The firebender agreed while helping the young woman prepare to dock the ship.

...

"Hey Aang, do you think we can go out and practice some firebending later?" OnJi asked in her innocent voice. Aang smiled nicely at the girl's question.

"Of course. We will probably have to be leaving to go find Azula again since she escaped. At least, Chang told me she did... So you are going to need more training just in case we have to fight." The young Avatar replied while finishing eating his breakfast of rice and vegetables.

"Great! So I'll see you at the lake around dusk then?" OnJi suggested while standing up from her seat next to Suki.

"Umm.. Alright. See you then." Aang responded nonchalantly before taking another bite of his food. OnJi smiled brightly before turning and walking out of the house.

"Well, OnJi sure does seem like a nice girl." The Kyoshi warrior remarked while drinking some freshly brewed Jasmine tea.

"Yeah she is, surprisingly her and Katara don't get along very well though." The airnomad said with a sideways smile. "It gets pretty hard to keep them to from killing eachother sometimes." He continued with a sigh. Suki just smiled at the Avatar's remark.

"Well, you are the Avatar, and it's pretty obvious that OnJi likes you. What girl wouldn't? Just give Katara some time. She will get over her insecurities after seeing you don't like OnJi that way." The wise warrior remarked while placing a gentle hand on the young Airbender's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Suki." He said before standing up and placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"No Problem." The warrior nodded before wincing a little and rubbing her temples with her fingers. Aang noticed this immediately and came and sat next to the girl.

"Your head still hurting you?" Aang guessed the obvious. Suki nodded her head with a slight frown.

"Yeah, Azula hit me pretty hard. I'll be okay though. This tea should relieve me of some pain." The warrior stated with a smile.

"Here let me heal your head a little. It might relieve some pressure on your brain." A voice offered from behind the two friends. Aang and Suki turned around to see Katara standing behind them.

"Katara, how long have you been standing there?" Aang asked hoping she didn't hear their previous conversation. His girlfriend yawned before waterbending some water out of the air and starting to heal Suki's headache.

"I just walked in right when Suki was complaining about her headache." Katara responded with another yawn.

"You seem awfully tired for someone who slept in the most..well besides that new guy staying here." Suki observed as she felt the tension around her brain disappear.

"I know.. I just didn't sleep well last night." Katara admitted with a slight frown. Aang immediately noticed the frown form on his lover's face.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Aang asked Katara as she finished her healing session on Suki. The young waterbender was silent a moment.

"I don't know. I just didn't. It's nothing to be concerned over. We all have those nights." Katara lied before quickly going into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of rice. As soon as she returned and sat down next to the two heroes, the door to their house burst open.

"SUKI!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed as the female warrior jumped to her feet and ran toward the door.

"SOKKA!" His girlfriend called back in joy as she tackled him in a tight embrace and kiss. "Oh I have missed you so much!" She continued while tightening the embrace.

"I've missed you too. I came all the way here just to see my beautiful girlfriend.. And also to kill Aang and Katara for LEAVING ME BEHIND!" He yelled the last part once he saw the frightened couple sitting at the table. Before Suki could ask any questions, Sokka was out of her arms and storming up to Katara and Aang.

"You two have a WHOLE bunch of explaining to do." He growled while pointing his finger near each of their noses and giving the couple the evil eye.

"Sokka, I'm sorry we left you behind.. It was my idea. I didn't want you worrying. You had already been through enough stress this past week.. Neither of us could have the heart to tell you that Azula was at Kyoshi." Katara explained as she moved her brother's finger out of her face.

"So you think that leaving me without warning or a note is going to make me feel less stressed? I had no idea where you were Katara!" Her brother yelled while also moving closer to his sister's face.

"I have Aang to protect me! He's the most powerful being in the whole universe! Why should you be worried if I'm with him?" Katara argued while she also lifted her voice.

"Because I'm your brother and I'M supposed to protect you! Not AANG!" Sokka was not in a rage which surprised his little sister.

"Dad left me in his care!" She reminded her overprotective brother while crossing her arms in aggravation.

"And that's the exact reason Koh tried to STEAL YOUR FACE! Aang's responsibility is to the world. My responsibility is to protect you! It always has been.." The sincerity in his voice on the last sentence caused Katara to take a few steps back. She finally understood why he was being so protective.

'He always had to be my protector.. It's his responsibility that he has grown up with.' The waterbender thought to herself.

"Sokka.. I'm sorry. I tend to forget that you've been the one trying to protect me pretty much all of my life. I'm sorry I left you alone. I was just trying to lessen the stress on you. That's all Aang and I were trying to do." Katara said softly as she hugged her brother. Everyone stood dumbfounded by Katara's sudden mood change. Even Sokka was surprised.

"It's okay.. Just next time please let me know so I can go with y'all. I have too." Sokka mumbled while hugging his sister back.

"We will." Katara agreed then she broke the embrace and went and sat back to clean the kitchen. Sokka stood there a moment before turning to Aang.

"Thanks for keeping her safe buddy. You can work on your Avatar stuff now that I'm here. I don't want the spirits to send another crazy spirit after Katara just because you aren't doing your responsibilities." Sokka told his best friend as he pat him on the back. Aang smiled gratefully at the young man.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that anymore. Koh was a one of a kind spirit, but I'm not going to risk it just in case. Thanks Sokka." The Avatar stated while giving him a quick bro-hug.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked as soon as Aang and him exited the hug. The warrior was referring to the drowsy watertribe man standing in the hallway.

"Sokka, this is Chang. Chang this is my best friend and Katara's brother, Sokka." Aang briefly introduced the two young men to eachother.

"My names Sokka. It's nice to meet you." Sokka greeted with a hand shake. Chang nodded and smiled while returning the hand shake.

"Likewise." The male waterbender responded before his attention turned to Sonyi and Sheng.

"Oh and this is Sheng. He's a friend of ours." Sokka continued to introduce as the men exchanged the formal greetings. "And this is Katara's best friend, Sonyi." He continued as he pointed to the beautiful girl. Chang stood there a moment mesmerized in her beauty. Katara was gorgeous, but this girl had something more than just beauty in his eyes. She glowed like the full moon does on a crystal clear night. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Sonyi." Chang greeted with a bow in which Sonyi returned.

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet you to." Sonyi responded with a slight blush. Chang's heart melted inside his chest at the sound of her voice. There was no doubt in his mind. He was in love with this angelic woman.

"Sonyi!" Another beautiful voice exclaimed. However, this voice caused his heart to sink into his stomach. Reality hit him straight between the eyes as Katara ran over and tackled her close friend.

'There is no doubt Katara is twice as beautiful, but there is just something about Sonyi... Ugh! Why me? Why do I have to fulfill this mission?.. I have to for my people.. A ruler must sacrifice for his villagers safety.' Chang reminded himself as he observed the two cheerful girls reunion. 'Enjoy your happiness while it lasts, Katara.. Treasure it.." Chang continued thinking to himself before turning around and walking out the door in order to escape the sickening feeling that was enveloping him.

"Oh Katara, by the end of the night everything is going to change for you and I both.. I just wish there was another way." Chang whispered as he kicked some small rocks around on the ground.

...

**Can someone say "Uhh Ohh"? X_X Katara can't heal anyone if her heart is blocked by pain or anger.. If she does she will lose her memory and forget all the people she loves.. Now OnJi and Chang are brainstorming to try and split the couple up.. Shino's plan is finally revealed... Chang has to marry Katara in order to save his village! He's murmuring that tonight Katara's World will be turned upside down! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? This is all So tragic! Oh, and Sokka's back with some more funny Sokkaness.. Well I hope it's funny. I HAD to add another goofy name for Snoozles...hehe XD I know these past two chapters have been very long. That because i have combine 4 chapters into 2 chapters.. I simply cannot keep you guys waiting with short little chapters. Are these chapters too long though? If so I can go back to the regular ones. Please Review! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: The Tragic Misunderstanding

**Chapter 30: The Tragic Misunderstanding**

**Mai: Brunetteangel95 does not Own Avatar... Can I go now?**

** Sokka: *Takes pen out of his mouth, looking like a director.* CUT! Ugh for the millionth time! Don't act so.. Dull! Retake! **

**Mai: *Walks of stage***

**Sokka: Hey where are you going?**

**Mai: Home**

**Sokka: Grrr! Okay Aang you're up.**

** Aang: *Sleeping and wakes up* Huh?**

**Sokka: *Face slaps himself***

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_Katara isn't even supposed to be with Aang." Chang remarked with a frown. This statement caught OnJi's attention._

_"Why is that?" She asked while tilting her head to the side. _

_"The reason is simple.. Katara is my intended." The master waterbender replied while opening the box revealing a gorgeous shining blue betrothal necklace. _

_"Well, the only way for Katara to end her relationship with Aang is if he is caught being unfaithful." OnJi responded thoughtfully before her whole face lit up. "I have an idea." She exclaimed with a mischievous grin. _

_"I'm listening." Chang encouraged the girl to continue while crossing his arms and leaning against a tree._

...

_"Great! So I'll see you at the lake around dusk then?" OnJi suggested while standing up from her seat next to Suki._

_"Umm.. Alright. See you then." Aang responded nonchalantly before taking another bite of his food. OnJi smiled brightly before turning and walking out of the house._

...

_'Enjoy your happiness while it lasts, Katara.. Treasure it.." Chang continued thinking to himself before turning around and walking out the door in order to escape the sickening feeling that was enveloping him._

_"Oh Katara, by the end of the night everything is going to change for you and I both.. I just wish there was another way." Chang whispered as he kicked some small rocks around on the ground._

**And Now...**

"Perfect! Great Job OnJi! You are catching on like a natural." Aang complimented the girl after she successfully formed a fire tornado and threw it precisely against a rock soldier Aang had formed.

"Thanks Aang. I wouldn't be catching on so fast if I didn't have such a wondeful teacher." OnJi commented with a huge smile. Aang just blushed at the girls comment.

"Oh, Thanks." Aang replied while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Your welcome." OnJi said with a smile. A long awkward silence then engulfed the two of them.

"Well I guess that's enough practicing for today. It's getting dark and we should be heading back." Aang stated as he started turning around to leave. He absolutely hated the long awkward silences and really wanted to get home to Katara before she became worried.

"Wait Aang. Can I ask you for a favor?" The firenation girl asked while walking up to him.

"Sure. What is it?" Aang asked as he turned to face the now blushing girl.

"Well, since you are such a great dancer.. I was wondering.. Could you teach me some dances? I have always been fascinated with the dances you showed us in that secret dance party." She asked bashfully. Aang lit up at the idea of dancing. Even though he would much rather dance with Katara, he didn't mind dancing with other people either.

"I'd love too." He replied enthusiastically before preparing to show the excited girl some classic firenation dances.

...

"Hey Katara." Chang greeted as he walked into the main room where Katara was sitting all alone. Sokka and Suki were out sparring with each other while Sheng and Sonyi went shopping in the market.

"Oh hey Chang. Is everything Okay?" The young waterbender asked with a welcoming smile. Chang smiled back trying to hide his sadness.

'She doesn't deserve this, but it has to be done.' He thought to himself before responding to her question. "Yes I'm fine. I'm great actually. I was just wondering.. Since Aang is out training with OnJi. Would you like to go waterbend down at the lake?" He asked the beautiful young woman. Katara lit up at this idea and smiled widely.

"I don't see why not. It's been a while since I've trained with anyone anyway." Katara answered while standing and walking up to the young man.

"Okay great. I know just the spot." Cheng responded while pretending to be happy; however, he was by guilt. All he could think about was what he was about to willingly put this poor innocent young woman through.

...

"And that's how you do the Camelephant Strut." Aang finished after going through the dance step by step. OnJi smiled in fascination at the new dances she was learning.

"Wow Aang! I can't tell you how much this means to me. You have just taught me every single one of my traditional firenation dances! Thank you so much!" OnJi thanked as she did the Camelephant Strut alongside Aang.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I could help. Are there any other dances you might be interested in learning?" Aang asked the young girl. OnJi smiled and averted her gaze in an adorable and bashful way.

"Actually there is..If it's not too much trouble...Can you teach me the airnomad engagement dance? I've read so much about it, and am so intrigued by the drawings I've seen in our nations history books.. I understand if you won't.. I'm sure it's a sacred dance, but I would just love to learn it. I hear it's beautiful." OnJi asked much to Aang's surprise. He didn't know what to say.. He never even really thought of dancing that dance with anyone but Katara.

'It's meant for husband and wife, but I used to see monks practice it with their female friends each year during the Spring Festival. It couldn't hurt anything. Besides it will give me more practice when I show Katara the dance.' The Avatar reasoned within himself. After a short silence, Aang smiled his usual wide grin.

"Sure. I'll teach you." The Air Nomad agreed while walking closer to the girl. "Oh thank you Aang! Thank you!" OnJi cheered with joy as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Your welcome." Aang replied with a soft laugh. He then released himself from her grasp and took a few steps back away from the young girl.

"Okay so first the dance starts out like the dances in the ballrooms of Ba sing Se." Aang started as he began moving his hands and feet in rhythm while OnJi copied him. "Good.. Now what you are going to do is take my hand."

"Okay." OnJi said with a blush as she took the Avatar's gentle hand. 'His hands are so soft yet strong; So gentle yet firm.' The firenation girl thought as a blush rose on her face.

"Then I am going to twirl you around me slowly." Aang explained as he began twirling the graceful girl around him in a circle. "Now we grab both hands and pull into eachother while spreading our arms out like an eagle. Come closer to me until we..touch.." Aang cautiously instructed as she lightly moved into his chest. Their arms were sealed together and stretch out to the sides of their bodies.

"Like that?" OnJi asked in a soft voice that made Aang's heart rate speed up dramatically.

"Yes, like that. Now let go of my left hand and I will twirl you around. Whenever I twirl you once, grab my shoulders and I will lift you up in the air by your waist and turn around in a circle." The skilled avatar effortlessly picked the firebender up causing the girl to giggle with joy. Aang couldn't help but smile at her sweet innocent composure.

"Now I set you down. You keep your hands on my shoulder; my hands stay on your waste. Now we rock side to side slowly turning in a... circle." Aang explained as he looked into the shining brown eyes of his student and friend. For some reason, he found himself captivated by their glow. They were not near as mesmerizing as Katara's eyes, but they were still beautiful.

...

Katara and Chang walked silently down the path towards the lake. The whole time guilt is eating away at the male waterbender. 'I don't want to do this!' He screamed inside his head as they approached the lake. 'But I..I have to... for my people and my family..." He concluded as he sighed. Just a few feet away in the clearing was OnJi and Aang. They were most likely performing the ceremonial Airnomad engagement dance. If all is going like planned, Katara will walk in on a heart wrenching surprise in just a matter of moments.

"Are you ready to get your butt whooped?" Katara whispered as she walked through the clearing. She didn't want to attract any nocturnal animals to her voice so she made sure to be almost inaudible when speaking. Once through the clearing Chang looked at the ground in complete and utter guilt and sympathy. Katara noticed his face instantly and grew concerned.

"Chang, what's wrong?" The young waterbender asked her new friend.

"Just... turn around." Was all he could mutter as he turned his back away from the girl. Katara obeyed his request and turned around to face the lake. Her heart dropped to the ground when she beheld the horrid sight. Standing before her was Aang holding OnJi in his arms, with her lips pressed to his, kissing and moaning in pleasure. Katara lost all feeling in her whole body. She felt like the world stopped at the sight of her lover being unfaithful. She couldn't take it; she couldn't take the pain. Before another second passed, Katara raced off into the forest with Chang trying his best to keep up with her. She couldn't hear his desperate please and calls for her to stop or slow down. All she could think was run. Run away from the memory. Run away from Aang. Her heart felt shattered into millions of pieces, and her stomach was threatening to discard her dinner all over the ground. 'How could he? How could he!' She asked in her mind as she raced on.

...

Aang stood there staring into OnJi's brown eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The dance was over but they still continued to sway back and forth. Aang began to feel a little uncomfortable with the closeness between their bodies and the amount of time they were dancing. On top of that he thought he heard someone approaching them.

"OnJi, I think we should probably-Mph!" Aang started to say before he was surprised with OnJi's lips forcefully being placed on his own. He stood there for a second trying to process what just happened. He swore he heard someone behind them, but OnJi's sudden moaning made it hard to hear. Her grip around him tightened as he started trying to pry the girl off him. After a few seconds, the Avatar pushed her off of him causing her to fall backwards and land on her rear.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked her while wiping the taste of her lips off of his.

"I-I'm sorry Aang. I don't know what came over me. I just was caught up in the moment." OnJi lied while pretending to cry. Her tears didn't faze the furious Avatar one bit.

"Do you realize what would have happened if Katara was right behind us and saw us kissing? I would lose her!" Aang yelled at the girl with such a fury OnJi felt herself becoming scared.

"I know.. I-I am so sorry Aang!" She cried fake tears, but the fear in her voice was real. After those words, Aang calmed down dramatically. His grey eyes still were full of anger, but he was no longer yelling at her.

"I'm going back to the house." Aang growled as he turned around and began walking back toward the forest pathway.

"And OnJi.. Don't you EVER do that again." He told the girl before disappearing into the brush.

"I won't have too.. the deed is done. Katara saw all she needed to see.. Now I just have to win your heart..then you will be the one kissing me.." OnJi mumbled to herself as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "I guess I should return to the house myself before Chang and Katara get back." OnJi stated to herself as she began walking toward the forest pathway.

...

_Knock knock.._

"Katara are you awake, my love?" Aang asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. He waited outside her doorway for a few minutes before sighing a defeated sigh. "I guess not.." He mused to himself before looking at the closed wooden door.

"I love you Katara. Goodnight." He whispered through the door before slowly turning and walking to his bedroom.

OnJi entered the house a few minutes later. A smile was plastered across her face. She couldn't help but replay the moment she kissed Aang in front of the silly waterbender. The permanent picture of Katara's shocked and horrified face when seeing them "Kissing" caused her to smile.

'She got what was coming to her. Now her and Aang will be broke up, and then I can rebuild his shattered heart. The whole plan went perfectly.' The selfish firebender thought to herself with an evil laugh. 'Everything is going to be just fine. Aang cannot stay mad at me... It would make him feel guilty. Ha! I'll be taking his heart before too much longer.' She continued thinking as she too went into her room to await the return of the heartbroken waterbender and her partner in this evil deed.

...

"Katara!" Chang finally caught the heartbroken and completely shaken up girl.

"I-I-I-c-can't b-believe A-Aang d-did that t-to m-me." The waterbender stuttered, her mind still trying to absorb the nightmare she had just witnessed. Change grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"I know. I'm so sorry Katara. You should have never had to see that.." Chang apologized sympathetically while holding the distraught waterbender.

"H-How could he do that?" The southern watertribe girl asked almost rhetorically while falling into her friend's arms and sobbing.

"He's a fifteen year old boy, Katara... He couldn't control himself.. Young love is fickle and replaceable... I hate to think this, but with all of the time OnJi and Aang have spent together...Maybe he's moved on.. And just can't find the heart to tell you." The male waterbender explained which only made the heartbroken girl cry more.

"Katara, You deserve so much better.. You deserve a man who will always be loyal to you..who will always protect you..who will always cherish you... You deserve..me." Chang admitted as his grip around her tightened.

"W-w-what?" Katara stuttered again. Tears were now falling from her eyes like raindrops from a storm cloud, but they couldn't hide the surprised look in her eyes.

"You deserve better.. I know this isnt the best time at all.. But there is something I have to tell you..." He continued with a long shaky sigh. Katara now pulled away from him and stared into his eyes with curiosity.

"Katara... you are my betrothed. You are supposed to be my wife. Your father, Chief Hakoda, asked my father if we could keep the arranged marriage a secret until you were old enough to be married.. After the war, my Father asked for your father to allow us to meet eachother, but he declined the offer. I didn't realize until I met you that the reason was because you and Aang were together...I'm sorry, Katara. I know this is not the best timing to give you this information...but I do hope you can accept me as your loving future husband and fall in love with me in time.." Chang talked softly to the now even more shocked waterbender. He then took out the wooden box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"This is yours." He stated simply as she shakily opened the box. Katara gasped at the sight of the deep blue necklace laying in the box. The young woman began heaving for breath as suffocating tears threatened to drown her. She slowly grabbed the necklace in her hand while dropping box. The pain she felt was unbearable. She was just cheated on by the man she loves the most and now she finds out she is intended! The young waterbender didn't have any strength left in her body and ended up falling back into Chang's arms sobbing with uncontrollable force. After thirty minutes of crying, Katara still wasnt saying a word. She held the betrothal necklace in a death grip as she cried in the male waterbender's chest.

"Let's take you to the house." Chang finally whispered to her as he gently picked her up and walked back to the village. During that walk, Katara was able to compose herself enough to not look like she was dying from heartbreak, even though she felt like she was. Thankfully everyone was already asleep by the time the two waterbender's entered the house. Katara's eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was a wreck. She didn't care though. She felt like her heart was ripped mercilessly out of her, and she would die any second. Aang and OnJi had obviously already came back from their "training" and seemed to be fast asleep. The female waterbender scowled in rage and sadness when looking at Aang's bedroom door as they passed it. She couldn't help but notice her chakra feeling completely blocked by hurt. Her soul felt all cold and lacked the cosmic energy she had grown accustomed to. She didn't care though; she didn't care about anything. After a few more seconds, Chang walked Katara to her room and slowly laid her on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Katara.. I promise. Things will get better. Just try and get some rest." He told her before gently kissing her on the head and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once outside the door, Chang sighed a deep sighed filled with remorse and self-hatred. The young man could still hear Katara's heart wrenching sobs sounding from her bedroom, but he had to try and drown them out of his mind. 'She definitely did not deserve to suffer this pain..' The warrior told himself as he bowed his head in shame.

"So it's done?" OnJi's voice asked from in the dark. Chang looked up to see her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Her insensitiveness to this poor girl's feeling and emotions infuriated him.

'How could she be so heartless?' The Waterbender thought to himself as he fought back a glare that was threatening to appear on his face. "Yes..It's done." Was all Chang could mutter before pushing past OnJi and walking to his own bedroom.

...

**I know this is depressing. I feel so sorry for Katara. She is a mess, but who wouldn't be after seeing the love of their life in the act of (what she thought) was cheating..Poor Chang is forced to do this to save his village. Katara sees something totally different then from what really happened, and Aang doesn't know katara knows. Oh gosh! Who is Katara going to choose? Will she agree to marry Chang out of anger? Will she forgive Aang? What's going to happen next? :D You shall see in a few days. ;) P.S. I had to leave this chapter short simply because.. it's a CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHA! XD Sorry guys.. :P Please review! :)**

**Edit: Hey Guys! I just wanted you to know that I attempted to draw a picture of Chang on Deviant art. If you want to check out what he 'looks' like then here is the link /01crdolbuxo6 I am NOT an artist, but I gave it my best try. Have a great day guys!**


	31. Chapter 31:Run Away

**Chapter 31: Run Away**

**Iron: Greetings young ones, I am here to announce that Brunetteangel95 does not own Avatar.**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"Well, since you are such a great dancer.. I was wondering.. Could you teach me some dances? I have always been fascinated with the dances you showed us in that secret dance party." OnJi asked bashfully. _

_"I'd love too." Aang replied enthusiastically before preparing to show the excited girl some classic firenation dances._

...

_"Chang, what's wrong?" The young waterbender asked her new friend._

_ "Just... turn around." Was all he could mutter as he turned his back away from the girl. Katara obeyed his request and turned around to face the before her was Aang holding OnJi in his arms, with her lips pressed to his, kissing and moaning in pleasure._

...

_"I-I'm sorry Aang. I don't know what came over me. I just was caught up in the moment." OnJi lied while pretending to cry. Her tears didn't faze the furious Avatar one bit. _

"Do you realize what would have happened if Katara was right behind us and saw us kissing? I would lose her!" Aang yelled at the girl with such a fury OnJi felt herself becoming scared.

...

**And Now...**

Katara tossed and turned in her bed. She had been crying for hours upon hours. The horrific image of someone else in Aang's arms tore her heart apart.

'What am I going to do? How can I face him? Why did he do this? Why didn't Dad ever tell me I was betrothed to some stranger? How can I tell Aang? What do I do? Why did I ever open my heart? Was it just a coincidence that they were kissing? Is my mind playing tricks on me?' These questions plagued the distraught waterbender as she continued tossing and turning in her bed.

"I can't do this!" Katara finally said to herself as she shot up from her bed. "I can't face Aang and OnJi. I can't see him.. It will kill me. He doesn't love me like he said he does..his love is fickle.. I can't handle all of this. I can't marry Chang.. I can't face this pain.. I have to leave.. I have to leave now and never return." Katara panicked as she stood up from her bed and began packing her belongings. Tears streamed down her face as she began grabbing her green earthkingdom dress, her cream party dress from Ba Sing Se, her firenation disguise that she had received all of those years ago, and her extra set of watertribe clothes. She then grabbed her comb and placed it in the bag along with her special seaweed lotion. Katara then turned her attention to her box full of jewelry. She picked it up fixing to place it in the bag before remembering something. She then set the wooden box down and opened it revealing her beautiful fan, earrings, and hair pieces from her disguise for the party in Ba Sing Se, her red necklace and golden arm bracelets from her firenation disguise, and her pink flower clip that she often wore with the green dress. However, she didn't care about these little meaningless pieces of jewelry. There was one special piece of jewelry that she had thought of. It was sitting all alone in a separate section of the box. A beautifully woven flower necklace made from fishing line laid neatly in the box. Just the sight of the necklace brought tears to Katara's eyes. "I can't keep it. It will only hurt more." The waterbender whispered as she picked the necklace up and laid it on the table. She then closed her jewelry box and placed it in her bag. Now she was all packed and ready to leave. The heartbroken girl wanted to leave without any explanation, but she couldn't find the heart to do that to her brother and her friends. So she reluctantly sat down at the table and began writing her farewell. After about five minutes, Katara rolled up the letter and tied it with the necklace Aang made for her. She then looked at the betrothal necklace Chang had given her.

"I'm sorry Chang, but I cannot marry you." The waterbender whispered as she threw the necklace outside of the window and grabbed her traveling bag. Katara had no idea where she would go, but she knew she had to leave.. Maybe go to the earth kingdom or a firenation colony.. Anywhere away from here..anywhere away from the pain.. With one last look around the room, Katara climbed through the window and jumped down onto the ground.

"Goodbye Sokka, Suki, Sheng, Chang, Appa, Momo, Sonyi.. Goodbye Aang.. I truly Hope you will be happy with OnJi..." With those final words Katara ran down to the ocean, froze an iceboat, and began racing away using her waterbending. "I'm going to start a new life.. I'm going to leave my old one behind me.." She said to herself as unwanted tears rebelliously fell down her face.

...

The next morning, Aang awoke to the bright sun shining in his window. The birds were chirping a melodious tune as the now warmer spring breeze fluttered into his room bringing with it the smell of the beautiful ocean. The young Avatar yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and walking into the main room. There he saw Sonyi, Sheng, Suki, Chang, and OnJi sitting and eating breakfast.

"Goodmorning Aang." Suki greeted while preparing him a bowl of rice which Aang took gratefully.

"Goodmorning." He replied while making sure to completely ignore OnJi at all cost. Memories from last night flashed across his mind as he began eating in silence. His thoughts soon turned to Katara, who was surprisingly absent from the table.

"Where is Katara and Sokka?" He asked while mainly addressing Suki.

"They are both still in bed." The Kyoshi Warrior replied while continuing to eat her own food. Aang nodded in understanding and began eating once more. After about a half an hour later, Sokka drowsily entered the living room.

"Good morning guys." He greeted all of the gaang before stopping dead in his tracks. "Hey, where's Katara?" The warrior asked clearly shocked to see a vacant seat next to Aang.

"She's still asleep." Suki answered while fixing him a bowl of rice and Komodo chicken. Sokka's mouth dropped at his girfriend's reply.

"Is she okay? Katara never ever sleeps this long. She is always up before I am." Sokka asked while scanning the crowd.

"She was complaining that she wasn't feeling well last night. She is probably just resting." Chang lied while staring at his empty bowl. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"Maybe someone should go check on her." Suki suggested while beginning to pick up the empty bowls.

"I will." Aang offered while getting up from his seat and preparing to exit the room.

"No!" Chang yelled before realizing that he had just said that. Aang turned around clearly confused as to why their new friend just reponded that way. "I don't think that would be the best idea at the moment, Avatar Aang. You know how girls get whenever they are not feeling well.. It's best not to disturb them." Chang continued explaining.

"I don't care. I'll gladly deal with Katara's mood; I'm going to go check on her." The Avatar remarked rather firmly before turning around and exiting the room. Chang soon followed behind him, followed by Sokka and everyone else.

...

_Knock knock.._

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked with a concerned voice.

Silence...

"Katara? Are you awake? Can I please come in?" The young airnomad continued while placing his hand on the door-handle.

More silence...

'Something's not right.' Aang thought to himself before slowly opening the door. "Katara?" He called her name while beginning to peek through the door. Chang winced expected a raging Katara to scream and attack the young Avatar.. But there was nothing.. Only silence. Chang opened his eyes to see Aang now entering into the room.

"Katara?" His voice held more of a panicked tone as he ran over to the bed and pulled the sheets back. No one was there, only pillows disguised to form the shape of a body. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they all began searching through the room for any sign of the watertribe girl.

"Umm.. Guys.." Sonyi said catching everyone's attention. "There is a note on the desk. It has some sort of necklace around it." She continued as Sokka and Aang rushed over to the nightstand. What Aang saw made his heart drop. The scroll was tied in the woven necklace Aang had made for her all those years ago. Sokka picked up the note from the night stand and opened it.

"Oh no.." Was all Sokka managed to mutter as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked when hearing her boyfriend's tone. Sokka slowly dropped the note to the ground and looked at Suki and then at Aang.

"Katara.. Ran away." The warrior answered causing the whole group of people to gasp.

"WHAT?" Aang practically yelled as he picked up the note from the floor. Tears blurred his vision as he read the contents on the page.

_Dear Sokka and everyone else,_

_I'm sure you are all very concerned and wondering where I am and what I am doing. I left this letter as a farewell to all of you. Tonight I have learned many things. Things that I wished would have never been revealed to me. I have realized that destiny is a funny thing, and that you can shape your destiny and others destinies by simple decisions. So many things have happened tonight. Things that I don't have the strength to face. I know now that my destiny is to leave and start a new life. I have decided that it is best for me to leave this way, because I knew none of you would allow me to leave if I didn't. Please do not worry about me. I will be fine. I'm a strong girl who can take care of myself. Please don't try and look for me. You will not find me. I have decided to become a nomad traveling around the world. At least until I find a place that needs me. I wish you all the best in life. A life of blessings and happiness. Perhaps someday our paths will cross again in time. Sokka, I love you with all of my heart. You are the best brother any girl could ask for. Thank you for protecting me. I will miss you all so much. Goodbye._

_-Katara_

Aang re-read the letter multiple times in confusion. "What would make her just up and leave like that?" Aang asked rhetorically before his eyes shot wide in horror while remembering something. "The noises behind me last night." The young Avatar whispered to himself before spinning around to face the crowd of friends.

"S-She saw didn't she?" He asked his voice quavering a little. Everyone was silent clearly perplexed by what he was referring to. Before anyone could respond, Aang was face to face with OnJi. His whole body shivering in rage and anxiety. "DIDN'T SHE?" Aang screamed at the girl.

OnJi looked at the floor with a frown and silently nodded her head 'yes'. At her silent response, Aang screamed in rage causing everyone to quickly step away from both of them.

...

**I know! This is super sad.. Things are about to get really intense and interesting! Please stay with me :) please review guys! I really rely in your feedback and support to continue on with this fan-fiction. Thank you everyone for reviewing. It means Sooo much to me :)**


	32. Chapter 32:Missing and Forgotten

**Chapter 32: Missing and Forgotten**

**I do Not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"If you attempt to return life back to someone when your chakra is closed.. You will lose all memory of who you are and all of your past. You will forget the ability to return life and the ability to waterbend." The Great Spirit answered with a solemn look on her face. Her hair grew grey and the flowers in her hair turned red. "The worst of it all is you will forget the ones you love, and the ones who love you. Be careful my child; be constantly aware of the state of your heart." Katara took a few steps back in horror at the terrible warning. _

...

_"Goodbye Sokka, Suki, Sheng, Chang, Appa, Momo, Sonyi.. Goodbye Aang.. I truly Hope you will be happy with OnJi..." With those final words Katara ran down to the ocean, froze an iceboat, and began racing away using her waterbending. "I'm going to start a new life.. I'm going to leave my old one behind me.." She said to herself as unwanted tears rebelliously fell down her face._

...

_Aang re-read the letter multiple times in confusion. "What would make her just up and leave like that?" Aang asked rhetorically before his eyes shot wide in horror while remembering something. "The noises behind me last night." The young Avatar whispered to himself before spinning around to face the crowd of friends._

"S-She saw didn't she?" He asked his voice quavering a little. Everyone was silent clearly perplexed by what he was referring to. Before anyone could respond, Aang was face to face with OnJi. His whole body shivering in rage and anxiety. "DIDN'T SHE?" Aang screamed at the girl. 

_OnJi looked at the floor with a frown and silently nodded her head 'yes'. At her silent response, Aang screamed in rage causing everyone to quickly step away from both of them. _

...

**And Now...**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ME IN FRONT OF KATARA! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KICK YOU OUT OF THE GAANG RIGHT NOW!" Aang had been screaming and raving for over thirty minutes. No one had ever seen him scream at someone for so long, and frankly they were too scared to break him up.

"I-I-" OnJi stuttered while her eyes darted all across the room. She too, didn't know what to say to the infuriated Avatar.

"YOU BROKE HER HEART! YOUR ACTION MADE IT LOOK LIKE I WAS UNFAITHFUL TO MY SOULMATE! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?" Aang continued raving while pacing all across the room. Everyone was sure that if he became any more furious he would go into the Avatar State. "I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF THE-"

"Aang, calm down. Chewing OnJi's head off isn't going to help anything." Sokka bravely interrupted his best friend as he placed a firm hand on Aang's shoulder.

"But-" The Airbender began as he spun around to face Katara's older brother.

"But Nothing. We can't fix this misunderstanding by arguing. All we can do now is go and find my sister before something bad happens." The surprisingly mature acting young man stated as Aang looked down at the floor.

"You're right.." The defeated Avatar agreed with a sigh.

"Chang, you said Katara told you she wasn't feeling well last night? Do you know anything that could possibly help us find her?" Sokka inquired turning his attention to the male waterbender who was standing uncomfortably near Katara's empty bed.

"Well, I kind of lied about Katara feeling sick. The truth is Katara and I were heading down to the lake..." Chang started to explain before Aang ran up stopping a few inches away from the waterbender's face.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?" The Avatar asked, his face growing bright red from all of his screaming.

"I will explain everything if you let me finish, Avatar Aang." Chang remarked with a slightly irritated yet still respectful voice. Aang then backed away from the young man with a scowl plastered on his usually cheerful face.

"Katara and I were left all alone at the house while Sokka and Suki were on a date, Sonyi and Sheng were shopping, and you and OnJi were training. I felt bad that she was just sitting at home all alone; so I asked if she wanted to go to the lake and practice waterbending. She agreed, and we started walking towards the lake. However, once we got there.. We kind of walked in on you and OnJi kissing. The next thing I knew, Katara was racing away into the forest crying. I ran after her to try and catch her. I eventually brought her back to the house, but everyone was asleep by the time we returned. I took her and laid her down in her room before going to my room to sleep myself. I didn't tell you or anyone what was really wrong with her, because I figured you and Katara would handle this misunderstanding without me getting involved. I didn't think she would actually run away." Chang finished explaining as Aang groaned and continued pacing a hole in the floor.

"Do you have any ideas where she might be?" Sonyi asked Chang, her voice filled with concern for her dear friend. Chang's heart swelled inside of him at the sound of her voice, but it was quickly replaced by guilt and remorse. Moving closer to the young woman, the waterbender let out a depressed sigh.

"I wish I did..." Was all the warrior said before turning his attention back to the panicked Avatar.

"This is bad..this is Really REALLY bad." Aang chanted while dropping to his knees on the wooden floor. A firm hand clasped his shoulder as Aang looked up to meet Sokka's determined gaze.

"Aang, Everything is going to be fine. We just need a plan." The confident warrior encouraged his friend.

"What is the plan, Sokka." Suki asked her boyfriend causing him to turn around and face her.

"I'm not sure, but for now we need to go get Toph. She's a part of this group and needs to come help us. Plus she can see thousands of people at once. I'm sure she will be able to help us track down Katara." Sokka responded before turning his attention back to his distraught friend. "It's going to be okay, Aang. We will find her."

The young Airbender didn't say any verbal response. He merely stood up and nodded his head in understanding before walking up to the firenation girl that caused all of the mess.

"When we find Katara, you are going to explain everything that happened last night. You will tell her that YOU kissed me right as she entered the clearing, and I pushed you off me as soon as I could. You will tell her the TRUTH and nothing BUT the truth." He told OnJi before beginning to exit the doorway. "Everyone get packed. We are leaving for Ba Sing Se in thirty minutes." The Avatar instructed while walking down the hallway towards his own room and slamming his door forcefully behind him..

"Wow..I have never seen him blow up like that before." Suki commented with a surprised tone. The rest of the group silently nodded in agreement before turning their attention to OnJi who was sitting quietly on the bed.

"Now you listen very carefully to me, OnJi. If you ever pull another stunt like that.. If you ever hurt my sister by one of your little stupid love-struck actions...you won't have to worry about the Avatar dealing with you... You will have to worry about me. I will NOT put up with a deceiving little troublemaker in Team Avatar. Am I clear?" Sokka threatened while approaching the young girl.

"Crystal clear." OnJi replied looking down at the ground to avoid Sokka's stabbing gaze.

"Good. Now everyone go pack your things. I don't want to be late just in case Aang decides to leave without us." Sokka ordered before walking out of the room.

...

"Oh Spirits, thank goodness. I'm finally reaching the coast." An exhausted Katara panted with a smile as she slid her ice raft on the shore. Once she was safely on the shore, Katara formed an igloo for shade and collapsed in exhaustion. She had been up all night in search for dry land to sleep on. "Finally, I can get some..sleep." She mumbled to herself as sleep began to take over her body. Suddenly a large crack sounded from the forest along the coast causing Katara to jump up surprise.

"MOMMY!" The tiny voice of a child screamed which made Katara instantly race to where the sound of the crying child was. After a few minutes of running, the waterbender found the place where the screaming child came from. The scene that Katara saw before her froze her to the ground. Laying before her was a deceased middle aged woman with a lightening bolt blasted through her abdomen. She wore a red robe which instantly revealed her nationality. Beside the woman was a sobbing little toddler who couldn't be more the two years old. This image caused the young waterbender to remember back to the time she too had lost her own Mother. Without wasting another moment, Katara ran over to the child and her deceased Mother.

"Shh.. Don't cry little one. I promise, your Mommy will be fine." The watertribe girl comforted the tiny infant while bending some water from the sky. Without thinking about her chakra, Katara began the process of returning life to this woman's body. "Love brings harmony, balance, and life. It brings restoration and new beginnings. It's the only thing that gives us hope, joy, and happiness. It's our only hope.. Return... You still have much to do in this world. Come back alive. Your child needs you." As the bright light encircled the group of three people, Katara felt her memories growing dim.

"If you attempt to return life back to someone when your chakra is closed.. You will lose all memory of who you are and all of your past. You will forget the ability to return life and the ability to waterbend." Rui Zi's voice echoed through her foggy memory.

'Oh no..My chakra.. It is blocked.' Katara vaguely thought to herself as she fought to remember the rest of what that one spirit told her.

"The worst of it all is you will forget the ones you love, and the ones who love you." The voice finished as pictures of Sokka, Gran-gran, Pakku, Hakoda, Kya, and..Aang became all fuzzy. Katara strained to keep the memories, but each person was slipping into darkness. First Pakku, then came Gran-Gran, Hakoda, Kya, and then Sokka. Katara strained with all of her might to keep her memory of the bald headed monk smiling at her for the first time. She was winning the battle with her chakra until a terrible memory passed in her mind. The memory of OnJi being in Aang's arms. At this Katara lost her will power to fight.

'Goodbye Aang. I hope OnJi will love you as much as I do..did..what? Who?' The young waterbender thought to herself as the Avatar's memory erased itself from her mind and everything went pitch black.

...

"Chang, are you almost ready?" Sokka asked the young man from outside his bedroom door. It was only five minutes before Aang told them they would be leaving, and judging by the Avatar's attitude he would be willing to leave people behind for being late.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a sec." Chang responded while rolling up a letter he was writing and pulling out a small whistle. Just as soon as Chang blew the whistle a messenger hawk flew down and perched on the window seal. Chang then took his letter and placed it inside the bird's case on it's back.

"Take this to Azula." He ordered as the bird flew off with a squawking sound.

"Chang! We have to go!" Sokka's voice called from the hallway this time with more urgency. The waterbender quickly grabbed his dark blue traveling bag and ran outside where the rest of the gang was waiting. Climbing aboard Appa, Chang moved to where he was sitting next to Sonyi.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a gentle smile which Chang returned.

"I had some stuff I had to finish before we left." The waterbender answered vaguely while leaning against the saddle.

"Oh." Was all the watertribe girl said before blushing slightly and turning her attention towards Sokka and Sheng.

"Good.. you are all here." Aang's voice caught everyones attention as the distraught and angered young man jumped on his bison's head. Within a few seconds, the gang was soaring in the air on the flying beast.

...

"He placed you on sanitary duty?" Ji asked his girlfriend as he approached her kneeling figured.

"Yeah, he placed me on this job. It's very.. Humbling to say the least. I never realized how much excruciating labor the commoners endure daily." Azula sighed as she continued scrubbing the deck.

"I'm sorry he is doing this to you, Azula. Maybe if you just.. You know.. Go along with Shino's..requests. He will place you back in power." Ji suggested his amber eyes staring intently at the young woman.

"No, Ji. I will never defile myself that way. I love you, and will only give myself to you..not to that sick minded fool. Besides, I find it quite fun to help out the commoners nowadays." The former princess replied looking rather calm and tranquil. Ever since she had been demoted from her power, she had become a different person. Her sinisterness was replaced by sympathy and kindness towards the workers and peasants. She was nicer, gentler, and actually showed people love to a certain extent. Ji was proud of his pretty princess and how much she had changed for the better.

_Squawk squawk_

Azula looked up to see a messenger hawk flying down and unexpectedly perching on Ji's shoulder. Ji then took out the letter and began reading it.

"What does it say?" The former princess asked while standing up and walking closer to her boyfriend.

"Here. Read it for yourself. I don't want to repeat the message out loud." Ji stated as he gave Azula the letter. It read:

_Your Highness Azula,_

_I'm not sure who I am supposed to send this to, but I figured that General Shino would be curious on what is happening at the moment. Turns out I have found a young girl who is just as evil as General Shino himself. She is selfish, greedy, deceitful, and is obsessed with winning the Avatar's heart. She plotted an evil plan to cause Katara to break up with the Avatar. This plan was successful, and I made my move to propose to my intended. I thought she took the news well, that is until this morning. Turns out, that Katara has ran away. The Avatar is completely distraught and shaken up about her disappearance. We are currently heading to Ba Sing Se to pick up one of the Avatar's friends and Earth-bending teacher, Toph Bei Fong. I am not sure where we will go after that, but I can assure you that the Avatar is not concerned about the peace of the world at the moment. _

_-Chang_

Azula looked up from the page she was reading and stared at her lover. "What should we do? Should we inform Shino?" She asked her confident boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Ji answered back with a small smirk. Azula looked at the letter with the crucial information and then back up to Ji. She then quickly rolled the paper up and hid it in her pocket. Ji merely smiled at her decision nodding his head in agreement before kissing her and returning back to his own duties.

...

"General Shino, sir. You have a message from Kyoshi Island." One of the new soldiers informed the evil man as he entered his Master's chamber.

"Good. Hand it over." Shino ordered as the soldier obeyed and walked forward giving his leader the letter. Opening it up, Shino smiled mincingly. The letter was short and to point, but it gave him all the information he needed.

_Katara's missing. The Avatar's depressed and is searching for her. Heading to Ba Sing Se to pick up Toph, Aang's Earthbending Teacher._

The mysterious person signed their name at the bottom of the page so that way Shino knew who the message was from.

"Well done.. Well done." He complimented while folding up the note and turning his attention to the soldier who was waiting patiently for orders. "Tell the Captian to head for Wale Tail Island. We are going to begin the next phase of our plan." He commanded as the new soldier bowed respectfully and exited the chamber. General Shino sat there silently with an evil smile plastered across his face.

"Enjoy peace while it lasts Avatar and Firelord Zuko, because it will be coming to an end very soon." The middle aged man remarked with an evil spine chilling laugh.

...

** Ohhhh wow! This is some jacked up stuff! Aang's freaking out that Katara's gone and is searching for her, Katara lost her memory, Azula is turning better, and Shino has a secret spy hanging around the Avatar and his gang. I bet you thought I was going to reveal this mystery person.. Sorry not quite yet ;) Please please PLEASE review! You guys are my incentive to finish this story. Let me know what you think and that you are reading this story! It really makes my day and makes writing this fan-fiction worth while! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys are the BOMB! ;D oh and I also have the ACTUAL link for my drawing of Chang. The other one wasnt completely uploaded. Lol sp I had to reload it. The Link is being retarded and not letting me post it.. So just go to the website Deviantart and type in Brunetteangel95. There will be a drawing called Original Character: Chang. That's the one! :) I will be drawing more people later on. One of my biggest foals is to learn how to actually draw people good so I figured I would start trying now :P if anyone else is interested in drawing like their fav scenes and posting them then feel free to! Just upload them to a website and send me the link and I will add it on here! :)**

** Kath: I am so glad you Love the story. I hope it continues to interest you in later chapters! :) **

** Waterkatara: I'm sorry I know this is a depressing timeframe, but please just hang in there. The story will get better. Lol That chapter was pretty short, but I think what made it seem shorter was that I left you guys on a cliffhanger. That chapter was over 2,000 words.. This chapter is like nearly 3,400 words. :) **

** Thank you all who are reviewing and reading! I hope you like this next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33: Visiting the Mighty Toph

**Chapter 33: Visiting the Mighty Blind Bandit**

**Toph: Brunetteangel95 does not own sweetness, twinkletoes, sparky, snoozles, or any original Avatar characters. I don't know how many times we have to tell you this to get it into you dunderhead's brains.**

**Sokka: TOPH! You can't say that. That is so mean!**

**Toph: Well, It's the truth.**

**Sokka: *Face-slaps***

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"Aang, Everything is going to be fine. We just need a plan." The confident warrior encouraged his friend._

_"What is the plan, Sokka." Suki asked her boyfriend causing him to turn around and face her._

_"I'm not sure, but for now we need to go get Toph. She's a part of this group and needs to come help us. Plus she can see thousands of people at once. I'm sure she will be able to help us track down Katara." Sokka responded._

...

_'Oh no..My chakra.. It is blocked.' Katara vaguely thought to herself as she fought to remember the rest of what that one spirit told her. _

_"The worst of it all is you will forget the ones you love, and the ones who love you." The voice finished._

_'Goodbye Aang. I hope OnJi will love you as much as I do..did..what? Who?' The young waterbender thought to herself as the Avatar's memory erased itself from her mind and everything went pitch black._

...

**And Now...**

"Would you care for more tea?" General Iroh asked the young blind girl who sat across the table from him. She wore her usual green outfit and same hairstyle that she always had.

"No thanks Iroh." The blind earthbender replied while crossing her arms and leaning her head against the table.

"Something is troubling you, Toph. What is it?" The wise old man inquired as he poured himself another cup of delicious steaming Jasmine Tea.

"I'm just really bored. I've been here for over two weeks and haven't had any action at all. No one is here, no one has reported sightings of Azula, or anything. I've been sitting around doing practically nothing." The strong willed girl explained while continuing to lay her head lazily on the table.

"Maybe something will change soon, and you can have some adventure." Iroh stated before taking a drink of his tea.

"I hope so.. I'm not sure how much more of this structured uptight city I can take!" Toph wined through her arms causing Iroh to laugh a little. Suddenly a very familiar growl was heard from outside causing both Iroh and Toph to perk up and run outside. Toph smiled widely as soon as she recognized the vibrations of the beast standing in front of Iroh's teashop.

"It's about time Twinkle Toes! I have been sitting around this stupid city for two weeks without even a word from you!" Toph began before noticing a different heart rate coming from her earthbending student's vibrations. The heartbeat was faster than normal, way faster. She could tell instantly that he was furious, worried, scared, and stressed. This was even worse than before he had to face Firelord Ozai. She soon "saw" Sokka jump down from Appa along with Suki and three other people she had never met before.

"Is everything okay?" The earthbender asked not knowing how to approach the young Avatar.

"No, We need your help." was Aang's simple reply before walking into Iroh's teashop and sitting down in one of the vacant tables. His elbows leaned on the table as face rested in his hands clearly very distraught and stressed. Toph followed her friend to the table and sat down in front of him.

"What's going on?" The Blind Bandit asked the airnomad while constantly scanning his vibrations. She had never felt him be so distraught, not even when he lost Appa.

"Katara.. ran away last night." Sokka answered for Aang as he sat down next to the young Avatar.

"What? What do you mean she ran away? I know Sugar Queens is dramatic and all, but she wouldn't run away...especially from Twinkle Toes and you." Toph responded clearly shocked by what she just heard.

"It surprised us all.. But she really did run away." Aang spoke up in a soft depressed voice. Toph knew they were being completely honest, and so she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Katara actually left them.

"Well..Why? Why would she just up and run away? It must have been something huge to get her to leave you and Snoozles over here." The blind earthbender remarked while crossing her arms and looking in Aang's general direction.

"It was huge.. A huge misunderstanding. Last night Katara and Chang came across OnJi kissing Aang. It was completely one sided. Aang didn't kiss OnJi back, but all Katara saw was them kissing. I guess she couldn't handle even seeing him so she ran away." Sokka blabbed without thinking about the Earthbending prodigies possible reaction to the news. As soon as the words exited Sokka's big mouth, Toph jumped up from her seat, and Iroh instantly spit out his tea that he was silently enjoying across the room.

"WHAT?" Toph yelled as she felt Aang's blood pressure rise in stress and anger. "How did that happen?" The blind earthbender wondered while enraged at the information she had just received.

"OnJi wanted to learn some dances. I was teaching her some classic dances, and then she kissed me. Katara came out, saw her kissing me, and ran away." Aang answered rather indignantly as he avoided looking at her infuriated demeanor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EVEN DANCING WITH HER? I CAN GUARANTEE YOU IF KATARA JUST SAW YOU TWO IDIOTS DANCING SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FURIOUS!" Toph blew up on Aang causing him to jump to his feet and prepare to block any huge chunk of rock that might be thrown his way.

"It was OnJi's idea. I was just being nice!" Aang stated causing Toph to spin around and face the rest of the group which was huddled together in the doorway.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS ONJI?" The blind earthbender asked the group of terrified people. Everyone pointed to the young girl standing in the back of the group. Toph instantly slid the scared girl up to her using eathbending.

"Where do I recognize your vibrations from? I swear I've felt you somewhere before.." The Earthbending master said almost to herself. Then it dawned on her. "YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT DANCED WITH AANG AT THE SECRET DANCE PARTY! YOU'RE THE ONE KATARA WAS ALL JEALOUS OVER WHEN SOKKA SAID YOU LOOKED GOOD WITH AANG!" Toph exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"Y-y-yeah." OnJi stuttered as she shook in fear. 'This girl is even more scary than Aang.' She thought to herself as she observed the furious earthbender. Then something this tough earthbender said stuck in her memory, and for a second her fear was almost completely gone.

"Wait, Sokka thought we looked good together?" She asked with a smile. Toph growled at what the pesky girl just said, and Aang looked up from the table his face equally as furious. Sokka even had a look of disgust on his face before running up to the rest of the group.

"You guys might want to wait for us on Appa. This might get a little ugly." Sokka suggested while ushering the small crowd out of the room.

"I'm staying... Just in case you guys need help." Sheng told the young warrior who was also trying to get him to leave. Before Sokka could argue, A small quake shook the ground beneath them followed by an infuriated growl that belonged to their Earthbending friend.

"Shut Up Kissy face! Your lips have already caused enough trouble!" Toph ordered, quickly silencing the young girl. She then earthbended the annoying pest out of Iroh's Tea shop with an exaggerated huff.

"Wow." Sheng said in amusement. "She sure is something else. Is she always like this?" He asked Sokka who was still standing next to him. The watertribe warrior smiled smugly as he silently thanked Toph for teaching OnJi a lesson for her recent actions.

"Yeah, that's just Toph for ya. She lightens up once you get to know her." Sokka replied while watching Toph storm back to Aang. Sheng also watched as Toph grabbed the young Avatar by his arm pulling him down to eye level with her while yelling at him. 'She's strong, independent, quick witted, and absolutely beautiful.' Sheng thought to himself as he continued watching Aang's earthbending master kick his butt. After a few minutes, Toph walked up to where Sokka and Sheng were standing.

"Hey Toph, You finally finished taking care of Aang?" Sokka greeted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't think Twinkle Toes is going to be putting himself in any of those situations anymore...You ready to go?" The Blind Bandit asked her watertribe friend causing both men to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"Where?" Sokka said his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That response made Toph sigh and cross her arms..

"To find your sister Stupid! Hello! Is anybody home in there?" The earthbender answered while knocking on Sokka's forehead. This caused Sheng to die laughing and receive a scowl from the Watertribe Warrior.

"I MEAN'T where are we going to go? Like to search for Katara?" Sokka explained while rubbing his sore forehead.

"Well, I don't know.. She won't be in Ba Sing Se, because everyone knows her here. She wouldn't go to the Watertribes either.. She can't go to the Air Temples without Aang or Appa, and she wouldn't go to Goaling, because my parents are there..." Toph began to think outloud as Aang approached the group of three while rubbing his arm which Toph had mercilessly beat to a pulp.

"Then the only place Katara would go is the firenation colonies or the small villages in the firenation." The Avatar stated causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah, Katara has always had a soft spot for the helpless villages of the firenation. I think that the firenation is our best bet to finding her." Sokka agreed while looking at Aang.

"Alright then Ladies, let's go to the firenation and find our run away Sugar Queen!" Toph ordered while walking outside of Iroh's Teashop and earthbending herself on Appa.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon General Iroh, but we have to find Katara." Aang apologized as he faced and bowed to the old man who was now standing near the door.

"No need to apologize, Aang. This sounds like a very serious circumstance that you have ran into." Iroh said to the young man as he was about to exit the tea shop with his friends.

"Yes, It is General Iroh." Aang agreed while looking at his feet in sadness.

"Allow me to give you some advice. In life, you and your lover will face many challenges in which the crossroads of destiny will fight to tear you both apart. If you love her as much as it appears you do then never give up. Show her you love her, smother her with affection and words of endearment. Women are like flowers, you have to shower them with love in order for them to bloom into beautiful masterpieces. I know it will be hard undoing what Katara has seen, but be patient. Love always prevails." The Wise Man encouraged the young Airbender. Aang smiled and once again bowed respectfully to his friend.

"Thank you Iroh. I will remember your words of wisdom." The Avatar responded before walking outside and jumping on Appa. Everyone else was already silently sitting on Appa waiting for him to return so they could leave.

"Your welcome, Aang." Iroh replied with a smile.

"Will you tell Zuko everything that has happened? I'm sure he will want to know." Aang asked while taking Appa's reigns.

"I will do that right away. Have a safe journey, and goodluck." The former general responded while waving goodbye to the group of teenagers. With that, Aang summoned his massive bison into the clear blue sky.

"So where are we going?" Sonyi asked as they flew off.

"We are going to the firenation." Sheng answered while subconsciously staring at the blind earthbender who was leaning up against the back of the saddle. 'Spirits, She is so beautiful.' Sheng thought to himself with a small smile forming on his face.

...

"Mommy mommy she's awake!" The voice of a little chid yelled in excitement as Katara started to squirm around and groan.

'What in the world? Why does my head hurt so much? Whats going on? Who is that voice?' Questions came rushing to the beautiful girl's throbbing mind as she slowly started opening her eyes. The young waterbender looked over to her left to see a pretty little firenation girl around six years old smiling a toothless cheerful grin at her.

"Hi! I'm Lihua. What's your name? I'm really glad you are awake. Mommy and me was really starting to worry. I really like your hair. It's so pretty! Can you do my hair like that? How old are you? Why are your clothes blue? Are you a spirit? Do you have any powers? What's your favorite element? Mine is air, because only the Avatar can bend that element. Do you know the Avatar?" The little child rambled on as Katara ignored her and began attempting to sit up. After a few seconds, a beautiful young firenation Mother came rushing into the room with a little toddler on her hip. She had pretty long black hair that was pulled back neatly in a low sideways bun. Her hazel eyes were glossy and contrasted perfectly with her porcelain skin.

"Lihua, please stop rambling. This young girl is trying to-Oh thank the spirits you are finally awake!" The woman greeted while setting the child on the ground and approaching the bed that Katara was still laying on.

"What-What Happened? Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" The young watertribe girl asked as she finally gathered enough strength to sit up from the bed and face the beautiful Mother.

"My name is Mingmei. You are in the firenation village, Guan-Yin. I'm not sure how, but you kept me from dying from a lightening strike. I was hoping you could tell me what happened. I took you to my home whenever I woke up completely healed and saw you laying beside my little baby, Gengi." The kind woman answered as she took a damp wash cloth and dabbed it on Katara's forehead.

"I-I can't remember anything. Everything is either black or very fuzzy." The waterbender stated while feeling panic begin to rise inside of her soul.

"It will all be okay. I'm sure it's only temporary. Do you at least remember your name?" Mingmei inquired as she examined the young waterbender. Katara sat there a moment in deep thought, straining to remember that tiny little detail.

'What is my name? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?' The frustrated girl asked her mind as she continued searching for an answer deep inside herself. Finally that one little detail revealed itself causing some small relief to flood over the confused young watertribe girl.

"My name is..Katara." She answered after a few minutes of pondering over the question.. Her head ached even worse from the intense thinking, but it was well worth it. Katara knew her name, a tiny detail that is a major part of her identity.

"Well, Katara it is very nice to meet you. I would like to thank you for healing me, however you did that. My family is indebted to you. You are welcome to stay at our house until your memory returns to you. I actually would prefer you stay until then for your safety." Mingmei offered while going and picking up the plump little Gingi.

"Thank you so much. I would like that." The watertribe girl stated with a small smile which Mingmei returned.

"Great. Then it would only be right to enroll you in our local firenation school, Guan-Yin Acedemy." The young Mother said as Katara stood to her feet and approached her. "Do you remember how to read and write?" She inquired while handing the squirming baby over to Katara to hold. The watertribe girl thought about the question for a moment before nodding her head 'yes'.

"I remember how to do everything academically. I just can't remember my past or even who I am. I know my name is Katara and I'm sixteen.. That is all I can remember." The teenager answered as she smiled at the giggling little baby.

"Okay..Well put on this red uniform. It was mine whenever I attended our town's school. We will go and enroll you this afternoon so you can meet other people. Maybe someone will make you remember something from your past." The young Mother instructed as she gave Katara the traditional school uniform that looked identical to Aang's firenation disguise. She then took Gingi out of Katara's arms and began exiting the room. "Oh, and my husband, Ju-Long, will be so pleased to know you are awake. He says he can feel that you are very powerful and a talented warrior. He will be home later this evening. We might need to go shopping for you some more clothes to wear. Ju will probably want to train you. That is all he has talked about since we came home, and I told him what happened." Mingmei stated with a slight laugh before closing the door and leaving Katara all alone.

'She is such a sweet person." Katara said to herself as she began undressing out of her blue unfit and into her new school uniform. "Maybe I will be able to remember who I am and where I come from soon." The waterbender thought out loud to herself. However, she couldn't shake the weird feeling that she didn't really want to know her past. It was a feeling that told her it was nothing but unimaginable heartache, stress, loss, and a boy... Some unique boy.. A boy that is one of a kind.

...

**What do you guys think? Do you like the story? I had to bring back Toph. She's such an awesome character, and now we have Sheng having a crush on Toph? Hmmmm.. ;) Poor Katara can't remember anything. Hopefully she will come to her senses soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I DEPEND ON YOUR INPUT AND FEEDBACK! :)**

**Waterkatara: thank you for your review! I know this isn't good at all. OnJi is definitely evil, but you will have to wait and see if she is the spy working for Shino. :)**

**Aaron Zook: Thank you for your review! I am so glad you are liking the story so much. I will be sure to continue this story plus a possible sequel. Just in case you didn't know. I update every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I hope to be hearing more from you in the future. :)**


	34. Chapter 34: The Tests and Training

**Chapter 34: The Tests and Training**

**Sheng: Brunetteangel95 does not own any original Avatar characters... She does own me, Chang, Sonyi and the two pregnant ladies, the little babies, Mingmei, Ju-Long, and Ning though.**

**Previously on Avatar:The Journey Begins...**

...

_"Mommy mommy she's awake!" The voice of a little chid yelled in excitement as Katara started to squirm around and groan._

_"I-I can't remember anything. Everything is either black or very fuzzy." The waterbender stated while feeling panic begin to rise inside of her soul._

_"My husband, Ju-Long, will be so pleased to know you are awake. He says he can feel that you are very powerful and a talented warrior." Mingmei stated._

...

_"Tell the Captian to head for Wale Tail Island. We are going to begin the next phase of our plan." Sheng commanded as the new soldier bowed respectfully and exited the chamber._

**And Now..**

"Katara..Katara!" Lihua burst into the waterbender's room tackling the surprised young girl in a huge excited hug.

"What is it Lihua?" Katara asked with a soft giggle. 'This little girl has so much energy. She is like a busy beetle-bee.. She never slows down.' The Watertribe girl thought to herself while smiling down at the skinny child that was wrapped around her waist.

"DADDY'S HOME! He wants to see you!" Lihua exclaimed smiling ear to ear and pulling Katara out of her room which sent both girls giggling down the hall to the main room. Upon entering the main room, Katara straightened herself up and walked over to where Mingmei was standing next to a tall strong man. He had short jet black hair and a black go-tee. His amber eyes were like those of a fierce and disciplined warrior yet still caring and compassionate. He wore a firenation prison guard uniform, like the guards at the boiling rock, and was clearly very strong and muscular.

"Well look who is finally awake. I'm Ju-Long, Mingmei's husband." The strong man introduced himself with a welcoming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Katara." The Watertribe girl replied while returning a friendly smile.

"That's what I have heard. Mingmei has told me many things about you. One being that you can't remember anything besides your name and age." Ju stated while examining the young lady. Katara's face fell when being reminded of the unfortunate circumstance that she has encountered.

"Yes..I can't remember anything." The watertribe girl confirmed with a frown. Ju looked silently at the girl for a few moments.

"Do you remember ever fighting or being a warrior?" He asked the young girl while stroking his go-tee in thought.

"Umm.. I'm not sure..I don't think so...Like I said.. I cannot remember anything." Was Katara's answer as she grabbed her arm in insecurity.

"Well there is only one way to find out. I am going to duel you to test your reflexes. If you were any type of warrior then your reflexes will act as second nature. It may even help trigger something in your memory. Follow me." Ju told the girl before walking outside to the back of his house. In the backyard was a huge training arena, much like Sokka's Masters house. It was surrounded by huge oak trees and some cherry blossom trees. There was a circular sparring section made of flat rock with walls surrounding it. Just across the arena was a small brick shed which Ju went into and brought out two wooden training swords a few seconds later.

"Follow me." He ordered as they both walked towards the sparring arena. Once inside the arena, Ju turned around to face the watertribe girl standing in the entrance.

"Okay, now do not think about what you are going to do. Allow your body's reflexes to take over. Judging by your movements I should be able to tell whether you are a warrior or not." The warrior instructed as he entered into a battle stance. Katara also entered her own natural stance which was a little closer together and more closed off around her center. Ju noticed right off that her body was trained to automatically shift to her center of balance. He then aimed the wooden stick towards her abdomen and attempted to stab her, but Katara instinctively dodged the attempt and spun around hitting Ju in the middle of his back with the wooden practice sword.

'She has great reflective action when attacked near her center of balance.' Ju silently thought to himself as he turned back around to face the girl. Then he reared back to slice her face which caused Katara to immediately bring up her play sword and counter the attack. The watertribe girl jumped back spinning her whole body around 360 degrees and slammed her play sword into her instructor's stomach. This action took the guard by surprise causing him to drop to the ground.

'She has excellent defensive strategies. No doubt she is a warrior, but what skill level is she?' Ju thought to himself as he skillfully jumped back to his feet blocking another attempted swing to the stomach.

"Alright, now give me all you got. We are really going to spar now! Fight to win!" Ju challenged as he charged toward the already braced girl. Jumping into the air, Ju sliced through the air aiming for the girl's throat. Katara leaned backwards as the blade skimmed centimeters from her nose. Right as Ju landed, Katara side swiped him with the wooden sword causing an audible grunt to escape his mouth. She then swung around in an attempt to hit him in the back of the head; however, Ju saw this coming and ducked in the knick of time causing the girl to fall face first on the ground. The Guard used this to his advantage and sliced down aiming to jab her back, but Katara was too fast. She rolled over, evading his attack and kicked him in the stomach. Before Ju even had time to recover, Katara did a 360 kicking his feet right out from underneath him which caused him to land flat on his back. The watertribe girl wasted no time and was quickly hovering over him with the wooden sword placed at his neck. Ju sat there dazed a moment and in shock.

'She beat me..' The guard thought to himself as he laid there catching his breath. 'She beat a Master Swordsmen at his own game.'

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are a Master Swordsman Katara. Your reflective actions are something that takes years to achieve. Before your memory vanished, you were more than likely an elite warrior or a prodigy. You must have been experienced in actual battles. Your defensive strategies are decisive, fluent, and unbreakable. Your reflexes are those of a true warrior, Master Katara." Sheng complimented the watertribe girl as he slowly stood up and dusted off his uniform. Katara smiled brightly at this compliment as she too tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you." The watertribe girl muttered through her deep breaths.

"Master Ju-Long, I am so sorry I'm late. Our teacher gave us a bison size load of homework that I-Who is this?" A young man came running in while untying his sash that hung around his school uniform. Katara turned around to see the boy who couldn't be older than 17 years old dressed in his traditional outfit. He had the typical amber eyes of a firenation native and had chocolate brown hair that was pulled neatly in the usual firenation bun.

"Ning Li, I would like you to meet Master Katara. She is a master swordsman who saved my wife and little daughter, Gengi, whenever they were attacked." Ju-Long introduced causing Ning Li to look at Katara in fascination. "Katara, This is Ning Li, my most advanced and skilled student." The watertribe girl smiled and bowed to the young man after exchanging their hello's. She couldn't help but notice the look of absolute awe plastered on his face. This in return caused the young girl to slightly blush though it was hardly noticeable through her olive complexion.

"Really? Well you must be very skilled. Would you like to spar with me? I'm nearly a master myself." The Teenage Warrior asked while giving Katara a rather sheepish smile that she couldn't refuse.

"Sounds like fun!" Katara exclaimed as she picked up a sword and stood in her battle stance.

"I'm going to enjoy watching this." Ju-Long muttered to himself with a smirk as he watched the warriors prepare for battle. The training was about to begin, but it wasn't boring in the least. This sparring was going to be competitive, adrenaline pumping fun. Ning made the first move by attempting to side swipe his opponent with his wooden sword. Katara gracefully moved out of the way avoiding his attack and then tried to hit him in his abdomen. This attempt failed when Ning skillfully blocked the attack using his own sword then cleverly flipped Katara's sword out of her hand.

"Ah Ha! I got you now!" The Male Warrior stated playfully as he tried to charge and jab his sword into the his opponent's chest. Katara instinctively and stealthily jumped over the charging warrior and summersaulted over to where her wooden sword was laying.

"Or so you thought." Katara corrected with a playful giggle when seeing Ning's mouth agape. She then raced towards the young man swinging her sword around in front of her. Ning jumped up over the wooden blade headed for his thighs while slamming his own sword on top of Katara's sword. Their swords clashed together, each of them dodging eachothers attacks as their skills were challenged by eachother. After about fifteen more minutes of fighting, Ning thrust his sword against Katara's with such force that it flew right out the girl's hand. He then grabbed her hand and spun her around with the wooden sword up against her neck.

"I have to say Katara.. You are the most talented fighter I have ever fought with." Ning complimented through his deep heavy breaths. He then released his hold on the watertribe girl allowing her to turn and face him.

"Your not too bad yourself." Katara replied with a weary smile. They both stared silently at eachother for a few seconds before turning their attention to Ju-Long who was applauding.

"Well done.. You both are superior warriors in swordsmanship." Ju stated while approaching the worn-out teens.

"Thank you." Katara panted with a smile as she sat down on a rock. It was getting close to dusk, and everyone was pretty exhausted from their own days events.

"Well, I think that battle with Katara was enough training for you today, Ning Li. Besides I'm sure you still have to return home to finish the bison size load of homework you were complaining about earlier. Meet back up here tomorrow right after school. I will have you and Katara both train together again." Ju told the young man while stroking his go-tee in his usual subconscious habit.

"Yes, Master Ju-Long. I will be here right after school." Ning replied with a respectful bow. "It's been an honor meeting you Katara, and I'm looking forward to training with you again tomorrow." The young warrior said as he also bowed respectfully to Katara. The Watertribe girl returned the bow with a small smile on her gorgeous face.

"So am I... Actually I will see you tomorrow at school. Tomorrow is my first day." Katara responded as she stood on her feet and began walking out of the arena with the two men.

"That's great! I will be looking for you tomorrow at school then. See you later." Ning stated while waving goodbye and walking down the road.

"See you then!" Katara called out while waving back that his disappearing figure. 'We are going to become great friends.. I can feel it.' The watertribe girl thought as she turned around and looked at Ju who was clearly in deep thought.

"Did the training help you remember anything from your past?" The Man asked as the turned around to enter the house. Katara frowned and shook her head 'No'. Ju then placed his hand on the confused girl's shoulder.

"You will.. Don't worry. Now come on inside. I'm sure my wife is finished with supper, and let me tell you... She makes the best roast duck in all of Guan-Yin." The Warrior stated which caused Katara to laugh a little and follow him into the house.

...

"It's a firenation battleship."

"What are they doing at Wale Tail Island?"

"Has Zuko become like his father?"

"What's going on?"

Many People questioned as they crowded around the docks waiting for someone to exit the Firenation battleship. The villagers from the small remote island never received unexpected visits from the firenation; Therefore, this unannounced visit made everyone feel uneasy as to what was about to happen. The whole crowd grew deathly silent as the door to the ship was lowered with a loud hissing noise. Everyone watched as Shino exited the ship along with ten armed soldiers.

"Welcome to Wale Tail Island. I am Piao the governor of this fair island. To what may we owe this honor?" The old governor inquired while bowing respectfully to General Shino who was walking down the steps with the soldiers following behind him.

"I am General Shino of the Firenation. I have a message to give to you, but I would rather speak in privacy." The General stated as the old man's face expression grew concerned upon hearing this.

"Of course.. Please follow me General Shino." Governor Piao answered while turning and walking toward a white rock building with a red wooden roof. Once inside, the old grey headed governor in a dark green earth Kingdom outfit sat down behind a small circular table. Shino followed the man and sat down across from him. Two guards stood behind the evil General while the rest of the guards stood outside of the house waiting to receiving further orders.

"What message do you have, General Shino?" Piao asked his voice still full of concern. Shino leaned his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers before answering the question.

"Well, the message is simple.. You and your men are now under my control. Your village along with many other villages are going to unite to form a massive army. When the time is right, I will send for you, and together we will attack and defeat the puny Avatar and idiotic FireLord." Shino stated nonchalantly causing the old man to jump to his feet.

"We will never surrender to your demands! Wale Tail Island has always been loyal to the Avatar and the peace of this world. We will not forsake our Avatar or fall into slavery to another nation.. Or person!" Piao shouted, his face red from the rage of hearing the General's orders. At this Shino merely smirked and let out a deep laugh which only caused Piao to become even more furious.

"GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE! WE WILL NEVER FORSAKE THE AVATAR!" The Governor screamed while Earthbending Shino across the room and toward the exit.

"You are in no place to give orders anymore, Piao." The General stated as he stood up and casually dusted off the dirt from his uniform. "That is if you want your daughter to live." He finished as two soldiers drug a screaming middle-aged woman into the room. Her board-straight black fell flawlessly down her back. She had deep blue-ish green eyes that matched her tan skin. She wore a light green dress similar to Katara's Earth Kingdom dress.

"Cealla! No, please don't hurt my daughter." The Governor begged as he watched one of the cruel soldiers hold a small flame to the woman's neck. "She's the only family member I have left in this world. Please don't hurt her." He continued begging as the flame drew closer to the screaming woman.

"You told me yourself that your village will never help me in my attack. So I have no choice but to end this innocent woman's life." Shino said with a malicious smile. By this point, the flame was nearly touching the poor terrified woman's skin.

"Please! I will do anything! PLEASE!" Piao was now on his knees in front of the powerful man pleading for his daughter's life. At this, Shino held up his hand stopping the guard from killing the young woman.

"Will you surrender and go along with my plan?" The General asked as he bent down to the pleading Father.

"Yes..Yes.. I will.. Just please release my daughter!" Piao agreed as he stared up at the evil man. Shino straightened to his full height and nodded at the soldier who held the terrified woman. The soldier then threw the crying woman on the ground causing her to wince in pain. Piao instantly ran over to his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I figured you would agree with my plan.. Meet me next month at Volcano Island. Bring your entire village with you. From there I will give you further orders. By the way, don't even think about trying to escape or break your word, because if you do I will track your precious daughter down and kill her slowly and painfully." With those last words, Shino and his man left the Father and crying daughter alone in the meeting room.

"Where are we going after this, sir?" One of the soldiers asked. Shino was silent until they boarded the battleship.

"Head to the Southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. There we will overtake and capture the small villages just like this one." Shino ordered as the ship left the dock.

...

** HEY GUYS! Phew this chapter took a LOT of work, but it was worth it. I hope you liked the whole training thing. I couldn't let Katara be completely helpless without any skills... She's too awesome of a warrior for her to forget her reflexes. ;) So now we have Shino capturing small villages. O_o This isn't good at all.. I told you guys that this was going to be intense drama and stuff. :) I hope you guys are liking this! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS AWESOME! :D **

**Waterkatara: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the chapter and my take on Toph. :)**


	35. Chapter 35: First Day

**Chapter 35: First Day**

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_With that, Aang summoned his massive bison into the clear blue sky._

_"So where are we going?" Sonyi asked as they flew off._

_"We are going to the firenation." Sheng answered._

...

_Actually I will see you tomorrow at school. Tomorrow is my first day." Katara responded as she stood on her feet and began walking out of the arena with the two men._

_"That's great! I will be looking for you tomorrow at school then. See you later." Ning stated while waving goodbye and walking down the road._

...

**And now...**

"Aang, it's late. You need to get some sleep." Sokka whispered while looking over the bison's saddle to see the exhausted young Avatar sitting on his furry companion's head. It was the middle of the night, and Aang had been flying Appa ever since they left Ba Sing Se. The crisp night air blew across the sleepy Avatar's clothes ruffling them with their gentle unseen force.

"I'm not tired." The Young Airnomad lied as he looked back at his friend. Aang's eyes were half lidden with exhaustion and dark circles could be seen even in the night's darkness. Sokka sighed and moved down to sit next to his worried friend.

"Aang, yes you are... Please go get some sleep. We will not be at the southern tip of the Firenation until morning anyway. You need to be well rested just in case we run into trouble while looking for Katara. I'll take over from here. Go get some sleep." The Watertribe warrior whispered as he placed a firm reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder. Aang sat there a few more seconds before sighing a defeated sigh.

"Okay.." Was all the young Airnomad said before standing up and climbing into Appa's saddle. He scanned the area looking for a place he could safely lay down to rest. Suki was laid out in the top left corner of the saddle with a small clearing near her where Sokka used to be sleeping, Sonyi and Chang were laying next to her with Sonyi laying on Chang's chest, which really surprised the young airnomad. Toph was sprawled out in the back with Sheng sleeping to the left of her. Aang continued scanning the area until he found a blank open space. He groaned when seeing who was sleeping next to the opening. OnJi laid on the other side of Toph with a huge gap between her and the world's best Earthbender.

'It looks like I don't have a choice.. I have to sleep next to her..' Aang thought as he sighed once again. He hated being mad at people, but with everything that OnJi had done.. It felt almost impossible to forgive her. Nonetheless, The Avatar still carefully walked over to the empty space and laid down to fall asleep.

_Darkness..total utter darkness surrounded Aang. Nothing could be seen.. Nothing could be heard. "Hello?" The Airnomad called out as he walked around in the black abyss. _

_"I wish I could see something.. Anything..." Aang muttered to himself as he continued aimlessly walking around. Suddenly a bright light flashed revealing Katara walking down a path with Chang. They were silent, and the Avatar could tell that something was bothering Chang. He seemed very distraught and saddened. Curious as to where they were going, the young airnomad followed the two waterbenders. _

_"You ready to get your butt whooped?" He heard the love of his life whisper with her usual confident smirk. Aang couldn't help but smile at that comment, but his smile soon vanished when following them into clearing. Aang's eyes filled with horror at the sight he saw before him. _

_"Chang, What's wrong?" He heard his lover's angelic voice ask in concern, but Aang couldn't look at her. His eyes were fixated on the terrible scene of OnJi kissing him._

_"Just..turn around." A saddened voice told the female waterbender. At this time, Aang looked over at Katara just in time to see her eyes fill with horror and tears. He heard OnJi's moaning and saw the look of complete and utter heartbreak flash across Katara's tear-filled eyes. _

_"Katara, It's not what it looks like! I promise! OnJi kissed me..I didn't kiss her back. Katara, please look at me!" Aang begged as he attempted to grab the young girl, but before he could.. she vanished. The next scene he saw was Katara sobbing in Chang's arms. The Avatar's heart dropped at the sound of the love of his life's heartbroken wailing. _

_"I-I-I-c-can't b-believe A-Aang d-did that t-to m-me." He heard Katara stutter though sobs._

_"I know. I'm so sorry Katara. You should have never had to see that.." Chang apologized sympathetically while squeezing the Avatar's girlfriend. Before Aang could come closer, everything vanished and suddenly he was in a room alone with Katara. The beautiful girl was sitting at a desk writing a letter. Aang's eyes filled with tears when he realized that it was the farewell letter that she had wrote the night that she ran away.._

_"Katara, please.. This is all a big misunderstanding. Please don't do this." The Airbender begged as he moved to touch her shoulder, but to his annoyance his hand went straight through her. Aang watched as she stood up with a sigh and grabbed her bag. Suddenly a blinding burst of bright white light shined around both of them. _

_"KATARA!" Aang cried out as he shielded his eyes. When he finally opened them, he saw his lover in a firenation school talking with a group of teenage kids who looked very familiar. _

_"What can we do to help?" A tough female voice asked the young girl. Aang knew that voice, but for some reason he couldn't match it to the owner of the voice._

_"I.. Don't know." He heard Katara reply in an uncertain tone. _

_'What are they talking about?' Aang thought to himself as he began walking up to the group. Before Aang could really see who the people were, everything went fuzzy. The next thing that he saw was the same group of people walking down a dirt road. Suddenly two firenation soldiers jumped out and snatched Katara and some random guy pulling them into the forest while firebending the rest of the group to the ground. _

_"KATARA!" Aang screamed as he ran towards the men, blasting air at them. Sadly the air only passed through their forms. Another white light flashed, and he saw the beautiful waterbender leaning against the deck of a ship. She had on a beautiful flowing white dress with intricate designs of light blue waves at the hemline. Her hair hung completely lose, cascading flawlessly down her back. She had a white rose clip in her hair and some blush, pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, and mascara adorned on her beautiful face. Just seeing the girl, made Aang's heartbeat quicken. She was so beautiful and angelic._

_"Katara...it's time." A voice said causing Aang to turn around to see a young firenation man standing solemnly behind Katara._

_"I guess Aang isn't going to be able to save me this time..is he Ning?" The Watertribe girl stated in a depressed tone. Aang turned around completely confused as to what she was talking about; however, his questions were soon answered when seeing what was hanging on her neck. The Avatar's eyes widened when seeing the dark blue betrothal necklace hanging flawlessly on her neck._

_"I'm afraid not, Katara. It would take a miracle for him to find you here.." The young man replied while walking up to give her a deep heartfelt hug. _

_"I know.." She choked as she fought back tears from her eyes. Aang watched helplessly as they both slowly walked into the ship._

_"No..no..NO! I'm not going to let this happen!" The Avatar screamed as he ran through the door of the ship._

_"AANG!" The piercing scream of his lover echoed through the halls causing Aang to dash through the doors of one of the cabins. As soon as he entered the door, he quickly realized that he was no longer in a ship but in a huge eerie palace located in what looked like a volcano. _

_"LET HER GO!" Another voice screamed..to Aang's surprise it was his own voice. The Avatar looked around to see Katara. She was no longer in the white dress, but in some tattered firenation prison clothes, and her hair was no longer fixed to perfection but in complete disarray. An evil middle-aged man with amber eyes stood next to her with a knife to Katara's neck. The Avatar then turned and looked back at the entrance of the huge palace door only to see himself trembling in rage and desperation as the love of his life pleaded for her life._

_"AANG SAVE ME!" She screamed in terror. The young airnomad watched himself as he quickly Airbended himself up to the man and blasted a huge wave of fire at the man in an attempt to save the love of his life. However, he was instantly knocked down by random Earthbending. Aang watched himself groan and slowly get back up on his feet._

_"DON'T HURT HER!" The Avatar heard himself yell. Then everything went red. _

_"NO! KATARA!" The Avatar's voice screamed. This outburst sent icy shivers down the poor Airbender's spine. The last most terrible thing that Aang saw was Katara fall to the ground and lay in a puddle of her own blood. This sight made the Airbender feel sick and completely light headed. An evil mocking laugh could be heard from the palace as Aang watched himself run up and grab Katara in his arms._

_"I...I.. Love.. You.. A..Aang." The waterbender managed to whisper as she placed her hand on her boyfriend's face. "I..Always..Will." He heard her finish, and then her soft delicate hand dropped from his face as her breathing became even more uneven and choppy. Aang could see that she was struggling to hang on to her life._

_"NO! MY LOVE! MY KATARA! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He heard himself sob as Katara breathed her last breath._

"NO!" Aang screamed as woke up in a cold sweat.

"Aang, are you okay?" Suki asked as everyone stared at the shivering Avatar.

"You woke us up with all your screaming. What happened?" Toph added as she moved closer to her shaking friend.

"Nothing..just at bad dream..but we have to get to the Firenation Colonies and find Katara... I have a feeling she's in one of the schools right now... Just get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Aang instructed as he got ahold of his emotions and laid back down on the saddle. Everyone stared silently at the young Airbender for a few moments before obeying and laying back down to sleep.

...

"Who is this young new pupil?" An uptight teacher, Lady Kenja, inquired as she walked up to Katara who was standing respectfully in the doorway.

"This is Katara, the new adopted daughter of Lady Mingmei and Master Ju-Long." A female soldier introduced the young woman. Katara immediately bowed to her new teacher, just like Mingmei had instructed her before she left for school.

"Very well. It is a pleasure to have you as my student, Katara. I am Lady Kenja." The older woman introduced herself with a serious face. She held herself in a constant superior and confident demeanor. Her black hair was pulled back in an incredibly tight bun that looked like it would give her a headache. She also wore the usual firenation teacher uniform and held the traditional teaching stick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Lady Kenja." Katara replied respectfully before straightening to her usual height.

"Go take a seat next to Ning and Meira." Kenja ordered while pointing to the empty desk in the back row. The young watertribe girl obeyed immediately and sat down casting a happy smile at Ning who returned the friendly gesture.

After the long boring class, Everyone was finally released from school for the day. Katara walked silently down the steps of the school trying to process all of the information she had received about the Firenation and the epic battle between the crazed FireLord Ozai and the heroic Avatar Aang. 'Something seems so familiar about the Avatar's name...' Katara thought to herself as she pondered over the brave Avatar and his battle.

"Hey Katara, wait up!" A voice called from behind her. The young girl immediately swung around to see Ning running up to her.

"Hey Ning." Katara greeted with a big smile and a friendly hug.

"So how did you like your first day of school?" The young man asked once they broke their quick embrace. "It was good.. Just a whole bunch of information." Katara replied with a smirk. Ning laughed a little and nodded.

"It is a lot of information. Lady Kinja is a walking and talking encyclopedia. Sadly since she already is one..she expects us to also become mini encyclopedias." The young man joked causing Katara to laugh. Suddenly a cocky and arrogant firenation student shoved past Ning causing him to move a few steps to the right in order to catch his balance.

"Hey there gorgeous. I'm Hei Bie, the heart throb of the entire school." The overly confident young man introduced himself as he placed his arm possessively over Katara's shoulder. "I'm sorry this piece of filth is bothering you. He obviously doesn't know that you are way too beautiful for him." The man continued causing Katara to look at him like he was an idiot.

"He's not the one bothering me.." The watertribe girl remarked while smacking his arm off her shoulders. Hei Bie shrugged off the obvious uninterested attitude of the girl and continued to smile arrogantly.

"So your name is Katara right? Well Katara, I would like to let you know that you are now my new girlfriend..Don't worry..You don't have to thank me." Hei Bie obnoxiously told the surprised girl. This news made Katara furious.

"In your dreams, Big-head." The young girl stated before storming of with a loud huff. Ning soon followed the watertribe warrior as she left the school yard.

"Did she just..reject you?" Toro, Hei Bie's best friend, asked in a shocked tone. Hei Bie firebended at his friend causing the other man to dodge his attack with a yelp.

"No! She didn't reject me! No girl ever rejects me! She is just playing Hard-To-Get... and I accept the challenge." The arrogant young man replied with a smirk as he began walking out of the schoolyard.

...

"Way to stand up to Hei Bie. Usually girls just go along with his demands." Ning commented as the two warriors walked down the street heading toward Ju-Long's house.

"Well, I wasn't about to let that obnoxious jerk treat me like that. I may not remember anything, but I know that I have never put up with that kind of attitude from men." Katara remarked with a frown. Ning looked at the young girl in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" He asked clearly intrigued by her statement. At this question, Katara looked at the ground with sadness plastering across her beautiful face.

"Ever since I saved MingMei.. I can't remember anything besides my name and age. I don't know who I am or what I was before saving her..." The watertribe girl answered as she kicked a pebble across the dirt path that they were walking on.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. That must be terrible not knowing who you are." The young man apologized as he to began kicking small rocks on the path.

"It's okay.. Honestly I don't want to know who I was before now.. I know it's strange, but I feel that all my old self had was heartbreak and a closed icy heart filled with grief and resentment.. I kind of feel that if my memory comes back.. I might want to just forget it all over again." Katara admitted with a deep heavy sigh. Ning Li was silent a moment. He hated seeing her look so depressed.

'There has to be some way I can cheer her up.' Ning thought to himself, and then an idea ran through his head. "Hey, I have an idea. Do you like to dance?" He asked his new friend. Katara lit up at this question for some strange reason. She didn't know why the thought of dancing cheered her up so much, but just something about it seemed to give her a fond feeling.

"I don't know, but I would love to remember if I do or not." Was the young girl's cheerful answer. Ning smiled brightly at her reply.

"Well there is a secret dance party going on tonight. We got the idea from my friend, Kuzon. He disappeared after the first secret dance party that he started. It was crashed by the principle of our school and two of his guards, but thankfully we already thought of that possibility and all tied headbands around our forehead so that way Kuzon could escape safely. He always wore a headband to hide an embarrassing scar on his forehead. He was really an awesome guy. After he left, we all decided to continue the secret dance parties, and now we have one once every week. Would you like to go tonight after training?" Ning asked the girl after giving her the story of how the secret dance parties started.

"Oh yes! Of course I would." Katara agreed with a big bright smile. "Great!" The excited young man exclaimed as he gave her a quick friendly hug.

"Um...What do I need to wear?" Katara asked the young man as they approached Mingmei's house.

"It doesn't really matter. Just some sort of nice outfit. Nothing too fancy but still nice looking." Ning responded as they walked into the backyard and over to the sparring arena to begin training.

...

After a few hours of training, Ning left to go home and get ready for the dance party while Katara went into her room to do the exact same thing. Before getting ready, Katara decided to take a quick bath in order to clean off the sweaty odor that was caused from hours of practicing with her new friend. She then went to her closet and began looking through her new outfits that Mingmei had bought for her. After trying on about five outfits, the young watertribe girl finally found the perfect outfit for the night. It was an elegant red dress with a golden sash tied around the waist. The top was a v-cut with circular golden pendants laying on top of the V-Cut formation. The sleeves were long and flowing, like the traditional firenation school uniforms; however, they were sheer red see through material that was very beautiful and breathable. The side's of the dress had slits that went all the way up to her thighs. Underneath the dress, Katara wore some brownish red classic firenation pants that hung loosely on her body. Her shoes were a pair of brownish gold flats that were very comfortable and easy to walk in. Katara decided to pull her hair back in a low sideways pony-tail with her classic hair loopies hanging in her face. She then put a red rose hair clip on top of the band that held her hair in place. Right as she was about finished getting ready, a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in." Katara told the person on the other side of the door.

"Ning Li is here to pick you up." Mingmei informed as she opened the door and looked at the beautiful young woman.

"Oh okay. Thank you for letting me know Mingmei. I will be out in just a second." Katara thanked the older woman as she observed the blue necklace hanging flawlessly on the waterbender's neck.

'I wish I knew what this necklace was for..or who it was from, but all I know is that it doesn't match with the outfit.' The young woman thought to herself as she undid the necklace and placed it in her jewelry box. She then replaced it with her red and gold necklace that she used to wear with her firenation disguise. Then with a quick overlook of her apprearance, she exited the room to meet up with her friend.

"Hey Ning. Sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't completely ready when you came." Katara greeted her friend as she walked into the main room. Ning looked up to see the gorgeous girl standing before him. Heat instantly rushed to his face, his heart beat quickened, and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"I-I-it's o-okay." The young man stuttered as he stood up and walked rather quickly over the girl. Katara smiled at his reaction to her. She secretly liked the positive attention, even though it was just from her close friend.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Katara." He complimented the young girl causing her the smile brightly.

"Thank you." Katara thanked with a light blush.

"I guess we should head out. It's about to get dark, and the party will be starting soon." He told the young woman as he led her to the door.

"You two have fun!" Mingmei shouted from the kitchen. Katara and Ning both turned around to face the kitchen.

"We will." They both responded in unison, and then laughed before exiting the door and walking down the road toward the cave.

...

"We are here." Ning finally stated as they approached a dimly lit cave. Katara could hear the band playing some upbeat music that was similar to the music of the first dance party. Once they entered, Katara's face lit up in awe and fascination. Everyone was dancing happily in the huge open cave. Each band member was on separate huge pillars in the back of the cave, and there were people sitting lazily at the tables laughing and talking while drinking some watermelon juice.

"Wow... Ning this is amazing!" Katara exclaimed as they walked closer to the crowd of people sitting at the tables.

"Yeah, this is the original cave that we had our first dance party. Kuzon made it like this.. Somehow." The young man explained as he poured her a glass of watermelon juice. Katara took it while saying "Thank you".

"Ning! Glad you could join the party! Hey, you brought the new girl!" A tall scrawny young man greeted as he approached the two young friends. His face was long and thin, and his skin was a pale white. The young man's bangs lay lazily on the side of his face while the rest of his hair was pulled back in a bun, and he still was wearing the traditional school uniform.

"Hey Ronin! I'd like you to meet Katara, the new girl. I had to bring her to the party. It's too much fun for her to miss out on." Ning introduced as he pointed to the young girl. "Katara, this is Ronin, or as we like to call him, the Freestyle Hotman. He's the guy who went all crazy whenever Kuzon shouted freestyle, whenever he was teaching us to dance." Ning informed with a small laugh.

"Yep, that's me. Speaking of freestyle dancing.. I'm going to get back to dancing. The Flameos are playing some of my favorite beats! It was nice meeting you Katara!" Ronin stated as he waved and ran back to join the crowd of dancers.

"He seems like a pretty crazy guy." Katara remarked as she observed his famous dances that looked like he was having a seizure. Ning just laughed at her observation and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well that is just Ronin. Now what do you say we go dance a little?" The young man asked his friend as he placed his cup on one of the empty tables.

"Of course! You will have to teach me some of the dances though." Katara told him as he took her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor.

"I will do that. Okay, so do you see the dance everyone is doing right now?" He asked as he pointed to the group of people all moving from left to right with their hands moving in half circles.

"Yes.. I see them." Katara answered while observing the group of dancers and copying their movements.

"This is the dances that they do in the ballrooms of.."

"Ba Sing Se.." Katara finished for her friend which caused him to look a little surprised.

"Your right. I guess you already know this dance. How about we move on to something a little more challenging? This is the first dance that Kuzon showed us in the first dance party." Ning started as he squatted down placing his hands at his side and moving around in a circle. "This is called the..."

"Pheonix Flight." Katara finished for him again as she also began doing the dance with him. Ning looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, you are right again! Alright well let me show you the last dance that Kuzon taught us." He told his friend as he began jumping from side to side slicing his arms forcefully like he was running. "This is known as the.."

"Camelephant Strut!" Katara exclaimed excitedly as she danced along side the warrior.

"How do you remember all of these dances?" Ning asked the young girl clearly astonished of her knowledge of the dances he was showing her. Katara stopped dancing, her face full of confusion as she looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"I-I don't know.. I just remembered them... and this place, but I just can't remember anything else.." The young woman responded with staring intently down at the floor. Ning instantly noticed her stressed demeanor and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have too. For now, let's just have fun and enjoy the rest of the night." Ning suggested with a reassuring smile. Katara smiled back and cheered back up as they both began doing the Camelephant Strut together. The two friend danced for hours, having a blast and allowing Katara to remember how much fun it was to actually have fun. At around midnight, the two friends decided it was time to start heading back to their houses. So they said bye to their new friends and began walking toward the village.

"Thanks for taking me out dancing tonight, Ning. It was a whole bunch of fun. That is something you helped me remember along with with the dance moves." Katara thanked the young man as they walked up to Mingmei's house. "It was my pleasure, Katara. I'm glad you had fun, and remembered a few things. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight." Ning responded as he gave the girl a big hug and began running down the pathway toward his house. "Goodnight!" Katara yelled back while waving at her good friend. She then quietly entered into the house and walked upstairs into her bedroom.

"Tonight was a good night..I wonder who Kuzon is.. He seems so familiar.. And those dances...and the cave.. All of it was so familiar." Katara thought to herself as she undressed and re-dressed into her sleeping gown. She then laid down on her cozy bed and allowed sleep to overtake her mind and tiny memory.

...

**That was one intense dream for poor Aang! I wonder what all is going to happen? *foreshadowing...maybe* :P Okay so just so you know... Katara and Ning Li are STRICTLY really good friends. They have no romantic feelings for each other, and Ning only thinks she is pretty. At this point in time he is her closest friend and will continue being a close friend nothing more..nothing less. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D**

**Waterkatara: I'm so glad you like the chapter. As you can tell some of her memory is already returning. You guys will learn more in later chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :) **


	36. Chapter 36:The Quest For Info

**Chapter 36: The Quest for Info**

**I do Not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"Nothing..just at bad dream..but we have to get to the Firenation Colonies and find Katara... I have a feeling she's in one of the schools right now... Just get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Aang instructed as he got ahold of his emotions and laid back down on the saddle. _

...

_"Well done.. You both are superior warriors in swordsmanship." Ju stated while approaching the worn-out teens. _

...

_"Where are we going after this, sir?" One of the soldiers asked. Shino was silent until they boarded the battleship._

_"Head to the Southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. There we will overtake and capture the small villages just like this one." Shino ordered as the ship left the dock_.

...

**And Now...**

_(Two Weeks Later)_

"Where could she possibly be? We've been searching through all of these Firenation villages for over two weeks. Are you sure you saw her in a firenation school in your dream?" Sokka asked as they exited the fourteenth school that they had visited in hopes of finding Katara. Ever since Aang had that awful dream two weeks earlier, he had told them to start searching all firenation schools. However, they traveled in disguise so that way no one suspected anything, and also so they wouldn't get swarmed by lovestruck girls and Avatar fanatics.

"Yes Sokka, I am positive that I saw her in a firenation school. We just have to keep looking. We haven't even been to all of the villages yet." Aang answered with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Okay, I was just making sure." Sokka responded while putting his hands in the air as a silent surrender. Aang had been very irritable ever since the whole OnJi incident so even Sokka didn't want to do or say anything that would make Aang upset.

"What village should we go to next?" Suki asked as the gang walked up to a cave that Aang had earthbended for them to stay in.

"Well, the closest village from here is a small town call Guan-Yin. It's on the southern tip of the firenation and about a half a days journey from here." Sokka replied as he observed his map of the firenation.

"Alright, then let's go to Guan-Yin." Aang said as he walked over to Appa, and took off his headband that was hiding the rest of his arrow. Since everyone decided to go in disguise, Aang had reluctantly allowed his hair to grow out. It definitely took a whole bunch of convincing from Sokka to get Aang to go along with the plan, but in the end he did.

"Go tonight? We will not arrive on the outskirts of Guan-Yin until the middle of the night." OnJi was bold enough to state as she stood up from the ground and began walking toward the Avatar. Aang gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out at the bold young woman. After a few seconds, he finally turned around to face her and the rest of the group.

"Yes, tonight. If we wait to leave until morning then we will not get to Guan-Yin until after school is over. Plus, you really have no right to complain..if it weren't for you then Katara wouldn't have ran away in the first place." The Young Avatar responded as nicely as he possibly could at the moment; however, it still wasn't very at all nice.

"I already apologized many times, Avatar Aang... I just couldn't control myself.. I didn't intend for Katara to see us.. She just entered the clearing right as I kissed you.." OnJi lied as she turned around and began to force fake tears to stream down her face. "I feel terrible for doing this to both of you." She continued the false act while falling on her knees and sobbing even harder. Guilt instantly filled the young airbender's heart when he saw the young girl crying.

"I'm sorry OnJi.. I didn't mean to lash out like that. It's just that I love Katara with all of my heart, and just knowing that she is in a whole bunch of pain or even in danger... Makes me feel extremely upset and worried..." Aang apologized as he walked over to the young girl.

"It's okay, Aang. I understand.." OnJi said as she looked up at Aang with a half-smile. He then placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick apologetic hug.

"So I guess we need to head to Guan-Yin.. Everyone grab your stuff. We are leaving now." Sokka ordered before standing up and heading towards Appa.

A few minutes later, Team Avatar was on their way to the next village that held the beautiful watertribe girl.

...

"I am so glad school is finally over with. All of this information is giving me a huge headache." Ning said as he and Katara walked down the path towards Ju-Long's house.

"I don't understand why you are complaining. We are learning about a very interesting culture." Katara remarked while looking over at her friend.

"Well, not many people find learning about the nearly extinct Airnomad culture interesting, Katara. You are like the only person who isn't doodling or falling asleep in class." The young Firenation warrior stated as he watched a sparrow-keat fly across the path. Katara wasn't about to argue with that statement considering it was completely true. None of the other firenation students found interest in the culture of the Airbenders, but for some reason everything about them fascinated her.

"You know, it's almost like you have an connection with an Airbender." Ning added thoughtfully causing Katara to frown. Something about just the mention of a connection with an Airbender caused her to feel great hurt and sorrow in her heart, but she didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Her concerned friend asked when seeing her downcast face expression.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but when you talked about that whole 'connection' thing with an airnomad... I just felt really sad all of a sudden.." Katara replied with a sigh of confusion. Before Ning could even think of a way to comfort his friend, Ju-Long came running up to them.

"Hey Master Ju, is everything okay?" The young firenation warrior asked his teacher.

"No, I need both of you to help me with something...we need to speak in a more private place though. Come with me." The Master Swordsman answered while ushering them back to his house and then into the small shed in the back of his house.

"What is it, Ju?" Katara asked now growing a little concerned. The older man was silent a moment before turning around to face the two young warriors.

"I have received a message from one of my personal friends, Isamu of the Royal Guard. He is assigned to watch over and protect the governor of our neighbor village, Kyoumasa. It has came to their attention that a group of firenation people have been surrounding the village for a few days already. Although they haven't attacked, Isamu is still concerned about their intentions. He has asked for a few warriors to go and spy on the group in order to try and figure out their motives. I would like for you both to do this mission. You two are by far my best and most skilled students. Will you accept this task?" Ju explained as he looked at the two warriors. Katara and Ning exchanged glances before both nodding their heads 'yes'.

"We will do whatever it takes to insure that these villages remain safe and at peace. It is my destiny to help maintain the peaceful state of this world." Katara stated while stepping forward. Ning also stepped closer to their teacher.

"It is my destiny to help and protect Katara... I realized that the first day that I met her..."Ning told his Master before turning to face his friend. "I agree to help you on this quest. Together we are a team." He stated with a determined look on his face. "Together we are unstoppable." Katara finished with a smile as she also turned to face her partner.

"Very well, Let me explain the plan to you both then. You two are going to pretend to be a young couple who have just came from the yearly Kyoumasa Spring Festival. You will pretend to be lost and needing a place to camp. Katara, I will supply you with some custom made warriors clothing made for women, and Ning you really do not need any custom made clothing. However, I need you to go to your house and dress up in some formal firenation attire. Return here at dusk." Ju-Long ordered before taking a note out of his pocket and handing it to the young man. "Give this to your parents. Once they read this, then you will not have to worry about your parents scolding you for being out all night." He instructed as Ning took the note and placed it in his own pocket.

"Yes, Master Ju-Long. I will be here at dusk." The Warrior replied as he bowed and left to return to his own home. Once the young man was out of sight, Ju turned his attention to the young woman beside him.

"Come on inside, Mingmei has your outfit inside the house." He told Katara before entering into the beautiful home. "Mingmei, we need the 'Decieving Dress'." He called out as soon as they were inside. Within a few seconds his wife was standing in front of them with a baby on her hip and a mix of confusion and concern plastered on her face.

"Why?" Was her simple question as she stared intently at her husband. "I have a mission that-" He began to explain.

"Ju, You know that I can't possibly help you with a mission. We have two children to take care of, and I am not the skilled warrior I used to be." Mingmei interrupted her husband as she cradled her young daughter in her arms.

"I don't need the dress for you, Dear. Katara is going on a mission with Ning. She is the one who needs the outfit." Ju replied patiently as he gently took little Genji from her Mother's arms. Mingmei was silent a moment before sighing a long worried sigh and turning her attention to the young watertribe girl standing next to Ju.

"Please follow me, Katara. I will have to show you how to work the outfit." She stated as she walked into the Master bedroom. The young warrior soon followed her over to a blank wall that was beside their bed. Katara watched as Mingmei slid open a secret door to reveal a small hidden stairway.

"Please follow me." Mingmei said as she walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Mingmei pushed against a small rock that was on the left side of the rock wall. This action made another door made of rock slide open. Katara then followed the young Mother into a small chamber that had many different things inside of it. On the left side of the chamber there were countless different types of weapons used for combat battles. The variety of weapons ranged from double-edged swords to numb-chucks, from spears to fighting fans. On the right side of the chamber there were many different types of battle armor and shields along with a medium sized wooden chest. Mingmei walked over to the chest and opened it up to reveal a stunning yellow dress with circular swirling black designs flowing delicately at the bottom. A red undergarment was also underneath it, but at the time all Katara could see was the red top showing from behind the dresses v-neck design.

"Oh wow, it is so beautiful." Katara gasped in awe whenever she saw the gorgeous gown. "How could this possibly be a warriors gown?" The young girl wondered as she took the dress from Mingmei.

"It is a disguise dress. You wear this over the red warrior outfit." Mingmei answered as she untied the red sash that was around the waistline of the dress. As soon as she did that, the yellow part of the dress fell revealing a very short brownish-red strapless dress. The outfit itself would cause any man's mouth to drop in pure seduction.

"Oh wow." The young girl stated when seeing the frisky warrior outfit. This reaction made Mingmei giggle a little.

"You will not have to undo the dress unless you are in danger. The good thing about this outfit is it gives you a few more seconds to react to an attack. If you have to undo the disguise then you will leave the enemy in a shock, it never has failed me before." The young Mother explained while handing the dress over to Katara. "Now go get dressed."

With those orders, Katara silently walked over to a changing screen and began to put on the disguise. About a minute later, Katara walked out from behind the screen with a uneasy smile on her face.

"How does it look?" Katara asked as she spun around to reveal the whole outfit. Mingmei smiled and nodded her head in approval. The dress complimented her petite figure perfectly, but also didn't reveal too much of the warrior's secret underclothes.

"It's perfect. Now lets get your hair fixed and make-up on your face." The Mother said as she ushered Katara up the stairs and closed the secret passage behind them.

"So did you and Ju used to be warriors for the Firenation or something?" Katara finally asked as she sat down in front of a mirror. Mingmei grabbed a brush from the stand in front of the large mirror and began brushing the young warrior's hair.

"Not exactly, my husband and I are a part of a world wide group known as the White Lotus. We are not a part of the highly esteemed council members of the White Lotus, but we are spies and messengers for them. During the war, Ju and I would often deliver messages or be sent on missions to discover the next attacks that the Firenation was planning. We have pretty much retired from serving since we now have two daughters to look after." Mingmei answered as she began pulling Katara's hair back into the traditional bun.

"Wow.. That is really neat." Katara stated with a smile.

...

It was finally dusk, Katara's stomach was filled with butterflies and her hands shook from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She loved this feeling of knowing she was about to embark on a mission. It was something she loved. Of course, Katara didn't know why she loved it or if she had ever went on a mission before; however, she knew that she must have in order for her body and emotions to act like they were.

"Katara, Ning is here." Mingmei told the young warrior as she entered her room. The Watertribe girl let out a long drawn out sigh and stood up to follow the former spy out into the main room. Once inside the main room, Katara noticed Ju giving Ning some final bits of information on their plan.

"I think the plan is very clear, Dear." Mingmei spoke up catching both men's attention. Ning's eyes widened and a huge blush surfaced on his face when he saw his gorgeous friend standing before him. Her lush dark brown hair held back in a perfect bun with her bangs falling on both sides of her face. Her beautiful face was adorned with a touch of make-up to enhance her already elegant features.

"Katara you look absolutely beautiful." The young warrior complimented while walking over to his friend.

"Thank you.. You look great yourself." Katara replied while examining her partner. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sokka's old firenation disguise, and all of his hair was pulled back in the traditional bun with a golden hairpiece in it.

"Now remember, you both have to act like an unaware couple lost in the woods. Katara, it is critical that you act helpless, innocent, and completely naive. Ning, you just act like a normal firenation villager. I want you both to find out what they are doing, what their plans are, and who is their leader. Here is a map of their exact location. I have an Eel-Hound waiting outside for you both. Leave the Eel-hound in Kyoumasa, and walk into the woods. Be careful." Ju finished explaining the plan before bowing to the two warriors.

"We will return later tonight." Ning stated before grabbing Katara's hand and walking outside to where the Eel-hound was waiting. He then helped Katara get on the large animal before jumping on himself and riding off towards Kayamasa.

...

"General Shino, sir. When are we going to ambush and attack Kayamasa?" Orochi, Shino's most trusted and skilled soldier, asked as he entered his leaders tent. Orochi had lush black hair that was tied back in a bun; he had amber eyes that glistened in the fires lighting. However, what stood out most about the middle aged man was a long scar that stretched across his face. Shino's small fleet had been camping on the outskirts of Kayamasa for about three days waiting for orders to attack, but none had been given so Orochi was volunteered to talk with his leader.

"Patience, Orochi. We will ambush this city when the timing is right. A certain person that is crucial to our mission has not returned to the village yet. Without the governor's dearly loved son, we will not be able to have the leverage over him." Shino replied as he stood up from his small throne and approached the strong and muscular soldier. "Until then, we must act like a band of tourist traveling the firenation. Pass the word around, and do not make any scenes or trouble with random travelers that may pass by our campsite." Shino further ordered. Orochi nodded his head in understanding before bowing and leaving the tent to spread the word.

'So that is what their plan is.' Azula thought to herself as she slowly lifted up the back of the large tent and climbed underneath it in order to exit it without being discovered. The whole entire time that those two men had been conversing the plan, Azula had been hiding in the very back completely unnoticed.

"What's the plan?" Ji asked his girlfriend once she entered the small tent that they shared together.

"Shino is waiting for the governor's son to return so that way he can have control over the Governor and his decision to follow him." The former princess answered as she sat down next to her lover and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ji asked in concern when seeing the saddened look on his girlfriend's pretty face.

"It's just that.. I wish I could help stop Shino in some way. Ever since I have been treated like a peasant.. I have realized that all life is sacred, and everyone is equal and deserves the right to make their own choices. It hurts me to watch these people be mercilessly forced into this decision in order to protect the people that they love. I regret ever placing anyone in that awful situation back when I was a different person.. I never knew what it was like to love someone.. Now I do. I could never again ask anyone to choose between the love of their life and freedom. It's so heartless..." Azula explained as she leaned up against her boyfriends shoulder and rested the back of her head in the crook of his neck.

"I am so proud of you, Azula. You have become such a loving and caring person." Ji stated before giving the love of his life a passionate heartfelt kiss.

"You are the one who saved me, Ji.. You taught me how to love." The former princess responded before slowly standing up and looking towards the entrance of their tent. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon...that the opportunity for me to help defeat Shino is about to present itself." She continued before leaning down and giving Ji another kiss and exiting the tent. Ji also stood up from the pallet he was sitting on and followed Azula outside.

...

"This is it. Are you ready?" Ning asked Katara as they prepared to enter into the dark forest. The watertribe girl took a deep breath before looking at her friend and nodding her head 'yes'. Ning smiled a reassuring smile before offering her his arm. Katara accepted his silent request and rested her arm in the crook of his as they began walking down the darkened path. After a few minutes of walking, the two disguised warriors saw the glimmer of light from a camp fire.

"Hey there!" Ning called out to a middle-aged soldier who was sitting near the camp fire. The soldier jumped up and braced himself in an attacking position.

"Who goes there?" The man demanded in a stern threatening voice. Katara slowly crept behind Ning while acting like an innocent and scared young woman.

"My name is Tetsou, and this is my girlfriend, Amaya." Ning lied as he raised his hands in false surrender. "I'm sorry to bother you; we were just strolling in the woods and became lost. We saw a campfire and were hoping to find a place to stay for the night." He continued as he grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her out from behind him. The guard instantly relaxed and motioned for them to come forward.

"Welcome my friends, I am sorry if I frightened you. We would be honored for you both to stay the night in our humble camp ground." The soldier with a scar stretching clear across his face welcomed the disguised warriors.

"It's quite alright. I completely understand that you have to take precautions for safety. Thank you for your generosity." Ning stated as he walked closer and bowed to the man.

"It's our pleasure. I am assigned to be on guard duty at the moment so I cannot leave my post, but you can just walk over to the main campsite. If anyone stops you then tell them, Orochi gave you permission to enter camp. No one will try to harm you; you have my word." Orochi responded while pointing to a huge campfire that was in the middle of many different tents. Katara and Ning bowed once again to the guard, and then walked further into the campsite.

"So what are we going to do?" Katara asked as they approached the Bonfire in the center of the camp.

"Just keep quiet and listen for as much information that we can receive, I guess." Ning whispered back while taking her arm in the crook of his. "Hello there. May I help you?" A voice sounded from behind the two warriors. They both swiftly turned around with a surprised gasp.

"Hi, my name is Tetsuo and this is Amaya. We became lost in the woods, and Orochi has allowed us to stay here until morning." Ning informed immediately while smiling uneasily at the young soldier standing before them. Katara, on the otherhand, was staring intently at the man. Something seemed very familiar about him, but she just couldn't figure out why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuo and...Amaya. My name is Ji. If you are looking for a place to stay then I'm sure my girlfriend wouldn't mind you staying in our tent for the night. Please follow me." Ji responded while looking at Katara. He figured that Katara would have recognized him just as he had recognized her, but to his surprise she didn't. After a few minutes, they arrived at a small red tent on the outskirts of the campsite.

"Here we are. Please come inside." The Soldier told the two disguised warriors. They gratefully entered into the tent only to bump into Azula. The former princess stood silent and shocked at seeing her old former enemy standing a few feet away from her. She expected to be pelted with icicles or flooded with a giant wave, but to her surprise Katara merely smiled and bowed to her.

"Katara?" Azula asked with shock feeling her voice. The watertribe girl's eyes shot open and looked at the women and then at Ning. Before anybody could make an action or run, Ji intervened.

"Don't attack or try and escape..We are on your side. Katara, I know we have had our fair share of fights, but we really have changed. Azula and I only want what is best for the world now, and we want Shino defeated." Ji explained causing everyone to relax. Even though Katara had absolutely no idea what fights Ji was talking about, she still played along and acted like she did.

"Very well, I believe you. What information can you give us?" Katara asked while crossing her arms and staring at their new friends. Azula's face was full of total and utter surprise and confusion as she sat down on the floor of their tent.

"Tonight I overheard Shino talking with Orochi and telling him to act like we are nothing more than travelers. He has not ambushed the village of Kyoumasa yet, simply because they are waiting for the arrival of the governor's son. If Shino can capture the Governor's son then he will be able to force the Governor into surrendering under his rulership..just like he has done with over twelve other small villages." Azula began informing the spies while speaking in a whisper.

"Who is this Shino guy?" Ning asked the former princess as he also sat down.

"He is an evil heartless man who is power hungry and crazed. He is known around the world as General Shino of the Firenation. Everyone thinks that he is a loyal messanger and servant of Zuzu, but he isn't. He uses his social ranking to help him enter into the villages peacefully, and then mercilessly ambush the small villages.." The recovered firebending prodigy answered which caused Katara to gasp.

"That is terrible.. We have to stop him before he captures anymore villages." The watertribe girl stated in a whisper as she looked over Ning who was holding an emotionless face expression.

"Yes, you have to stop him, and you have to do it quickly." Ji agreed while walking closer to the young warriors. Ning stood up whenever the soldier walked up to them. Even though they just gave them this crucial information, Ning didn't put it past him to still attack.

"Then we should leave tonight." Katara responded as she looked over at Azula who was also getting up on her feet.

"I agree..Ji do you have any paper and an ink pad?" The male warrior asked as he scanned the small tent. Ji nodded his head 'yes', and then went over to a small chest. A few seconds later, he walked back with a sheet of paper, a brush, and an inkpad.

"What are you writing?" Katara inquired while approaching her friend.

"A letter explaining why we left at the first glimpse of sunlight. I'm thanking the 'travelers' for their hospitality and apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye. I told them that Anaya's parents are probably very concerned about her well-being so we had to leave as soon as possible. I'm writing this so that way no one thinks that Ji or Azula gave us information." The clever warrior explained as he rolled up the paper and handed it to Ji.

"Very smart thinking, Ning." Ji complimented with an impressed smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for the information you have given us. The village of Kyoumasa is indebted to both of you and so are we." Katara thanked with a respectful bow before turning to exit the tent. Before she could, Azula grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"You have to tell the gang and your boyfriend about everything. He's the only one who can save us now...and Katara..Thank you for believing me and trusting in my word." Azula instructed before pulling Katara into a quick hug good-bye.

"Umm.. Y-yeah.. I'll be sure to let my..boyfriend know about this.. Thank you both for risking your lives to give us this information. We will be back to rescue you both from Shino." Katara replied trying to hide her total confusion on who in the world was her 'boyfriend'. With those last words, Katara and Ning slipped off into the night and arrived back at the house at around three in the morning. Surprisingly, Ju-Long was awake whenever they arrived and greeted the young warriors at the door to his house.

"Did you find anything?" Their Teacher asked as the exhausted warriors walked in the house.

"Yeah, The people camping there are enemies. They are under the leadership of a man named Shino. The reason that his fleet hasn't attack Kyoumasa is simply because the Governor's son hasn't arrived. I guess he is planning on using the Governor's son as some sort of bait to make the Governor go along with his plans. Supposedly, Shino has already overtaken twelve other firenation villages. We don't know how he did that, because the people that gave us this information don't know how either." Ning informed as he sat down on one of the pillows that were in the center of the main room.

"Very well done, Ning and Katara. Who were these two new allies of ours?" Ju asked his students while also sitting down on another pillow.

"Ji and Azula of the Firenation." Katara replied as she also sat down next to the Ning. This news surprised the Master Swordsman.

"Princess Azula of the Firenation gave you this information? Then there must be some trick or plan behind it." Ju murmured thoughtfully.

"I don't think so.. Azula seemed very sincere whenever she told us this information." Katara stated with a yawn.

"We will not do anything further until I can receive better proof." The middle-aged man said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"What? Master Ju, we have to do something." Ning spoke up while his eyes widened in surprise by his teacher's instructions.

"No, it could be a trap. We will not do anything. That information is not legitimate or from a trustworthy source." Was Ju's stern reply. "Ning you are welcome to sleep in the guest room for tonight. We have your school uniform in the room already. I had Mingmei go and pick it up from your house yesterday afternoon. You should both get some sleep. You two have school in a few hours." Ju finished before exiting the main room and walking down the hallway to his own bedroom.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Katara said as soon as he was out of hearing range. Ning nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow at school I will try and find out who the Governor's son is..from there we can figure out what to do. Hopefully you will be able to remember your past soon so that way we can remember your 'boyfriend' that Azula was telling us to inform." The young warrior stated while standing up and helping his friend up.

"I hope so... I mean.. Azula and Ji both seemed so.. Familiar.. I just can't remember anything about them or why we fought. All I know is that the sooner I can remember my past.. The sooner we can help save the world." Katara whispered as they both walked down the hallway to their separate rooms.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Katara said as she opened the door to her room.

"Goodnight." Ning replied back as he also opened the door to his temporary room to sleep.

...

**Dang a whole bunch of things happened in this chapter! Aang and the Gaang are going to Guan-Yin, where Katara is located, OnJi is still being a clever little jerk and manipulating Aang into thinking she some sweet innocent girl, and Azula has turned good? Ohh the power of Love ;) Like I said before, Katara and Ning are merely best friends. There are no feelings (besides fondness and friendship) between them. So please do not freak out. Katara still cannot remember anything.. Not even her 'boyfriend' that she needs to inform about Shino! Now Ju-Long also has told them not to do anything but to forget everything Azula had said, but of course Ning and Katara aren't going to listen! Oh gosh what is going to happen next? You shall see in a few days ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I RELY on those things! It is like giving a starving person bread! I NEED your opinions and comments! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE FEEDING THIS STORY! (I know that is kind of corny, but hey.. In a way it is true.) :) **


	37. Chapter 37: At Last

**Chapter 37: At Last**

**I do Not Own Avatar**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"Well, the closest village from here is a small town call Guan-Yin. It's on the southern tip of the firenation and about a half a days journey from here." Sokka replied as he observed his map of the firenation._

"Alright, then let's go to Guan-Yin." Aang said as he walked over to Appa, and took off his headband that was hiding the rest of his arrow. 

...

_"So your name is Katara right? Well Katara, I would like to let you know that you are now my new girlfriend..Don't worry..You don't have to thank me." Hei Bie obnoxiously told the surprised girl. This news made Katara furious._

_"In your dreams, Big-head." The young girl stated before storming of with a loud huff. _

...

**And now...**

"Sokka, it's time to get up. We have to go to school." The young Avatar said as he shoved Sokka's shoulder in an attempt to wake his friend.

"Five more minutes.." The sleepy warrior mumbled as he turned away from the Avatar. Aang frowned and placed his hand on his forehead before looking up and smiling mischievously.

"Sokka! A Platapus-Bear is eating your seal jerky!" The young Avatar lied only to frown once again whenever his sleepy friend didn't move.

"No Platapus-Bears in.. Firenation.. Only.. Earthkingdom." Sokka mumbled before grabbing his sheathed boomerang and hugging it like a teady-bear. This happened every single morning, and frankly it was becoming a very annoying habit to wake the lazy warrior.

"Step aside Twinkletoes." Toph ordered as she cracked her knuckles. She then slammed her foot in the ground which caused a screaming Sokka to catapult 10 feet into the air and land on a shrub a few feet outside of the cave.

"That works." Aang stated simply as they watched Sokka storm past them.

"Stupid Bush, Stupid morning, Stupid school, stupid Earthbending.." The warrior griped as he walked over to Appa and began getting dressed. After about fiveteen minutes the small group of friends were approaching the small school of Guan-Yin.

"Hey, isn't this where you and OnJi went to school?" Sokka asked as they entered the building.

"Yep." Was Aang simple reply."Remember to call me Kuzon." He added as they entered into their newly assigned classroom.

"OnJi, it's good to see you have returned..Oh.. Hello Kuzon..I trust you have learned respect during your absence...Who are the rest of these students?" Lady Kenja greeted her students who bowed respectfully to her.

"Hello, Instructor Kenja. Yes, I have learned the respectful etiquette of the firenation...I apologize for my disrespectful behavior towards you years ago... This is Sheng, Chang, Suki, Sonyi, Taya, and my friend Morine." Aang finished intoducing as he pointed to Toph and then Sokka.

"Very well, Nice to meet you all. Please go sit down in whatever empty seats you can find...besides the two in the very back left side of the class. For some reason, my two star students are not here today." Kenja stated before the group scattered and sat down in whatever empty seats they could find. Aang decided to sit in the middle of the back row of the class so that way he could scan the area easier. He sighed as he scanned all of the faces that were in the class.

'Still no sign of Katara.. My love, where are you?" Aang thought as he rested his face in his hands in an act of frustration. Just then two people were heard rushing into the room. Aang didn't even bother looking up. 'Probably just some irresponsible teens who forgot school was today.' The discouraged Airbender thought to himself as he continued staring at his wooden desk.

"Sorry we are late, Lady Kenja." He heard a male voice apologize.

"Where we're you two? It is unlike my two star pupils to be tardy.." The stern teacher asked with a surprisingly nice tone.

"Some personal matters came up this morning that caused us to be late, I can assure you that it will not happen again, Lady Kenja." An angelic female answered. The sound of this heavenly voice immediately captured the powerful bender's attention.

'It couldn't be...IT IS!' The young Avatar thought to himself as he looked up in shock. The young airbender's heart skipped a beat when seeing the beautiful blue-eyed angel standing at the front of the classroom. After weeks of searching, Katara, the love of his life, was finally standing before him looking as beautiful as ever. Even in the school uniform, her beauty shined through like the morning sun in a darkened room. Words couldn't even describe the excitement and overwhelming joy the young Airbender had of finally finding the woman he loves. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Sheng, Sonyi, and Chang all had the same amount of joy lighting up their faces as they noticed their long lost friend standing before them. The only person who wasn't pleased was OnJi. She simply sat there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face when seeing the gorgeous watertribe girl.

"You are forgiven. Please go take your seats." The Teacher ordered before Ning and Katara bowed and walked towards the back of the class. Aang smiled widely when watching his love walk down the isle to her seat. Katara also saw the young man with the headband on his head smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back at him. 'He is really cute." She thought as she took her seat a few people away from the disguised Avatar.

'There she is! There she is!' Aang thought to himself as he watched her open up her history textbook. 'I wonder why she doesn't recognize me or any of us? Maybe she is on a mission, and doesn't want to blow her cover." He continued thinking as he stared at the beautiful waterbender. The next hour and a half felt like an eternity for all of the group, but finally the bells rang for school to be over. To the gaang's annoyance, everyone rushed out of the school rooms and collided with other classmates from other classrooms. During this chaos, even Aang lost sight of Katara since everyone looked exactly the same.

"Where is she? I know she was here a few minutes ago." Aang asked excitedly as the gang of friends raced through the entrance doors and into the school courtyard.

"There she is!" Toph exclaimed as she ran over to a water-fountain where Katara was sitting and reading some papers.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he dashed over and tackled the surprised girl in a huge hug. Everyone else also huddled around her while squeezing her tightly.

"We've been so worried about you! Why did you leave? What were you thinking? You are in big trouble, Missy!" Sokka scolded as he fought through Toph and Suki and everyone else in order to hug his sister, but as soon as he grabbed her, a huge smile broke out on his face. "I'm so happy I've finally found you!" Her brother exclaimed as he squeezed her harder in his arms.

"Please..please let go of me." Katara asked nicely, but to her aggravation no one moved a muscle. She was trapped in a big group hug with people she had never remembered meeting in her life. The young girl then started feeling a mix of confusion, frustration, and fear. "GET OFF OF ME!" She ordered while pushing the surprised group of people off of her.

"Now who in Avatar's name are you guys, and how do you know me?" She asked while slowly backing away from the group in order to retrieve some of her personal space.

"Come on, Katara. You can't tell me that you can't recognize me! It's me Sokka." Her brother stated while walking closer to the girl. Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know you.. Any of you." She stated much to everyones horror. However, her brother did not believe that statement and walked up to her while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, listen Katara. I know you are probably very upset about what happened with Aang and OnJi, but you are going a little too far." Sokka began to say before Toph spoke up.

"Actually Sokka.. She is telling the truth.. For some reason, she doesn't remember us. From the vibrations that I'm picking up... It's like this is the first time she has ever met..any of us." This statement caused everyone to gasp and intently stare at the watertribe girl..

"Wait..Katara you don't even remember me?" Aang asked as he also walked close to the young girl. However, this time Katara didn't back away from him. Something about that young man with the headband made her feel safe and secure..it was almost like she had known him all her life.

"No, I'm afraid I don't.. I'm sorry.. About two weeks ago, I lost my memory.. I can't remember anything from my past.." Katara replied as she grabbed her arm in insecurity.

"What do you mean that you can't remember anything?" Sokka asked as he tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"I just can't... All I remember is a bright white light and then waking up in my friend Mingmei's house.." Katara answered much to the gaang's dismay. Everybody's eyes widened at the realization that their dear friend had in fact lost her memory. Everyone except OnJi who was overjoyed by this dreadful news.

'This could actually work to my advantage.' The evil minded girl thought to herself as she observed the scene that was playing out before her.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Suki asked with concern. Katara just looked at the ground and sighed a heavy and saddened sigh.

"I don't know... I doubt that there is anything you can do.. Regaining my memory is just going to take time... It would be nice if I knew all of your names though." The watertribe girl said as she finally looked up while scanning the people who were facing her.

"Well...My name is Aang, but I think it would be best if you just call me.. Kuzon for right now or at least until you regain your memory. This is Sokka, but call him Morine.. This is Toph, but call her Taya.. The rest of the people in the group are Suki, Sheng, Sonyi, Chang, and OnJi.. You can just call them by their names.." Aang took the initiative to introduce the gaang with a forced smile. It broke his heart to see that Katara had forgotten everything, but he was determined to help his love remember at all cost. 'As soon as I have time to meditate, I am going to go to the Spirit World and talk with some spirits..hopefully they can give me some answers on how to retrieve Katara's memory.' Aang thought to himself as he stared intently at the ground.

"Thank you.. It's really nice to meet all of you.. Especially you Aa-Kuzon." Katara's voice stated, causing Aang to snap out of his deep contemplation. As he looked up, he saw Katara smiling brightly at him, and couldn't help but smile back. Even though she had absolutely no memories of him, He could still feel the unbreakable connection between their two hearts and souls. The feeling was comforting for both of the young benders.

Katara stood there silently lost in her own thoughts as she continued to smile at this strange young man. Just being in his presence caused her stomach to flutter and her heart beat to sky rocket. It was almost as if there was a connection between them...a connection that, for the life of her, she couldn't remember. Her mind began to continue wandering as she began taking into consideration his toned body, that was even visible through the school uniforms, and his sweet smile that instantly made her feel safe and comfortable.

'He seems so sweet, so.. Flaming, and so.. Familiar. I'm really glad that he is staying around here.' The young watertribe girl thought to herself before hearing another person approach them. 'Oh great...' She thought to herself when realizing that it was the person she couldn't stand to even be around for more than a few minutes.

"Hey OnJi..Kuzon.. I see you guys have met Katara." Hei Bie said as he scanned over at the crowd.

"Yeah, We have all met eachother. What does our meeting eachother have to do with you?" The waterbender asked coldly while crossing her arms. The arrogant boy brushed off the obvious remark and just smiled while leaning closer to the Katara.

"Well, the reason is simple.. OnJi is my ex girlfriend, and Kuzon is the one who took her... I want to make sure that doesn't happen again." Hei Bie informed while sending Aang the evil eye.

"What? No I didn't! OnJi and I aren't dating, and we never have been dating.." The disguised Avatar responded with a shocked expression on his face.

"Shut Up Kuzon.. Or should I say LUUUZON.. I just came to let you know that Katara is MY new girlfriend now.. So don't even get ANY ideas on trying to take her." The Cocky and overly Confident firebender clarified while placing his arm across Katara's shoulders in an act of possession. Aang felt his whole body begin to boil with rage when hearing what that proud boy just said. His face began turning bright red as he watched that jerk sliver his snake-like arm around HIS girlfriend's shoulders. 'HE BETTER LET GO OF HER BEFORE I SHOW HIM WHO HE IS REALLY DEALING WITH!' Aang screamed in his head, but before he could say anything Katara spoke up.

"WHAT?" She screamed causing even Aang to snap out of his rage and look at her. "I am NOT your girlfriend, you overconfident meat-head! I will NEVER be your girlfriend so you can just Keep DREAMING!" The Watertribe girl corrected angrily as she pushed his arm off of her and attempted to walk off; however, before she could, Hei Bie grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"You may not be at the moment, but you will be. No one rejects, Hei Bie." The proud and cocky young man growled while tightening his grip on the girl and causing her to yelp in pain. Before Hei Bie knew what was happening, He felt someone punch in the stomach with such force that it made him fall to the ground. During that time that he was falling, he made sure to hold on to Katara's arm and fling her about five feet away from him. The young waterbender could be heard groaning in pain as she hit and slid against the stone floor. This action only infuriated the protective Avatar even more.

"Leave her ALONE!" Aang yelled while standing over Hei Bie in a battle stance. The arrogant young man glared at the disguised Avatar before swinging around and attempting to kick Aang's feet out from under him. This attempt failed when Aang simply jumped up avoiding the attack. Hei Bie then punched a fist full of fire at his opponent but couldn't ever strike Airbender was way to quick for the bully to keep up with. After a few seconds of dodging the amateur's attempted attacks, Aang spun around behind him and kicked the kid in the back causing him to fall of the ground. This only embarrassed and infuriated the firebender even more. Hei Bie jumped up with a growl and sent a small sheet of fire towards the Airbender. Aang simply used his own firebending to counteract the attack and ran up blasting Hei Bie with a fire ball so powerful that it knocked the young man off his feet and caused him to slide across the courtyard before finally stopping. Within a second, Aang was standing over the defeated enemy with his fist reared back ready to blast fire into that arrogant firebender's face. However, instead of burning him, Aang just stood powerfully and victoriously over him.

"Don't you EVER grab, hurt, or come near my Katara again! If you do, I will not hold back the punishment that you rightfully deserve." The Avatar threatened before the crowd of onlookers separated revealing Lady Kenja and the Head Master walking up.

"What is the meaning of-?.. Hei Bie..." The Headmaster began before looking up and glaring at the disguised hero of the world. "Once again you are picking fights Kuzon.. You were warned the last time about the consequences of causing trouble on school property..Come with me." The Headmaster continued before hearing someone yell 'No!'. Everyone's attention instantly fell on the young girl who was slowly and barely picking herself off the ground.

"Headmaster, sir. Kuzon did not start that fight. He was protecting me. Hei Bie was.. Hurting me. He is the one who was picking fights." Katara spoke up while acting completely vulnerable and terrified. This new Fragile appearance caused all of the gaang to stare at her in shock, even Aang was surprised. However, this only fueled his anger towards Hei Bie even more. He completely terrified the love of his life to the extent that she looked like a one day old baby moose-lion cub without it's Mother.

"Hei Bie, I am ashamed of you. You are to be severely punished for your actions against my Star Pupil. Follow me. We must inform your parents at once." The Headmaster's voice interrupted Aang's thoughts.

"She's lying Headmaster! I was just minding my own business when Kuzon attacked me!" Hei Bie lied as he slowly stood up. At this lie, Aang spun around in rage. He was about to scream at the untruthful jerk before the Headmaster spoke up.

"Nonesense! My star pupil would never lie about such matters. Katara is one of the most loyal and respectful students in Guan-Yin Academy. Now come with me or your punishment will be much worse." The Headmaster remarked in a stern tone. Hei Bie growled as he turned and glared at Aang and then Katara. He then walked through the crowd of kids and followed The Headmaster inside.

'Finally he gets what was coming to him.. He will not be causing any more trouble after that.' Aang continued being lost in his thoughts as he watched the young man walk into the building. Just as he turned around to run over to Katara, another young firenation student came sprinting over to her.

"Katara!" The young man yelled as he raced up to the waterbender before Aang could. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked her while attempting to comfort her only to see a smug smile plastered on her face.

"I'm fine, Ning. I was acting all scared so that way Kuzon didn't get into trouble for standing up for me." Katara stated much to everyone's surprise.

"You mean.. You were faking the whole fragile completely helpless little girl look?" Sonyi asked clearly taken back by the waterbender's superior acting skills.

"Yep, It was all an act to keep Kuzon out of trouble." She confirmed while smiling proudly.

"Dang Sugar Queen..err.. I mean Katara. You are a really good actor. I even believed that you were terrified, and that's saying something." Toph spoke up as they approached the young girl.

"Well, I was a little scared when he grabbed me and threw me, but that was it." Katara responded before turning her attention back to Aang who looked just as, if not more, surprised as the rest of his friends. "Thank you for standing up for me and freeing me from that obnoxious jerk." The watertribe girl thanked as she walked up and gave him a big heartfelt hug. The feeling of the warmth of her body caused Aang to sigh a relieved and peaceful sigh. It was such a calm and tranquil feeling that he never wanted to end.

"You are very welcome, Katara." The young Airnomad replied as he smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover's waist.

"Hey, I remember you!" Ning interrupted their precious moment with a big smile. This statement caused both Aang and Katara to look at the young warrior. "Your Kuzon right?" He asked while approaching the two teenagers.

"Uhhh..yeah." Aang answered as he fought back a pout when Katara pulled away from his arms and stepped back a few steps.

"Katara, this is the guy who started the first secret dance party!" Ning exclaimed while pointing at Aang in excitement.

"Really?" Katara asked as she looked over at Aang with a fascinated look in her eyes. "Then you HAVE to come with me and Ning to the dance party tonight." She added with a huge cheerful smile.

"I don't know if we should do that." Chang spoke up causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. "We have other things we need to be focusing on.. Like how in the world we are going to get Katara's memory back." He explained further while approaching the girl. As soon as the watertribe girl heard his voice, her stomach dropped. She felt feelings of obligation, pressure, stress, anxiety, and fear come flowing into her.

'Why do I feel like this?' Katara asked herself before seeing another girl come walking up and elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oh Chang, Lighten up. We can have some fun. It would be good to go to that dance party." The firenation girl told Chang while giving him a stern look that was soon disguised by a pretty smile. For some reason, hearing that firenation girl's voice caused Katara's her body to swarm with feelings of hatred, anger, rage, betrayal, and hurt. However, Those feelings soon disappeared when she heard the rest of the group agree with her statement.

"Then will you go, Kuzon? Please?" Katara asked as she turned and faced the Avatar. Aang simply smiled and nodded his head 'yes'.

"I would love to." He added to his unspoken answer causing Katara to light up like the sun.

"Oh Thank you Aa-Kuzon!" The excited watertribe girl stated as she jumped up and hugged the Avatar which caused him to let out a cheerful laugh.

"That's great that you are coming Kuzon. Everyone will be pretty excited to see the best dancer in the firenation back again. The party starts tonight at dusk in the same cave as the original dance party." Ning informed with a friendly smile before turning his attention to his friend and partner. "Katara, we need to go ahead and head back to the house. I have some things that I need to show you...things involving last night." He told his friend before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Oh Okay... Let me just get my papers, and I will be ready to go." Katara stated before turning her attention to Aang. "I'll see you tonight." She said before giving him another quick hug, then grabbing her schoolwork, and racing to where Ning was waiting by the entrance of the Schoolyard.

"See you tonight!" Aang yelled back while waving at her. He then sighed a lovestruck sigh and turned back to his friends. "Well, guys.. We have a big task ahead of us, but at least we will start it off with a night of fun." He stated with a his priceless signature grin. Everyone else agreed with their leader's statement.

"Oh yes, tonight will be wonderful indeed." OnJi mused to herself before turning and looking at Chang. "I need to talk to you for a second." She told him before walking over to the fountain.

"What is it?" The male waterbender asked clearly uninterested in what she was wanting to discuss with him.

"I have a plan.." OnJi started with a heartless deceitful smile.

"Oh spirits no..." Chang groaned inwardly as he let out a sigh."What have you thought up this time?" He asked indignantly as he crossed his arms.

...

"So what did you find out?" Katara asked as soon as they were out of earshot from their new friends.

"I found out that the Governor's Son is Hideo. He is currently visiting in the Earthkingdom town of Goaling. Supposedly he is visiting his fiancee. I have already sent him a letter explaining the situation. I told him to bide his time there in Goaling until I send for him. Now we just have to get more information on Shino's plans." Ning informed as they continued walking down the pathway."I also think we should spend the day training and preparing battle strategies. We are bound to run into trouble eventually... It would be best if we are prepared." The Firenation warrior added thoughtfully. Katara smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I agree.. It is critical for us to continue training. If we have our strategies down then we will be unbeatable. Hopefully this rebellion will end before another war breaks out." Katara remarked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I know... I can't help but wonder where the Avatar is.. He should be involved in all of this, but instead he has been missing for weeks." Ning wondered while looking his friend who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure the Avatar will show up when we need him. For now we just need to train and then have fun.. Don't forget, We also need to practice the dance that we came across a few days ago." The waterbender reminded with a big smile. This statement made her friend laugh.

"Of course, dancing princess." Ning agreed while calling her by the stage name their friend, Ronin, had given to her last week. Everyone always admired Katara's ability to dance so gracefully so the stage name really fit her.

'Tonight is going to be so much fun. Hopefully Kuzon will ask me to dance.' Katara thought to herself as they approached Mingmei's house.

...

**Yay! They have finally found Katara! ^_^ I wonder what OnJi has up her sleeve now? Ugh..she is a pest! -_- i HAD to add a fight scene with Aang and Hei Bie. This time Aang really fought him for the RIGHT girl ^_^ Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please REVIEW! You guys are awesome! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: The Dance Party

**Chapter 38: The Dance Party**

**I do Not own Avatar... :'(**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"There she is!" Toph exclaimed as she ran over to a water-fountain where Katara was sitting and reading some papers._

_"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he dashed over and tackled the surprised girl in a huge hug. Everyone else also huddled around her while squeezing her tightly._

...

_"That's great that you are coming Kuzon. Everyone will be pretty excited to see the best dancer in the firenation back again. The party starts tonight at dusk in the same cave as the original dance party." Ning informed with a friendly smile before turning his attention to his friend and partner. _

...

**And Now...**

Katara finished looking over her usual dancing outfit for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. The party was going to start in a half an hour, and she wanted to make sure that she looked perfect. Normally Katara never have thought so much about her appearance; however, tonight was different. Tonight Aang or "Kuzon" was going to be there. Just the thought of seeing him sent an army of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Katara are you almost done.. If we wait any longer to leave then we will be late." Ning asked through the wooden door.

"Okay, I'm coming." The waterbender replied as she glanced at herself one last time. Then with an uneasy yet excited sigh she opened the door and walked out into the main room where Ning was now waiting.

"What took you so long?" Her friend asked as they both left the house.

"I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to.. Do with my hair.. That's all.." Katara answered with a slight blush. The firenation warrior looked at her curiously but decided against asking anymore questions. Within about fifteen minutes, the two bestfriends finally arrived at the party. As they had expected, all of the usual attendees were there either dancing or hanging out talking.

"Katara! Ning! You guys made it!" Ronin greeted while walking up to the two warriors and giving them both a sideways hug.

"When have we ever missed a dance party?" Katara asked with a smirk. This statement made their silly and random friend stop and think for a second.

"Yeah, you have a good point. Anyway, I'm expecting to see the Dancing Princess and her Pauper do a dancing special for us tonight. Especially since we have Kuzon and OnJi here with us!" Ronin stated with a wink at the surprised watertribe girl and firenation boy. Before they could even reply to his comment, Ronin spun around and ran off to go greet some more of his friends who had just arrived.

"Maybe he will forget about our 'Special' tonight." Katara remarked as the two friends began walking over to the rock tables.

"We can only hope." Ning stated with a sideways smile. During the time the two warriors were walking over to the tables, Katara was scanning the crowds of teenagers.

"I wonder where Kuzon is?" Right as those words left Katara's mouth a girl was heard squealing in delight.

"LOOK EVERYONE KUZON IS HERE!" The girl exclaimed as many other lovestruck girls squealed and swarmed the entrance of the cave.

"Well, I think that just answered your question." Ning remarked with a laugh as they watched everyone swarm the disguised Avatar and his friends.

"Yeah, I think so." The watertribe girl agreed with a sideways smile. 'I guess I'm not the only girl who likes the well-known Kuzon.' Katara thought to herself as she began pouring a cup of watermelon juice.

...

"Excuse me.. Thank you.. I'm glad to be here.. It's good to see you too... Oh hey Uhhh... It's my pleasure.. Sure I'll show you guys some more dances.." The smothered Avatar answered the many questions from adoring firenation school girls and envious firenation boys as he attempted to fight through the overwhelming crowd. 'Spirits, if I wanted to attract this much attention I wouldn't be disguised right now.." The young Airnomad silently commented to himself as he continued forcing his way through the congregation of teenagers eager to talk with him. This type of attention generally didn't bother him; however, this time he was trying to find the love of his life so it was beginning to become very frustrating. Thankfully his aggravation was soon relieved when the flock of people finally gave the overwhelmed Avatar his space. It was then that he saw his gorgeous angel standing peacefully across the cave. Aang's heart rushed when seeing his soulmate adorned in a silky red firenation dress with brown pants underneath. Her hair falling flawlessly down her shoulders and back. She was truly a sight to behold. The disguised Airnomad instantly began walking quickly towards where his lover stood. He saw her notice him coming her way and sending him a welcoming smile. He was captivated by her smile and deep blue eyes. Everything else and everyone else seemed to vanish as he focused on rushing over to his lover.

"HEY KUZON!" Ronan greeted excitedly while stepping in front of the distracted airnomad. This action surprised the Aang and nearly made him trip and fall over the excited firenation boy. Thankfully he was able to stop and still maintain his balance by using a subtle and unnoticeable airbending move.

"Oh hi." Aang responded while still staring at the smiling waterbender who was now only a few feet away from him.

"I'm sure you don't remember me. My names Ronin. I took over taking care of preparations for our weekly dance party. I'm really glad that the best firenation dancer, our Dancing Sifu, is here with us tonight. I hope that we will be as entertaining to you as you are to us." Ronin stated with a traditional bow.

"It's an honor to be here. I am sure that I will be entertained." The Airnomad replied while glancing back at his lover who was now speaking with Toph and Sokka. Ronin instantly noticed who Aang was looking at, and a huge smile flashes across his face.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" The young Firenation boy commented while also staring at the watertribe girl. A blush immediately burst on to the Avatar's face.

"Who?" He asked trying to play it off only to see that Ronin wasn't fooled.

"Katara.. You know.. the girl you can't keep your eyes off of.. Don't worry you aren't the only guy who would love to have a chance with her, but you are the only guy who might have a chance with her." The firenation boy stated while looking at his still blushing friend.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked clearly intrigued by the young man's statement.

"I mean that she is not dating anyone right now, and hasn't shown interest in anyone... Even Ning! He spends all day everyday with her, but they are just best friends. With you it's different.. I've never seen her look at a guy the way she looks at you. She literally lights up whenever I just say your name! So all I'm saying is you might be the only lucky guy who can make it out of the stupid 'friend zone' that all the rest of us are trapped in." Ronin explained, causing a big smile to flash across Aang's face. "Well, I'll let you go talk with Katara. I have some other people I need to go greet. Talk to you later Dancing Sifu." With those last words Ronin ran off to go visit with some more friends. Leaving Aang to rush over to the love of his life.

"So you can't remember ever coming to this place before with like a gang of friends disguised as firenation civilians?" Sokka asked causing Katara to shake her head 'no'.

"No Morine..I'm afraid I don't remember anything. The first time I came here it all looked vaguely familiar, but I don't remember why." Katara replied while grabbing her arm and looking at him with confusion plastered across her face.

"That's it, You come and sit down little Lady. We are going to be starting class Remember 101, and I am going to be your teacher Professor Morine." Her older brother stated while pushing her down on to a seat and taking a deep breath. However, before he could say anything Toph intervened.

"Snoozles.. You are scaring, Katara. Why don't you just chill out and have some fun before filling Katara with a whole 16 years of information." Toph ordered causing Sokka to frown.

"I agree.. Tonight is a night of having fun and pretty much re-living the past." Aang said as he approached the gang of friends. Katara's heartbeat picked up dramatically at just the presence of the handsome young man.

"Fine.." Sokka reluctantly agreed to his friend's wishes before walking over towards the table of food. As soon as Sokka was busy filling up his plate with many different types of food, The watertribe girl turned her attention to Aang who was smiling at her.

"Hey Kuzon, I'm glad you decided to come." Katara greeted as she instinctively stood up from the table and gave the Airbender a sweet heartfelt hug. Aang smiled and returned the hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The powerful bender replied, causing Katara to blush slightly.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I was wondering.. May I have this dance Lady Katara?" A random young man asked the beautiful waterbender. Katara glanced at Aang before silently nodding her head 'yes' and following the random firenation boy out into the dancefloor.

...

_On the Other Side of the Cave_

Sheng sat there watching the relaxed Earthbending prodigy silently sip on her third glass of watermelon juice.

'Come on, Sheng, just ask her to dance already! You are a tough guy who has fought in the war, helped saved peoples lives, and is now helping the AVATAR. Why are you so scared to just ask her to dance? Just go up to her and say...Toph would you like to dance with me? You can do this...' The lovestruck firebender thought to himself as he strolled confidently up to the Blind Bandit. However, as soon as he was next to her all of his confidence turned to complete and utter nervousness and anxiety.

"Hi..Toph." Sheng said softly. He mentally kicked himself for allowing his tone to become so shy and lovestruck.

"Hey Sheng. What's up?" Toph greeted before casually taking another drink of her watermelon juice.

"Oh, nothing..Great party huh?" Sheng responded with an uneasy laugh as he sat across from the girl.

"Eh, yeah I guess." Toph stated while leaning back against the stone chair.

"Heh.. Yeah.. I was wanting to ask you something.." Sheng told the blind girl while looking intently at the world's greatest earthbender.

"Well, spit it out." Toph ordered now growing a little impatient.

"Uhh..umm... W-would you like.. To.. Dance with me?" Sheng asked, his voice near a whisper. This question took the blind girl by surprise. No one had ever asked her to dance before.

"Umm.. Sure I don't see why not, but you had better not step on my feet." Toph responded while trying to act like she could care less. However, the bright blush that appeared on the Earthbender's face gave away her true emotions.

"I promise I will not step on your feet." Sheng laughed while grabbing the eager Earthbender's hand and leading her out on to the dance floor.

...

"Are you finally finished dancing?" Ning asked as Katara sat down next to him.

"Yeah.. For now.." The watertribe girl replied with a small smile. Ever since that one young man had asked her to dance, Katara had been getting asked to dance by nearly every guy in the cave. Even Ronin asked her to dance with him for one song.

"Well, at least now you can get a break." Ning stated before taking a sip of his drink. Katara silently nodded in agreement as she scanned over the group.

"Hey, where is Kuzon?" She asked her friend who gave her skeptical look.

"He's dancing with one of his 'fan girl's who won't leave him alone." The Firenation Warrior answered nonchalantly.

"Oh.." Was all Katara said as she began drawing invisible circles on the table. Pretty soon the song ended which caused majority of the crowd of dancers to return to their seats for a break. As Katara had hoped, Aang was finished dancing and decided to sit down at their table.

"Did you have fun?" Chang asked while nudging Aang's arm in a playful way. The Airbender casually shrugging his shoulders.

"She was a pretty good dancer." Aang commented before turning and smiling at the waterbender who was sitting in front of him. "Are you having a good time?" He asked the love of his life while smiling sweetly at her.

"Yes, I am. How about you?" The beautiful waterbender replied while trying not to blush at the attention she was receiving from the handsome young man.

"It's been fun, but there is one thing that could make this night even better." Aang answered while beginning to lean across in an attempt to grab Katara's hand.

"What might that be?" The watertribe girl inquired with a flirtatious tone while leaning closer and reaching out to allow him to grab her hand. Before Aang could reply, Ronin jumped up on the earth platform and began speaking.

"Hey everyone! I hope you guys are having a flaming time tonight. As many of you may know, this is the time that we have a couple come a perform a dance for us. Originally I was going to have Katara and Ning come and perform for our Dancing Sifu, Kuzon.. But then I got to thinking why don't we have Katara and Kuzon dance together! What do you say Kuzon?" Ronin informed everyone while turning to face the two surprised teens. A big smile instantly flashed across the Avatar's face as he stood up from his seat.

"Ronin, you took the words straight out of my mouth. Katara, Will you dance with me?" Aang asked as he extended his hand towards the waterbender.

"I would love too." Katara answered while smiling and taking his hand as he led her out to the center of the dancefloor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you The Dancing Princess and The Dancing Sifu!" Ronin took the pleasure in introducing the couple as they prepared to dance.

"What are we going to dance?" Katara whispered as soon as they were in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Just do what comes naturally. Our hearts will guide our footsteps." The romantic Avatar answered while taking her hands in his. This statement caused a blush to form on the young girls face. "And whatever happens.. Just remember.. It's just You and me right now." Aang added slyly causing the watertribe girl's blush to deepen. With those words, the music began in a fast upbeat rhythm much like the first time they danced together. Aang let go of her hands as they bowed to each other to begin the dance. Katara and Aang both began spinning around before both of them instantly did a sideways flip landing just a few feet away from each other. Katara then did a back handspring and began once again spinning around while Aang did a huge backflip and landed on one leg with balance and gracefulness. These intricate movements between the two teenagers caused many of the people watching to utter many words of awe and amazement. This only fueled Aang to do more. He felt that his time was coming up soon as the music began to slow down. The young Airbender took advantage of this time and grabbed Katara's hand while twirling her around him. He then grabbed her waist and picked her up while spinning her around. He then placed her down and rolled her all the way away from him before spinning her back into him with her back facing him. Aang then spun her around to face him in one fluent motion. Just as the song came to an end, the Avatar cleverly swooped Katara down to where he was holding her like he did in his daydream all those years ago. The crowd was heard cheering frantically at the two dancers as they fought to catch their breath. To Katara, she didn't even hardly hear the whistle-filled applauses that they were receiving. She was too caught up in Aang's deep shining tranquil grey eyes. Just being in his arms made Katara want to jump up and capture his lips as her own. She sadly fought back the urge as Aang finally stood her up on her feet again.

"You are a very good dancer Kuzon. Thank you for asking me to dance with you." The Watertribe girl complimented as they walked back over to where the group of friends were sitting.

"Thank you. It was my pleasure to dance with you. Honestly, that is all I have wanted to do this whole night." Aang responded with a smile as the two teenagers sat down with their friends. Katara sat next to Chang who seemed lost in deep thought while Aang sat next to Sokka. Toph and Sheng were off at their own table laughing and talking while OnJi was getting some watermelon juice.

"Have you two even danced at all tonight?" Katara asked her brother and his girlfriend after a short silence between the group.

"Actually, we haven't...I've been waiting for Sokka to get finished eating..." Suki mumbled while watching her boyfriend finish up his third plate of Komodo Chicken.

"Okay..Okay.. I'm done. Let's go dance." The not-very-romantic Sokka told his girlfriend as he stood up and walked out into the dancefloor with Suki following behind him. As soon as they left, OnJi came walking up to the group.

"Kuzon, can I please just dance one song with you? Just for old times sake?" OnJi pleaded while giving Aang the best puppy dog face she could make. Aang sighed and gave her a stern and serious look.

"No OnJi..I don't think that would be a good idea." The Avatar replied causing the Firenation girl to look at the floor in disappointment.

"Oh come on Kuzon. Just go dance with her. It can't hurt anything." Katara stated while oblivious to the reasons why Aang was reluctant to dance with the evil girl again. At those orders from his lover, The Avatar reluctantly agreed and also walked off onto the dance floor leaving Chang and Katara alone at the table. The watertribe girl could tell instantly that Chang's focus was entirely on Sonyi who was talking with a group of firenation girls on the other side of the cave.

"You should ask her to dance." The perceptive waterbender suggested with a sweet smile.

"Huh?" Chang replied with a blush rising to his face. This made Katara giggle slightly before explaining further.

"You should go over there and ask Sonyi to dance with you. It's obvious that you like her.. And honestly I think she likes you too." Katara informed with a quizzical smile. This made Chang only let out a disappointed sigh before looking at his 'intended'.

"I can't... Even if she did like me.. It would never work.." The male waterbender stated with a frown as he stared at the table.

"Sure it would.. True love never fails you.. If you love her enough then it will work. I may not remember much, but I do know that love has no boundaries. It can break through the toughest circumstances and can prevail over any obstacle that is in it's way.. Just go ask her to dance. I know she wants you too." The wise Watertribe girl told the young man while giving him a reassuring smile. Those words seemed to encourage the young male waterbender.

"I guess your right... Thanks Katara." Chang replied with a smile before standing up and walking over to where Sonyi stood talking. Katara watched with a smile as Chang took Sonyi's hand and led her out into the dancefloor.

"Man, there definitely is a whole bunch of people getting together tonight." Ning remarked as he walked over and sat next to his friend.

"Yeah, I agree." Katara replied with a smile as she watched everyone dancing to the music.

"Do you think OnJi and Kuzon will get together?" Her friend asked which caused Katara to turn and look at him in confusion.

"I..don't know.. Why do you ask that?" The waterbender answered uneasily as she studied her friend. Ning simply shrugged his shoulders casually as he clearly didn't notice his friend's uneasiness towards the subject.

"They just look good together that's all.. They look like a couple." Ning remarked while watching the two teenagers dance. Katara then turned and watched the two dancing together, and her heart instantly felt heavy. Just seeing them together made a whole bunch of unwanted emotions rush into her soul. Feelings of betrayal, heartbreak, obligation, depression, anger, and brokeness came flooding through her giving the poor girl a huge headache.

"I guess so.." Katara managed to respond before rubbing her temples. "I'm going to go outside. All of the noise and commotion is giving me a big headache." She finished before standing up and exiting the cave.

'Why am I feeling all of these emotions?' The confused watertribe girl thought to herself while heading over towards the coast that wasn't too far from the cave. She then sat down near the edge of the water and ran her fingers through the cool blue water.

...

"Hey Ning, where is Katara?" Aang asked once returning to his seat after the song was over.

"Oh, She went outside. She said something about her head hurting her or something. She's okay though." Ning stated nonchalantly as he yawned in exhaustion. This statement did not make Aang feel good. He immediately stood up and began to exit the cave.

"Aan-Kuzon where are you going?" Sokka called out after his friend as he too began walking out the cave.

"Katara has a head ache, and I'm going to find her. Just tell everyone to head to the campsite. I will meet you all there when I am finished talking with Katara." Aang replied before walking off to find his soulmate. Sokka merely sighed and entered back into the party to tell his friends that it was time to leave. Suki, Sheng, Toph, and Sonyi reluctantly obeyed and began exiting the cave. OnJi and Chang on the otherhand refused to leave, but no one really felt like arguing with them.

"Fine, but don't be out too late. We do have school in the morning." Suki told the two firenation warriors in a motherly tone before the rest of the gang left the cave.

"Alright, now is our time. Come on lets go find them." OnJi ordered as Chang reluctantly followed the evil minded girl outside.

...

"Katara..Are you okay?" Aang asked as he raced up to the young girl who was still running her fingers through the ocean water.

"Oh, Hey Kuzon.. I'm okay. I just.. Had a headache and needed a break... That's all." Katara told him as she stood up and turned to face the concerned Airbender.

"I was just checking to make sure.. Are you sure that is all?" Aang asked as he walked closer to the young girl. Katara then stared back at the water and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do... I have all of these different emotions that I can't make out.. Raging inside of me.. I feel trapped and scared.. I can't remember anything from my past.. I can't even discern these feelings that are always inside of me..." The waterbender told Aang as she continued watching the waves lap on the shore. The Avatar instantly felt a rush of compassion and sympathy overwhelm his heart. Before Katara knew what was happening, Aang was holding her in a heartfelt embrace.

"It's all going to be okay, Katara. I will help you remember.. I promise I will not leave your side. We will do this together." Aang told his girlfriend as she rested her head in his chest.

"Thank you Aang." Katara said as she looked up into his deep grey eyes. She didn't even understand why she called him Aang instead of the name he told her to call him. Frankly, she didn't care. All the knew was that was what felt right to call him at that point in time. Aang smiled at Katara as he began slowly caressing her cheek. The young airnomad couldn't hold himself back any longer as he carefully began leaning closer to the watertribe girl in an attempt to kiss her; however, before he could a voice interrupted their almost special moment.

"Hey, Kuzon.. Oh I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Chang apologized as he began backing away and looking at the ground. Katara immediately jumped out of the Avatar's embrace with a huge blush on her beautiful face.

"You weren't interrupting anything." The watertribe girl stated as she smiled and laughed uneasily. Aang ignored Katara's embarrassed remark and decided to get straight to the point.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The Avatar asked while studying his friend. Chang then looked up and shook his head 'yes'.

"Appa's hungry, and Sokka is already in bed and will not feed him.. I don't know what to feed him.. Or how to feed him so I was hoping you could come take care of it." Chang informed causing Aang to sigh and look over at Katara.

"Well, I guess I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow." The young Airnomad told his lover as he gave her one last heartfelt hug and walked off with Chang.

"See you tomorrow." Katara responded with a wave before letting out a lovestruck sigh. As soon as Chang and Aang were out of sight, Katara turned back to look at the sea shore.

"You think he loves you don't you?" A voice asked from behind the surprised waterbender. Katara instantly jumped around with a gasp only to see OnJi standing before her with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh.. Hi OnJi... I don't know if he loves me... It seems like he does.. I honestly would be fine if he just liked me at this point..I mean.. I really like him so I hope he likes me..." The watertribe girl rambled a long reply while grabbing her arm in insecurity and letting out an uneasy laugh.

"I was afraid you would say that..Katara... I hate to tell you this.. I really do, but I think you deserve a warning.. Kuzon isn't who you think he is.. He doesn't know what he wants.. Or who he wants.. I, along with many other girls, had to figure that out the hard way.." OnJi started as she walked closer to the curious waterbender.

"What do you mean?" The curious Watertribe girl asked while staring intently at the depressed looking firenation girl.

"I mean he is just a boy.. Before he met you.. Kuzon was constantly showering me with attention. He was teaching me firebending, dancing with me... He even kissed me.. I thought he loved me, and that we would be together... But as soon as he saw you.. Everything changed.. He treats me like I am absolutely nothing to him.. Just like how you saw him act when I asked him to simply dance with me tonight... Katara, I'm just trying to save you from heartache... Please take it from a girl who is hurting and has been hurt.. The best thing you can do is stay away from Kuzon.. You will only end up heartbroken... Like me and many other girls who were before me..." OnJi lied as she placed a comforting hand on the saddened Waterbender's shoulder.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry OnJi. I didn't realize that happened to you... It's just Kuzon never struck me as that kind of guy.. I guess I just misjudged... Thankyou for warning me.. You're a true friend." Katara stated as she tried to hide her sadness and disappointment. OnJi then pulled Katara into a hug while smiling mincingly behind the girl's back.

"I'm so sorry too Katara... And I know what you mean.. It took me by surprise too... But thank you for understanding..And Katara please don't bring up this conversation to anyone... If Kuzon's friends find out they will confront Kuzon, and I don't want anymore problems..." OnJi remarked before pulling away from the hug and beginning to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Okay?" The deceitful Girl finished as she waved and kept walking towards her campsite.

"Yeah..I'll... See you tomorrow." Katara responded back as cheerfully as she could before turning around and sitting down on the ground with a sad depressed sigh. 'Could what she said really be true? I have never had a man look at me like that.. Oh Spirits please tell me that is not the truth..' The young girl thought to herself as she continued staring out at the crystal clear ocean.

...

**So there you have a nice KATAANG filled chapter! We had a whole bunch of little relationship things going on between Toph and Sheng, Chang and Sonyi, Aang and Katara, and Suki and Sokka. I figured it was a nice break chapter.. Well until the end. Are you guys about ready to KILL OnJi for all the trouble she is trying to cause? Well at least Katara isn't completely believing what OnJi is saying. Oh I wonder what happens next? I think you guys will like the next chapter.**

** **


	39. Chapter 39: Remember Me, My Love

**Chapter 39: Remember Me, My Love**

**I do Not own Avatar**

_Just so you know: You guys are probably going to like this chapter. Please review :)_

**_SURPRISE! I decided to upload this chapter a day early in honor of my friend Believeinlove3's Birthday! Happy Birthday Believeinlove3! I hope it's an awesome one!_**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"What do you mean that you can't remember anything?" Sokka asked as he tried to hide the panic in his voice._

_"I just can't... All I remember is a bright white light and then waking up in my friend Mingmei's house.." Katara answered much to the gaang's dismay._

_"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Suki asked with concern. Katara just looked at the ground and sighed a heavy and saddened sigh._

_"I don't know... I doubt that there is anything you can do.. Regaining my memory is just going to take time..."_

...

_'As soon as I have time to meditate, I am going to go to the Spirit World and talk with some spirits..hopefully they can give me some answers on how to retrieve Katara's memory.' Aang thought to himself as he stared intently at the ground._

...

_'Could what she said really be true? I have never had a man look at me like that.. Oh Spirits please tell me that is not the truth..' The young girl thought to herself as she continued staring out at the crystal clear ocean._

...

**And Now...**

"Hey Katara!" Aang greeted as he came rushing into the classroom that morning. He couldn't even hold back his excitement to see his lover. Seeing her was all he could think and dream about last night and all morning.

"Hello Kuzon.. How are you this morning?" Katara said in a very formal tone which completely caught the lovestruck Airbender off guard.

"Umm I'm great... Are you okay?" The confused Airnomad asked as he watched Katara open up her history book and begin writing her name on a piece of paper.

"Yes, Kuzon. I am just fine." The watertribe girl stated as she gave him a forced sideways smile. Aang wasn't convinced in the least, but he didn't press the matter. Instead he mumbled an "Okay" before walking over and sitting in his seat. The whole lesson was based on the Airnomad culture, and although Aang loved hearing people talk about his heritage he just couldn't focus. All his mind wandered to was why Katara was acting so distant and closed off towards him.

'What in the world happened?' Aang thought to himself as he subconsciously stared at his lover. The rest of the school day was the same thing. Everytime Aang or any of the gang tried to talk with the watertribe girl, she was either very formal and closed off or would simply avoid them. After school was over Katara and Ning disappeared and the gang couldn't find them anywhere. Even Toph couldn't sense them in the courtyard.

"What in the world is going on with Katara today? She is avoiding us like we have we have 'pentapox' or something!" Sokka griped as the group of friends continued walking down the path towards their campsite.

"I agree with Snoozles. Sugar Queen was definitely avoiding us. Her vibrations were completely different from yesterday." Toph agreed while picking some gunk out of her ear and flinging it off her finger. This action even grossed out the infatuated Sheng.

"I'm not sure what is going on.. I'm going to go to the spirit world and try and get some answers.. Then I'm going to go and talk with Katara." The young Avatar stated as the group began walking up to the cave. Onji's heart rate picked up dramatically at this comment, but she held her composure very well. In fact, the only one who noticed her sudden nervousness was the blind Earthbender.

'I wonder why she got so nervous all of a sudden..' The Blind Bandit thought to herself but decided against confronting the girl.

"No one disturb me unless it's urgent. I shouldn't be in the spirit world for too long." Aang told everyone before going and sitting in his meditative position in the back of the cave. Within a few minutes a bright white flash lit up the cave signifying that Aang had finally reached his destination.

"I guess we should all just relax and take it easy. None of us can really do anything until Aang returns with some answers." Sokka informed while leaning back against a wall of the cave. Everyone else silently nodded in agreement before also sitting down and relaxing.

...

_In The Spirit World_

Everything was lush and green which completely shocked the young Avatar who was used to seeing the gloomy ghostly side of the spirit world. A beautiful crystal clear lake was just off to the side of the gorgeous rolling hills with bright flowers plastered across them. "I could get used to this." The Airnomad remarked to himself as he took in the pleasant surroundings.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" A heavenly voice agree causing the surprised Avatar to spin around with a yelp. Standing before him was an angelic female spirit with lush dark brown hair and porcelain skin. She wore an elegant white gown and had pretty blue flowers in her hair. "I'm sorry to surprise you, Avatar Aang. I am Rui Zi, the Spirit of Life." The stunning spirit added with a smile. Aang immediately bowed in respect while smiling back at the women.

"It's an honor to meet you." The young Airnomad said as he straightened up to his full height.

"I understand that you have came here for information about Katara. Am I correct?" Rui Zi asked while walking closer to the Avatar. Aang nodded his head 'yes'.

"Katara has-" The young airnomad started before the great spirit interrupted him.

"Lost her memory and can no longer remember anything or anyone from her past. I am well aware of the situation that is at hand. As a matter of fact, I knew before anyone else knew." Rui Zi told the surprised young bender.

"But how did you know?" Aang wondered clearly intrigued by the mighty spirit's knowledge of Katara's well being.

"I am her guardian spirit...the one who gave her the ability to restore life." Rui Zi answered with a sweet smile. Aang mentally slapped himself for overlooking that she was in fact the spirit of life which Katara drew her power from.

"So do you know what happened, and how her memory can be restored?" The Avatar asked while staring intently at the mystical spirit.

"I do know what happened, and I warned Katara in advance... She just couldn't see it over her grief." Rui Zi responded vaguely while turning away and staring at the crystal clear water.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked now growing impatient with the vague answers. The spirit took a deep breath before returning her gaze to the concerned airnomad.

"Whenever Katara opened her chakra, she opened her heart. Through her heart Chakra is where she drew the cosmic energy needed to restore life. Unlike you, Katara only has one Chakra available to the spirit world instead of seven. In this case, that means that this chakra cannot be blocked or very severe consequences will follow. That is if she attempted to restore life to a mortal while her chakra is blocked then she would lose her memories from her past. Whenever Katara saw OnJi kissing you, she took the situation a completely wrong way. Her heart chakra was blocked by grief and anger... She eventually ran across Mingmei who was killed by a lightening bolt. Her little child was standing beside the deceased Mother, and Katara instantly had sympathy for the child. Without thinking, she began restoring the woman's life.. Her efforts were successful but were not without a price.. Her memory. She can't remember her ability to restore life or even to waterbend." Rui Zi informed causing the Airnomad to take a few steps back in shock and remorse.

"I should have never even danced with OnJi! This is bad.. This is really really bad. What can I do to fix this? What can I do to bring back my love's memory? Please, there has to be something I can do!" The panicking Airbender inquired while stepping closer to the spirit. Rui Zi was silent a moment before responding to Aang's question.

"There is not much that I know for you to do... The spirit's are not generally favorable to the mortal's requests of mercy.. All I can tell you to do is love her unconditionally... Love is what she needs right now.." The great Spirit answered while staring back at the crystal clear water.

"Thank you, Spirit Rui Zi. I will do that." Aang responded with a respectful bow before turning around to leave.

"Avatar Aang, I must warn you to always be vigilant. Many are out to destroy your lover in order to destroy you... They must not prevail or else the whole world will suffer the consequences. Be wise young Avatar...be wise." The angelic spirit warned before slowly disappearing into the wind. Aang instantly returned back into the real world. To his surprise, it was already late at night and everyone was asleep.

"I guess I was gone longer than I expected..." The young Airbender said to himself before standing up and walking out into the peaceful cool night.

...

Katara laid in her bed wide awake. It was a full moon out tonight, and she couldn't help but feel something calling to her. It was more like a pull rather than a calling, but it was a pull that she couldn't resist. With a frustrated sigh she threw back her covers and put on a white night gown that was similar to what Toph wore the night Aang met her. Katara then climbed through her window and walked down to where she was feeling the pull. The feeling stopped right when she reached the edge of the ocean.

"Ugh! What is going on? Why do I feel this way? I'm so afraid..." The confused watertribe girl cried out as she fell on her knees weeping.

"Katara?" A soft comforting voice called from behind her. The waterbender instantly looked up to see a concerned Aang walking up to her.

"Oh, Hey Kuzon. What are you doing out here?" Katara asked while quickly standing up and wiping away the rest of her tears from her face.

"I was about to ask you the same question? Why are you crying? What's the matter?" The young airnomad wondered while grabbing the waterbender's hand. Katara turned her face away from his gaze and stared at the water.

"I just don't know what to do... I don't know who I am.. I'm scared Aang.. I mean Kuzon. Ugh! I don't know why I keep calling you Aang! This all is so confusing!" Katara explained while pulling her hand out of Aang's grasp and turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I can't imagine how lost you feel.. If you let me... I can answer any questions you have... The reason you call me Aang is because that is what you used to always call me.. It's my real name.. Not my disguise name." Aang informed while moving closer and placing a steady hand on Katara's shoulder. This action made it extremely difficult for the young watertribe girl to resist jumping into his arms.

'He has done this to every girl..' She tried to remind herself although her composure wasn't holding up very well. Something inside of her screamed that OnJi was lying, and Aang wasn't that kind of person.

"Well, then please answer some questions that I have since you seem to know who I was... Why do you have a disguise name? Why do I feel that I have known you my whole life? Why do I get this feeling of being drawn to the ocean every single night?" Katara asked while turning to face the young man.

"The reason I have a disguise name is because I will never be left alone if people knew my true identity. The reason you feel you've known me your whole life is because we are really close.. We are actually soulmates, and the reason you feel drawn to the ocean is because you are a waterbender.. And you are my waterbending teacher." Aang explained further, much to the girl's surprise.

"Okay? But you are a firebender? And What do you mean soul mates?" Katara inquired while staring skeptically at the Airnomad who was before her. Aang took a deep breath before stepping even closer and taking both of her hands in his.

"Katara.. You are my waterbending teacher, my girlfriend, and my soulmate... I am your boyfriend, Aang... Better known as Avatar Aang." The young Airnomad admitted while letting go of her hands and undoing his headband revealing his blue arrow. This caused Katara to take a few steps back into the water while Aang followed closely behind.

"I-I-I can't be your girlfriend Avatar Aang... You must have me confused with some other girl.." Katara stated as she stepped back further into the water.

"No, you are my girlfriend, the love of my life. I couldn't ever forget the person who holds my heart in her hands." Aang stated as he walked into the water and grabbed Katara by the shoulders. The young couple was now waist deep in the crystal clear water.

"I have spent weeks searching constantly for you. It is impossible for me to live without the other piece of my heart and my soul...the other piece of me. I know for a fact that I do not have the wrong girl. No one has beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes like you. No one has the perfect smile that could melt a heart of stone, like you do. No one has the ability to tear my world apart or build it up, like you do. I love you Katara.. I love you with all of my heart." The young Airnomad stated before pulling the surprised watertribe girl into a passionate kiss. Katara instantly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while pulling him closer to her. Just the taste of his kiss, the warmth of his body, and the strong protective grip he had around her waste caused her to melt into him. For those next few seconds, the world around them seemed to stop and the time stand still as if it watching the miracle of true love for the first time. Unknown to them, the water they were standing in flashed a radiant bright blue glowing shine as the two lovers came together.

'His kiss, His love, Aang, Avatar Aang, my boyfriend, the hero of the World, my lover, 100 year war, firenation raid, mother dies, the boy in the iceberg, Avatar returns, only hope, the journey, the southern airtemple, Sokka, Momo, Toph, waterbending, Pakku, Zuko, The invasion, my first kiss, the war ended, years of happiness, Azula's free, fight, Dad dies, Sheng, Rui Zi, Healer, Mom and Dad back, OnJi..' Suddenly Katara's memories flooded back into her once empty and confused mind. The waterbender instantly pulled away from her lover's lips with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Aang, I remember! I remember everything! I remember you, I remember waterbending, I remember-" Before she finished the tormented image of OnJi in Aang's arms flashed across her mind. Katara instantly pushed herself out of his embrace with her face now completely saddened and furious.

"I remember you being unfaithful! I remember the entire reason I ran away!" The hurting waterbender screamed causing Aang to shake his head 'no' fiercely.

"Katara, OnJi kissed me! I swear I had nothing to do with it. I was just teaching her a dance. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Aang told his lover as he moved closer. Tears streamed down Katara's face as she created a massive wave and attempted to hit Aang. However, since he was a stronger bender than she was, he effortlessly counteracted the blast with a waterslice and grabbed Katara pulling her into a deep heartfelt kiss. The furious watertribe girl growled at first in an attempt to free herself from his lips. Her growling sound soon turned into a whimper and then into a soft moan as she gave into the love and affection that she was receiving from her lover. As soon as she was relaxed, Aang pulled away and stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Katara, I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to ever risk losing you for another woman's affections. You are my whole world Katara... My soulmate. Please...Forgive me for being an idiot and placing myself in that situation." Aang told his lover while staring intently at his gorgeous girlfriend and gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. As soon as the words left his mouth, Katara fell into his embrace and kissed him with such love and passion that it caught the airnomad off guard. He instantly picked his lover up bridal style and Airbended them both over to the shore. There he sat Katara down on her feet and continued kissing her. After a few moments, the young couple reluctantly let go of eachother in order to catch their breath.

"I guess you forgive me?" Aang asked breathlessly. Katara let out a soft laugh before leaning against his chest and nuzzling her face unto the crook of his neck.

"Yes, my love. I forgive you." The Waterbender answered before giving him another sweet heartfelt kiss. After a few moments of silence, Katara remembered something. "Aang.. The reason I was distant from you when my memory was gone is because of OnJi... She has been lying to me while I was suffering from amnesia." Katara told her boyfriend, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" Aang said in disbelief as he studied his lover.

"She wants to separate us, Aang... She is against us.. She was telling me that you change your mind on who you love and that you were in love with her and kissed her before meeting me..." The master waterbender informed as Aang let go of her and stared angrily at the ground.

"Ugh! I warned her not to cause anymore problems...OnJi has to go, and she has to go now.." The young Avatar growled before grabbing Katara's hand and racing through the woods back to the campsite. Just across the river two beautiful spirits stood watching the happy couple reunite.

"Thank you Guan-Yin." Rui Zi told her close friend as they watched the young couple enter into the forest.

"It is my pleasure, Rui Zi. It's my job. After all I am the spirit of Mercy." The gorgeous spirit dressed in a long shimmering golden strapless dress remarked with a smile. This beautiful female spirit with long flowing blonde hair, porcelain skin, and blue eyes smiled at her friend before they both disappeared into the night sky.

...

**At last, Katara's memory has been returned! Had some really sweet Kataang! :-) REVENGE! Muahahahaha! I better get reviews next chapter.. I'm just saying... You guys have been waiting for these moments for like a LONG time. Sooo what did you think? Please review guys. Without YOUR reviews... My story is like useless and trash so yeah.. I need your guys opinions to keep TJB(The Journey Begins) alive and continuing... Especially if you guys want a sequel.. Yeah that's right A sequel! But you guys have to show me you are reading the story.. How can you do that? By reviewing! :D Thank you all for reviewing! :D**


	40. Chapter 40: See Ya Wouldn't Want To B Ya

**Chapter 40: See Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya**

_Sorry Guys... I still do NOT Own Avatar nor will I ever.. Now on to the chapter you have been waiting for for like MONTHS to finally read! :D ENJOY!_

**Previously On Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

"Alright, now is our time. Come on lets go find them." OnJi ordered as Chang reluctantly followed the evil minded girl outside.

...

_"I'm just trying to save you from heartache... Please take it from a girl who is hurting and has been hurt.. The best thing you can do is stay away from Kuzon.. You will only end up heartbroken... Like me and many other girls who were before me..." OnJi lied as she placed a comforting hand on the saddened Waterbender's shoulder._

...

_ "Aang.. The reason I was distant from you when my memory was gone is because of OnJi... She has been lying to me while I was suffering from amnesia." Katara told her boyfriend, causing his eyes to widen in shock._

_"Ugh! I warned her not to cause anymore problems...OnJi has to go, and she has to go now.." The young Avatar growled before grabbing Katara's hand and racing through the woods back to the campsite. Just across the river two beautiful spirits stood watching the happy couple reunite._

...

**And Now...**

It was completely peaceful and quiet as the gang slept undisturbed in the cave. The only person who was awake was Toph. She couldn't sleep thanks to the rough, angered footsteps that were off in the distance. As the footsteps came closer, the Blind Bandit noticed that it was two people approaching the cave. It was two people that she was very close to.

"Twinkle toes? Why did you bring Katara here in the middle of the night? What are you so mad about? It's not like you to be in a worse mood then Firelord Fussy Britches..." Toph greeted her friends as they walked into the cave.

"Katara's memory has returned, and I've learned some very interesting things.. That need to be settled right now." Aang answered while glaring at OnJi who was now waking up along with everyone else.

"What is going on? Why is Katara here?" Sonyi asked as she sat up from where she was laying next to Chang. As soon as Katara saw Chang, a feeling of obligation and the cold hard truth struck her in the stomach. 'I will call off the arranged marriage as soon as OnJi is taken care of.' The watertribe girl thought to herself before returning her focus to OnJi who was now looking pale with worry and anxiety.

"Yeah, is everything okay? You don't look so good.." Sokka agreed while walking up to the young couple.

"Yes, Katara's memory has returned.. She has remembered some very important information.." Aang answered while turning his attention towards OnJi whose heartrate skyrocketed to an unbelievably fast pace. The horror and fear on the young firebender's face was sealed permanently there for everyone to see.

"OnJi, Get up now." The Avatar commanded in a stern voice. The young girl instantly obeyed Aang's orders and shakily stood to her feet. "Katara told me that YOU have been sabotaging my relationship with Katara behind my back. You told her That I was in love with you and changed my mind.. That I kissed you when YOU were the one who kissed me. You have been trying to split us up permanently." Aang told the girl while walking closer toward her, a huge frown plastered on his angered face. OnJi's eyes widened in terror as she began shaking in fear.

"N-no A-Aang. That's not true.. K-k-Katara misunderstood. I told her that I-I loved you but you didn't feel the same. I t-told her that we kissed, b-but You still L-loved her." The Firenation girl lied while trying to regain control over her emotions.

"YOU'RE LYING! I can tell by your vibrations! You were trying to split them up! You have been working AGAINST us all along! " Toph yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the terrified girl.

"N-n-no.. That's not true." She continued to lie while backing up against the wall. This only infuriated the Avatar, Toph, and the rest of the gang even more.

"SHUT UP before I pound you so hard that your great grandkids have bruises! Lying is only going to get you in more trouble! In case you haven't noticed, I can tell when a person is lying. You little Lovestruck Loser are LYING!" The greatest Earthbender threatened as she stormed up until she was a few inches from the girl's face.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Suki asked, her voice angered as well. OnJi was silent a moment before sighing a defeated sigh.

"I wanted Aang as my boyfriend. I really like him. Besides Katara's bloodline isn't even of a noble blood. She is a watertribe peasant from a tiny nearly extinct tribe. The Avatar deserves better..Also Chang is Katara's intended. So technically she can't even be with Aang." OnJi's statement caused everyone to look over at Chang in shock.

"No.. I'm not... I can't... Aang and Katara are meant to be together.. And I love Sonyi.. We are not going to get married." Chang stated the honest truth as he turned and grabbed Sonyi's hand. Since he pretty much cleverly and honestly scooted around all of the bad details, Toph could sense that he was in fact telling the truth.

"You are a liar, OnJi! Chang isn't going to marry Katara. He is telling the truth!" The Blind Bandit exclaimed before forcefully Earthbending the girl into the wall of the cave. A loud audible groan escaped the girls mouth as she fell to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE EVIL BOYFRIEND STEALING HEARTBREAKING NO GOOD...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT MY SISTER!" Sokka screamed as he ran up to her with his sword drawn in a rage. Before Sokka could strike her, Aang flew up and jumped in front of Sokka while grabbing his sword from him.

"AANG, GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Sokka demanded while struggling to retrieve his sword from the skilled Airbender.

"No..no one is going to hurt her.. That's not how we act as heroes of the world..we are to bring peace and life not revenge and death...I know she deserves to be punished for what she has done, but we will not be the ones to do it...we are better than that..Revenge has never been the answer, and it will not start now.." Aang stepped in while grabbing his infuriated bestfriend's shoulder.

"Aang's right.. Even though OnJi deserves to be beat to a pulp for everything she has done to Katara... We still do not need to get revenge on her.. At least not like that." Suki agreed before looking at Aang. The young Avatar smiled at her before approaching the young fire bender who was struggling to get up.

"As punishment for your actions, you are no longer welcome in our group... Since we are back at your home village, you are to leave immediately..." The angered Airbender ordered as the young girl began crying.

"No, you can't do this! Please Avatar Aang! Give me one last chance! Please!" OnJi begged while falling at the young Airnomad's feet.

"I'm sorry OnJi.. I have already given you two chances.. Get your things and return home. We will never be together, and until you get that fantasy out of your mind.. You are not welcome with or around us." Aang stated before looking away as the young girl grabbed her belongings and left the cave.

"YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, AVATAR! A HUGE MISTAKE!" The furious firenation girl yelled as she excited the cave. Aang let out a heavy sigh before turning to face his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Don't listen to her, Aang. It was the best decision you could make." Katara remarked while giving her boyfriend a sweet gentle kiss. The young Airbender smiled softly before hugging her tightly.

"I know." He replied while taking in the sweet smell of her soft lush hair.

"I'm going to go take a walk.. All of these things that have gone on have given me a headache.. I'll be back in a little bit." Katara added before giving Aang another sweet gentle kiss and walking outside. Toph just smirked at her friends comment. Even though the young watertribe girl seemed very calm and collected, Toph could tell that Katara was completely and totally infuriated.

"I'm gonna go practice some Earthbending. All of this drama has even made me stressed. Twinkletoes, you need to go to bed. Tomorrow we are getting back to training. You have some firenation butts to kick, and you can't whoop them if you aren't in shape either." With those orders the greatest earthbender sauntered casually out of the cave to follow Katara. 'This is going to be so much fun.' She thought to herself as a mischievous smile arose on her face. She could feel Katara walking swiftly away towards the path that OnJi was on and decided to use her Earthbending rock to reach the watertribe girl. After a few seconds, the Blind Bandit finally caught up to the enraged Waterbender.

"What are you doing out here?" Katara asked in a surprised tone.

"Same reason as you, Sweetness. To teach that no good Lovestruck Loser a lesson she won't ever forget." Toph answered confidently. This reply only made a huge smile flash across the Avatars girlfriend's face.

"Then let's go show that pest who she is really dealing with." Katara stated before both girls laughed and continued walking down the path.

...

"I hate that stupid watertribe peasant...I'm going to make her pay for all of this... You just wait." OnJi muttered to herself as she walked down the forest pathway. Suddenly a huge wave crashed into the surprised girl, shoving her on to the ground.

"You think you can just try and steal my BOYFRIEND and get away with it? My boyfriend might be merciful to your heartless soul, but I on the other hand am not going to let you off that easy." A stern and furious voice called out from the darkness. With that Katara stepped out from the shadows of the night. Her icy blue eyes pierced through OnJi's soul causing the girl to grow fearful. However, the firenation girl held her composure and stood up on her feet.

"Maybe you should confide in your lover's wishes. It's obvious that he really cares about me. Otherwise he wouldn't have stood up for me." OnJi stated boldly before instantly regretting her action. As soon as the words left that evil little firebender's mouth, Katara screamed and slammed her into a large boulder using another wave of water. She then picked her up with a huge waterwhip and slammed her back into the boulder. The whole time OnJi is groaning in pain and fighting to free herself. Once Katara released the waterwhip, OnJi sent a huge sheet of fire at Katara; however, the mighty Toph caused a huge rock wall to form in front of her friend. Then the Blind earthbender made her grand entrance by catapulting into the air and landing forcefully a few feet away from the terrified firebender. The force of Toph's impact made the ground below her crack open and caused the whole path to shake.

"That was a BIG mistake." The Blind Earthbender growled as she dropped the earth-wall that was protecting Katara. Before OnJi could react, she was launched thirty yards into a tree trunk. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. As OnJi slowly began standing up, Toph sent a huge pillar of earth zooming towards the firenation girl. OnJi immediately jumped out of the way and sent a huge blast of fire at Toph. Katara then jumped in front of the earthbender and summoned multiple gallons of water from the plants, before counteracting the fire blast with it.

"That is it! I'm done fighting!" Katara screamed before holding her arms out in front of her in a bending stance. To OnJi's terror, she found herself unable to control any part of her body.

"Wha...What are you doing to me?" The horrified firenation girl asked in fear as she was forced to fall on her knees and hands.

"I have abilities that you never would know about... And you never want to find out about." Katara answered vaguely while approaching the controlled girl.

"Now you listen to me, you decieving little pest. If you know what is best for you, then you won't even be thinking of trying anything stupid. Let me just tell you something ONJI... if you think that little bit was bad.. You haven't seen anything near the torture you will receive if you EVER try and come between us again, or hurt Aang or ANY of my friends. If you want to be able to use your legs and arms again.. If you want to bend or.. Live..., then I suggest you listen to what I'm saying. Unlike my boyfriend, I don't have a problem paralyzing you, ruining your life, or even ending it if necessary. Waterbending brings life and healing, but even it has a dark side...A dark side that is worse than the nightmares that will plague you every single night after this little talk... So be smart, and Leave My BOYFRIEND alone.." With that threat Katara released the terrified girl and walked off with Toph following close behind. OnJi sat there for a second, resting her head in her knees and sobbing forcefully. Once the initial panic, fear, and surprise wore off, The firebender slowly stood up while wincing in pain as she began heading back towards the house.

"They may..have won.. This time.. But this is not.. Over." OnJi whispered to herself as she weakly walked toward her house.

...

"General Shino..you have a message." One of the guards stated as he came into their Master's chamber.

"Give it to me." The middle aged man ordered as he sleepily sat up from his bed. Using his firebending, he created a ball of fire in the palm of his hand and read the contents on the page before growling and getting out of bed.

"It seems that our plans are failing... This mission has been unsuccessful and Chang has found a new love. He refuses to marry Katara... We also have a new threat to worry about... A young man named Ning has joined the group..." Shino growled while putting on his shirt and tying a belt around his pants.

"Should we give orders to kill Chang's parents and destroy the village, Sir?" The guard asked as the Evil firenation General turned to face him.

"No...I have something much better in mind...Tell the soldier's to pack up.. We are leaving for Guan-Yin first thing tomorrow morning." Shino ordered before the soldier bowed and exited the room.

"Before we confront the two soon to be lovers.. I am going to pay a visit to one of my very helpful friends.. Together we will destroy them all.. Then rule the world!" The evil man mumbled to himself before letting out a spine-chilling laugh.

...

** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET ONJI! >:-) GET IT KATARA AND TOPH! That was one INTENSE threat.. If I was OnJi I would give up and stop! however... She wont... I swear... OnJi is the dictionary definition of Idiotic, Stubborn, selfish, retarded, and downright EVIL! In later Chapters, it's going to get even better. Sweet sweet revenge. Even though a agree with Aang.. Revenge isn't the answer.. However in a fan-fiction story that has TOPH and KATARA in it... I can't resist! Revenge has to come! You mess with Kataang.. The Gang and ultimate Kataang fanatics will tear you up! XD Like I said... I kind of would expect reviews on this chapter. You guys have been talking about this exact chapter and the last chapter for like months so yeah... Hopefully you guys can let me know what you think. ;) EEK! Seems not all is quite safe yet! What's going to happen? Could Aang's dream really be a vision? Don't hate me. Hehe I am just trying to keep you all on the edge of your seats. Thats my goal. I do NOT want TJB to be a typical story, and am striving to give you guys the BEST story that you readers deserve! Thank you all for the reviews! :)**

** WE HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 40! YEAH! -does crazy dance-**


	41. Chapter 41: Revealing The Spy

**Chapter 41: Revealing The Spy**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar...**

...

_"Katara is not dead, Azula. She is the reason you guys are in this mess and why I don't have all four elements under my control." General Shino responded with a disapproving frown. _

_"How do you know?" Azula asked in disbelief._

_"Let's just say that you aren't the only person working for me." Shino answered with an evil smile. _

...

_"Before we confront the two soon to be lovers.. I am going to pay a visit to one of my very helpful friends.. Together we will destroy them all.. Then rule the world!" The evil man mumbled to himself before letting out a spine-chilling laugh._

...

**And Now...**

It was well past the middle of the night before Katara and Toph returned to the camp. As they had expected, everyone was sleeping peacefully in their own little sections of the cave. Chang and Sonyi were cuddled up in eachother's arms in the very far left side of the cave. Sheng was sleeping on a mat in the back of the cave while Sokka and Suki were sleeping on the right side of the cave.

"Well, that was fun. Night Sugar Queen." Toph whispered before walking to the back of the cave and laying down next to Sheng.

"Goodnight Toph." Katara replied back before scanning for her own lover. She found him laying at the front of the cave on a bed made out of rock. The young waterbender slowly approached him and knelt beside the bed. He looked so peaceful.. So tranquil and calm. He was so meek and gentle yet was the most powerful being in the world. He was kind and loving, faithful and smart, responsible and wise. All of those things Katara admired and loved about him. 'Why couldn't I remember all of these things before I ran away and let insecurity get ahold of me?' Katara asked herself as she leaned closer to her love. 'At least he never gave up on me.' She continued thinking as a small smile graced her face.

"Thank you Aang." The waterbender whispered while softly caressing his cheek with her thrumb.

"For what?" The young Avatar asked catching his girlfriend completely off guard. Katara immediately moved her hand from his face and leaned back to where she wasn't so close to him.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Aang. I didn't mean to wake you up." The blue-eyed angel apologized as she watched her lover sit up from where he was laying.

"You didn't wake me up, My Love. I was still awake." The handsome Airnomad stated before tapping the earth bed in a silent way of asking her to sit next to him. "Now, Why did you say thank you?" Katara accepted his silent gesture and sat down next to him while letting out a long heavy sigh.

"For believing in me and not being upset with me for my rash decision to run away." His girlfriend replied while staring at her hands that laid lazily on her lap.

"Katara...I couldn't blame you for that.. You were hurting and heartbroken... I ran away many times because of similar reasons...I'm just glad that you are safe and we are together again." The attentive young Airbender stated while placing his arm across her shoulder and pulling his lover into him. Katara didn't fight the attention and allowed herself to lean into his chest.

"I know, but I should have known that you were not that kind of a man. I guess it was just my insecurities from my past." The Watertribe girl remarked as her boyfriend silently caressed her arm with his soft gentle hands. "I'm so afraid of losing you that I felt if I left then I could just get it over with.. My Mom died, and Dad left Sokka and I all alone. I felt completely abandoned... For all of those years, I had to be the strong one for Sokka so I never allowed my insecurities and grief to overtake me.. In my eyes, Sokka needed me so I didn't have to worry about him abandoning me.. Whenever I met you.. I felt safe. I still felt responsible and mothering to both of you at first, but then you began growing up. You grew up so fast.. By the time you had began Earthbending, you were already so mature.. I was falling for you even then, but I couldn't understand my emotions... Whenever Azula... Nearly killed you... I felt so helpless again. All I could think about was how could I possibly live my life without you? Those weeks that you were in a coma were the worst weeks of my life. The feeling of nearly losing you was worse than losing Mom... Then... Then you came back. You were awake.. You were alive and talking. It was such a relief to me. However, when you ran away... It hurt me so much. I was so worried, and I knew I had to find you. I had to be with you. After all of those things happened, I began thinking about Mom. I thought about how she died trying to protect me... I realized that I couldn't be a distraction to you.. That was the only reason that I didn't melt into your arms on the night of that play in Ember Island. Finally.. I didn't care anymore.. I couldn't keep my love for you a secret anymore, but when I was about to tell you... you went missing again. No one could find you anywhere. Your disappearance left us no choice but to search for Iroh and do what we could to stop the war... It was the hardest thing to keep you out of my mind and stay focused during that time... Whenever Zuko and I were on our way to face Azula, he asked me 'What if Aang doesn't come back?' It just tore me up inside. I couldn't live without you, and I just kept thinking that you had to come back. I had to tell you that I love you. I had to fall into your arms and kiss you. After the war was over, I thought my struggle with insecurities were over.. I was wrong. Once I saw you and OnJi kissing, I felt like you had moved on. I began thinking that, just like Dad, you had abandoned me. So instead of facing you, I ran away. Now I know that you would never leave me.. Now I know that your love is unconditional... I'm sorry for ever doubting you Aang." Katara finished explaining as the World's hero pulled her into a tighter embrace. He then leaned in and gave his Love a gentle heartfelt kiss on the lips.

"I forgive you, Katara. I will never leave you or abandon you.. Like I said before, you are my whole entire world." The Avatar whispered as he softly caressed Katara's cheek with his thumb.

"And you are mine." The beautiful waterbender replied lovingly before leaning in to give her soulmate a soft lingering kiss. Soon the gentle kiss turned into a passionate and breath-taking kiss that left both Katara and Aang gasping for air. The young airnomad held his lover close as they both fought to regain their breathing.

"I love you, Katara." The Avatar confessed through his heavy breaths. Katara gently pushed Aang down on the bed and curled up beside him.

"I love you too, Aang." She responded before giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and laying her head on his chest. With those final words, the two lovers were fast asleep dreaming of what their future might hold.

...

"Uh uhmmmm... Katara...Aang.. Time to get up... Katara.. aang...UGH...WAKE UP!" Sokka's annoyed voice screamed causing both of the sleeping teenagers to jump up with a yelp.

"What was that for?" Katara asked just as annoyed as her brother was.

"Well for starters you both wouldn't wake up, but the main reason is YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Sokka yelled while swinging his arms out in front of him. This statement only made his younger sister even more frustrated.

"So? We are boyfriend and girlfriend you know? Its not like we haven't slept together before." Katara remarked while leaning up against Aang who was laying silently on the bed.

"You two don't need to be sleeping together at all! Period!" The watertribe warrior growled while attempting to pull Katara up off of Aang's chest.

"You hypocrite! Don't you EVEN try telling me that I can't just sleep next to my boyfriend when I KNOW you and Suki do MUCH worse than that!" The young waterbender commented while yanking her arm from her brother's grip. "If you are going to tell me that I can't sleep next to Aang then YOU can't sleep with Suki. Until that happens, I do not want to hear one more word about what I do with MY boyfriend." with those last words she stood up and walked out of the cave leaving a dumbfounded Sokka watching her leave with his mouth agape.

"Ha! She set you straight Snoozles!" Toph piped up causing the young man to turn and glare at her.

"Do I LOOK like I am in the mood to deal with your smarty remarks?" Sokka asked while crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I DON'T KNOW! I AM BLIND!" The Blind Bandit remarked as she waved her hand in front of her face for emphasis. This response cause the watertribe warrior to face slap before standing up and also exiting the cave.

"I'm going to go find Katara." Aang said after a short silence. With that he too ran out of the cave with Toph following close behind.

...

"Katara where have you been? I have been so worried about you! I hadn't seen you since last night and was worried that evil Shino guy got you." Ning said as he ran up to his friend who was entering the training ground.

"Hey Ning, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you worried. Some things came up, and I want able to come home. The good news is I remember who I am.." Katara replied while returning the hug her concerned friend gave.

"Really? That's great! What did you find out?" Ning Li asked in curiosity as he eagerly observed his friend.

"Well, My name really is Katara..Katara of the Southern Watertribe. My brother's name is Sokka.. I'm a waterbender.. But not just any waterbender.. I'm a waterbending master and teacher.. I taught the Avatar waterbending..and I am kind of Avatar Aang's..girlfriend." The young girl answered with a sideways smile. Ning was silent for a moment as he tried to process the information given to him by his friend.

"YOU'RE AVATAR AANG'S GIRLFRIEND!" He finally responded with a yell causing Katara quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh... No one needs to know yet... Yes I am, but I need you to keep this information quiet. I just received this letter. It's from Ji.. He says that we need to come visit him immediately. Something is going on, and we need to learn about it." The Watertribe warrior stated as she took her hand off of his mouth and handed him the letter.

"Okay.. Wow.. Katara.. I can't believe this! Does Avatar Aang know that you are here?" Ning asked clearly still trying to wrap his mind around everything. Katara simply nodded her head 'yes'.

"We don't need to focus on my boyfriend right now though. We need to try and stop whatever plan Ji is going to inform us about before it gets any worse." The young woman said as she walked into the house. "Go get dressed. We are leaving in a few minutes." She ordered before entering into her bedroom.

...

"She is in the house." Toph told her friends as they approached Ju-Long's house.

"She should know better than to just leave us without telling us where she is going." Sokka griped as they walked up to the door.

"Well Snoozles, in her defense, you shouldn't have been all up in her and Twinkle Toes' business." The blind earthbender stated while leaning up against the side of the house. The young warrior didn't say anything. He only glared then mercilessly began pounding on the knocker.

"One second." A gentle female voice called before the door opened revealing Mingmei holding her baby. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly while examining the group of teens.

"Yes, Is Katara home?" Aang asked while staring at the beautiful woman. Mingmei was silent a moment before nodding her head yes.

"Now isn't be the best time to visit her though. Katara is busy at the moment." The Mother added while looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm sure Katara wouldn't mind seeing us. I'm her friend Kuzon." Aang introduced himself while stepping closer to the woman.

"Is that Kuzon?" A young man asked causing Mingmei to step back and face Ning.

"Yes, he wants to see Katara." The woman responded as she stepped out of the way allowing Ning to enter the doorway.

"Hey! Please come in." Ning Li stated while walking in the house. "Katara is busy so she can't talk for now." he continued as the gaang went into the main room.

"What is she doing?" Sokka asked suspiciously. Ning then paused thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"She is just...busy. It's personal matters that no one needs to know about."

This statement caused the over-protective brother to lose his patience.

"Let me talk to her..Now.." Sokka ordered causing the young man to frown at the watertribe warrior.

"Ning, who is that?" A voice called from behind a shut bedroom door. Before Ning could reply, Sokka ran to the door and burst it open.

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed as she attempted to run to a changing screen, because she was only dressed in the red part of the warriors outfit. Sadly she couldn't make it to the changing screen in time before Sokka and Aang ran into the room. As soon as they saw the young woman, both guys stopped dead in their tracks with their jaw's dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Sokka screamed while storming up to the girl. Aang just stood there with a huge blush on his face and mouth still agape at seeing his girlfriend dressed in such revealing clothing.

"Ummm I don't know.. Maybe because I was in the middle of getting dressed when you burst through my CLOSED and LOCKED door!" Katara stated clearly very annoyed with her brother.

"Well... You shouldn't be wearing ANYTHING like that... Even if they are your undergarments.. What if Aang saw you..." Sokka began to say before his eyes widened. In an instant, the protective brother spun around and ran up to the lust struck Avatar. "Aang get your little eyes off my sister! Close your eyes NOW!" Sokka ordered while waving frantically and attempting to push the young man out of the room.

"Wow... Katara... You look.. Wow.." Aang mumbled breathlessly causing Sokka to growl in anger and Katara to blush.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I tried to stop them they just... Oh wow... So that's what has been under your dress all this time?" Ning Li stated with a flirtatious tone when seeing his friend in the very revealing dress. This caused both Aang and Sokka to glare at the young man.

"Alright Ladies... You three are making Sugar Queen uncomfortable. There is nothing to see here.. So you dunderheads need to get out." Toph instructed, but her order was unheard by both Ning and Aang. "That's it...You all asked for it." She added before Earthbending all three men forcefully out of the room and Earthbending the door closed.

"Thanks Toph." Katara thanked as she grabbed the yellow dress and began tying it around her warrior outfit.

"No problem Sweetness." Toph responded as she sat down on the bed. "So where are you going? Your heart is beating ninety to nothing, and I know that's not out of embarrassment." The tough earthbender inquired causing Katara do sit down in a chair.

"Ning and I are going on a mission.. An ally of ours has contacted me and told me to meet him. He said he has some information to give us." Katara replied while trying to keep calm and collected. She didn't want Toph catching on to her uneasy demeanor. Sadly, Her perceptive friend did catch on.

"Who is this ally?" The Blind Bandit asked clearly interested in what the young girl had to say.

"Well, His name Is Ji..." The waterbender answered as she began putting on some blush.

"I know there is more Sugan Queen. Spit it out." Toph demanded as she stood up and walked toward her friend. With that remark, the Southern Watertribe girl sighed a defeated sigh.

"Ji and Azula are helping us now. Azula has turned good and has been warning Ning and I of Shino's plans." Katara admitted with a grimace as she placed the blush back on the table.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Toph screamed causing Aang to break through the wall of earth and the others to follow him.

"What's going on?" Aang asked running up to both girls.

"SUGAR QUEEN HAS LOST HER MIND! SHE SAYS THAT AZULA IS OUR FRIEND AND ALLY NOW. SHE SAYS THAT SHE HAS BEEN HELPING THEM!" Toph screamed causing everyone else to stare in disbelief.

"It's true.. Azula helped Ning and I the first time... Aang, I was supposed to tell you that a General Shino of the firenation is capturing villages. He is planning on overthrowing the firenation palace once he has a big enough army." Katara told her boyfriend as she walked closer to him.

"Katara... I'm sorry but I don't think all of your memory has returned. Azula is an evil person... It is probably a trap.." Sokka responded with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I agree with Sokka. There is no way we can trust Azula." Aang agreed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"No, I remember everything. Listen, I know Azula has done terrible things in her past, but so did Zuko.. If anyone here should be the least trusting of Azula.. It would be me, Because she nearly killed the love of my life. She really is on our side; she really has changed." Katara stood up for the former firenation princess.

"And how did she change, Katara? How could some egotistical, lightning crazed, power obsessed, evil monster change into someone good? What would make her change so drastically?" Sokka piped up while walking closer to his determined sister.

"She found love..and love is the most powerful thing on this earth.. It brings out the best in us all.. That is what changed her." Katara answered causing everyone to remain silent. "You may not believe me.. Or agree with me. But I know whenever someone has changed... I also know how powerful love is.. I am going to go meet her.. I'm going to give her a second chance.. Just like we did with Zuko, and I will do this with or without you guys." The Waterbender stated before picking up her fan and beginning to walk towards the door only to find a dumbfounded Ning standing in the main room.

"Come on Ning... Let's go complete this mission." Katara ordered as she grabbed the shocked young man's arm.

"Uhh.. K..Katara... How did Kuzon just E..earthbend? I..I.. Thought he was a firebender?" Her friend asked as he continued staring at the group of teenagers.

"Come on Ning.. Ji is waiting for us already." The Waterbender ushered as she ignored the warrior's question and pulled him out of the house.

"Katara... Wait!" Aang yelled as he also ran out the house followed by Sokka and then Toph. The beautiful woman reluctantly turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"You aren't stopping me, Aang." She stated boldly causing Ning's mouth to drop.

"Aang?" The shocked Firenation Warrior repeated in a higher pitched voice.

"I wasn't going to Katara.. Even though I don't completely agree with you... I do know that I need to trust your judgement. If you feel that she has changed then I will trust you. I'm not letting you do this alone. You're my girlfriend and the love of my life.. I'm never going to leave you alone." The wise Avatar told his girlfriend while walking closer to her.

"Girlfriend? Aang? Avatar Aang?" Ning rambled his eyes widening with realization. However, his surprised rambles were once again ignored.

"And as much as I think you are making a big mistake.. I won't let you do it alone either. Your my little Sis.. You need me." Sokka remarked while also walking closer to his sister.

"Sister?" Ning stated as he tried to process the information.

"You are crazy, Sugar Queen.. But I agree with Sokka and Aang.. I'm not going to let you all go get your butts whooped without me." Toph agreed as she came and punched Katara in the arm.

"Thanks guys." The happy waterbender said as they all huddled together in a group hug.

"HELLO! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ning yelled causing the group to break up and stare at the surprised young man.

"Uhhh... This is A." Katara began trying to explain before her friend cut her off.

"Yeah.. Aang.. Avatar Aang... Your boyfriend.. You told me that earlier.. What you forgot to mention was that the Avatar is KUZON!" Ning flipped out as Katara quickly jumped up and place her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! That information can't get out. Kuzon is Aang's only disguise around the firenation. Yes, Aang is Kuzon, Taya is Toph, and Morine is my brother Sokka." Katara told Ning Li as she slowly released his mouth.

"Wow... It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Toph.." The starstruck young man responded with a huge bow which the rest of the group returned.

"The pleasure is ours." Aang told the firenation warrior with a nice smile.

"Okay... Now that that is all taken care of..let's go." Sokka said before taking off walking down the street with everyone following close behind him.

...

"Master Shino, Your visitor has arrived." A soldier said as he entered into his Master's chambers. Shino sat on his throne with a wall of flames in front of him. The room resembled Firelord Ozai's old chambers. It was very dim and eerie, and the only lighting in the room was the wall of fire that Shino kept burning.

"Bring her in." The General ordered causing the young soldier to bow and leave the room. Within a few seconds, a petite figure dressed in a black night cloak entered into the chamber.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you for some time now." Shino greeted his expected visitor who had just arrived.

"My apologies for arriving later than expected... And also for failing you.." The cloaked figure apologized while bowing to the floor.

"Generally I wouldn't be so lenient and patient with mistakes; however, you have proven yourself very helpful time and time again. In this case, I can forgive your little failure." Shino told the young figure that was bowing before him.

"Thank you for your mercy, my Lord. I have to inquire as to what are we going to do about Chang? He obviously isn't on our side anymore, and I fear that the secrecy of your plan might be in danger." The figure asked the middle aged man in a concerned yet strong voice.

"I admit that it was a mistake having Chang join the Avatar's group. I didn't expect for that peasant to find love and abandon his mission. However, I am going to use this to my advantage." The General responded with an evil smile.

"How will you do that, Master?" The cloaked figure asked curiously as they remained in their bowing position.

"Simple, I am going to use love against them. In the process, not only will I destroy the Avatar's heart, but also the hearts of all four of them." Shino answered mincingly.

"That plan sounds brilliant. How do you intend to complete this mission?" The visitor agreed with a small smirk forming on their mouth.

"You will find out in time, but for now I need you to capture our wayward Chang." The General told the figure as he stood up from his chair.

"How will I do that?" The spy asked causing Shino to laugh.

"You will figure something out. After all you are a master of manipulation and tricks. Do you accept this task?" The evil middle-aged mad inquired while walking up to the bowing figure. "Did I mention that if we get the watertribe peasant out of the way.. Then the Avatar will be all yours?" Shino added while observing the figure before him. This statement caused the cloaked female to lift her head up. Her amber eyes filled with determination and maliciousness.

"My Lord Shino, I accept this task." OnJi stated as she stood to her feet with an evil smile on her young face.

"Good. I give you full permission to use as many soldier as you need to complete the mission. Now go get the lovestruck traitor." Shino ordered while turning around and walking back toward his throne.

"With pleasure." OnJi said before bowing and turning around to walk out of his chambers. Unknown to both of them, Azula had been listening in on their conversation through the doorway.

"Oh no.. I have to find Ji and tell him to warn Katara." Azula whispered to herself as she ran away from the door and towards the deck of the ship.

...

** Well... This was by far the HARDEST chapter to write...and yes It wasn't a surprise to most of you.. So yes OnJi is the spy and has been the entire time. This once again isn't good.. However this is def not the end of OnJi getting her butt whooped. So stay tuned ;) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :) Please Review! **


	42. Chapter 42: The Capture

**Chapter 42: The Capture**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar..**

_"Good. I give you full permission to use as many soldier as you need to complete the mission. Now go get the lovestruck traitor." Shino ordered while turning around and walking back toward his throne._

_"With pleasure." OnJi said before bowing and turning around to walk out of his chambers. Unknown to both of them, Azula had been listening in on their conversation through the doorway.___

__**And now...**__

__"So where is this Ji guy anyway?" Sokka asked as they walked down a pathway towards the ocean.__

__"He is supposed to meet us at the coast which is just up ahead." Ning answered as he pointed to a large clearing just a few feet away. As soon as they were through the clearing, everyone saw the young man sitting on a log.__

__"You've finally made it. I was beginning to think you were not coming... Uh who are these people?" Ji asked as Katara and Ning walked up with the rest of the group.__

__"Ji, this is Avatar Aang and the rest of my friends." Katara introduced causing Ji to immediately bow to the ground.__

__"Avatar Aang, please forgive me for my past mistakes. You must believe me when I tell you that I, along with Princess Azula, are on your side now." The former enemy told the young airnomad.__

__"I believe you... What information did you need to tell us?" Aang replied back with a serious tone. Ji immediately stood up from where he was bowing and looked at Katara then back at Aang.__

__"As you probably know from Katara, General Shino is behind everything that has been going on this past month. He is in the process of capturing small villages in order to create an enormous army to eventually attack the firenation capital. So far fourteen villages are under his control." Ji informed when noticing Aang looking at a petite yet strong Earthkingdom girl.__

__"He's telling the truth." Toph told the group which instantly made everyone relax. The young Avatar then turned his attention back to their new ally and friend.__

__"Who is this General Shino and why does he want to attack the firenation?" Aang asked while examining the Firebender that stood before him.__

__"I figured you of all people would know of him since you are such close friends with Firelord Zuko.. General Shino is one of Firelord Zuko's most trusted council members. He is practically the Firelord's right hand man;however, he is even more manipulative and vicious as Azula used to be.. Not to mention even more powerful." Ji stated causing everyone except Ning and Katara to gasp. The thought of someone being even worse than Azula caused everyone's stomach to drop, even Aang's. "He wants to attack the firenation, because he doesn't believe that Firelord Zuko is strong enough to be the ruler.. He plans to take Zuko out and then take care of you, Avatar Aang." Ji finished causing fear to strike through everyone. This definitely wasn't information anyone wanted to hear.__

__"We have to warn Zuko." Aang told his friends before turning around and attempting to rush back toward the house.__

__"Avatar Aang! That is not all the information!" Ji yelled causing the Airbender to stop and turn around.__

__"For some reason, Shino has given us orders to leave our position at Kyoumasa and travel to Guan-Yin. We aren't sure of the reasons for his orders, but we think that this is more than just planning on capturing the village." The Firebender stated causing everyone to look at each other.__

__"Well, what do you think his motives behind the change in plans are?" Katara asked as she approached the young man.__

__"I'm not sure.. All I know is it's not good." Ji responded before looking at the ground with a frown.__

__...__

__"You are so beautiful..did you know that?" Chang complimented his girlfriend as they strolled hand in hand down the riverside.__

__"And you are so romantic." Sonyi replied back flirtatiously before leaning up and giving her lover a peck on the cheek. This made Chang laugh a little before attempting to give his love a kiss on the lips, but before he could Sonyi dodged his lips and began running down the riverside.__

__"You have to catch me first!" She called back over her shoulder as she continued running. This made Chang laugh harder as he began chasing after his run away girlfriend. After a few minutes, The young waterbender caused a small wave of water to capture his lover. this sent the girl slowly falling to the ground, but before she hit the ground Chang grabbed her and pulled her into him.__

__"Got ya." He told her playfully before claiming her lips as his own.__

__"You cheated." Sonyi replied back with a mischievous smirk once he let go of her lips.__

__"Now I wouldn't say I cheated.. I just... Used my resources." Chang responded back playfully causing Sonyi to giggle and stare into his deep sky blue eyes.__

__"Sonyi, I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Chang gushed as he pulled the beautiful young woman into his arms and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. This action caused the lovestruck girl to sigh a contented sigh and rest her head into his chest.__

__"I love you to, Chang." She responded before placing her arms on his shoulders and leaning in giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Their lips melted together for a few minutes as they poured out all of their love through this simple yet powerful act. After a few minutes, the young couple pulled away, and Chang took this as the perfect opportunity to do what he came here to do in the first place.__

__"Sonyi..I know we haven't known eachother that long, but I honestly feel like I have known you my entire life. After meeting you, I felt that my whole world was complete. I will do anything for you..even sacrifice my own life for you.. I can't imagine ever living without you. So I have one question to ask you.. Sonyi of the Southern Watertribe..will you marry me?" Chang asked as he pulled out a beautiful dark blue necklace from his shirt. This question made the young girl gasp and place her hand over her mouth in surprise. Then within an instant, she was wrapped around his arms kissing him with such a passion that it nearly made the young man fall over.__

__"Yes..Yes..YES!" She answered in between their frantic kisses. Chang felt his heart swell with joy at her answers and wrapped his arms around her waste.__

__"Oh Chang, I love you so much!" Sonyi exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.__

__"and I love you." The waterbender replied while nuzzling his face in her hair.__

__As soon as Chang finished speaking, a single clapping sound was heard. Both teenagers followed the sound until it rested on a shadowy figure standing in the trees.

"Well, that was a wonderful performance. I almost feel guilty for breaking it up." An evil voice stated causing Sonyi to gasp and Chang to enter into his fighting stance.

"What do you want OnJi?" Chang demanded in a stern voice as OnJi casually strolled out into clearing.

"You." Was the heartless firebender's simple answer.

"Well, You can't have me." The brave waterbender growled while studying the evil girl's every move.

"I figured you would say that... But I'm afraid you aren't given a choice in this matter...DI LEE...seize him!" OnJi yelled causing five DI Lee agents to jump down from the trees. Before anyone could make a move, one of the agents flung some rock handcuffs at Chang and captured him.

"LET HIM GO!" Sonyi screamed as she ran up to hit OnJi in an attempt to save her future husband. Before she could reach the troublemaker, her feet were instantly earthbended into the ground.

"Sorry Sonyi, but I need him and this.." OnJi responded as she snatched the betrothal necklace from the young girl's neck. She then signaled to the DI Lee, and they immediately earthbended the watertribe girl into the middle if the river.

"No! Chang!" Sonyi screamed as soon as she surfaced in the water;however, by that time Chang, OnJi, and the Di Lee agents were no where to be seen. "I have to tell Aang." The panicked girl said to herself as she began swimming towards the shore.

...

"So what are we going to do?" Sokka asked as they all sat on the ground with solemn faces.

"Well, we need to inform Zuko about all of this.. Then.. Try and stop him.." Katara answered before staring at the ground in deep thought.

"I agree with Katara. That's the best thing that we can do. Firelord Zuko needs to be informed about these plans." Ji agreed while looking at the group.

"JI! Katara!" A voice cried out from behind them. This voice caused everyone except Katara, Ning, and Ji to grimace. "I..have news for.. You.." Azula panted as she ran up to the group. However once she saw Aang, Sokka, and Toph sitting there, the former princess bowed to the ground. "Avatar Aang, please have mercy on me and forgive me of everything I have done in my terrible past. Just like my brother, I too have changed my own destiny. I am no longer the crazed and evil Azula that I once was." Azula told the group as she remained in the humble position of submission. This action caused everyone to stare speechless at the sight of the once mighty and proud prodigy now humbly bowing before Avatar.

"She is actually being... Sincere." Toph remarked with a shocked tone. Everyone was silent a few more seconds before the young Airbender walked up, took Azula's hand, and helped her on her feet.

"I forgive you, and just call me Aang." The powerful bender told the former princess. Azula smile brightly at the forgiving man before taking him into a huge hug. This made the situation even more shocking and left Aang laughing uneasily while uncomfortably patting the girl's back.

"What news did you need to tell us?" Ji asked his girlfriend causing the young firebender to let go of the still perplexed Avatar.

"Oh yes, well I listened in on a conversation that Shino had with a spy that is working for him.. He plans on doing terrible things.. Things to ultimately destroy the Avatar..I mean Aang's heart along with many other people. He didn't inform the spy of his plan, but he told her to capture..." Azula began to explain before a panicked voice interrupted.

"AANG! AANG! You have to help me! Chang has been captured!" Sonyi screamed causing everyone to turn around to see the soaked watertribe girl racing towards them.

"Sonyi!" Katara cried out when seeing her friend in astute distressed and helpless state. The young waterbender instantly ran over to her friend as the girl collapsed crying into Katara's arms.

"What happened?" The young waterbender asked which only caused her friend to sob even harder.

"Chang.. Captured!" Sonyi managed to say through her forceful sobbing.

"Chang was taken? By who?" Sokka asked while running up to where the two girls were sitting on the ground.

"OnJi! And..and Earthbending Soldiers... Dressed in Green and Black!" The panicked girl cried as her childhood friend tried to soothe her.

"That's what I was going to tell you.. The spy was given orders to capture Chang." Azula stated as she walked up to the girl.

"The SPY is ONJI!" Sonyi screamed in a hysterical state. This caused everyone to gasp.

"And the men... Azula does Shino have any Di Lee agents working for him?" Sokka asked while turning his attention to their new friend. This question caused the former princess to think silently for a few seconds.

"Yes, but they hardly ever fulfill any missions. They are so undercover that hardly anyone knows that they are even loyal to Shino." Azula answered causing Sokka to groan.

"Well this is just perfect! What are we going to do?" Sokka asked while flopping down on the ground in an exaggerated huff.

"We are not going to do anything. At least not yet... Shino has a much bigger plan than what we know of. For now, we are going to inform Zuko and gather as much information as possible." The wise airnomad spoke up causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy. Aang simply ignored the obvious disagreeing facial expressions of his peers and turned his attention to Ji and Azula. "I need you both to work extra hard to gather as much information on the plans as possible and report back to us. Also.. Take care of Chang. When the time is right, we will come rescue you all from General Shino." Aang told their two new ally's who simply nodded their heads in understanding.

"We will do that. Meet us back here around mid day tomorrow. We should have more information then." Ji informed the group before turning around and beginning to walk back towards the ship.

"See you all tomorrow! Thank you for giving me a second chance!" Azula exclaimed as she waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her boyfriend.

"Man, this is the weirdest adventure we have ever had." Toph commented as everyone else nodded in agreement. Then they all turned around and began walking back to the house with Sonyi still crying on Katara's shoulder.

...

"UGH!" Chang groaned as he was thrown face first before the evil General.

"Well, well.. Look who we have here. If it isn't the traitor. It's good to finally have you back Chang." Shino said maliciously as he walked up to the young man who was fighting to get up only to be knocked back down to the floor by one of the Di lee agents.

"You make no sense. You call me a traitor, and then tell me it's good to have me back here with a slob like yourself. Well, I don't return the feelings!" Chang remarked causing one of the Di Lee to punch him in the jaw with his Earth glove. This action caused the young man to cry out in pain and bury his face in the metal floor of the ship.

"Enough! No one will touch him." Shino ordered in a stern voice before pointing to the two Di lee agents to pick the young waterbender up. "We don't want him looking all beat up for his wedding." The evil man stated in a spine chilling tone. This statement causing Chang to look at the man in fear and anxiety.

"Wedding?" The young man inquired with a raspy voice as he fought to remain conscious from the blow he had received only moments before.

"Yes, You see even though you had attempted to betray me.. Along with your tribe and precious family over some silly girl... I am still giving you another chance... Well, not really a chance.. I'm just saving you from making a big mistake. Since your mind is clouded with love, your duty and responsibility has been forgotten. So I am just making sure our little plan stays on course. You are to be married to Katara in a few days time.. Then you are to copulate with her that very night.. Therefore sealing the marriage and binding you both together as lifelong soulmates... Never to be separated until death do you part." Shino informed causing Chang to gasp and growl in rage at the same time.

"What makes you think that I will EVER do that?" The waterbender screamed as he fought to free himself from the Di lee's grip only to fail.

"Simple, if you want your lover to live..then you will go along with the wedding. You see... I have ten Di lee agents and ten firebending soldiers following Sonyi's every step. One wrong move.. One mess up and she will be killed with a tormenting mixture of earth and fire." Sheng told the young man which caused the waterbender to gasp and shake his head no."It's either the marriage.. Or.. her death." The General gave the distressed young man the terrible options.

"I will do whatever you ask.. Just please.. Don't hurt Sonyi." Chang reluctantly agreed as he hung his head in shame.

"I figured you would eventually come to agree with me. Di Lee, take the future groom to his chambers and guard it to make sure he doesn't try and escape." The heartless man ordered before the agents bowed and grabbed the waterbender before leading him out of the chamber.

"Well, I am glad that is finished." OnJi said as she stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes full of malice and trickery.

"You did very well with this mission. I am very pleased with you OnJi." Shino told the young woman standing before him.

"I will do anything to please my Master." OnJi responded with a bow. "Well, then I have another mission for you..get me Katara." Shino ordered causing the firebender to instantly brighten up at the idea.

"It will be my utmost honor to complete this mission for you, my Lord." OnJi replied before bowing and walking out of the chamber.

...

"Oh Katara what do I do? I love him! How can Aang just sit back and not do anything?" Sonyi cried as the two girls sat in Katara's bedroom. Everyone decided to stay at Mingmei's house, and since Katara's boyfriend was the Avatar, Ju and Mingmei both were eager to open their house to them all. Since Sonyi was in such a hysterical state, Katara left Ning to do all of the formal introductions and explain the whole situation while Katara took Sonyi to her room to calm her.

"I know Sonyi... I know.. I promise this will not be left unpunished.. OnJi will pay for everything that she has done to you. I promise that I will not rest until OnJi gets every punishment she deserves for hurting you." Katara growled as she pulled the young woman into her arms.

"When? When will she pay? When can we get Chang back?" Sonyi asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tonight." Was Katara's simple reply before standing up and laying the watertribe girl in the bed. "Get some sleep. Tonight will be a long night. You need to get as much rest as you possibly can." Katara finished as she tucked the young girl in bed. Unknown to her, Toph, Sheng, and Ning were all listening to the girls' conversation from behind the closed door.

"She is not going alone." Ning commented before beginning to walk towards the guest bedroom.

"You got that right." Toph agreed with Ning while leaning against the siding on the door.

"Yep, looks like we are going to have a long night ahead of us." Sheng stated before also heading back go his room.

'OnJi, you are going to get it!' Toph silently thought to herself with a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey Katara, can I come in yet? It's time for bed, and I'm tired." The Blind Bandit asked as she pounded on the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Katara answered before Toph entered into the room all the while fighting back a huge knowing smile.

...

**There you guys have it! Chapter 42! Whooooo! So once again things are not really looking bright at the moment. Sorry guys... I don't want you guys getting bored with the story! Plus who wants a short boring story with no fighting, drama, suspense, and cliffhangers? Those are kind of boring to me.. At times.. Idk maybe it's just me. Please let me know what you think. You guys opinions are amazing! I do already know how I'm ending the story and we are honestly becoming pretty close to the finally... Well.. We still have quite a ways to go actually...but not too much longer. Please review guys.. If you want a sequel I have to know that you are reading this one. Have a great day! :) Thank you all for your reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'm sorry I haven't replied.. I have been swamped with graduation and college junk. Anyways... I'm also dealing with the worst thong of all... A HUGE Nasty case of the dreaded... WRITERS BLOCK! so if I do not post on time this next week or so... I am very very sorry. I will try to work through it and get more chapters done too.. In the meantime.. I hope you enjoy chapter 42. :)**

__


	43. Chapter 43: Preparation

**Chapter 43: Preparation**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar..**

_"When? When will she pay? When can we get Chang back?" Sonyi asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Tonight." Was Katara's simple reply before standing up and laying the watertribe girl in the bed. _

**And now...**

Everything was set and ready to go as Katara finished tightening the sash that held the Decieving Dress together. Katara had also found another dress for Sonyi who was insistent on going with the young waterbender. The dress was similar to Katara's dress, but it was burnt orange and brown. The warrior part of the dress was a skin tight brown dress that was about the length of a raunchy lingerie. While the overgarment was burnt orange and the same length as Katara's. It didn't have any designs like her friend's dress, but was held together by a red firenation sash.

"Are you ready to go?" Katara whispered as she filled her canteen with water. Sonyi grabbed a pair of burnt orange fighting fans and silently nodded her head 'yes'.

"I have been ready since they took away my love." The determined warrior replied before walking over to the window where they would sneak out from.

"Then let's go." Katara said before climbing through the window and walking down the path with Sonyi. Unknown to the two girls, Toph was wide awake waiting for their departure. As soon as they were out of the house, the Blind Bandit sent the signal.

Three slight knocks on the Earth sounded underneath Sheng and Ning's bed waking them from their sleep. This is what the group had agreed on the night before in order to go help their friends, and since Aang and Sokka were in another room the knocks wouldn't wake them.

"Action time already?" Sheng grumbled as he laid his head underneath the pillow. Toph sensed her boyfriend's procrastination to get up and decided to give him some initiative to do so. Right as the young firebender was dozing off, he was shot up hitting the roof of the ceiling before crashing to the ground.

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sheng screamed as he rubbed his throbbing back.

"Shut up... You are gonna wake up Aang and Sokka. That's what happens when you don't get out of bed when I wake you up." Toph stated as she earthbended a hole in that wall and entered the room.

"Toph! Get out!" Sheng exclaimed as he noticed the state he was in. Since he was a firebender, he was naturally hot blooded which meant frequent night sweats. While many firebenders suffered through it, Sheng found a way to ease the amount of perspiration, and that was to sleep completely nude.

"What? Why?" Toph asked obviously clueless of her boyfriend's state.

"I'm not dressed." Sheng told his girlfriend as he grabbed his bed sheet and wrapped it around his waste. This made the usually nonchalant earthbender blush bright red.

"Oh..well..Uhh... I can't see anything so I didn't know you were like that..." Toph responded while trying to hide her enormous blush.

"Well..still...please wait for me outside..I will be there in a minute.. And.. Knock next time..okay?" The embarrassed firebender told the girl before she turned around and walked out of the room. As soon as the Blind Bandit was out of sight, Ning began dying laughing.

"Stop laughing, Ning. That wasn't funny." Sheng growled as he began putting on his pants.

"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious! Haha! You should have seen your face!" The firenation warrior laughed as he grabbed ahold of his now aching sides.

"Just...come on let's go." Sheng ordered as he quickly pulled his shirt on and began walking out the door to meet his still embarrassed girlfriend.

"It's about time." Toph remarked while trying to somehow clear the awkwardness that clung in the air."We are probably going to have to earthbend over to where the girls are. From what I can sense, they are already around a mile down the pathway." She continued while placing her hand on the cold earth below them.

"How are we going to do that? I'm a non bender and Sheng is a firebender." Ning asked skeptically while crossing his arms. This made the blind earthbender roll her eyes.

"Why does Katara always have to attract the 'geniuses'?" Toph asked rhetorically before turning her attention to her waterbending friend's buddy. "Just hold on to my hands. both of you...and whatever you do...don't let go." Toph ordered as the two men grabbed one of her hands.

"Why did you tell us not to let go? What are you going to-DOOOOOOO!" Ning yelled as Toph catapulted them all into the air. Yelps and screams could be heard from the firenation boys as they flopped around in the air like a fish out of water. All the while, The Blind Bandit is having a blast and laughing at both the men's reaction and the pure adrenaline of the feeling to flying. Pretty soon the young earthbender could smell the scent of trees and decided to cause the ground to meet them in the sky.

"Alright, let go of my hands for a second." She ordered before Earthbending an earthslide to meet them where they were still flying in the air. This caused both men to continue to yelp as they slid face first down the rock slide while Toph surfed down the slide. After a few seconds, the group of teens landed on the ground. Toph was first and she landed firmly and steadily. The next two young men landed together with their face first in the dirt. Audible groans could be heard from the two men as they fought to pick themselves up off the ground.

"Come on you two big babies. Katara and Sonyi are just up ahead." Toph ordered as she began walking down the path.

"She's going to kill you before you ever have a chance of taking her down the know that right?" Ning commented as he fought to catch his breath from the major scare. Sheng also was trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down.

"Yeah...She's amazing." The lovestruck man answered simply as he laughed softly before standing up and following his girlfriend. This action caused Ning to stare silently with his mouth dropped.

"Man, love IS blind..." The firenation warrior said to himself as he shook his head. Right as the words exited his mouth, a golfball size rock hit him in the forehead.

"Come on, Lazybones! I swear you are slower than my great great grandpa Bie Fong!" The powerful earthbender commented causing Ning to immediately obey and take off running towards where Toph and Sheng were walking.

...

"Where is this ship exactly?" Sonyi asked in a hushed voice as they carefully made their way through the forest paths.

"It should be right up ahead right after we get through this clearing, but we have to be careful... Since the Di Lee are now working for Shino." Katara answered while scanning the area skeptically. For some strange reason, the young waterbender couldn't rid herself of the feeling that someone was following them.

"Well, What exactly is the plan?" Katara's friend inquired while looking back over her shoulder and then at Katara. The beautiful waterbender was silent a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure..to be honest I haven't really thought about it. I guess we should just..." Katara began to answer before stopping mid sentence and turning completely around.

"What is it?" Sonyi asked while observing her friend in concern. Katara simply shushed her with the wave of her hand and then swung around gathering water from the plants near by. The waterbender then created a waterwhip that she flung into some crowded bushes. Instantly a yelp was heard from the bushes causing Katara to waterbend the captured person back to her. With the flick of the waterbender's wrist, a yelling young man came sliding out of the bushes from his captured ankle. As soon as the strange male was close to the two girls, they noticed him instantly.

"Ning? What are you doing here?" Katara asked quite shocked that the young man followed them all the way down the path. Before her firenation friend could respond, Toph and Sheng walked out from the bushes as well.

"Let go of him, Sugar Queen. We are here too." The Blind Bandit ordered while Ning began fighting to free his ankle from the water's strong grasp. Katara instantly obeyed the Earthbender's command and released her trapped friend.

"What what are you guys doing here?" The gorgeous waterbender inquired while placing both hands on her hips.

"What does it look like? We are going to go help you kick some firenation butt and rescue Chang." The Blind Earthbender answered while walking closer to the two girls.

"But... How did you know our plan?" Sonyi wondered as she sheathed her fans that she had opened in preparation for battle.

"I overheard your conversation before going into the room." Toph stated nonchalantly before crossing her arms and sighing. "Now are we going to go kick some butts or are you two going to ask questions all morning?" She continued before walking towards the clearing.

"Hold on.. We need to figure out where the ship is." Ning remarked causing Toph to stop and turn around.

"The ship is just a few minutes down stream." The Blind Bandit responded as she pointed behind her with an irritated look. Ning stood there silently for a minute thinking about asking her how she knew that. Thankfully he decided against it and silently began following the Earthbender.

"Wait.. Toph.. What is the plan?" Sonyi inquired as she too began following the Blind Bandit. This question made the young girl grumble in annoyance.

"The Plan is simple. Go to the ship, beat the sorry little jerk's butts, kill OnJi, destroy the ship, and save your precious boyfriend." The Blind Earthbender replied crossly before continuing to walk down the path.

...

"They are coming, My Lady." One of the head Di Lee agents informed in a cold emotionless voice. This made a big evil smile flash across OnJi's face as she unfolded her hands and stood up from the table that she was at.

"Perfect...then it's time to move out." The malicious firebender commanded before beginning to walk off of the ship and into the pathway.

"Now it's time to give that watertribe peasant the love that she really deserves...a love that's fickle and heartless." OnJi stated to herself as she continued walking down the path with the Di Lee following close behind.

...

**Hey Everyone! Okay so this was a pretty laid back chapter. I guess it's kind of like a filler chapter leading up to a main event. Just so you know, this is where the main big event starts taking place leading up to the GRAND FINALE! Still quite a few chapter away though, but bear with me. This is the beginning of the main conflict. THANK YOU ALLLLL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Please review and I hope you like it! :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Taken Down

**Chapter 44: Taken Down**

**I do Not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar...**

_"I will do anything to please my Master." OnJi responded with a bow._

_"Well, then I have another mission for you..get me Katara." Shino ordered causing the firebender to instantly brighten up at the idea._

...

_"What what are you guys doing here?" The gorgeous waterbender inquired while placing both hands on her hips._

_"What does it look like? We are going to go help you kick some firenation butt and rescue Chang." The Blind Earthbender answered while walking closer to the two girls._

...

**And now...**

"I don't get why we have to be so quiet.. If anyone was here couldn't Toph sense them?" Sheng asked as the gang kept walking down the pathway.

"Well... You see.. I can only sense people who are on the ground. If they are in the trees.. Well then I can't see them." The blind earthbender answered while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh..." was all her boyfriend said before everyone became completely silent once again. Everyone was quiet as they walked through the moonlight path. The only sound was the swift rustling of the trees in the cool night air. No one dared to speak in case any soldiers were keeping watch for spies. The young group of warriors were just a few feet from the clearing leading over to the place where the ship was docked. As they approached closer, Ning shot Katara a questioning look in a silent request for permission to enter the opening. The beautiful waterbender nodded her head 'yes' before stepping out into the opening. As soon as she walked into the clearing, a petite silhouetted figure stood before them masked in a black night cloak.

"Well, Well look who we have here." The figure said in a pleased spine-chilling tone. Just the sound of the girl's voice caused the whole group to immediately drop into their fighting stances.

"OnJi..." Katara growled in a sickened tone as she too entered her battle stance.

"Hello Katara. I see we meet again. However, this time the circumstances at a little different. Last time we met.. I was the one at the hand of your mercy, but this time.. The tables have turned." OnJi stated as she pulled down the hood of the cloak revealing her vengeful eyes and venomous smile.

"Ha! I think you're wrong. In case you have noticed, you are outnumbered five to one. So I suggest you give up now." Sonyi boldly exclaimed causing OnJi to laugh arrogantly. This only enraged the young warrior, and instantly sent her charging toward the firebender who remained perfectly calm and still. Just as Sonyi, fan's unsheethed and poised to strike, was about to reach the young woman, a boulder flew out of no where and sideswiped the girl.

"Sonyi!" Katara cried out as she began to run to her friend; however, before she could reach her, fifty Dai Lee agents jumped down from the trees circling around the gang of friends.

"You see... That is where you are wrong, Sonyi. Unlike last time, I have friends.. And many of them. I suggest surrendering now and saving all of our time." OnJi remarked as the agents closed in even closer. At this statement, Katara growled and flung a slice of water towards the expecting girl. However, before it hit her, a large earthwall shot up in front of the firenation girl while a pair of earth handcuffs shot at Katara's back. Toph immediately crushed the cuffs with her own Earthbending before slamming her hand into the ground causing the earth beneath them to raise up in a platform. The Dai Lee were prepared for this and created their own smaller platforms following the gang up into the air. While they were soaring higher and higher in the air, Sheng and Katara were team fighting and taking out as many agents as they could by using an icy hot mixture of awesome fire and waterbending slices. Their efforts bided Toph a little more time to think of her next move. Once they were about twenty feet in the air, Toph stopped and shot out spiked pillars towards the Dai Lee agent's platforms. This move managed to knock down three of the fifteen agents who were were in the air.

"Things might get a little dirty up here! So I'm going to need to let you guys off. I can't perform the move I need to with you all on here!" Toph stated over the commotion of the battle. Katara and the rest of the gang nodded in understanding. The Blind Bandit swiftly moved her hands out in front of her and then up to the sky. This caused the side of the platform to immediately transform into a slide which the rest of the group slid down. Once everyone was safely on the ground, Toph began taking huge boulder sized chunks of earth out of the platform she was standing on and throwing them at the men. Many of the Dai Lee agents were prepared for this and countered the blast. Only about five Dai Lee fell from their platforms. This wasn't all the clever blind girl had up her sleeve. While the rest of the agents were fighting to block the incoming boulders, she was preparing for her big move. Taking a slow deep breath, Toph concentrated on the density, strength, and sturdiness of the platforms. She was searching for the weakest point in each one. Once she found them, a small grin appeared on her face. Within an instant, the Blind Bandit smashed into the center of the earth sending a controlled shockwave up each and every platform. This action caused all but two Dai lee agents to fall. On the ground, the four teens worked together fighting off the Dai Lee agents that had remained on the ground. Katara and Ning were now partnered up while Sheng and Sonyi fought back with some Fan and fire action.

"Curious... Why haven't you revealed the true warrior outfit underneath your dress?" Ning shouted over to Katara who was slicing the earth cuffs being thrown at her.

"Everything is about timing Ning! I'm waiting for the time when I have too!" Katara replied back as she ducked allowing her partner to swipe at a Dai Lee agent with his sword.

"Well, when is the right time? They are gaining on us, and your dress isn't helping you with your fighting reflexes." The warrior stated as he narrowly dodged another pair of cuffs sent for his shirt. This made Katara think for a moment before looking over at Sheng and Sonyi who were also beginning to lose the battle.

"SONYI, Decieving Dress...NOW!" The waterbender called over to her friend before untying the sash and allowing the yellow part of the dress to fall off. This action made even the toughest Dai Lee agents stop dead in their tracks. "Ning, Sling shot.." Katara ordered causing her partner to take advantage of the situation and immediately grab both of the girl's wrists and begin spinning her around. As Ning was flinging her around, Katara was kicking her feet and hitting each of the cuffs being thrown at them. The warrior then let go of his friend sending her soaring though the sky while gathering water from the atmosphere which she used to block even more rocks and cuffs. Once landing on the ground, Katara created the octopus form and began facing five Dai Lee agents surrounding her.

Up on the Platform, The Blind Bandit was hard at work while trying to keep her now twenty-five or so agents at bay. It seemed everywhere she turned rocks, boulders, earth daggers, and handcuffs were being flung at her in every direction making it hard to block. To make matters worse, the Dai Lee made their pillars into small pieces of rocks molded together. This made Toph's vision of what they were doing even harder to decipher.

'I have to find a way to get rid of these guys.' The Blind Bandit thought to herself as she blocked a boulder with an Earthwall. 'I can't make an earthquake or it will hurt my friends, but I can't keep holding on for much longer either.' The young girl continued thinking as Dai Lee agents began closing in even more by using their newly learned technique.

Down on the ground, Katara was keeping her focus on reaching that one particular firebender who stood nonchalantly by the trees.

'Once I reach her..she is going to wish she never would have known who me or Aang was...' The enraged waterbender said to herself as she finished off the last of her Dai Lee agents. With on last slice of water, Katara went racing over to where OnJi stood.

"ONJI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Waterbender screamed as she prepared twenty razor sharp icicles. Suddenly a strong Dai Lee agent jumped down in front of her causing Katara to stop dead in her tracks. She knew this man, but he wasn't known as a Dai Lee the last time they met. He was the leader of the Dai Lee, a betrayer of the Earth King, and the murderer of Jet.

"Long Feng..." Katara gasped while taking a step back. Very few people caused instant fear to strike through the young waterbender, and Long Feng was one of the few. In her moment of shock, the evil man sent a pair of handcuffs that just barely missed the girl. However, before Katara could react another pair of cuffs hit the girl causing her to fall chest first on the cool hard ground.

"Hello Katara. It's been quite a while since I last saw you and your friends." Long Feng stated in his controlled low voice. The memory of the search for Appa, the death of Jet, and everything that happened at Ba Sing Se caused Katara to growl in hatred and anger.

"You just wait until I get out of this! You will both pay!" The Waterbender screamed as she fought to free herself. This only made the two evil betrayers laugh.

"Ha.. Yet you are the one who is prisoner. You are nothing but a weak girl who hides behind her boyfriend for protection." OnJi smarted off as she walked closer to the glaring waterbender.

"You're one to talk. Last time I checked, you are the one hiding like a terrified child behind an army of Dai lee agents. You are nothing but a disgrace. A disgrace to The Firenation.. A disgrace to your parents." Katara lashed back before instantly being kicked in the stomach. This caused the young girl to groan and bite her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"Shut up... You are at my mercy now so I suggest watch what you say unless you want to have far worse injuries than just a bruised stomach." OnJi threatened before mercilessly kicking the poor girl again. This time Katara gritted her teeth in pain before coughing from the huge blows she had just received.

"My Lady, We have captured three of the watertribe prisoner's friends. The only one who is still fighting is the Earthbender." One of the Dai Lee informed while throwing Ning, Sonyi, and Sheng on the ground next to Katara.

"That is Toph Bie Fong.. The metal bender. The only way that she can immediately be taken down is for her feet to become burned." Long Feng informed as they watched the Blind Bandit take on the rest of the agents. After this statement, OnJi looked at Long Feng with a sinister smile.

"Sounds like a job for me." The firebender remarked before blasting off using her firebending.

'I'll show you all that I am not the girl they should be messing with.' OnJi thought to herself while squinting her eyes in viciousness. As she became closer and closer, the young woman timed her strike perfectly. Toph had to lift her leg up in order to perform some more elaborate moves in order to knock down more Dai Lee. Forming a ball of fire in her hands, OnJi floated about ten feet behind the Blind Bandit waiting for the opportune moment to take her down. That moment came just a few seconds later whenever Toph jumped up to avoid a pillar flying towards her and kick a huge boulder back to it's owner.

"Perfect." OnJi whispered to herself sinisterly before throwing the flame of fire. "Let's see how useful of a bender you are without your precious sight." The evil girl said as she heard Toph cry out in pain. The Firebender watched in satisfaction as the mighty earthbender began falling to the ground and flailing around aimlessly trying to bend some sort of slide to lessen the hard impact bound to come.

Toph flailed her arms around fighting though the panic in her body from falling and the unbearable burning pain that seized ahold of her feet. 'I have to bend something to break my fall.' The Blind Bandit thought to herself before managing to create an earth slide and skid safely on her stomach to the level ground. Once on the ground, the tough earthbender attempted to stand up only go groan in pain and fall to the ground. Her feet were burned.. She couldn't see and couldn't Earthbend to the potential to save herself or her friends from the Dai Lee.

"Well, well looks like the World's Greatest Earthbender has a weakness after all." OnJi mocked in amusement causing Toph to send sharp pointed rocks toward her. Luckily one of the Dai Lee agents counteracted the attempted attack before their mark could hit it's target. "Bind her hands and feet with rope.. Then toss her in with the others." The Firebender ordered with a frown before walking away towards where the ship was.

"You won't get away with this OnJi! Mark my words! You're firebending butt is going to be pounded so hard that you be wishing you had never even been born! If Katara doesn't kill you first.. Then I will! DONT FORGET ONJI!" Toph screamed as the men picked her up and drug her to where the rest of the group stood handcuffed and surrounded. Instead of placing the Blind earthbender on the ground, the soldiers decided it would be best to carry her. After all, her feet were burned so walking on them was impossible.

"Make sure they are locked up tight... Then take the prisoners to the ship. Do not beat or lay a finger on Katara. Master Shino has special intentions for her." Long Feng ordered before also heading off toward the direction where the ship was docked. During all of the chaos and fear, Katara couldn't help but ponder over the last sentence that terrible man had added.

'What special intentions could that man have?' The Waterbender thought to herself as she fought back panic that was fighting so hard to overtake her nerves and body. Even though she couldn't wrap her mind around the endless different scenarios, she knew one thing.. That whatever his plan was... It was sure to be dreadful and tormenting.

...

The door creaked open in that dim prison chamber causing a small ray of light to shine in the room. Chang didn't bother to look up; he didn't want to look into the cold amber eyes of his captor. All of his dignity was stripped from him. He had been beaten in front of the love of his life, failed his parents, his tribe, his friends, and now his love. Now he stood there a helpless prisoner chained to the wall with his head hung in defeat and embarrassment.

"I have heard news that your fiancé is now on her way towards this ship as we speak." Shino's deep sinister voice commented as he stepped into the room. This only made Chang huff and glare at the metal floor beneath him.

"Come now..You should be excited. Katara is one of the most beautiful women in the whole world. She's Much better than that silly watertribe rat you have fallen for." Shino stated in an almost mocking tone. This made Chang growl, but that is all he did.

"So that's all that you're going to do? You're not going to fight? Even argue? Instead you stand perfectly quiet?" The General's voice held a surprised tone before his eyes squinted in aggravation. "Very well... Soldier.. Yes you... Come unchain the groom and get him ready for his wedding. Tonight He and Katara marry." With those final orders, he left the soldier and prisoner alone in the room.

"Here Chang.. Let me help you. What did he tell you? Is Katara Okay? Is she captured?" Ji, the soldier, asked as he unlocked his friend's hand cuffs. Over the night, Ji and Chang had small talked and had grown to be close friends in a short amount of time. Each new eachother's background and history. They also knew that both of them were on the Avatar's side now.

"You have to tell Azula to warn Aang.. Katara has been captured, and Now Shino is planning to marry us in order to break the Avatar's heart." Chang replied back as he rubbed his wrists in soreness.

"I will do that... What I do not understand is why can't you both call of the marriage afterwards and go on and marry your lovers?" Ji wondered while handing Chang his trousers for the wedding. The male waterbender let out a long heavy sigh.

"According to Airnomad customs, if a man and woman marry and come together as one... They are looked upon by the Spirits as one connection. A connection that cannot be broken. If Katara and I marry and have sexual intercourse... Aang is forbidden to ever marry her or else he will face the wrath of Bi Long." Chang informed with another heavy sigh. "I overheard Shino discussing the plan to someone back when I was first recruited to act as her intended." The young man answered Ji's silent question before standing and putting on his outer robe which was a solid sky blue parka.

"I am going to go inform Azula of this plan. You okay by yourself?" Ji inquired as he began walking towards the door. Chang shook his head 'no'.

"I'll be fine. Just hurry. My guess is that we are going towards Volcano Island." Chang added to his silent answer before his young friend opened the door and walked out leaving the waterbender to sit silently on the small cot in the corner of the tiny chamber.

...

**Once again... NOT GOOD! I hope you enjoyed the action scenes. This isn't good at all, but we are just now starting the rising action in our story. Which brings us down to the main conflict! Yippie! Like I said this is just the beginning. Yes, I know Katara has been taken prisoner quite a lot. I didn't want just her being captured this time Sooooo I caused the whole team too. Man I can't wait until the finale! It's getting closer.. And then... The sequel! I still don't have a name for it yet BUT I do know what is going to happen or at least the main thing so yes. I'll inform you more on that as the time draws closer. In the meantime, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are soooo inspiring to me! I'm sorry that I havent PM'd most of you all back. I have been swamped and barely have time to wrte this story as it is. So please forgive me. I'll reply back as soon as I can! Please review! :)**


	45. Chapter 45: I Do Not

**Chapter 45: I Do... NOT **

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

...

_"You have to tell Azula to warn Aang.. Katara has been captured, and Now Shino is planning to marry us in order to break the Avatar's heart." Chang replied back as he rubbed his wrists in soreness._

_"I will do that... What I do not understand is why can't you both call of the marriage afterwards and go on and marry your lovers?" Ji wondered while handing Chang his trousers for the wedding. The male waterbender let out a long heavy sigh._

_"According to Airnomad customs, if a man and woman marry and come together as one... They are looked upon by the Spirits as one connection. A connection that cannot be broken. If Katara and I marry and have sexual intercourse... Aang is forbidden to ever marry her or else he will face the wrath of Bi Long." Chang informed with another heavy sigh._

...

**And Now...**

"I suspected this much from Shino.. That heartless fool." Azula commented while crossing her arms. Since it was early in the morning, Ji had to run to their room and wake Azula to tell her the information. "How much time do you think we have before the ceremony?" The former princess asked her boyfriend who had just finished telling her the story and plan. This question caused the soldier to remain quiet a moment.

"My estimation would be before sundown. According to firenation wedding customs, the marriage ceremony has to be done in the hottest part of the day...when the Sun Spirit is most likely to see the ceremony and approve of it." Ji answered thoughtfully as he leaned against the frame of their door.

"But they are not Firenation... They are watertribe so their rituals will be the exact opposite.. At most.. I have until nightfall to warn Aang and lead them to us." Azula stated as she began getting dressed.

"Also we are leaving for Volcano Island today.. Shino gave orders to the Captain. You will have to hurry or else you will be left behind." Ji informed before taking his love into his arms and hugging her. Azula didn't fight him but melted into his embrace.

"I will Ji. Don't worry about me. I can take on anyone and defeat them. Just because I have learned how to love and have a heart doesn't mean I'm any less powerful. I will be back soon." With those words, The Former Princess pulled on a night cloak and jumped out the window of the ship.

'Please Bi Long... Keep my love safe.' Ji whispered inside his head before walking out the door to return to Chang.

...

"Let Me go! Let me go!" Katara ordered as she fought with all her strength to break free from the chains that held her to the wall. After a few more minutes of protesting the young woman sighed a defeated sigh and hung her head in shame. "I should have listened to your wise council, Aang..." She whispered as a single tear fell down her face.

"Well.. If it isn't the mighty Katara, the healer of the world, the master waterbending teacher of the Avatar, and the holder of the Avatar's heart." Shino greeted as he waltzed into her chamber. "I have heard a lot about you from FireLord Zuko." Shino's voice held a mocking tone which made Katara snarl.

"What do you want?" The defeated waterbender asked as she stared at her feet.

"Oh nothing really.. Just to destroy your little Avatar, the Firelord, and then conquer the world. The usual criminal plan." Shino replied back casually while walking close to the girl.

"You mean the one where the evil heartless bad guy gets defeated and put in jail for the rest of his life? The plan that always fails?" Katara smarted off while smirking at the middle aged man causing him to glare.

"I can see your plans didn't turn out the way you wanted them too.. You see.. I have been winning this fight and plotting your every single move. If you think I'm going to fail then you are wrong. Your little boyfriend and brother are sleeping while you are floating away in chains to a place where they will never find you. Even if they do.. It will be too late." The General stated maliciously causing Katara's interest to spike.

"Too late? What are you going to kill me?" The watertribe girl inquired showing no sign of fear. However, her heartbeat was frantic, and she fought back to overwhelming urge to begin shaking in fear. This question made the middle aged man laugh.

"Kill you? Of course not.. That wouldn't be tormenting enough... I'm going to marry you to Chang... Tonight you both will make the marriage official thus binding you both together forever in the eyes of the spirits.. If you know anything about Airnomad customs...that means the Avatar can no longer marry you even if the wedding is broken off." Shino explained causing the young woman to gasp in horror.

"NEVER!" She screamed as she fought to free herself from the chains. This only elicited more laughter from the evil man.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Shino stated before exiting the room leaving a screaming Katara struggling to break free.

"No..No..NO! OH AANG...PLEASE... save me.." Katara cried out before falling on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Outside of her door, Shino smiled mincingly.

"Tell the Captain to set sail for Volcano Island. It's almost time for my plan to be placed into action." With those orders the General walked off.

...

Everything was quiet, tranquil, and peaceful as Aang and Sokka slept soundly in the room. Last night a letter had been sent to Zuko explaining the situation and asking for assistance. Now all they had to do was wait. Knowing this information caused the two men to sleep easily. Azula snuck around the house looking for an entrance, then she saw it. The bedroom window Sonyi and Katara had jumped through was still wide open. Azula took a deep breath and jumped through the window landing quietly and gracefully on the wooden floor. She then walked out into the hallway and began searching the rooms. It didn't take long to locate the two men thanks to Sokka's loud, repulsive snoring. The young woman looked over at Sokka and then at Aang.

'Aang would be more trusting than Sokka.' She thought to herself before walking over to the young man who was laying on his back sleeping. Since he was wearing nothing but his pants, Azula couldn't help but notice the chiseled features of his chest and abs and how his face was more refined and chiseled itself. She could definitely see how OnJi or any girl would be smitten by the young Avatar.

"Aang..Aang wake up." Azula whispered while gently shoving his shoulder.

"Hmm? Azula? What are you doing here?" Aang asked in a raspy tired voice as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Something terrible has happened." Was Azula's reply as she straightened to her full height. This caused worry to flash across the Airnomad's face.

"What's going on? Azula? What are you doing in our house?" Sokka asked skeptically as he drowsily woke up.

"You're friends have been captured." Azula stated while looking at Aang who jumped up from the bed at the news.

"Katara..." Aang gasped as he ran out of the room and into the bedroom the girls were in. Sure enough the bedroom was empty.

"Where is she? What's going on? We have to find her!" Aang panicked before attempting to run out of the bedroom.

"Aang, you have to calm down. I can answer all your questions." Azula stated as she grab the airnomad's shoulder. "You're friends went to rescue Chang only to run into Long Feng, OnJi, and around fifty Di Lee agents. They Were captured and are now prisoners on the ship... This isn't the worst news though... Katara and Chang are being forced to be married tonight. Shino is well aware of the Airnomad customs and is planning to make it where you two can never marry." Azula finished causing both Sokka's and Aang's mouth to drop.

"We have to go rescue her!" Aang exclaimed feeling panic overtaking him. "Where is the ship?" He asked turning to Azula.

"A few miles away from the outskirts of the village. About forty minutes from here." Azula stated before Aang grabbed his glider and opened it.

"Sokka, wait here for Zuko. He should be arriving later today. He needs to be informed. Azula hold on to the glider." Aang ordered causing Azula to immediately latch on. Before Sokka could argue, Aang was in the sky soaring through the air.

...

"Zuko? What are you doing up so early?" Mai asked her fiancé as she walked outside where Zuko was standing and studying a letter he had received. "Who is the letter from?" She wondered as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"It's from Aang... Turns out Shino is behind all of these problems and rumors we have been hearing about in the palace. Aang needs my help capturing him. He says that Shino has his own army now so it would be best to bring as many men as possible..." Zuko told his future wife before growling in frustration.

"Cant say I'm surprised. When are you going to leave?" Mai inquired in her usual monotone voice as she stepped back away from hugging him.

"Right now. Aang needs my help as soon as possible. I'm going to gather the soldiers and head to Guan-Yin. I will be there around dawn." The Firelord told his girlfriend while staring at her lovingly.

"How long will you be gone?" Mai wondered as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

"Not long... A few days.. A week at the most." Her future husband responded before giving her a heartfelt kiss and walking out to begin preparations for his departure.

...

The sun was just starting to rise over the mountains as Aang and Azula landed where the ship used to be docked.

"They have already left.." Azula sighed as they looked around at the empty river. Aang sat down on the sand with his knees tucked into his arms. A look of sadness yet determination was on his wise young face.

"Do you have any idea where they would have went?" The Avatar asked while trying not to feel disheartened.

"Yes..Volcano Island. It's about a half a days journey from here. We would get there at sundown." Azula stated while peering over at the sunrise. "Just in time to crash the wedding.." The former princess added with a smirk. This idea gave The Avatar some encouragement and also caused a small smirk to form on his face.

"Then let's go." Aang urged as he Airbended himself up on his feet and opened his glider. Azula couldn't help but look at Aang's chest. Since they had been in such a hurry, Aang hadn't thought to put on his shirt thus his chiseled features were there for everyone to see.

'Stop It Azula.. You are on a mission and in love with Ji...' The Former Princess silently scorned herself before returning her thoughts onto her big brother and friend. "Wait Aang. We have to inform Zuko of our plans." The young woman reminded causing the airnomad to silently think to himself for a second. Then the Avatar punched both his fists toward the ground revealing a strange symbol engraved in the sand along with the writing 'Volcano Island'.

"What is that symbol?" Azula asked curiously before grabbing ahold of the back of the glider.

"A message that only Sokka will understand. I told him to meet us here, and if we already left then I would leave a message in the sand. Let's go." Aang answered before jumping up into the now pink and purple sky.

...

"There is is!" Sokka called out over the rush of the wind from Appa. Zuko had just arrived around twenty minutes ago with four different massive battleships filled with soldiers. Then the two friends were off heading towards where Aang had said they would be.

"Looks like Aang and my Sister aren't there." Zuko observed as Appa slowly landed allowing the two men to jump off his head.

"They are headed for Volcano Island... There's going to be war against earth and fire. Di lee against firenation soldiers." Sokka informed as he observed the strange symbol imprinted in the sand.

"How do you know?" The Firelord inquired while observing the writing and symbol. Sokka then stood back up and began walking towards the flying Bison.

"Ancient Watertribe signs and signals. I taught Aang them since he is such a big part of our family." The watertribe warrior answered as his friend climbed aboard the large animal.

"Oh." Was Zuko's simple response before Sokka summoned Appa to the sky and towards the battleships. "Tell them we are going to war, but to stay down low and back a ways until we give the signal to fight." The Boomerang guy ordered causing his friend to stare at him as if he were crazy for ordering around the leader of the Firenation. However, Zuko did exactly as he was told and returned to his seat in the saddle a few minutes later.

...

The day drug on and felt like it lasted weeks for Katara who was dreading this terrible marriage she was being forced into. During this time, Shino slowly ate away at her confidence and hope for being rescued. The young girl now stood on the deck staring at the sunset. Although she was surrounded by her element, Katara didn't try anything. Di Lee agents were everywhere and watching her closely. Any wrong move and she would be handcuffed and taken inside. A few minutes before, one of the young female guards came in with her wedding dress and dressed her for the wedding. Katara now stood there dressed in the white dress with blue waves crashing along the hemline. Her hair was loose and cascading down her back like the soft waves of the ocean. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The only thing that made her not completely angelic was the dimness in her deep blue eyes. As she stared out across the ocean, her mind wondered to that bald headed Airbender that she loved so much. She tried to imagine herself being married to him. The life they would have. Katara could see the starry eyed Avatar as he watched her walk down the isle to become his forever. She could feel the love and passion they would have as they became one. She could see his cheerful face whenever she told him that she was carrying his baby. Katara could see his joyful tear filled eyes as he held their new born baby in his arms. She could hear the laughs and joyful exclamations as their little child showed signs of airbending. The whole future she had dreamed and planned of with her love flashed before her eyes. The children, watching the airbending lessons, the laughs, the smiles, the memories, the good times, the bad, and then she saw both of them old and grey holding hands still just as passionate in their love for eachother. It was the perfect life. The life she could never have.

"Katara." A solemn voice called her name softly causing the young girl to snap out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Ning standing there his face downtrodden. "It's time.." This realization caused the young waterbender to sigh. She had been so observed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the ship dock at Volcano Island.

"I guess Aang isn't going to be able to save me this time... Is he Ning?" Katara stated more than asked as she fought back tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not... It would take a miracle for him to find you here." Ning answered sympathetically before taking Katara in a heartfelt hug.

"I know..." The young waterbender choked out before Ning Li gently ushered her toward the deck where the ship was docked. 'Rui Zi... If you can still here me... Please... Allow Aang to have Bi Long's favor.' Katara whispered to her guardian before a few tears slipped down her face. "It's all going to..work out, Katara... You'll see." Ning Li tried to comfort his friend as they walked down towards the coast. This caused the young waterbender to sigh and wipe the the tears from her eyes.

"How is Toph healing up? Did the healing treatment help?" Katara asked trying to change the subject so that way she wasn't seen as a weak crying child in front of the guards. Earlier that day, the soldiers allowed Katara to heal her friend's feet so that way she could stand up. Since Toph was trapped in a wooden cell, there was no way for her to escape.

"She nearly fully recovered. She can stand, jump, and throw a fit...which is what she has been doing ever since she was healed." Katara's partner answered while entering into the side of a dormant volcano. The sight that the two young people saw was both amazing and spine chilling. Inside of that dormant volcano was a palace. A palace that the Di Lee agents had built for their master. The castle itself was identical to the Earth King's; however, it was a dark black color from the ashes and dried lava that covered the earth. Katara couldn't help but notice that this palace was infested with Di Lee agents, but something was different about these agents. Something didn't seem right.

"Does something seem different about these Di Lee agents to you?" Katara asked in a whisper as they were escorted up to the doors of the palace.

"I don't know..maybe... It doesn't matter.. They are all our enemies." Ning replied back causing Katara to shake her head in agreement.

...

"There it is!" Azula called to Aang over the wind. The Avatar looked up to see the black volcano in the distance.

"I'm coming Katara... I'm coming." Aang whispered before picking up his speed and soaring closer to the mountain that was a silhouetted shape in front of the setting sun.

...

"Welcome Katara. I see you made it just in time for your wedding ceremony. If you will allow me to do the honors of walking you down the isle. It would be greatly appreciated. I am well aware of your nationality's customs. Since your Father cannot join us.. I am the only one able to do it." Shino greeted the young girl at the doorway to the entrance of the main throne room where the wedding was to be held. This made Katara groan as one of the Di Lee pushed her up to Shino who grabbed her arm.

"No.." She whimpered as tears burned her eyes.

"You don't have a choice. Cuff both of our hands together. I don't want a struggle." The General told one of his agents who immediately obeyed the order. Just then, the beautiful music began to play, but to Katara it sounded more like a haunting sound that filled her with sorrow. One of the female soldiers placed a long sheer veil over Katara's face and then stepped back. As if on cue, the huge double doors swung open making Katara gasp. The whole room was filled with Di Lee agents who were all standing from their seats watching Katara and Shino walk down the isle. Tears now streamed down her face as a feeling of hopelessness fell over the young girl. If anyone did try to rescue her... They couldn't even make it to her. She was doomed. She was forced. Only Aang could save her now, but he wasn't here. He couldn't find her.

"Isn't this nice of the Di Lee to come to the wedding? They are all my dearest friends and wouldn't miss the occasion for the world." Shino whispered in a mocking voice as they strolled closer and closer to Chang who was fighting back tears in his own eyes. Katara didn't reply; She couldn't. Her voice was closed off by the knot in it from anxiety and sadness. A few seconds later, Katara felt Chang take her hand in his and Shino step back away. The watertribe girl felt numb as they walked up to the sage.

"We are gathered here today.." The old man began saying before Katara and Chang turned towards eachother.

"I don't want to marry you." Chang said to the girl in a whisper.

"I don't want to marry you either." Katara choked out as tears now fell freely from her face.

"We will skip the traditions of watertribe and firenation, and use a more spiritual and permanent tradition, the ancient ceremonies used by the airnomad monks." The Sage stated causing both waterbender's to look at him with shock. Suddenly two young women stepped up handing Katara and Chang each a silver cup. This made the young girl cry out in a sob which everyone ignored.

"With the tying of this yellow sash you will be united in soul and in spirit." The Sage chanted as he prepared to wrap the cups together.

_(To Be Continued)_

**CLIFF HANGER! I know... I'm evil! ;) I'll explain more on the airnomad wedding in the sequel. This is the beginning of the climax! Leading up to the grand finale! You recognizing this stuff from his dream? ;) Told you foreshadowing! :))) You guys like it? Okay so now I'm in between three possible names for the sequel. I need you guys opinions and votes! Here is the following choices: Avatar: The Journey Continues (special thanks to Anon for the great title idea), Avatar: The Darkness Returns, or Avatar: The Darkness Revives? Which one? :) Thankyou all so much for your reviews! You have all really encouraged me Sooooo much! You guys are AWESOME! :))**


	46. Chapter 46: Not All Is As It Seems

**Chapter 46: Not All Is As It Seems**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar...**

_'Rui Zi... If you can still here me... Please... Allow Aang to have Bi Long's favor.' Katara whispered to her guardian before a few tears slipped down her face._

_"With the tying of this yellow sash you will be united in soul and in spirit." The Sage chanted as he prepared to wrap the cups together._

**And Now...**

"With the tying of this yellow sash you will be united in soul and in spirit." The Sage chanted as he prepared to wrap the cups together. Katara squeezed her eyes shut. As tears were cascading down her face like waterfalls.

'I'm sorry Aang.' The Waterbender thought to herself as the man began wrapping the ribbon around the cups. However, right before the Sage was finished tying the sash together, a strong gust of wind sliced straight through ribbon and knocked the cups from their hands.

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL BE MARRYING KATARA IS ME!" A strong and powerful voice yelled from the opening of the doors. This voice caused Katara to breathe a sigh of excitement and relief.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed with a huge smile as she attempted to run up to him. However, the Dai Lee immediately cuffed her and held her against her will.

"We will see about that Avatar! Soldiers.. The Avatar wishes to see you!" Shino yelled mysteriously. Before Aang could do anything, hundreds of Dai Lee agents were closing in on all directions. They were like a colony of ants as they ran to try and capture the Avatar. Aang didn't care. He was fearless as he gazed upon the love of his life who was almost lost. As the men approached and began Earthbending towards the Avatar, Aang simply dodged every attack. He then swung around, using his glider, and blasted about a hundred Dai Lee agents into the air.

"I have to get to Katara! Will you be okay handling these guys on your own?" Aang asked Azula as she firebended an agent away from her.

"I defeated you in Ba Sing Se, didn't I? Go get Katara.. I can handle these idiots, but be careful. If there are too many then we will need to retreat." Azula replied causing Aang to nod and open his glider.

"I will." The Avatar stated before taking off on his glider.

...

"He is coming our way, My Lord." A Dai Lee agent told Shino who was now holding a struggling Katara.

"Earthbend a wall up, and Take them to the secret chamber." The General ordered causing the top ten Dai Lee agents to earthbend a huge thick wall in front of the group of people. The next second, two Dai Lee agents grabbed Katara and Chang and ushered them down through a secret passage that was behind Shino's throne.

"Let me go! Aang!" Katara screamed as she fought to free herself from the Dai Lee's grasp only to be shoved into the dark hallway. Once in the hallway, one of the Dai Lee firebended causing an eerie and dim lighting in the narrow passage.

"I thought Dai Lee agents were strictly Earthbender's." Chang remarked when noticing the Firebender. This merely made Shino smirk.

"Who says they are Dai Lee? They are simply dressed like them as outfits for my army." The General remarked before they walked up to another set of huge black double doors. Shino then took the privilege of opening them revealing a huge room that was about the size of the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Torches lit the giant room giving it a dim uneasy glow that danced off the rock pillars and walls. At the front of the room were two grey stone thrones. The left one had an occupant sitting nonchalantly on it with their legs crossed and chin laying casually on the palm of their hand. Katara gritted her teeth when seeing who the person was.

"Awe, I see that you and Chang's wedding was cut off by some unwanted intruder. How sad." OnJi mocked with a laugh causing the waterbender to try and race over to her only to be restrained by a Dai Lee agent.

"For now she is unmarried. The Avatar has unexpectedly arrived and decided to interrupt the wedding. The Dai Lee and soldiers will take care of him soon enough. I need you to watch them.. Make sure they do not escape." Shino ordered before one of the Dai Lee agents chained Katara and Chang up against the wall near the thrones.

"With Pleasure." OnJi stated before smiling mincingly at Katara who groan aloud.

"Long Feng... You Are also in charge." Shino added to the seemingly invisible person.

"Yes, Master." His deep sinister voice obeyed as Long Feng appeared from the shadows behind the thrones. This made both Chang and Katara to hang their heads in defeat. Here they were prisoners trapped in a secret underground chamber with the two most powerful and evil workers for Shino.

"I have matters to attend to. Watch them carefully and do not let them escape." Shino ordered before walking out of the room from another door behind the throne.

...

Aang growled in frustration when seeing the Dai Lee agents throw up the huge wall in order to block him from the love of his life.

"Well this is just perfect." The young Avatar sarcastically said to himself as he dodged a boulder zooming towards him. 'I'm going to have to just crash through it.' He thought to himself as he flew even closer. The Master Airbender then folded up his glider and prepare for impact: however, right before he hit the wall a waterwhip reached up and grabbed him throwing him to the ground. This shocked the poor nomad as he slowly began standing back on his feet.

"What the...A waterbender?" Aang tried to process before yelping as he dodged a flaming spear being hurled at him. "A waterbender and firebender and earthbender?" The Hero of the World corrected himself before counteracting a waterbending wave with an airbending slice. He then began noticing something different about these Dai Lee or soldier's eyes. They were all different colors from different nationalities, but not only that but almost every single agent's eyes were dilated. 'Where have I seen that before?' Aang thought to himself before narrowly dodging a firewhip. Just after dodging the fire attack, a huge ambush of Earthbending daggers, waterbending icicles and razors, and firebending spears were hurled at the overwhelmed Avatar who spun around creating an airbending shield. He then created a medium sized tornado which picked up and threw hundreds of Dai Lee agents who were circling around him. This gave Aang some time to fly off and head back towards the entrance of the throneroom where Azula was valiantly fighting off agent after agent. Aang instantly swooped down and picked up Azula before flying off towards the other mountain.

"Why did you leave? You were doing fine.." Azula asked as they flew away.

"Something doesn't seem right about majority of the soldiers. The only way I could defeat them is by using the Avatar State, and if I did that there would be countless people hurt." The wise Avatar responded over the rush if the wind. "Zuko and Sokka will be here soon along with an army. Without them neither of us have a chance of saving Katara." Aang added causing Azula to nodd her head in understanding.

'Please.. Sokka.. Hurry.' The young airnomad thought to himself as he searched for a safe place to land.

...

Toph sat there in the wooden cell that she had been sitting in all day long. Her feet were completely healed thanks to Katara, and now she could continue perfecting a move that she had been working on for months. Her breathing was slow and steady like Aang whenever he was in a meditative state. She was focusing.. Focusing hard and straining to see the simple yet important item that would lead to her escape. She was feeling...feeling the pull of her element beneath and beyond the wooden prison that she was caged in.

'Aha! Found it...now to put this technique into action.' The Blind Bandit thought to herself as she focused in on the metal keys that were hanging on the sleeping guards pocket. With deep slow breaths, Toph focused all her energy on picking up the item with her mind. Her hands and feet were clamped together with wooden cuffs in the wooden cell so she couldn't use either to bend anything at all. Now it was the battle between the will power of the earth and the mind and chi power of the mighty Toph.

"Come on keys..move." The Blind Bandit whispered through gritted teeth as she continued concentrating on moving the small item. Slowly and surly the clinking sound of keys floated closer and closer to the young girl before hitting into the chains on her wrist. "Yes...got it." Toph said breathlessly as she unlocked the chains on her wrist and then began unlocking her feet. That one technique she had just learned caused a whole bunch of energy to drain from her. It was a battle between the element and it's master when using that technique; therefore, it left Toph panting with perspiration rolling down her face. As soon as her feet were unlocked, Toph jumped up, unlocked the wooden crate, and walked out of it.

"Stop right there!" A blue eyed soldier demanded only to be shot up against the wall with a sheet of metal. The Blind Bandit then took off racing towards the other cell where Sonyi, Sheng, and Ning were cuffed. Using the metal bending, she popped open the cuffs and bent the metal railings back.

"Hurry! The Dai Lee will be coming any minute!" Toph called out causing the group of friends to race out of the prison cell. Around that same time a group of about ten soldiers came running. However, before they could reach them the mighty earthbender bent ten metal pieces and slammed them into the agents pinning them to the wall. The group then hurriedly ran towards the exit and toward the mountain.

"What about Katara?" Ning asked as they race up the mountain.

"We will come back as soon as we have back up." The Blind Bandit told him before running up the mountain. "Aang and Azula are up the mountain. I can feel their vibrations. We will find them and then figure out a plan." The tough girl added causing the three other warriors to nod their heads in understanding.

...

"There it is... Volcano Island." Sokka stated as he looked over Appa's head at the massive Volcano and the other smaller one next to it.

"We are going to have to be careful. If what my sister has told you is true.. That Volcano is more than likely swarmed with guards and soldiers. It would be best to find Azula and Aang before going into battle." Zuko commented as Sokka began steering Appa towards the smaller mountain. "What are you doing?" The FireLord asked clearly perplexed as to why Sokka was heading for the smaller volcano.

"Something is telling me that we need to go to this mountain." The warrior answered before hearing a loud groan from his friend.

"Are you talking about you're always wonderful instincts that I have heard many stories about?" Zuko asked while scanning for Azula and Aang.

"Yes.. Yes I am, but it's going to turn out different this time around." Sokka stated with a frown at his friend's never ending foul attitude.

"How many times have you said that before?" The Firelord wondered almost to himself causing Sokka to glare at him.

"A few! Now... Just.. Keep a look out for Aang." The watertribe warrior said before turning back around. Right as he turned around, a burst of air shot up right in front of him causing Sokka to yelp and Appa to growl. Instantly Aang was standing in the saddle with his glider in his hand.

"Found him." Zuko commented with a smirk which only made Sokka growl in irritation.

"A little warning would be nice next time buddy." The watertribe warrior told Aang who turned around to see his friend sitting on Appa's head with his hair floating crazily in all directions.

"Sorry Sokka.. I saw Appa and wanted to catch you before the soldiers spotted you." The Avatar apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where's Azula and the rest of the group?" Zuko asked curiously causing Aang to turn his attention back to him.

"Azula's right below us on the mountain, and as for the rest of the group.. I'm not sure. I couldn't even reach Katara, because there are too many soldiers and Dai Lee agents." The young airnomad answered with a downcast tone.

"Did you go into the Avatar State and still couldn't defeat them all?" Sokka asked as he began steering Appa down to the ground.

"No.. I didn't go into the Avatar State.. It's just.. Something is different about the soldiers.. They look like they are.. I don't know... forced to fight for Shino.. Their eyes are all dilated and just.. Blank. I've seen it before, but I can't remember where." The Avatar answered his friend causing both Zuko and Sokka to look down in deep thought. Just then Appa landed and the three young men jumped off to meet Azula who was standing in front of a cave.

"Hello Zuko and Sokka. I'm glad you have made it here safely." The former princess greeted them before giving her brother a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"Thanks.. Have you heard from Ji? Do you have any idea where Katara and the rest of the gang might be?" Sokka cut to the chase as soon as the siblings sweet but awkward hug was over.

"I'm afraid not... I have never been here or even heard plans of what was going on. All I know is what I have told You and Aang about." Azula answered with a sincere voice. This made everyone frown and look at the ground in silence.

"Aang told us about how the soldiers were different.. And their eyes were dilated. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?" Zuko asked his sister while watching her every move closely.

"Generally blank dilated eyes indicate brainwashing.. Wait.. I just remembered something. Just before we would leave after capturing a village Shino would send four Dai Lee agents to stay in the village. Maybe they used that timeframe to brainwash all of the warriors from the village." Azula informed causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"That would make sense... Four Dai Lee agents could brainwash all of the male warriors in a village in less than a month." Sokka agreed while stroking his clean-shaven chin in thought.

"So what do we do? Do we rescue Katara and everyone else while trying to not get captured by hundreds of brainwashed warriors?" Zuko asked while turning his attention to Aang who was standing with his glider, now in staff form, in his right hand.

"We have no choice.. We have to try." The Avatar responded with a determined tone. "Azula, I need you to tell me all that you know of the brainwashing techniques used by the Dai Lee. Is there a way to reverse it?" Aang inquired as he looked at the young woman.

"Yes, but it will require some time to do it.. There is not a simple phrase to reverse the brain washing. Our only hope is for our men to capture the warriors who are brainwashed." Azula informed before scanning the entire area. "Where are your soldiers?" The former princess asked her brother.

"They are just beyond this hill. I told them to stay there until I give them the signal to attack." Zuko replied before walking over and climbing on Appa.

"Where are you going?" Sokka inquired while also walking up to Appa. Zuko grabbed the reigns and looked down at his friends.

"I'm going to go inform the soldiers on what they should do." The Firelord responded before looking over at Aang who nodded giving him permission to do so.

"I'm coming with you. I think I have some ideas on how we can capture the warriors who are brainwashed." Sokka remarked before also climbing on the large Bison's back. "You guys go and try to find the rest of the gang. We'll be right behind you with the men." With those last words, the two friends we're off to get the soldiers prepared for battle.

"I guess we should start heading back down there." Azula stated with a sigh before Aang nodded his head and unsheathed his glider. However, before the could fly off a voice called to them catching both of their attention.

"Twinkletoes! We've finally found you!" A voice exclaimed from behind the two warriors. Aang immediately spun around with a big smile.

"Toph! You guys escaped, but how? Do you have Katara? Where were y'all? What happened?" The happy Avatar inquired as he ran up and hugged the young girl.

"Geeze, one question at a time already! I used a bending technique that I taught myself to free us. Katara isn't with us.. She is supposed to be marrying Chang in the throne room. We ran here as fast as we could to get your help. There is hundreds of soldiers and agents in there. Even I can't defeat half of them by myself, and I'm the world's greatest earthbender!" Toph answered while throwing her arms in the air.

"I know she was getting married... I stopped it just in time, but then we were defeated before I could make it to Katara..we had to retreat. These soldiers are not allies for Shino.. They are brainwashed. Sokka and Zuko are on their way to inform the guards so that way we can capture them and restore them back to health. Azula and I were about to go back and try to find you guys and, but it seems you found us first. Sokka told us to go ahead and begin searching for Katara. He said they will be right behind us." Aang told his friends who were listening intently to what the young man had to say.

"Well then what are we waiting around for. Let's go find Katara and Chang!" Toph ordered before walking off towards the palace. The rest of the group followed closely behind the blind earthbender. A few minutes later, Team Avatar was just beyond the entrance of the palace. They stayed in the dense trees so that way they wouldn't be spotted by the Dai Lee. Toph instinctively put her hand on the floor scanning for Katara's vibrations.

"Katara is not in there..neither is Chang." The Blind Bandit stated before standing up and turning towards her friends.

"Well, where could they be?" Sonyi asked as she stared at the blind earthbender who returned to scanning the ground.

"There is an underground tunnel leading into a huge room. It's a few hundred feet down.." Toph stated before once again standing up.

"Is Katara down there?" Sheng wondered as he walked closer to his girlfriend.

"I can't tell. It's too far down for me to be able to sense any movement...all we can do is hope she is.." The Blind bandit responded with an unusually sensitive tone.

"Then Toph.. You, me, and Sheng will go down there to try and rescue Katara. Sonyi and Ning.. You both stay up here and help Sokka and Zuko when they arrive." With those orders, everyone nodded their head in understanding before going their separate ways.

...

"Aang...please find me.. Please find me.." Katara pleaded silently as she hung her head down and continued trying to free herself from the Earth chains that had her bound.

"He will never find you here, Katara.. And even if he does.. We have many Dai Lee agents hiding in the darkness just waiting to attack." Long Feng taunted causing Katara to continue fighting only to begin crying in fear and frustration.

"Aang..." The watertribe girl whispered only to here the mocking laughter of OnJi and Long Feng.

...

**Hahaha! Lots went on in this chapter! I have to say the ending of this story is being quite difficult to write... Idk why... Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :) thank you all for your reviews and input! You guys are awesome! It has been decided that Avatar: The Journey Continues will be the name of the sequel! Anon you are amazing! Thanks for the awesome title idea! :))**

**Review Replies for those who do not have fanfiction account :)**

**KayRoo**

_ Thank you so much for your review. Yes, I do know that cliffhangers are the secret ingredient for torture. :p sorry haha. I am so glad that you love this story! I hope to hear more from you! :)_

**WaterKatara**

_ Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) _

**_ THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND IMPUT!_**


	47. Chapter 47: The War Part 1

**Chapter 47: The War Part 1**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"LET HER GO!" Another voice screamed..to Aang's surprise it was his own voice. The Avatar looked around to see Katara. She was no longer in the white dress, but in some tattered firenation prison clothes, and her hair was no longer fixed to perfection but in complete disarray. An evil middle-aged man with amber eyes stood next to her with a knife to Katara's neck. The Avatar then turned and looked back at the entrance of the huge palace door only to see himself trembling in rage and desperation as the love of his life pleaded for her life._

_"AANG SAVE ME!" She screamed in terror. The young airnomad watched himself as he quickly Airbended himself up to the man and blasted a huge wave of fire at the man in an attempt to save the love of his life. However, he was instantly knocked down by random Earthbending. Aang watched himself groan and slowly get back up on his feet._

_"DON'T HURT HER!" The Avatar heard himself yell. Then everything went red. _

_"NO! KATARA!" The Avatar's voice screamed. This outburst sent icy shivers down the poor Airbender's spine. The last most terrible thing that Aang saw was Katara fall to the ground and lay in a puddle of her own blood. This sight made the Airbender feel sick and completely light headed. An evil mocking laugh could be heard from the palace as Aang watched himself run up and grab Katara in his arms._

...

_"Aang...please find me.. Please find me.." Katara pleaded silently as she hung her head down and continued trying to free herself from the Earth chains that had her bound._

_"He will never find you here, Katara.. And even if he does.. We have many Dai Lee agents hiding in the darkness just waiting to attack." Long Feng taunted causing Katara to continue fighting only to begin crying in fear and frustration._

_"Aang..." The watertribe girl whispered only to here the mocking laughter of OnJi and Long Feng._

**And now...**

The earth rumbled and shot back as Toph pounded away into the ground to create a pathway down to the secret bunker. Aang worked on the controlling the shockwave and keeping the rumble of the moving earth down to a minimum while Sheng created a small ball of fire in his palm to give them lighting.

"I can definitely sense some movement down here... It's all familiar vibrations too." Toph informed as the group kept walking deeper and deeper into the soil.

"Can you tell who it is yet?" Her boyfriend asked as Toph hit into the Earth again this time opening it up to the original hallway and leading to the dark black door.

"We are about to find out." The Blind bandit remarked while walking closer to the door. She then allowed Aang to step in front of her with his staff poised and ready to strike. With a deep breath, Aang was preparing for a huge battle with the rumored strongest firebender yet.

...

"Master Shino, what brings you back here?" Long Feng asked when noticing the General walk hurriedly back into the room.

"Release Katara and bring her to me." Shino ordered while completely ignoring Long Feng's question. One of the agents immediately threw her over to him causing the young girl to yelp. Shino swiftly spun her around to where her back was against him and shot a knife from his wrist before placing the icy cold metal against her soft neck. This made the now terrified waterbender gasp and her face fill with horror.

"Men... Prepare for battle." The General stated causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy as they got in their battle stances. Just as soon as they were all situated in their battle stances, a strong gust of wind sliced through the rooms as the dark black doors swung open revealing the mighty Avatar Aang, Toph, Princess Azula, and Sheng who were also ready for battle. As soon as Aang saw Katara standing there with the knife to her throat, the vision he had around two weeks ago flooded into his memory. Panic set in as he remembered seeing Katara... Die. 'No.. I will Not let that happen.' Aang told himself before attempting to run up to the man who held her only to be shot down by rock cuffs that came out of no where.

"Aang!" Katara called out in anxiety, fear, and worry. The Avatar jumped to his feet in time to see around eighty Dai Lee agents jump down on to the ground in front of Shino and Katara.

"How does it feel Avatar? How does it feel to watch your precious little girlfriend fear for her life, and there is nothing you can do to save her?" Shino asked the young Airbender whose fists were tightened in a ball out of anger and anxiety.

"LET HER GO SHINO!" The Hero Of The World demanded as he reached out his hand and pointed an accusing finger at the man. This only made the heartless man laugh a malicious laugh.

"Let her go? Now WHY would I do that?" Shino asked in a mocking tone as he pressed the blade closer to the young girls neck causing Katara to yelp and gasp while squeezing her eyes shut.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Aang cried out as he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. This made the middle aged man smirk and release the knife away from Katara's throat.

"I don't intend to hurt her Avatar... I'm going to KILL HER!" Shino roared in a spine-chilling tone as he swung the knife towards Katara's neck.

"NO!" Aang screamed as he heard Katara's terrified scream. Everything ran in slow motion as he watched the blade grow closer to Katara's beautiful and fragile throat.

'No! I will not lose her!" Aang thought to himself as he immediately jumped to his feet. The next thing Aang knew, he was in the Avatar state and Shino was flying backwards away from Katara. He saw Katara fall to the floor, but there was no blood. She was okay, but Shino wasn't going to get off that easy. He was going to pay for trying to kill the love of his life.

"SHINO! For Attempting to murder my Soulmate and the Mother of a new Nation you will PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!" Aang's Avatar voice boomed causing the Earth to shake and rumble uncontrollably. The Powerful Airbender then swiped another gust of wind at Shino flinging him across the room and into the stone wall. This caused the middle aged man to groan in pain as he slid down the wall only to look up to see the mighty Avatar floating in the air sphere his face angry and eyes glowing bright white.

...

Just outside of the gate to the throne room, Zuko and Sokka stood along with hundreds of soldiers behind him. Each carrying a small little hand made device with a net attached to the end of it. Sonyi and Ning were also along side the men as they prepared to capture the brain washed warriors.

"Let's hope this invention of your's works." Zuko stated as he loaded his own gun.

"It will." Sokka responded confidently before they both swiftly opened the door only to see hundreds upon hundreds of Soldiers staring at them. "CHARGE!" Sokka screamed as he ran into the crowd of soldiers and shot a net at one of the men capturing him. The next thing he knew, both armies clashed together in a gigantic battle of good verses evil. The Firenation soldiers were prevailing as they caught many soldiers off guard with the loaded net gun Sokka had invented. The battle was still young, but both Zuko and Sokka knew that this was going to be a long one.

...

Katara laid there panting as she felt the wind picking up around her. She was alive. Aang had saved her, and now he was going to battle Shino.. It was his destiny to battle Shino.

"Thank you Aang." Katara whispered as she slowly sat up and regained control over her emotions. She saw the eighty Dai Lee agents still preparing to attack as Aang showed off his mighty power and might, but Katara knew that Chang, Sheng, and Azula could handle the Dai Lee agents, Toph could handle Long Feng, and her battle was between her and OnJi. Katara looked around to find OnJi hiding behind a pillar and staring at the powerful Avatar who had just effortlessly blasted Shino into a wall. Katara used this opportunity to gather water from the air and cut away Chang's chains.

"Chang, go get Sheng and Azula. I need you three to take out the Dai Lee agents preparing to attack Aang! I'm going to go take care of OnJi." The young waterbender ordered before running over to where OnJi was still standing. OnJi was so focused on Aang that she hadn't even noticed the enraged waterbender running up toward her. The next thing this evil firebender knew, she was being thrown back up against the wall by a huge waterblast. This attack had barely registered in her mind before she saw a razor edged waterbending slice flying toward her. OnJi swiftly threw a fireball to counteract the attack, and then she jumped out of the way while preparing two fire whips.

"It's payback time OnJi!" Katara yelled before sending another waterbending slice which OnJi dodged. "I warned you to leave my boyfriend alone.. Now you are going to get it!" The furious waterbender screamed as she prepared a huge waterblast and threw it at the girl.

...

_On the Other side of the room_

Toph narrowly dodged a huge earth spear that was flying towards her as she jumped to the left. Ever since Aang had begun fighting Shino, Toph had been fighting with Long Feng who was staying secluded behind the gigantic pillars. After dodging that attack, Toph immediately sent a large chunk of rock right back at the person who was hiding behind the shelter of a shadowed pillar. Toph wasn't the kind of bender that believed in wimping out of a fight by hiding behind a barrier of any sort so this man's fighting strategy was really bothering the tough girl.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and show your pretty little face? What's the matter? You afraid to kick your butt kicked by a girl?" Toph mocked as she sent another boulder towards the person who merely counteracted the attack with his own boulder. This frustrated the girl even more. His lack of battling her head on was getting on the Blind Bandit's last nerve. With an angry growl Toph slammed her foot on the ground causing the pillars to shake violently. However, This action still did not budge the Dai Lee's leader from his secluded spot.

"Why don't you man up and fight me face to face like a REAL earthbender?" Toph called out as she shot an earth pillar at the middle aged man. This made Long Feng finally come out from behind his little protective barrier and stand before the almighty Toph. His face clearly showed that he was mad about the comments made about his Earthbending. Even though Toph could not see his face, she could tell very well by his vibrations and heart rate that he was not happy at all. Just the realization that she had gotten under his skin with her belittling remarks caused the Blind Bandit to feel a hint of satisfaction.

"If it's a real Earthbending match you want.. Then I accept your request. Prepare to meet your doom." The evil earthbender remarked before shooting spiked pillars up from the earth which Toph cleverly dodged and returned with three jagged circular discs.

"Ha Ha Ha! I hope you are hungry, Because YOU are about to eat your words!" The Quick-witted blind girl shot back before bending two earth slabs and flinging them towards the Dai Lee's leader who narrowly maneuvered through the attack without getting hit. However, he wasn't so fortunate the next second when a tank sized rock slammed into him crashing the middle aged man to the ground.

...

_ In The Throneroom _

The battle raged on as the firenation soldiers fought to capture the confused brainwashed victims who were convinced they were enemies. The fight started out good for the soldiers who were catching the warriors off guard with their net guns, but once the brain washed warriors figured out their weapons they became very hard to capture. The clever soldiers working for Shino would simply wait until the net gun was fired and then dodge the attack at the last second. This was slowly causing the size of the brain washed victims to begin overwhelming the army of firenation soldiers.

"Their catching on! What do we do?" Zuko asked as he had to physically force one of Shino's soldiers onto the ground and then tie his hands and feet with the net. Sokka barely dodged a waterbending slice headed for his neck as he turned around and shot at the attacker capturing him before the man could really hurt him.

"I'm not sure!" Sokka answered back over the roar of the battle. He then took out his sword and sliced through a volleyball sized rock headed straight for his face. As time wore on, many of the firenation soldiers were being forced to use their firebending as an act of defense against the brain washed victims who were out to kill them. Slowly the firenation soldiers found themselves forced to begin backing out of the throne room and out into the large courtyard.

"We can't hold on much longer Sokka. These soldiers are closing in. If we don't do something fast our men will have to begin actually fighting." Zuko stated while kicking another warrior down on to the ground and capturing him in a net. Sokka was silent as his mind began rolling with many different ideas for a way to capture the men, bring the back to their normal state, and save them without injuring them. It was then that an idea came to his mind. A simple tactic used in the southern watertribe for generations and generations generally used to relieve a person from pain or stress.

"Zuko, I have an idea! I need you and the soldiers to try and hold Shino's men in the courtyard. I will come back on Appa above at the entrance of the volcano. Whenever you see me and hear Appa, I need you and the rest of our men to run out of the volcano as fast as you can. Okay?" Sokka instructed only to get an unsure look from his friend. Zuko then ducked down avoiding an earth dagger zooming towards him and swung around tripping the attacking earthbender.

"Okay.. But hurry. Our men can't hold out much longer. I hope you know what you are doing Sokka." The Firelord agreed before shooting another soldier down with a net.

"I hope so too." Sokka mumbled to himself before taking off towards the entrance of the volcano in hope of defeating these men all at once.

...

Shino fled on his flaming jets as he dodged a house sized boulder being thrown at him from the Avatar who was determined to defeat him. The two fighter's were now out of the volcano and out up in the air as Shino fled towards the other mountain with Aang following close behind in his wind sphere. Surprisingly, The Avatar hadn't brought in Earth, fire, and Water into his sphere just yet. It was just a simple airbending sphere that kept him protected from attacks. The middle aged man didn't know what to do as he dodged a wave of water headed straight towards him so he kept flying.

"You have the power...use it." A malicious other worldly voice spoke in his mind causing Shino to instantly have renewed courage and strength. Since this was the first time he had ever heard this voice, it really surprised him and almost scared him. Before he knew what he was doing, Shino stopped immediately in the air causing the Avatar to zoom right by him before turning around. During this time, Shino began getting his nerves under control and focusing on his Chi and the suns warmth. He then swirled around and blasted a sheet of fire from his palms that was twice as big as Ozai's. This caught the Avatar off guard and even in the Avatar state caused him to hit into the ground. This impact jolted Aang out of the Avatar state and into his normal state. Shino floated there shocked at the amount of power he possessed.

"How did that happen?" Shino asked himself as he looked at hands and then at the Avatar who was now laying on the ground.

"Consider it a... gift from a greater power..use it and kill him." The mysterious voice answered causing Shino to instantly smile mincingly.

"Yes...Master." The General obeyed before taking off down towards Aang. The young Airbender was completely taken back by this man's incredible almost unnatural strength. Before Aang had time to think any thing more about it a huge fireball came flying towards the earth. The Avatar barely had time to react as he used his airbending to push himself out harms way.

"What's the matter Avatar? Can't handle an old man?" Shino asked in a taunting tone as he flew down and prepared another fireball in his hand. Aang then earthbended three pillars up from the ground towards the evil General. Shino swiftly dodged the first two pillars only to be rammed in the stomach by the last one. This caused the man to roll over and begin falling down to the ground. However, before he hit the ground Shino was able to create some flaming jets to soften his fall. Once on the ground, the middle aged general slowly stood up wincing in pain as he held on to his throbbing abdomen. Aang used this time to his advantage and swung around creating a huge airblast before hurling it at the evil man. Shino saw the blast coming towards him, and his pain was instantly gone. In a split second he created a gigantic wall of fire that caused a massive explosion sending Aang flying backwards and into the side of the mountian. The young Airbender landed with a thud onto the hard ground as a soft groan escaped his throat. As Aang opened his eyes and looked up, he could see the blurry figure of an inhumanly powerful man confidently walking up to him.

"What is this? How can he have the power to take me out of the Avatar state? How can I defeat him?" The confused hero of the world wondered silently as he slowly began standing to his feet.

...

Fire and water clashed together in a beautiful array of colors and shapes as OnJi and Katara continued their on going battle. At first it seemed that Katara was going to defeat the young girl, but somehow this supposedly amateur firebender had proven to have a whole bunch more skills than expected. Now Katara found herself heavily panting as she fought to maintain the upper-hand in this fight. The young waterbender swung around sending a medium sized waterbending slice at OnJi who created a firewall as a barrier to counteract the attack. Immediately after the steam cleared from this attack, ten medium boulder sized fireballs came zooming out towards the unexpecting watertribe girl. Katara managed to dodge the first eight fireballs before being shot back by the ninth. Thankfully the waterbender was quick enough to shoot up some water in front of her to shield her from getting burn. The impact however, still caused Katara to fly back into a pillar. The force of the impact caused the breath to be knocked out of the poor Watertribe girl and a shock of pain to shoot up her back.

"I thought you were a beginner firebender." Katara stated almost to herself as she stood up while using the side of the pillar for support. Thanks to the heat of the fire, Katara's white dress was now burned off up to her knees, and her hair was a long wavy mess. OnJi laughed mincingly reminding the watertribe girl of the old Azula as she weakly returned to her fighting stance.

"Oh Katara... I'm FULL of surprises." The evil Firebender stated with another malicious laugh before sticking both her fingers into the air and moving them around in a moon crescent shape. What happened next shocked the young waterbender. Blue lightning began forming on her fingertips as OnJi prepared to shoot it at Katara.

"This can't be happening.." The waterbender thought to herself with a gasp as she watched the merciless lightning bolt head straight towards her.

...

At the front of the secret room Sheng, Azula, and Chang worked together using a mix of fire, lightning, and water to defeat their enemies. Although Azula was the one controlling the lightning, she didn't ever shoot it at the agent but only around the agent to keep him distracted while Sheng or Chang attacked him and captured him. The battle was going great as the trio worked together to defeat the agents.

"Azula, Look out." Chang called out as he sliced an earth spear headed straight for the former princess' back. Azula immediately spun around and blasted the attacking Dai lee agent straight across the room and into a pillar. The impact left the Dai Lee agent limp and unconscious on the ground.

"Thanks." Azula said with a grateful smile at Chang who merely nodded his head once in a silent 'you're welcome' before turning back around and waterbending another agent up into the air and freezing him there. Sheng was also hard at work showing off his mastered firebending moves as he quickly dodged the earth cuffs and spears flying at him in all directions while shooting flaming plate sized disks back at the men. He then created a fire tornado around him and blasted it out all sides causing the ten or so agents who surrounded him to fly back and slam either into the ground, pillars, or walls. This left the determined and powerful firebender breathing heavily and growling intimidatingly before creating a flaming sword and slicing through more earth cuffs heading his way.

...

_At the coast_

Sokka was hard at work frantically searching for a certain seaweed that grew in the shallow parts of the ocean. The only problem with finding this special plant, that was vital for the surprise he was going to cook up, was that it grew and remained on the floor of the sea. This made it challenging for the typically clumsy and self hurting warrior to find.

"Why couldn't I have been the one to get the waterbending powers? I'm the oldest!" Sokka mumbled to himself as he ran his hands along the soggy waist deep ocean floor only to find nothing once again. With an irritated growl, the Watertribe warrior began circling his arms around like a maniac under the water searching for the seaweed. When this attempt also failed, Sokka slumped over and defeatedly began walking back towards the seaside. However, right as he was about mid thigh deep in water his foot got trapped in something causing him to fall face forward into the water. A few seconds later, Sokka resurfaced from the ocean while spitting out the nasty taste of salt water from his mouth.

"Ugh... How can this get any wor... AHHH OUCH!" The watertribe warrior screamed as he flung his hand up in the air only to see a spider-crab latched on to his finger with it's pinchers. With his usual high pitched whines and grunts, Sokka finally freed himself from that little animal's iron grip.

"Stupid Spider-Crab, Stupid Ocean, stupid Nature.." The Mad warrior griped as he threw the mean Spider-crab and took out his machete to begin slicing away at the vine or branch that held him captive. "Stupid Day, Stupid war, Stupid... SEAWEED!" Sokka exclaimed joyfully as he picked up his captor only to see that he held the special seaweed that he needed to complete his plan. He then stood up and began chopping away at the rest of the vines near the first seaweed bunch. After a few minutes of chopping, another painful pinch from the returning attacking Spider-crab, and a big bushel of smelly sea weed later, Sokka was sitting over a fire watching the seaweed burn down into the ashes.

...

_To Be Continued_

...

**This is the beginning of the final war. Major action scenes, suspenseful moments, and a little bit of Sokka humor (hopefully) all added into the first part of this chapter! I'm trying my best to give you all vivid detail and visual so that way you can imagine the scenes and actions that our dearly loved characters are taking. I am hoping that you all are enjoying this first section of The War. Just so y'all know, I am going to chapter 50 for this story. Chapter 50 will be the end of the story! Thank you all Sooooo much for you're support and encouragement and even Critiquing through this nearly 50 chapter story. I hope that I have not and will not disappoint any of you, and that this story will be one that you remember and really like. Please review! :)**


	48. Chapter 48: The War Part 2

**Chapter 48: The War Part 2**

**Sorry Folks I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"If it's a real Earthbending match you want.. Then I accept your request. Prepare to meet your doom." The evil earthbender remarked before shooting spiked pillars up from the earth which Toph cleverly dodged and returned with three jagged circular discs._

_"Ha Ha Ha! I hope you are hungry, Because YOU are about to eat your words!" The Quick-witted blind girl shot back before bending two earth slabs and flinging them towards the Dai Lee's leader who narrowly maneuvered through the attack without getting hit. However, he wasn't so fortunate the next second when a tank sized rock slammed into him crashing the middle aged man to the ground._

...

_"What is this? How can he have the power to take me out of the Avatar state? How can I defeat him?" The confused hero of the world wondered silently as he slowly began standing to his feet._

...

_"Oh Katara... I'm FULL of surprises." The evil Firebender stated with another malicious laugh before sticking both her fingers into the air and moving them around in a moon crescent shape. What happened next shocked the young waterbender. Blue lightning began forming on her fingertips as OnJi prepared to shoot it at Katara._

_"This can't be happening.." The waterbender thought to herself with a gasp as she watched the merciless lightning bolt head straight towards her._

...

**And now...**

The earth roared and rumbled as Aang sent multiple house sized boulders towards Shino who skillfully maneuvered through every single attack. Nothing was working to catch the General off guard or defeat him. Every time Aang tried to go into the Avatar state Shino would strike him with something and make him exit it. This definitely was not a normal battle. It was something worse.. It was like a spirit was helping Shino for some strange reason. Aang could feel cosmic energy surrounding both of them as they came closer together in this long and difficult fight. The young Avatar through up an earthwall in order to shield himself from a comet sized ball of fire that was zooming towards him as he tried to figure out what to do. This impact of earth and fire clashed sending an explosion which surprisingly didn't knock the powerful Avatar off his feet.

"Is that all you got, Avatar? I somehow expected more from the most powerful being on the Earth." Shino stated before flinging another fireball at Aang who jumped out of it's way and raced down the path towards the ocean. Once Aang was close to the water, he hid behind a tree and huge boulder in an attempt to catch his breath and focus on his chi.

"Run run run as fast as you can. Hide little Avatar.. Hide from the big bad man like a scared little baby... Don't worry.. I will find you." The General's sinister spine chilling voice mocked from a distance as Aang tried to think of a plan. Using his earth vision skills, he could sense Shino walking towards him. He was about five hundred feet away. The confused Airnomad decided to use this time wisely and seek quick guidance from his past lives.

"Avatar Roku...I need you." Aang said in a low voice as he placed his hands together. With a quick bright flash his former life was standing before him with his beard and garments billowing in the breeze.

"Hello Aang." Roku greeted in his deep wise voice.

"Avatar Roku, what is going on? Why is Shino able to take me out of the Avatar State? Why am I feeling all of this cosmic energy surrounding us?" Aang asked as he kept constant awareness of where Shino was at. Roku looked over towards the water and then back at Aang.

"Just like Katara, Shino has been granted a power from a powerful spirit named Kiroko. Kiroko is purely evil and is the enemy of the Avatar Spirit who brings life and restoration. Kiroko only brings death and destruction." Roku answered causing Aang's face to turn to worry.

"How can I defeat him?" The young Avatar asked in a hurried tone as he felt Shino approaching closer and closer with every second. The evil man's threats were also becoming louder and louder as time went on.

"I... do not know. The Only Avatar who has ever battled Kiroko was the very first Avatar. All I know is he used the most powerful force on earth to defeat him. Something that is like a light, that restores, mends, heals, and is more powerful than anything. In order to keep peace in the world... You must defeat Shino before he defeats you... Goodluck Aang." Avatar Roku finished before disappearing and leaving an anxiety stricken Airbender calling out his name. Suddenly a huge blast hit into the tree causing Aang to spin around just in time to dodge a massive firewhip headed for his back. Aang then bended a huge wave up from behind him and crashed into Shino causing him to fall backwards.

...

_In The Throne Room _

_Clash Clink Clunk_

Metal on metal clashed together as Sonyi fought against one of the non-bending brain washed victims. Ever since Sokka had left, things had turned for the worst. Many firenation warriors had run out of nets and were now having to use manual force to bring down their opponent. This proved to be very difficult when each soldier was outnumbered around five to one. Sonyi was now in the middle of trying to capture this master swordsman whose skills nearly passed her own.

_ Clash Screeeetch Ching_

The metal swords sounded as Sonyi swung around blocking the blade headed straight for her throat.

'I have to figure out a way to defeat this guy.. I can't hold out much longer.' Sonyi thought to herself before dodging another swing and sideswiping her opponent with the butt of her sword. She then sheethed her sword and flung out her fans before bending backwards to avoid another failed attack.

'If I can just knock him out.. Then I will be fine.' The young warrior thought to herself before jumping over the blade aimed for her legs and hitting him with the fans. This caused the man to topple over forward as he fought to maintain his balance. Sonyi used this to her advantage, and before the warrior had time to regain his footing Sonyi jumped up and slammed the back of his head with her hands. This did the trick, and instantly the brain washed victim was unconscious on the floor.

Ning was also in the middle of his own match with a powerful non-bender. Except this man was two times bigger and looked similar to Toph's friend once foe, The Boulder. He had gigantic muscles with tattoos of snakes and scorpion-bee's on his arms. This huge man had one weapon, a flail. This weapon was a Wooden handle with a strong chain and Spiked metal ball at the end of the chain. The spiked ball itself was about the size of an average warrior's head.

"Come back here little boy, and taste a piece of metal." The brainwashed bully growled as he flung the flail down in an attempt to smash Ning Li on the head. However, Ning was way to quick and effortlessly dodged this attack while attempting to whack the evil man's lower back with a whip that he had. His efforts were successful as a loud roar of pain escaped the evil man's mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The muscled guy growled before swinging the flail around and attempting to hit Ning. Thankfully, Katara's partner was prepared for this and did a backflip out of the way of the ball. This caused the chain to wrap completely around the evil man and the spikes to slam into his shin. A huge cry of agonizing pain was heard from the brain washed man as he fell on his back and sat the screaming in pain. A twang of guilt and pity filled Ning Li as he saw the amount of torture the poor man Was enduring, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

'When this is all over and that guy is back in his right mind. I'll get Katara to heal him.' Ning thought to himself before dodging an earth cuffs that was flung at him from another attacker.

...

His breath was staggered and uneven as Long Feng struggled to his feet. Toph could sense that he was hurt. The massive blow from the tank sized rock really made it's toll on Long Feng's body.

Toph proudly crossed her arms as Long Feng did a mixture of growling and groaning at the same time as he held on to his stomach. When seeing the amused look on the Blind Bandit's face, Long Feng fought through the pain and straightened to his full height. He then returned to his battle stance which only made Toph yawn mockingly as she remained perfectly still. With another growl Long Feng sent the same exact attack ,that killed Jet, toward Toph. The Blind Earthbender sensed his every movement and the movement of the Earth. Before Long Feng had time to think, Toph had turned around the attack and sent it towards him. A load cry of pain was heard as the middle aged earthbender fell on to the ground. Toph felt his vibrations. They were weak, very weak, but She new that he would pull through though. The Blind Bandit showed mercy on the heartless man and lessened the force of the impact before it hit him. He was now laying there with more than likely a few broken ribs, possibly a broken arm, and maybe some minor internal bleeding.

"You know... For some reason I thought that you would be more of a challenge to beat." The Self Proclaiming World's Best Earthbender remarked as she walked up to the older man. Long Feng merely closed his eyes and groaned in frustration and pain. "I'm gonna let Twinkletoes deal with you later." She continued before Earthbending Long Feng up out of the battle and on to a platform. She then earthbended his feet and arms to the platform before turning around to see who needed help. Since Long Feng was so injured and barely had any energy, Toph didn't worry about him Earthbending himself free. Even if he did, the old man couldn't go far since he was hurt so bad.

...

"Ah!" Katara screamed as she brought up an ice wall in front of her to shield herself from the lightening bolt. This mixture caused an explosion that sent both OnJi and Katara flying and hitting against the ground. A sharp pain shot up Katara's back as she groaned from the impact. Slowly and steadily she stood up to her feet and focused on the firebender who was also standing up.

'She is definitely not a beginner firebender.' Katara thought to herself before pulling some water out of the air and slicing it towards OnJi who used a wall of flames to counteract the attack. Katara knew she would have to be fast, decisive, and quick-witted in order to defeat this repulsive enemy. She new that she couldn't use blood bending on the girl. It was the middle of the day, and that night there would be no full moon. So she did not know what to do. Suddenly another lightening bolt ripped towards her. Katara narrowly dodged the attack by jumping to the right and doing a forward roll on the hard ground. As soon as she planted her feet to the ground, the waterbender sent a massive wave towards OnJi who ended up falling backwards on impact. Before OnJi could get on her feet, she was picked up by a huge waterwhip and slammed into a pillar. This caused OnJi to cry out in pain before being slammed mercilessly face first into the wall of the secret room. Katara then released the water causing OnJi to fall around five feet flat on her stomach on the solid ground. Violent coughs came from the injured firebender as she slowly and painfully stood to her feet. She immediately grabbed ahold of her stomach before coughing some more. This time blowing out bright yellow flames mixed with fresh blood. The mixture hit the ground with a soft splash as Katara recoiled a few steps in disgust and slight uneasiness.

"I must say Katara... You have definitely proven a better warrior then I ever thought, but I'm not going down this easy... I will kill you... Even.. If I die doing it!" With those cruel vengeful words, OnJi created another lightening. This time the bolt was bigger, stronger, and way faster. Katara didn't have time to react. Time seemed to run in slow motion as the young waterbender attempted to block the attack. She barely had time to get a thin sheet of water in front of her. With airbending sized force, the lightening struck the water and then hit Katara in the side causing her to fly back and smash into the side of a raised earth pillar. Pain coursed through the watertribe girl's body as she gasped and breathed through her teeth in agonizing pain. The torture was almost unbearable. Her whole body felt on fire as she attempted to move only to cry out once again in anguish. OnJi sauntered up to the waterbender with a slivery smirk on her face. Katara could tell, from her slightly crouched posture, that the firebender was injured and in pain. Even though OnJi held herself together very well. Katara could hear A light slightly suppressed laugh escape the evil betrayer's mouth whenever she noticed the state that she was in.

"Why?" Katara asked in a very faint raspy voice as her chest heaved up and down unsteadily. Perspiration dripped from her forehead and rebellious tears of pain slid down her cheeks. The burn was never ending, the shock was overbearing, and her energy was depleting with every breath.

"What?" OnJi questioned as she was clearly taken back by that one word. Katara breathed hard, gasping for breath before answering.

"Why...are you doing this?" After the sentence was over, Katara let out another painful moan and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. OnJi took high satisfaction in watching the Avatar's precious girlfriend endure such agonizing torture, so she decided to prolong the inevitable and explain further to the injured woman.

"I want what's rightfully mine. Ever since the wars been over, my family has suffered the consequences." OnJi began explaining as she fought back a grimace from pain that shot up her spine and to her throbbing head.

"Wha-...What are you... You talking about? Your.. Family... Works for... Zuko.. Your Dad's... Esteemed warrior.. Of the Fire.. Firenation.." Katara stuttered through her heavy breathing as she fought to block out the overwhelming pain.

"That's where you are wrong! My Dad.. My REAL Dad is in prison. He was arrested by your friend Zuko after the war was over, because he was Firelord Ozai's right hand man. Zuko didn't trust my Father and placed him in jail to rot! Zuko took my Father from me! The only one who taught me firebending, who loved me, who took care of me! Thankfully one of my Father's close friends, General Shino, sent me to live with Baron or else I would be living on the streets! So it's only suiting to obey and help the one person who made sure to take care of me." OnJi yelled as tears of sadness and anger threatened to pour from her eyes. She then turned her back to the waterbender in an effort to maintain her dignity. This made Katara feel a small amount of sympathy for the girl.

"What...about you're..." Before Katara could finish the question OnJi turned around and looked at her.

"My Mother? Who knows... She left me and Dad when I was three...haven't seen her or heard from her since then..." The Firebender answered before looking at the ground in a scowl. Katara instantly felt pity for the young girl. She had lost everyone that she loved. Overwhelming pain coursed through the waterbender as she fought to catch her breath in order to speak again.

"OnJi... I'm so... Sorry. I.. Had no idea... You lost... So many.. People.. But killing... Me or Aang isn't going to... Fix anything." Katara tried to reason as she attempted to sit up only to gasp in pain and lay back in the helpless position she was in. This caused OnJi to spin back around, her hands balled in a fist.

"Shut Up! You and your little gang are the only reason my Father was taken from me! Plus the only one who deserves mercy is Aang, because He is the ONLY one who showed me kindness in your group! Aang will live. Shino has promised me that he wouldn't kill him. You, on the otherhand, deserve to die! I tried to get you married off to Chang so that way you could know what it feels like to LOSE someone you LOVE FOREVER, but NO you both wouldn't cooperate. So now I have no other choice.." OnJi growled as Katara struggled to keep her breathing under control along with the pain.

"OnJi... I'm sorry. What we did was wrong, but we had no idea you had went through that... Agh.. I thought... You just wanted Aang... Because he was the... Avatar... Mm.. I do know what it feels... Like to.. Lose.. People I.. I love.. My mom.. Was killed in a raid.. When I was... Little.. And... Aang.. Was killed.. Was killed.. In Ba Sing.. Se. I know it hurts, but... You have to.. Believe me when I.. When I say Killing people.. Isn't the answer..." Katara stated with deep gasps as she now fought to remain conscious. Her energy was draining even more every second that went by. The pain was beginning to numb, but exhaustion and darkness were beginning to take over. 'I have to stay awake... I have to.. For Aang.' Katara told herself as she fought to remain conscious. OnJi's raging scream helped keep her awake as she looked up to see OnJi rearing back to blast Katara into the spirit world.

"I'm sorry Katara... I have no choice!" The Firebender screamed as she moved closer. For that second, Katara used the last of her energy. With an instinctual reflex, Katara lifted her arms and a small wave of water splashed up knocking OnJi's arms up in the air. The lightening at her finger tips hit the roof of the secret room.

"You think that's going to save you? You wasted your energy on moving my arms? You Pathetic fool! I never saw what Aang could see in you. PREPARE TO DIE KATARA!" OnJi remarked before beginning to create another lightening bolt; however, a crackling sound caught her attention. Before she knew what was happening, the roof caved in and rocks crashed down on top of the screaming girl. Katara closed her eyes as the huge rocks fell on OnJi instantly quieting the screams. Katara had won; OnJi was no more. Some guilt ran through her as she realized that she had contributed to the young girls demise.. But she knew there was nothing more she could do...

'I won...OnJi's... Dead...' Katara thought before her vision failed her and everything turned to darkness.

...

"Finally! The sleeping powder is almost done." Sokka said to Appa who merely huffed in impatience. "Hey, you're not the only one who is missing out on the battle buddy." The warrior told his beastly friend before throwing a damp blanket over the small fire to relinquish the flames. Once he was finished doing this, Sokka bent down and attempted to scoop up the ash and burnt seaweed mixture with his sword and a small plate off of Appa. After a few minutes, Sokka finished emptying the sleeping recipe into a large basket.

"Alright Appa. You ready to head out?" The watertribe warrior asked as he picked up the basket and began walking towards the giant Bison. However, right before he reached Appa a pair of earth cuffs slammed into him knocking Sokka backwards into the sand, and causing Appa to fly away with a growl. Five Dai Lee agents then jumped down from the trees and began walking over to Sokka who was just now sitting up.

"Well this is just GREAT! Can't one thing just ONE thing in my life ever go smoothly?" Sokka asked the sky before yelping and dodging another pair of handcuffs. "Guess Not."

With those words, Sokka jumped up, grabbed his sword and charged towards the five Dai Lee agents. He immediately swung at the closest agent while slicing through earthcuffs. Before the agent could react, Sokka hit him on top of the head with his sword and knocked the man out. Swinging around, Sokka barely had time to avoid a head sized boulder aimed for his face. The skilled warrior ducked back in the nick of time before doing a backflip and slicing an earthspear in half. Two more pair of eathcuffs flung towards the young man on opposite sides causing Sokka to swiftly duck. Before the two Earthbender's could move, they both were hit by eachother's earthcuffs. This knocked both men to the ground. However, Sokka's famous moves didn't last long and a few seconds later, the warrior found himself on the ground handcuffed.

"Take him to the palace.." The leader of the agents ordered as the men began picking Sokka up. Suddenly a load roar was heard from the sky causing everyone to look up. Appa flew down towards the Earth and landed beside the agents. With one flick of his tail, Appa sent the two Dai Lee agents flying and turned to the other two agent standing on the other side of Sokka before blasting them into the ocean.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BIG FURRY FRIEND!" Sokka exclaimed as he jumped up once and then worked at freeing himself from the earth cuffs. After a few minutes of struggling, Sokka finally broke free and raced up on Appa with the basket in his hand.

"Yip Yip! Let's go kick some Soldier's butts!" Sokka ordered before Appa zoomed into the sky with a load agreeing roar.

...

**Wow! Lot more went on in this chapter... First off... OnJi is in fact dead... Yeah... So there you have it! She's out of the picture. I hope you liked the fighting scene to! I have always envisioned Long Feng as the type of guy who hides behind an army for power... So I made sure that their little fight was a short one. Just so everyone knows... The reason Aang is getting his butt kicked right now is because he isn't really facing Shino alone.. He's battling the spirit's power through. I know this new character, Kiroko, is probably making you guys go like... Where did this come from?... Well *Spoiler* let's just say this is the intro to the sequel! You will learn more about Kiroko, the enemy of the Avatar Spirit, along with reasons why he's the enemy spirit... Also there will be even MORE characters and even some old Characters too!... Ohhhh yes yes yes my friends. A whole other epic and intense story awaits! :D So please bear with me with the new Character. He is giving Shino power like Rui Zi gave Katara Power. I didn't want to bring in Kiroko too early in this story, because we had Soooo many different things going on.. Also he's like a major character in the sequel so naturally you will learn more about him then.. I'm sorry that the banter scenes and fighting scenes aren't good. This is my first fic and I'm trying my best. I hope this was a little better. It had less talking in it... Still trying to improve on action scenes... I hope Sokka's little fight was kind of a comic relief. I couldn't let him have it easy... I mean come on! It's Sokka! He's like been cursed with bad luck since birth. Anyway.. At least Appa saves the day! Ohhh what's going to happen next? You'll find out soon! Phew... Oh WOW... It is now 2:06 in the morning and I have to get up at 4:30... So yeah... I love you guys this much that I'm willing to loose the precious "Zzzzzzzzzz's" to bring y'all another intense chapter of TJB! We now only have two more chapters to go! Wow... This is crazy! :) then the sequel! Please please review guys! You only have two more chapters after this one to tell me and others what you think about TJB! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW! Sorry I haven't replied to anyone...I have still been swamped and am having a hard time even finding time to WRITE the story. I'll reply back as soon as I can. :)**


	49. Chapter 49: The Final Battle

**Chapter 49: The Final Battle**

**I do not own Atla**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"I... do not know. The Only Avatar who has ever battled Kiroko was the very first Avatar. All I know is he used the most powerful force on earth to defeat him. Something that is like a light, that restores, mends, heals, and is more powerful than anything. In order to keep peace in the world... You must defeat Shino before he defeats you... Goodluck Aang." Avatar Roku finished before disappearing and leaving an anxiety stricken Airbender calling out his name. Suddenly a huge blast hit into the tree causing Aang to spin around just in time to dodge a massive firewhip headed for his back. Aang then bended a huge wave up from behind him and crashed into Shino causing him to fall backwards._

...

_'I won...OnJi's... Dead...' Katara thought before her vision failed her and everything turned to darkness_.

...

_"YEAH! THAT'S MY BIG FURRY FRIEND!" Sokka exclaimed as he jumped up once and then worked at freeing himself from the earth cuffs. After a few minutes of struggling, Sokka finally broke free and raced up on Appa with the basket in his hand._

_"Yip Yip! Let's go kick some Soldier's butts!" Sokka ordered before Appa zoomed into the sky with a load agreeing roar._

...

**And Now...**

Thirty Dai Lee agents were left standing as the four mighty benders fought tirelessly side by side. Toph and Sheng worked together while Chang and Azula worked together in order to defeat their enemies. Earth cuffs flew in every direction as Azula and Chang cleverly and gracefully dodged every single attack. They both had eachother's backs as they faced a surrounding invasion of fifteen agents. Chang used a small stream of water to slice through his opponents Earthbending attacks while Azula used a mix of lightening and fire to destroy her obstacles. The mixtures raged together in an almost tranquil and beautiful array of lights; however, inside the fight was a whole different view point. The Former Princess and firebending prodigy found herself feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by the nonstop array of earth spears, boulders, and earth cuffs. Chang was also feeling the heat as he focused on just trying to hold off the men that were slowly gaining on them. Azula, noticing this, placed her mind into action as she began thinking of a plan. The Dai Lee put up a very good facade of appearing weakless, all powerful, immortal, and unbeatable. This attitude was nailed into them during their training required to join the group. This, however, wasn't the case at all. These men all had weaknesses in both their bending and emotions. 'I just have to find their weakness.' Azula thought to herself before burning a huge hole through a soccer sized boulder that was headed straight for her face. She looked around; her eyes were scanning as if looking for prey. Picking out the weakness in someone became second nature to the recovered princess who had been trained and raised by her lunatic of a Father. Amiss the chaos, The Former Princess' gaze fell upon an agent who was always the very last to strike or blow. Although the man hid his weakness well, it didn't escape Azula's keen attention. He was the new guy.. Probably been a part of the agents for around a month at tops. His inexperience was exactly what she needed to work her plan. The reformed princess then shot a lightening bolt at the new recruit who skillfully jumped out of the way but hesitated before attempting to strike back. Azula used this time to her advantage. Leaving Chang behind to take the brunt of the battle, The Princess headed straight for the agent. Using her very fast reflexes, Azula dodged a few more attacks before slamming a ball of fire into the man's chest. This caused the young man to fly backwards on to the ground. Just as Azula had expected, The Man's defeat caught another Dai Lee agent's attention. The second that other guy looked back, The Princess grabbed him and flung the man onto the ground before having Chang freeze a sheet of ice over the man. This technique of scanning for weakness continued on until all fifteen Dai Lee agents were either captured or unconscious.

"Good work." Azula stated as she looked over at Chang who was breathing hard.

"You too." The waterbender replied before looking around to see Toph and Sheng fighting the extra fifteen. The young man began trying to walk over there to help when Azula grabbed his shoulder. Confused, Chang turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Let them face this battle. If they need help we will be here." Azula stated causing Chang to nod his head once.

Toph and Sheng were both packing a huge punch as they released some mastered displays of fire and earth. Just like Chang and Azula, they too fought against fifteen agents. The Blind Bandit skillfully blocked the countless attacks headed straight toward her before picking up a rectangular chunk of earth and turning around.

"Duck!" Toph told her boyfriend who immediately obeyed. With lightening speed, the blind bandit shot small bullet sized shards of pointed earth at the agents from the chunk of earth. This attack sent around ten on the agents flying back onto the ground, injured. Sheng took over from there as he ran towards two agents with his fists aflame and a vicious growl sounding from his throat. Doing a sideflip, the firebender dodged two boulders flying towards him. He quickly created razor edged table sized fire disks and flung them towards the agents who attempted to dodge the man only to fail. Sheng then spun around creating a fire tornado and crashed it into the two men causing them to yelp in pain as they flew back and crashed against the wall. Toph watched her boyfriend proudly through her earth vision before sending her own earth spears towards the three remaining agents. Two of the men managed to escape this attack while the last one wasn't so lucky. Down he went, injured and bleeding from his stomach as the other men jumped to dodge two earth blades headed for them. By this time, the blind bandit was done playing games.

'If the agents were trapped neck down.. They can't bend.' Toph suddenly came to this realization before cracking her knuckles and slamming her fist into the ground. She then turned her hand causing the middle of the room, where the Dai lee were standing, to turn into swirling black hole of quicksand. This trapped both men, and they instantly found themselves neck deep in solid earth.

"Dang.." Sheng said with a sly smile as he walked up to his tough girlfriend. "You really are something.." This caused him to get a punch in the arm which he didn't mind. This didn't bother Sheng who already figured out that punching was his girlfriend's way of showing affection.

"How's Katara holding up with OnJi?" Chang asked before watching Toph touch the ground. Instantly the Blind Bandit was up and racing towards the back of the room where a huge pile of rocks were. The girl instantly earthbended them out of her way causing everyone to gasp. OnJi laid under the rocks dead while Katara was laying on her back next to an earthbended rock wall. Toph didn't even check on OnJi; her main focus was her best friend laying unconscious on the ground.

"She's hurt... Real bad." The Blind Earthbender nearly whispered as she crouched down beside her friend. "Her vibrations are very weak...almost.. Gone.."

This didn't surprise Azula who had seen many cases of a lightening attack. Compassion and sympathy filled the former princess, and the next thing Azula knew, she was sitting next to the young waterbender stroking her hair gently.

"Is.. There anything we can do?" Sheng asked hesitantly causing Azula and Toph to both shake their head's 'no'. This made Sheng and Chang glance at eachother helplessly before hanging their heads in silence.

...

A ghostly white fog settled on the damp earth as Katara walked around aimlessly. 'How long have I been here? What am I doing here?' The young waterbender wondered as she continued searching for some form of life.

"Hello Katara." A very familiar voice greeted from behind the young girl. This startled Katara causing her to jump around only to see her guardian spirit Rui Zi floating before her.

"Rui Zi, I'm so glad to see you. Where am I?" The Waterbender asked her guardian spirit.

"You are in the bridge of the spirit world." The spirit answered vaguely causing Katara to frown.

"Why in Spirit's name am I-" Katara began to say before realization struck her. "Am..Am I dead?" The young girl asked as she looked at her guardian who shook her head 'no'.

"You should be, but I interceded for you before the council spirit's. I brought you here to tell you some information. Aang is not just battling against Shino. He is battling against an evil Spirit, Kiroko. The enemy of the Avatar Spirit. Just like I gave you power, Kiroko gave Shino some of his power..the power of destruction." The Great Spirit stated solemnly causing Katara's eyes to grow wide.

"Then how can he defeat him?" The watertribe girl inquired now starting to feel worried for her lover.

"I'm not sure.. All I know is Kiroko is the spirit completely opposite of both the Avatar Spirit and me. Only the Avatar Spirit knows how defeat him so only Aang will know how to. However, he needs you in order to win against Shino. He's up the other mountian. You must hurry." With those last words the beautiful spirit vanished leaving Katara all alone in the haze.

...

Toph and Azula sat next to the body of the young girl. No one talked no one moved. The only sound that was heard were the rare moans and groans from injured agents. Toph kept constant awareness of the young girls vibration and heart beats. They were growing fainter and fainter as time passed on.

"You can't leave Sugar Queen. None of us would know what to do without you... Please Don't leave us Katara. Your strong... You can get through this." The Blind Bandit whispered in a sincere voice as she placed her hand on the young girls shoulder. As if on cue, a bright blue-ish white light began enveloping Katara's entire body. This made all of the group gasp as it lit up the entire room with it's overwhelming radiance. Suddenly, the blind badit could feel her best friend's vibrations. They were normal, healthy even.

"Katara! You're okay!" The Blind Bandit yelled before giving the girl a huge hug. Katara sat up with a smile and hugged her Earthbending friend back and then standing up.

"How did that happen?" Chang asked in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Rui Zi healed me.. I'll explain later. Right now I need to get to Aang. He needs me." With those words, Katara took of running out of the secret chamber with Toph and the rest of the group following behind.

...

Fire, Earth, and water now shot through the sky in chaos as the Firenation army fought to maintain the upperhand in this fight. Young men from both sides were injured from the great variety of blasts and shots. Zuko was right in the heat of the battlefield as he used a mixture of firebending and swordsmanship to defeat his enemies. Sadly, they were only continuing to gain on them.

'Where is Sokka?' Zuko thought to himself as he dodged a waterbending slice and blasted a fireball towards the soldier. He Theb swung around, unsheathing his swords, and sliced through a pair of rock cuffs before kicking a sheet of fire at the men. By this time The FireLord was sick of these soldiers ganging up on him. He also knew that there wasn't much more that he could do. Without Sokka with his secret weapon, Zuko didn't see any escape. Turning around in a complete 360, the Firelord pulled his arms into himself before shooting his arms out and allowing a complete fire tornado to rush away from him. This attack sent many soldiers to the ground or shooting up against a rock. The Avatar's Firebending Teacher sighed when noticing that this attack merely made a small dent in the huge infestation. Many Firenation soldiers were growing weary and losing the battle. All hope was seeming to vanish as Zuko watched his men fall to the ground. Suddenly a huge roar was heard from the top of the volcano. A big smile flashed across Zuko's tires face when seeing Sokka waving frantically for the men to leave.

"MEN.. RETREAT!" Zuko commanded in an authoritative tone causing all of his troops to run towards the entrance of the volcano.

"Alright Buddy. I'm going to need your help with this one." Sokka told his large friend before grabbing the bowl of powdery substance. Appa roared in understanding before slapping his tail up and down causing a giant wind to pick up around the group of men. Sokka then poured the bowl full of powder into the wind which Appa directed to the army. Instantly men started to collapse and before the minute was up all of the warriors were on the floor asleep. Sokka soon landed to the ground with an accomplished smile in his face.

"What is that stuff?" Zuko asked his friend as he ran up to him. This made the watertribe warrior flash his classic prideful grin before replying.

"Knock out powder. Knocks them out in a split second guaranteed. It's an old watertribe trick I learned" Sokka stated as the rest of the army began walking into the courtyard.

"You watertribers with your tricks and techniques." Zuko remarked while shaking his head back and forth with a pleased smile on his face. A short silence followed this remark then suddenly.

"Victory!" One of the men randomly screamed causing the whole army of Firenatiom soldiers to begin cheering and applauding loudly.

...

Aang didn't know what to do. He was losing this battle. With every passing second he was becoming weaker and weaker. The young Avatar's strength was depleting with every blow and every attempt to block the overwhelming power from this middle aged man.

"Aggggh!" The Airnomad groaned as he crashed into the side of the mountain. He had just attempted to block another insanely big fireball only to fail and be shot up against the cold merciless earth. For the life of him, Aang couldn't figure out what could defeat Shino. No... What could defeat Kiroko. On the ground, The young Airnomad struggled to get back on to his feet.

'How-How do I defeat him? What is the light and the most powerful thing on earth?' Aang thought to himself as he let out another soft groan. Shino's mincing laugh could be heard as the evil man sauntered powerfully up to the Avatar who was now weakly on his feet. The bottom of Aang's pants were torn, burnt, and ripped along with quite a few visible and bleeding scrapes on his toned chest. Despite his fatigue, the powerful Airnomad sent a mixture of water and airbending slices towards Shino who effortlessly counteracted the attack with a firewall.

"Give it up Avatar. You cannot defeat me." The heartless man stated before shooting another blast of fire that caused the young man's feet to slide as he blocked through the attack with an earthwall. Shino's power was so tireless and effortless. Nothing was working to defeat him. "You're nothing but a weak puny kid." The old man degraded before shooting another powerful fireblast. This time he kept a steady flow of dangerous burning fire protruding from his palms. Aang gritted his teeth as he felt the heat and the burning sensation begin to overtake his hands and arms. Droplets of sweat fell down Aang's forehead and neck as he continued trying to block the attack. After a few minutes of battling, the young airnomad gave up. With a swift movement, Aang Airbended a pocket of air in between himself and the incoming devouring flames. This combination of air and fire sent the airnomad flying up against a medium sized boulder that was about as tall as the middle of Aang's back. With eyes closed and a painful shock of pain overtaking his body, The Avatar laid there completely vulnerable. Before Aang could even have a chance to open his eyes, a strong firm hand clasped around the Airbender's neck completely suffocating the air out of him.

"Look at the mighty Avatar now..." Shino mumbled with an evil smirk as Aang tried to free himself only to be too weak. This man was sucking the life out of him.. This spirit was draining him. "Don't worry. I'll end you fast. My only regret about killing you now is that you won't be able to see the pathetic look on your girlfriend's face when she helplessly watches you die."

The Airnomad prepared for the worst as he began facing the reality that he couldn't win. 'I'm sorry Katara.' Aang thought to himself as he remained still with his eyes closed shut.

"AANG!" A horrified voice screamed causing Aang to open his eyes and Shino to look back only to see Katara with tear filled eyes running toward them.

"Well, looks like I spoke to soon. Don't worry Avatar. You'll see her soon after she has a long..painful death. Oh and When she dies... Tell her I said... Hi." Shino stated in a mocking tone before rearing back and preparing another flame of fire in his hand. However, all Aang could think about was Katara and her safety. Before he knew what he was doing, A bright flash glowed in his eyes and he Airbended Shino off of him.

"NO ONE WILL EVER KILL OR HURT KATARA! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING! FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER... YOU WILL PAY!" Aang growled before shooting three earth ending pillars toward Shino who badly dodged them. The middle aged man then sent three powerful fireballs only to have Aang snuff them out with airbending blasts.

"My powers have no effect on him." Shino gasped before being thrown back against an earth wall. Before Shino could get a chance to attack back, Aang was standing before him. His eyes white as snow and arrows glowing with a radiant light. Earth cuffs instantly held the evil man's wrists and feet bound to the wall.

"What- what are you doing?" Shino asked in a scared tone as Aang placed his hand on his forehead and chest.

"Protecting my Love and sacrificing my spiritual needs for the needs of the world. I'm sorry Shino." With those last words, Aang focused on Shino's heartbeat and his pulse. He then began energybending but not the typical energybending. Instead of focusing on his energy in his chakra, he focused on the energy in his heart. His heart was cold and broken. The young airnomad grimaced as he fought to continue control over the strong willed man. Just like when bending the energy from a man, Aang placed himself in danger. If he were to fail, it would mean both he and Shino would die in this battle.

"I have to kill him... To protect Katara... At whatever cost." The Airbender thought to himself. Shino was putting up a fight, and Aang didn't know how much longer he could continue his hold on him with out both of them dying. He was losing the battle, and began seeing the blackness enveloping him.

"I will not let Katara down." The young Avatar growled to himself as he strained to finished the mission. Suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped Aang and Shino.

"AANG!" Katara cried out in panic as she shielded her eyes from the bright glowing rays of light. When the light had faded, Katara gasped in horror and anxiety. "No..no..no... AANG!" On the ground, both men laid motionless. A feeling of sickness swarmed over Katara as she began wondering if the council spirit's would allow her to bring her lover back to life. The waterbender ran. All she could do was run up to the young Airnomad.

"Aang.. Oh please Aang.. Don't leave me!" Katara cried as she slid down beside him and fell on top of his chest while weeping. "I can't live without you.." She whispered into his chest as her tears began washing away some of the blood on his chest.

"You don't have to." A raspy voice responded causing Katara to gasp and immediately look up to see those sweet tranquil grey eyes looking into her soul.

"Aang! You're alive!" Katara exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. Aang buried his head in her soft hair as he took in her wonderful scent.

"I will never leave you, my love. You were the only reason I am still alive right now, and the reason I will remain alive for many more years to come." Aang whispered endearingly before Katara pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips met like an explosion as the young Avatar wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life. Katara held on tightly as if she were afraid to lose him. She allowed her whole emotions to flow through her kiss to him as she poured out her never ending love to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you Katara." Aang whispered as they broke the kiss in order to catch their breath. With their noses still touching and eyes still closed, Katara let out a content and joyful sigh.

"I love you too Aang. More than you will ever know." With those words, Katara grabbed the side of her lover's face and tenderly began kissing him once more. The victory was won. All because of a little but powerful thing called...love.

...

**DONT STOP READING! There is ONE more chapter to go. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you liked this chapter! It is now 1:50 in the morning and I have to get up at 7 to take some VERY important college tests... Yeah, but I didn't want to be late in getting this to you guys so... Here you go! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you all for your positive responses and reviews and even for the critiquing. I couldn't just not finish the battle scenes so I'm sorry if you do not like them. I did my very best that I could. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO INSPIRING! :DDD Please Review! one Last chapter to go! :) **


	50. Chapter 50:The Ending and Beginning

**Chapter 50: The Ending and Beginning**

**Hello everyone. I do not own Atla :) now on to the last chapter!**

**Previously on Avatar: The Journey Begins...**

_"I have to kill him... To protect Katara... At whatever cost." The Airbender thought to himself. Shino was putting up a fight, and Aang didn't know how much longer he could continue his hold on him with out both of them dying. He was losing the battle, and began seeing the blackness enveloping him._

_ "I will not let Katara down." The young Avatar growled to himself as he strained to finished the mission. Suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped Aang and Shino._

...

_"Aang! You're alive!" Katara exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. Aang buried his head in her soft hair as he took in her wonderful scent._

_"I will never leave you, my love. You were the only reason I am still alive right now, and the reason I will remain alive for many more years to come." Aang whispered endearingly before Katara pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips met like an explosion as the young Avatar wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life. Katara held on tightly as if she were afraid to lose him. She allowed her whole emotions to flow through her kiss to him as she poured out her never ending love to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

_"I love you Katara." Aang whispered as they broke the kiss in order to catch their breath. With their noses still touching and eyes still closed, Katara let out a content and joyful sigh._

_"I love you too Aang. More than you will ever know." With those words, Katara grabbed the side of her lover's face and tenderly began kissing him once more. The victory was won. All because of a little but powerful thing called...love._

...

**And Now...**

_Two Weeks After the Defeat of Shino_

Katara walked down the quiet hallway of the infirmary. It was the place where Zuko sent all of the brainwashed victims to recover. Generally Katara would come here to help heal some of the injuries; however, this time she was here to visit one person in particular. It was a person she would have never thought she would be even thinking about talking with.

"How is she?" Katara asked a plump elder healer who just walked out of a room. The older lady smiled kindly before placing her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"She's recovering nicely and will probably be completely healed within a few weeks." The Healer answered kindly before stepping to the side and allowing Katara to pass. With a smile, the Watertribe girl opened the door of the room. It was a cozy room with white walls and beige trim and a small twin size bed near a huge open window. Bright light shined into the room creating an angelic glow as the beautiful waterbender walked silently into the room. It was tranquil and very peaceful. Laying in the bed was a young, confused, and broken girl. Her dark black hair fell down her shoulders, and she wore a dark green silk robe.

"Hey OnJi." Katara said in almost a whisper causing the young girl to look up in surprise. The Firebender's face instantly filled with shame as she looked silently at her hands.

"Hello Master Katara, What brings you here to see a worthless servant like me?" The completely defeated and humbled tone in her voice caused Katara to almost stop in the middle of the room in surprise. She was so used to seeing this prideful, boyfriend stealing, evil, and selfish girl; however, now she just seemed lost and confused... Almost like Katara herself did after her mother died.

"I just thought I would come see how you are doing. I know that experience still did alot of damage to your body, and I wanted to make sure you were recovering okay." Katara answered in a soft kind tone before grabbing her arm. How could she have never seen that OnJi was just hurting and misguided.

"Yes, but I'm doing better. A lot better now than before.. Thank you for.. Returning my life. I certainly did not deserve your mercy." OnJi stated with a soft defeated light laugh. This touched the waterbender's heart.

"OnJi, everyone deserves life... I was just as much in the wrong as you were. I couldn't see that you were grieving and confused, and I treated you terribly from day one. I should have given you a chance..: I guess I was a little jealous of you..." Katara admitted causing OnJi to look at her in shock.

"Jealous of me?" The Firebender asked as if to make sure she heard those words correctly. This, in return, made Katara nod her head 'yes' in a silent reply. "But.. But why?" The young girl wondered. She was clearly taken back by this statement.

"Well.. Because you know how to have fun, and Aang kind of asked you to dance before he did me... I know it's really stupid of me to be jealous over that, but I guess I was so afraid of losing Aang that I let it make me oblivious to your brokenness. I look at you now and I see myself. I see my brokenness." Katara stated while looking at the floor. This made OnJi's interest peak to a whole new level.

"What do you mean? I thought you had both your parents, then your brother, and then Aang. You have the perfect life." The Firebender said in a nice but skeptical tone as she studied over the watertribe girl standing before her.

"OnJi, you have my life completely wrong. When I was a little girl, my Mother was killed in a firenation raid. She died saving my life. Less than a year later, my Dad left Sokka and I all alone to go fight in the war. I didn't see him again until after I met Aang and we were halfway through our journey to end the war. I know what it feels like to be alone and abandoned, and so does Zuko... He lost his mother when he was younger too. We are still trying to find her. Aang lost all of his people; they were killed in the war. We all know what it's like to be broken.. I guess I just couldn't see your pain over my jealousy..." The Waterbender told the young girl whose mouth dropped a little.

"Katara... I had know idea... I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through... I couldn't see out of my anger and loss." OnJi apologized before hanging her head down with the realization. The next thing the saddened girl knew, a soft hand was on top of hers.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you kindly when you became a part of the group." Katara responded with a sweet smile. "I will talk with Zuko about your Father. Maybe we can release him from prison soon." This news brightened the young girl girl up as a huge smile came on her face.

"Lady Katara." An elderly voice said as the door opened revealing the plump healer from earlier. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid Ms. OnJi needs her rest now." Katara sent an understanding nod before standing up and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Katara.." OnJi called out causing the watertribe girl to immediately stop and turn around to see a smile on the young girl's face. "Thank you.. For everything."

"Your welcome, OnJi. Get some rest. I'll let you know what is going on with your Father tomorrow." Katara replied back with a sweet smile before exiting the door and leaving the young Firebender to rest.

...

Aang sat behind a table in a sunlit bedroom in the FireLord's palace. He was finely adorned in his airnomad outfit that he wore on special occasions. His head was now bald once again since there was no need for a disguise anymore. His prayer necklace was laying on the desk before him, but he wasn't focused on anything but a piece of dark blue fabric along with a piece of orange fabric. Next to these to pieces was a blueprint, a drawing, of a beautifully carved necklace. Not just any necklace, but a betrothal necklace. He still had to ask Hakoda for his daughter's hand in marriage, but he planned to do that very soon. The night before Sokka, Katara, and him were discussing returning to the Southern Watertribe for some much needed rest. There he planned to ask for her hand. After everything they had been through these past few months, The young Avatar knew without a doubt that Katara was the one. He also couldn't stand to wait any longer. He was ready to be all hers and for her to be all his. Aang contemplated hard on the two fabrics as he fought to figure out what to do. In traditional waterbending culture a woman received a betrothal necklace. This was also the case for the airnomad culture. Now he had to choose between the colors of his nationality or the colors of hers. It definitely was not an easy decision for the poor airnomad.

"Hey Honey, What are you doing?" The voice of his lover stated from behind him causing the young Avatar to panic and with a yelp airbend the papers on the desk and hide the two pieces of fabric in his shirt. Thankfully Katara didn't notice anything.

"The victory celebration is in a few minutes. Are you ready to go?" His beautiful girlfriend asked as she walked up behind the young man who was trying to not make eye contact with his lover until he got his emotions under control.

"Oh Hey Katara.. Uhh.. Yeah.. I just need to put on my prayer beads.." Aang answered as he prepared to grab the necklace only to have Katara stop his hand. The confused Avatar then decided to look at his girlfriend. Her face was beautiful and had the slightest hints of makeup only to enhance her features. He soft lush hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun with her tradition hair loopies dangling in her face. She truly was a sight to behold.

"Let me." The angelic waterbender offered before grabbing his necklace and placing it over his head and onto his shoulders. Aang then smiled appreciatively before standing up and grabbing ahold of his lover's hands. She was dressed in a long flowing red silk dress. It's sleeves were long and big like Mai's only they were made of red sheer material. The cut along the neck was a medium low vneck that didn't show much of anything. She looked absolutely beautiful. Aang couldn't stand it anymore. Just the sight of her nearly made him weak kneed. Suddenly Aang swooped down and crashed his lips against Katara who gasped in surprise only to close her eyes and lean into him. His protective arms pulled her into him as she sighed a content and happy sigh. A few minutes later, the young couple pulled apart from eachother only to stare into eachother's deep passionate eyes. The mighty Avatar lifted his left hand and slowly caressed the side of Katara's face causing her to close her eyes and sigh again.

"You are so Beautiful, my Love.. I love you so much." Aang whispered those words of endearment causing Katara to give him another sweet kiss.

"I love you too Aang. I love you too." Katara replied before taking his hand in hers. "But if we wait any longer we will be late for the celebration." With those final words, both of them took off walking towards the courtyard where the celebration would begin. A few minutes later, Aang and Katara were sitting next to Suki, Sokka, and Toph along with Sonyi, Ning Li, Sheng, Chang, And Ji. FireLord Zuko stood before the mighty congregation of people as he prepared to speak.

"People of the four nations, We come here today to celebrate another mighty victory over the forces of evil. We are here to commend all of the brave soldiers who risked their lives to fight for peace, and to those who lost their lives in the battle. Just two weeks ago, our forces bonded together with the Avatar in order to defeat an army of enslaved warriors in order to maintain this era of peace and prosperity. Though it wasn't easy, our men's courage and bravery was looked upon with favor. Not only did we win the battle, but also was able to save the newly reformed Princess of the Firenation. My sister, Princess Azula. Just like Me, Azula found her destiny and her own path. She plans to help the needy in the Nations so that way everyone can have a good education and equal opportunities. Please welcome, Princess Azula." Zuko informed his congregation before Azula came walking up. The crowd of people applauded and yelled for their princess as a sign of their approval. "The road ahead of us is still a challenging one, but if we focus on remaining united there is no obstacle that we can't face. To Victory!" Zuko finished before another huge applaud was heard and shouts of Victory were heard throughout the army of people.

...

_In the Spirit World_

It was dark like the shadow of night. The land was completely burned and barren with only a few sticks in the ground for trees. An unsettling grey mist resembling murky smoke hovered ghostly just above the ground. In the darkness, there was one man leaning against against a fallen tree. this man's eyes were the color of Fire. A mix of yellow, orange, and red shined brightly from his eyes. His hair was about Zuko's length, and he wore nothing but some bright red pants. The man was around twenty years old and very muscular. He was the only one in this depressing place and for good reason. The first Avatar had defeated him and locked him in the terrible place filled with memories of the battle. Kiroko had been trapped in that prison for thousands upon thousands of years, but now he had a plan.

"The Communication with mortals was a success. Now I can finally place my plan into action." Kiroko said as he walked over to an empty doorframe. There was nothing in it or on the other side of it, but the spirit knew that this wasn't going to be for long.

"I will get one of these gullible humans to free me soon and very soon. Enjoy your small victory while it lasts, Avatar. For It is about to end, and then I will destroy you and your past lives... PERMANENTLY!" Kiroko screamed as bloody red fire shot out of his mouth and palms lighting up the entire barren prison.

**The End.**

_ To Be Continued in Avatar: The Journey Continues._

...

**So yes, I had Katara bring OnJi back to life and give her a chance to right her wrongs. Who knows maybe OnJi will really find the love of her life. And I'm sure some KATAANG fans liked reading about the betrothal PLANS! oh yes yes yes ;) now we have the introduction of Kiroko. Evil man...anyway I will have pictures up of the characters soon. Once again, if any of you is artistic feel free to do a cover art or favorite scene. I'll add the link here for people to view your work. :) Whooooo! This is the last chapter... This is actually pretty bitter sweet.. I'm glad that this story is done so we can get onto the sequel.. However I really loved this story. Thank you all for your reviews. If you guys wouldn't have reviewed TJB well it wouldn't be finished today. You guys are so awesome thank you all for everything. Your comments have been such an encouragement to me. Thank you all! I will TRY to have Chapter 1 of Avatar: The Journey Continues up this coming week. It will be rated M... If you read this chapter you can probably know why... Yeah.. Lol anyways. Thank you all so much again. It has been such a pleasurable experience to be able to bring these cherished character's to life in a big adventure for you guys to read. I hope you all enjoy the sequel also! PLUS THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW THIS STORY! SO PLEASE REVIEW! :) I will come back after a few days and tally up all of the hits, views, and reviews of this story for you all to see. If you guys are interested in that. Lol :) SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT ADVENTURE! :))))**


End file.
